


Enigmas and Hexes

by manga_ranga



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Belly Kink, Body Image, Body Worship, Cryptic sightings/supernatural tour of Hyrule, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), POV of bystanders to events of the game, Scholars being enthusiastic dorks about what they study, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manga_ranga/pseuds/manga_ranga
Summary: Life in Hyrule has never been simple, every era brings new mysteries and changes to the laws of magic. Amidst all legendary heroes and glorious quests, are often random bystanders trying to make ends meet. This tale is about four such bystanders who travel through Hyrule as the Divine Beasts awaken and Calamity Ganon rises again, yet this resurgence in powerful magic has awoken all manner of strange creatures across Hyrule, it makes one wonder what is myth and what is truth? Follow the trail of a Goron scholar and his Rito assistant, a Gerudo swordswoman and a lost Zora as they try to make sense of the strange realm they live in and the personal journeys each one takes to realise what they want in life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some locations and time frames have been distorted for the sake of the story.
> 
> Trying out some different styles of writing here too, the slower pace of the story is more in tune with the slice of life angle I'm working with here because the main characters are not directly in the middle of the action of the game's events. You will see canon characters interacting with them, it just won't be central. So yes, this is a bit of a turn from my usual writing style so I hope it is enjoyable and if it's not your thing just press the back button and move along to another story on this site.

Blinding whiteness as far as the eye could see surrounded them. The desolate ice fields nestled between mountainous peaks and deep ravines. The perpetual winter of the Hebra region hid many treasures in its times. Kabofi felt warm enough as she walked across the surface of the snow; as a Rito her feathers provided enough warmth to allow her to traverse the abandoned northwest corner of Hyrule. Like most of her kin, Kabofi appeared as a fearsome avian predator, although her plumage was azure and white to better blend in with the sky. Long feathers trailed from her head like the various pigtails she had seen Hylians wear. Rito charms and feathered talismans hung from the plumage and framed her fierce eyes and sharp beak. Like most Rito, Kabofi wore the leather cuirasses and harnesses expected of a commoner. She took a moment to survey the landscape, noting the foreboding, dark stone labyrinth to the east of them. They had just come from there and had lost track of Lynel they had angered on their journey.

Her companion trudged through the snow with little concern for the cold. Roggokba was a Goron traveller indicated by the heavy rucksack on his back. Although they possessed the strength and ferocity of a monster, Gorons had such gentle and friendly dispositions and appearances. They had big round eyes and were generally fat and muscular. She’d heard the tales, queries of what Gorons were and the hypotheticals of their evolution from reptilian beasts called Dodongos. To meet one in the flesh was peculiar as he seemed too friendly to be a monster. Yet Kabofi doubted he was a simple merchant from the various trinkets and gears hanging from his pack. The gold and black embellishments indicated they were of Ancient Sheikah designs. He was still beaming his wide grin, even though they had only just lost the Lynel. His wiry hair was tied back into a tuft that defied gravity and he had the gears of a Sheikah contraption along with a strange amulet of stone on a cord around his neck.

The frozen lands engulfed them yet Roggokba knew where he was going as trudged ahead of her. Kabofi wondered why he even needed a guide, he seemed to know exactly what he was looking for, even if she didn’t understand it herself. The winds howled between the peaks like an unholy beast. The light of day was smothered by overcast clouds. Still, they kept heading west along the very edge of the world itself. To their left were the unscaleable peaks of Hebra, while to their right was the great chasm; a mysterious formation of the land that abruptly framed Hyrule. The distance was impossible to travel, even when flying and the depths of the chasm were too insurmountable to explore. Most living in Tebantha and Hebra ignored it, yet Kabofi had to wonder whether this chasm was formed by the strange labyrinth they had passed.

For the first time in hours, Roggokba commented as they kept walking “It’s called the North Lomei Labyrinth and yes, it predates all civilisations in Hyrule.”

Kabofi blinked “But I didn’t even say anything…”

“You didn’t have to, I saw your eyes linger in the direction we came and it wasn’t the look of someone watching for a Lynel.”

“Fine… what is a Lomei anyway?”

“No one knows for sure, but there are ruins of the Lomei tribe throughout the northern regions of Hyrule. There’s even a second labyrinth in the seas north of Akkala, completely isolated and cut off from the land.” Roggokba adjusted the straps of his pack across his shoulders “Well, they’re not completely isolated to the north, there’s also a Lomei labyrinth in Gerudo Desert.”

“Then these Lomei must like building labyrinths, yes?”

“I suppose, there’s also more ruins of a similar style belonging to another tribe, the Zonai. Yet they tend to appear in more forest like areas such as Faron and West Necluda… also heard rumours there are the Thyphlo Ruins in the Great Hyrule Forest… no one can confirm whether they’re Zonai or Lomei because the place is cursed to be suffocated in darkness.”

Kabofi froze up and finally snapped “What the hell kind of traveller are you anyway!?”

“A scholar of the ancient world,” Roggokba bowed his head to her then tapped a strange crest on his necklace “Got a club and everything, we call ourselves Enigma Hunters. You can call me foolish if you want, but I’m very curious about all this.”

Kabofi paused for a moment, looking at the small medallion trailing from the leather chord around his neck she noticed an odd horned face merged with an inverted Triforce. “Oh… so, what then? Did you just hire me to show you to the Leviathan bones in Hebra?”

“No, I’ve seen them too many times already. I hired you… well… for someone to chat to. It gets rather lonely out here.”

“Then what are you looking for?”

Roggokba paused at the edge of the cliff and gestured Kabofi to gaze into the distance. It was difficult to see at first, yet Kabofi would never forget the sight of it. Sunken in the great chasm beyond the Hebra mountain range was a ruined creature from another time, another life. The silhouette of an eagle lay crushed against the rubble bellow, like it had fallen from the heavens. Nature was starting to gather and coalesce around it, yet it showed no obvious damage. The intricate, organic patterns along the beast’s body were devoid of life. The gold and black patterns that resembled neither stone nor metal but some strange alloy in between. It was technology from the Ancient Sheikah. Kabofi was dumbstruck as she knew the name of this beast and its significance to the Rito.

Roggokba smirked “I take it that you recognise it.”

“Every Rito knows it, we’ve been told the tales of Vah Medoh and the Rito Champion, Revali since we were chicks.”

“Just as the Gorons know of Vah Rudania and the Goron Champion, Daruk.”

“But… but why is Vah Medoh here? It fell when Revali was…”

“When Revali met his unfortunate end, just as every Champion did.” Roggokba’s rucksack hit the ground with a heavy thud as he began to set up an easel, parchment and charcoal. He spoke as he started sketching the sight before them “Yet a Divine Beast is lifeless rubble without someone to guide it. You see, the Ancient Sheikah were very clever, they devised these incredible machines and weapons beyond all comprehension. Yet they cannot be operated unless they are synchronised with a life force, if you will, or guided by a greater mind.”

“They’re nothing unless they are controlled?”

“Exactly, so, when each Champion fell, they crashed their Divine Beast somewhere they could not be reached by Calamity Ganon, like a final act of trying to keep these machines from being turned against us.”

Kabofi perched on a nearby tree to get more comfortable “But… what if the things that attacked each Champion are still in there?”

“What if indeed. It’s worrying because Calamity Ganon understands how Ancient Sheikah technology works… it’s why Hyrule fell. So, it’s very possible that it’s still bitterly trying to get control of the Divine Beasts now that they have no Champions influencing them.”

“Like it’s trying to surmise how to control them?”

“Yes, exactly,” Roggokba smirked at her “You have a very sharp mind, people usually tell me to shut up by now.”

“You missed a detail too,” Kabofi noted as she preened her feathers “The underside of Vah Medoh seems to have a ribcage around a glass window on the underside, it’s not all clear.”

Roggokba squinted at the distance “Well I’ll be, you’re right. Quite the eagle eye you have, but I guess that’s expected for a Rito. Thankyou for agreeing to keep me company.”

“You were paying me well, it’s not like I have a lot of work.”

“Why is that?” Roggokba noticed Kabofi outstretch her hand. Her thick fingers seemed to tremble unevenly before she grew despondent and gave up. “I see… your hands don’t move properly.”

“The doctors say I was born with it, like my brain never worked out I had fingers… it means I can’t be a warrior or… anything really because I lack the ability to use my hands.”

“I see… Kabofi, I travel all over Hyrule in search of relics and ruins of the ancient world so I can study them… if you are not doing anything here, then… would you like to travel with me as a research colleague? You won’t be held prisoner, you’ll be allowed to visit home when you need and leave at any time. But, I appreciate your eagle eye when studying ruins, as you can see, you can’t always get as close as you like to them.”

“Well…” Kabofi thought carefully about her choices. Given that her younger sister, Amali, was already married to a bard named Kass and expecting chicks, Kabofi had become more of a pariah in the village. She didn’t want to burden her sister anymore, especially now that Amali had gotten what she wanted in life. With a chirp, Kabofi remarked “Alright, I’ll tag along with you. But why are you doing all this anyway?”

“Because I want to archive Hyrule’s lost legends… knowledge is incredible powerful, Kabofi, and Hyrule is still oozing with unclear facts and tales… I simply want to help collate it so we have better understanding of where we’ve been so we can be informed about how to progress in the future.”

“That’s a very noble ambition, better than, ‘I’m useless and need to stop being a burden on my little sister.’”

Roggokba rumbled with laughter “You’re too hard on yourself. I’m sure you’ll find your place soon enough, I’ll introduce you to some of my colleagues as we travel around.”

“How long have you been on the road anyway?”

“About thirty years… give or take… it is pretty fun once you get into the swing of it.”

Kabofi nodded and kept watching Roggokba sketch out Vah Medoh. She was surprised that such a bulky creature could produce such realistic drawings as he continued to sketch every detail they could see from their vantage point. Anxiety welled in her breast as Kabofi thought carefully about how she would tell Amali and how she was to prepare for this change in her life.

* * *

It had been seven years since Kabofi left Rito village to live the life of a travelling scholar under the tutelage of Roggokba. They had traversed around the edges of Hyrule Field, past the ominous ruins of the fallen kingdom. Ruins of a former kingdom lay scattered over the central plains, still haunted by Guardians, although it was difficult to surmise whether they were keeping people out or keeping someone inside the castle. The viridian plains were dotted with clusters of trees and scattered Hylian ruins. A haunting melody, the cry of the wind, seemed to howl in the vacant plains almost sounding like the cries of the fallen. Yet the closer one came to the ruins of Hyrule Castle, the closer one came to the remaining active Guardians. It was a fight travellers rarely survived. Roggokba and Kabofi found themselves at an abandoned barracks just as the rain began to fall. They ducked inside a collection of ruins, an abandoned Hylian guard outpost, to wait out the worst of the deluge. From their vantage point, they could see the perfectly vertical cliffs that surrounded the Great Plateau.

The Great Plateau was an unusual phenomenon in the horizon, almost like Hylia herself had ripped the land upwards to be closer to the heavens. The cliffs were insurmountable to climb and Roggokba had surmised that the ruins of the Temple of Time were hypothetically there. There were no surrounding peaks within flight range so getting the momentum for a Rito to even fly overhead would be a challenge worthy of Revali. Kabofi couldn’t quite understand the ominous, foreboding feeling she got whenever she was near this place. Like there was something screaming in her head to stay away. The rain continued to fall in a gentle rhythm which drowned out her fears. They were on the ground, away from whatever this accursed plateau held.

Roggokba noticed how Kabofi couldn’t rest, she kept eying her surroundings more than usual and never properly perching as she did when she was relaxed. He smiled gently, hoping to distract her from her anxiety “You can feel it in the air, can’t you? A foreboding feeling, perhaps?”

She nodded back “Yeah… it’s that same sick feeling you get before a Guardian appears from nowhere and fires light at you.”

“That’s how you know magic is in the air. Hyrule may have turned away from spells and tomes centuries ago… but… the magic is still here.”

“Can magic be harnessed? Like how does it work?”

“Well, it depends. Almost anyone can still use basic enchantments to make different kinds of arrows, although, never in public. Whereas in days of old, Gerudo, Rito and Goron smiths imbued blades with the power of lightning, ice and fire, respectively. Some monsters can still cast it with ease, in fact you can steal their wands if you’re lucky. The Sheikah have their illusions and tricks… Zoras are still renowned for their healing and also boast a wealth of apothecary knowledge.”

“But can anyone just cast a spell now? Couldn’t Lady Urbosa of the Gerudo conjure lightning?”

“Yes, she could. The Gerudo are unusual in that regard, I’ve found stone records in ruins across the Gerudo highlands dating back to before the first emergence of Calamity Ganon where most of the Gerudo were battlemages above all else. Yet oddly as they mingled more with Hylians, they shunned their control of the arcane. Then again, Hylians seem to have an odd use of magic. Only believing magic to be worthy if it came from a goddess or the Triforce.”

“That’s disappointing… can no Gerudo actually use magic anymore?”

“I’m sure the chiefs of the tribe can do so, but it’s something they need to actively study now. They also seem to be the few individuals who can wield storm magic. Fire and ice is more common to see. To be honest, magic still exists for many races, it’s just something you can’t discuss on a whim. For too long people associate magic with monsters so people have to be careful about how they use it. It’s not really gone, it’s gone underground so to say.” Roggokba smirked broadly “I actually know a pair of travelling Gerudo who study magic and teach it to any who wish to learn, a pair of twins, named Koume and Kotake, with any luck we may cross paths with them one day. Actually, if we cross paths with any of the Wytches I know of, I’ll be sure to introduce you to them.”

“Are they just as crazy as Robbie?” Kabofi let out a sigh, feeling that finally her singed feathers had grown back after visiting the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab a few months prior. She then groaned at the thought of all the incessant finger poses she had to fail mimicking at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. “Or Purah?”

“Yes, but a different kind of crazy! And you remember that Purah did apologise after she realised you had a problem with your hands.”

Kabofi sighed “Really? I thought you scholarly types were meant to be snooty, book lovers of sensible arguments and logic…”

Roggokba hung on her every word, prompting enthusiastically “And?”

“Well… from what I’ve seen so far… you’re all lunatics who just happen to be very passionate about your interests, regardless of the consequences.”

“That about sums it up. I don’t know why people think scholars are like that, we’re all equally clueless in trying to work out how we belong in the world.”

The rains lessened at that point, moving to a gentle mist rather than a harsher downpour. Roggokba gestured Kabofi to follow him as they continued trekking down the path. As they wandered the well-trodden path to Lake Hylia, Roggokba noticed how Kabofi kept to right to ensure she was as far from the edge of the Great Plateau’s cliffs as possible. He jested “So, you sure you can’t fly up there and have a look for me?”

She sternly declined “No.”

“Alright… you sure?”

“Yes. Stop asking me. I don’t want to go anywhere near this weird place… there’s something wrong with it.”

“Duly noted, well, where would you like to go next? The lake won’t take very long to cross or survey for anomalies.”

“Well… uh… what’s near this side of the world?”

“The Faron Grasslands, if you head west, you’ll reach the Gerudo deserts, if you go east, you’ll end up in Lurelin Village.”

“How do you remember all this?”

“I spent the first decade of my travels mapping out everything. I think my maps are still being copied and sold in stables and in Hateno.” Roggokba smiled as he always seemed to do “It helps to be a jack of all trades on the road.”

“You’re enthusiasm for learning is insufferable.” She heard him roar with laughter, then answered “But I would like it if we could visit the Gerudo desert and the tribe it was named after. I am very curious about them.”

“Alright, it’ll take another fortnight of travel but I’d say it’s an easy enough trip.”

The clouds parted within the hour, sunlight warmed the earth as they kept walking; the giant stone bridge that spanned Lake Hylia coming closer with each step. Kabofi took a final glance back at the Great Plateau. She could see the barriers of Hylian architecture, like a barricade that framed the entire area before it was mysteriously lifted from the earth into this insurmountable pillar. She wondered whether that plateau was designed to keep trespassers out, or keep something in.


	2. Shaking sands

Blistering heat scorched the earth to seas of sand. Fenced off from the verdant lands of Hyrule laid the desert of Gerudo; hidden behind a foreboding horizon of mountain ranges. It was a region of extremes from snow-capped mountains to sweltering dunes inhabited by all manner of beast. Skeletal remains of bygone, primordial creatures dotted the sands while ruins of lost ages remained sunken in the earth. The few plants who defied this climate were scattered around the few sources of water and oasis in the area. They tended to be succulents, plants that could retain water within them and were phenomenally refreshing to any desert dwellers who knew how to prepare them.

These lands were home to a tribe known as the Gerudo; mysterious, giant women who had dwelled in the deserts for millennia. They did not believe in Hylia or the Triforce like the Hylians. They were a resourceful and independent tribe within Hyrule that seldom spoke to outsiders in their lands since the calamity. They excelled at all manner of skills to survive and embrace the harsh desert. Lalani was one such desert dweller as she stood at the edge of the canyon. Like most of her tribe, she was giant; over eight feet tall with dark brown skin and bright red hair tied into thick bundles of braids. Her athletic stature was hidden beneath curves and rolls of fat that never seemed to leave her, no matter how hard she trained. She wore the usual halter top, sirwal and sabatons of the Gerudo, garishly coloured with turquoise, green and embellished with gold patterns. Around her waist was a sarong that failed to cover her right hip. A scimitar remained at her belt and a shield rested on her back.

She had just returned from traversing the desolate path, wind howling like a wounded beast through that ancient canyon. The desert was filled with ancient ruins and bones of long extinct beasts. However, nestled in cradle of Daval Peak was a mysterious labyrinth that had remained intact for untold time. Lalani had heard the scholars in town call it the South Lomei Labyrinth with no information on what a Lomei was. The perfect geometric patterns, the rigid angles of the structure and the impossibly high charcoal walls made it quite a sight to observe from the outside. Lalani had stood in its entrance many times when she came out here, wondering what would happen if she ventured further. Alas, every time she would wander back out again with her head still swirling with questions.

Glancing at the shadows cast on the sands by tall cacti, Lalani knew it was time to return to town to submit her scouting report for the Eastern Barrens. She was by no means a soldier but always willing to help where she could for rupees. From the canyon exit she could already see the Sheikah Shrine in the distance. The oddly smooth rock with a pedestal before it, and mounted with a strange gold coloured alloy had bubbled and blistered organically to the black stone. It remained still and unchanging over the years, just a strange monolith among many Ancient Sheikah Shrines scattered across Hyrule. She had heard it called the Misae Suma Shrine by scholars, but like the Lomei situation, who it was referring to went over Lalani’s head.

Lalani then noticed that the wild sand seals where nowhere to be found. Usually the large, golden furred mammals sunned themselves on the dunes during the day. Gerudo were rather adept as capturing sand seals to surf across the sands with a shield under their feet. Yet oddly there was neither hide nor hair nor tusk of the sand dwelling seals in sight. She then saw the cause of their absence as the sands began to churn and rise as something burrowed nearby. Fear clenched her senses as Lalani knew any slight movement would cause the sands to vibrate and herald her presence. The large mound of sand blurred past and circled the Sheikah Shrine, perhaps it would leave for now. She felt her heart nearly stop as a series of rocks came lose at a nearby cliff and tumbled into the sand beside her.

Adrenaline kicked in, Lalani sprinted as best she could to the nearby cliffs and started climbing as quickly as she could. She could hear the dunes roar and feel the harsh sands storm with predatory lust. Just as she scampered onto a higher ledge, Lalani heard the deafening roar of a Molduga, scourges of the sands and the most dangerous predator that lurked in this region. They were colossal, four legged fish beasts with thick, leathery hides that rivalled the finest armours. Only the finest soldiers of the barracks even attempted to fight one directly, the most anyone else could do was flee. Giant bony fins parted the sands as it roared towards the cliffs from sensing the vibrations in the sands. Lalani screamed as the beast rose from the sands, fang lined maw outstretched and capable of swallowing a heard of sand seals whole. The Molduga leapt like a beast of pray to snap at its prey before colliding in the cliffs and breaking a large shelf of rock away. Lalani moved swiftly, clambering within seconds to just miss the ascending Molduga. 

The beast descended and fell into the sands with ease although it did not leave the area. It continued to circle the nearby sands, aware that its prey was still nearby. Lalani feared for how much longer she could cling to the cliffs, her calloused hands were aching but to loosen her grip meant sudden death. Another strange cry echoed from somewhere, it was anguished, mournful… inhuman… Lalani heard it again and guessed it was being muffled by the sands. Something else was hidden in there along with the Molduga. The earth and sands rocked violently which prompted the Molduga to flee the area and retreat deeper into the dunes. Lalani stayed perfectly still, scared of what was awaiting her when she turned.

She grits her teeth and nervously turned, a Bokoblin or a Moblin was fine, she could handle those. These giant beasts however were a different calibre of monster. What remained of her courage was mustered as she prepared to face her fate. Only there was nothing… just the breeze and the sands… no monsters… no greater foes lurking. Lalani pensively descended to the sands and found no change in the serene surroundings. She remained close to the cliffs as she walked back in the general direction of civilisation; lest some foe kill her after cheating death. The guards needed to hear this tale, even if Lalani had little understanding of what even happened.

* * *

Night was falling by the time Lalani had finished her tale. The guards had taken over Ashai’s classroom off the barracks courtyard to document the tale. Like most of Gerudo Town, the buildings were sculpted to resemble the smooth stones of the desert and organised meticulously with aqueducts and canals to keep it cool in the insufferable heat. The classroom did not have any open water channels, instead it was set up with rows of desks and cupboards and bookshelves with a large blackboard across the back wall. Lalani sat at one of the desks with a guardswoman opposite her; adorned in the gilded armour of her station and the menacing mask that covered most of her face. There were other guards ensuring privacy at the door while two scholars madly scribbled notes to her side.

“This is most worrying…” Liana remarked as she pondered what Lalani had revealed “Captain Teake will definitely need to hear of it.”

Lalani implored the guard “Given the nature of the cry, shouldn’t Lady Riju hear of it as well? Perhaps she knows some legend that can shed light on the situation.”

“Perhaps you are merely spooked by shadows,” Marta added “After all, a Molduga sighting is enough to frighten a seasoned warrior and well…”

“I know I’m not one. But it doesn’t change the fact that I heard something writhing beneath the sands… Molduga do not go to the Eastern Barrens! Something is upsetting their migratory patterns.”

“Lalani, we appreciate your scouting help but surely you’ve just been frightened.”

Liana shared Marta’s attitude as she remarked “Thankyou for your report, but now you should go to the Noble Canteen and have Furosa take care of you.” She followed by placing a sack of rupees on the desk.

“Right… let me know if there are any more jobs going.” Lalani was in no position to decline payment so she took the sack and left the chamber; feeling utterly useless. Surely she was not a victim of tricks from the mind, she heard something in the sands…

She headed down the alleyways, considering the temptation of a Nobel Pursuit made by Furosa, yet abstained from it. She had nearly died to get this payment of rupees, she couldn’t waste it on a night of drinking. Instead she meandered towards the main square, thinking about the walk home to Kara Kara Bazaar. The fading light of day cast the sky in vibrant shades of purple and indigo as the cool, dark night settled in. The streets were adorned by the serenade of flowing water among the canals and illuminated by blazing pyres and torches. Gerudo settlements had a habit of remaining lively at all times of the day; a throwback from less civilised times when people always needed to be ready to defend or attack. Even the placement of Gerudo Town reflected this lifestyle as it was out in the open, not nestled in the northern mountains or hidden close to the cliffs. The town was in the middle of desert out of defiance and so any watcher could see an approaching enemy in the horizon. Lalani wandered through the night markets in the main square, and then said a polite greeting to the guards at the main gate. To finally reach the outer dunes and the path leading back to the bazaar. In quiet contemplation she continued her journey home.

Kara Kara Bazaar was the only other large settlement in the desert. It also did not follow the formal rules of only women permitted entry like Gerudo Town. The bazaar often served as a meeting point for traders as it was the only place a man was permitted entry and accommodation in the desert. With no strict walls or aqueducts in place, the bazaar spread casually around a large oasis and numerous rocks and boulders to offer shelter from the winds. The central pool was deep, seeping into inky blackness a little from its banks. Lalani had a tent opposite the inn that she allowed an old merchant named Emri to trade from while she was out. By the time she had returned, Emri had already closed shop for the day and was probably at the Noble Canteen like most Gerudo after a hard day of work.

There were four familiar Gerudo conversing outside her tent. Vilia was a shy Hylian with a tall, lean figure covered in a magenta and pink veil, top and sirwal; she seldom lifted her veil in public and kept her long, flowing red hair down, combined with her darker complexion she was an honorary Gerudo. Rhondson was a young woman with a high ponytail and confident features, her outfit was shaded in red, gold and white. The remaining pair was older, shorter Gerudo women who looked like identical twins. The red in their hair was fading, streaked with silver. Both did not wear the usual desert dweller clothes, instead wearing dark robes with armour concealed beneath the fabric. The cuffs of their clothes were embroidered with a strange script, one woman had red patterns, the other had blue. Despite their similarities they had their differences. One had short hair tied into two buns atop her head, adorned by a red headband and rubies, she also had a pair of scimitars at her belt. The other had longer hair, tied into pigtails that flowed down her back and held in place by a blue and sapphire headband, she had a long spear at her side. Both had an odd medallion hanging from an earring or adorning a necklace, it bore the symbol of a horned mask merged with an inverted Triforce.

Lalani smiled broadly at the sight of her tutors “Koume! Kotake! You’re back!”

“Indeed we are,” The flame decorated traveller with eyes that glowed like burning embers smirked back “Tell me Lalani, have you been practicing what I taught you last time?”

“Of course Koume, I’ve been practicing it over at the labyrinth, away from prying eyes.”

“Well, care to demonstrate it then?”

The icy traveller with eyes that shimmered like a blizzard reminded “We have unwanted eyes upon us sister, perhaps we should carry on in preparing dinner to avoid their gaze?”

Koume noted the nearby merchants eyeing the five of them warily “Good point Kotake.”

Vilia cheered and turned to head to the only stone building in the bazaar “I’ll get some fixings from the inn!”

“I’ll get the carcass I butchered earlier.” Rhondson winked to Lalani before following after Vilia “Then you can cook something amazing with it.”

“In the meantime, I’ll procure some supplies,” Kotake glared at the nosy merchants “Distract them a little for you.”

As the group divided to complete their respective tasks, Koume knelt down near the burnt out remains of a bonfire at the edge of the oasis pool. She gestured Lalani to do the same then pointed to the ashes and the fresh stack of kindling in the ring of stones. “Go on, show me what you learned while I was gone.”

Lalani breathed out to steady her nerves, searching her mind for that strange sensation. Her hand hovered over the kindling as she whispered a few words in a lost tongue. The kindling then spontaneously combusted into flames as it roared into existence to create a fire that would have taken all day to build.

Feeling drained from the endeavour, Lalani saw the grin on Koume’s face. The old wytch remarked “Very good, I take it that pyromancy helps with your cooking, after all it can be time consuming to prepare the flames to the correct heat.”

“It does, but it drains me a lot… when does it get easier?”

“With practice.”

“How long are you and Kotake in town?”

“Not long, you know how it is, people like us have to keep moving. We sell our wares and move on.”

“Still find it weird how people want to buy frost and fire arrows, but don’t want to know how they’re made.”

“I’m sure most think we just steal them off monsters. Anyway, you’re almost at that point in your life where you’re expected to leave and find a husband, right?”

Lalani stiffened at the thought, she sighed “Yes…”

“Well, there’s no reason why you can’t take a detour. If you really want to learn the secrets of magic, you have to go to the Thyphlo Ruins nestled in the Night Woods.”

“The Night Woods?”

“Just north of the Great Hyrule Forest, although, only wytches and members of the Enigma Hunters know it as the Night Woods. It is ancient land that weeps magic, many wytches visit it at some point in their lives. I think you should too. Don’t be fooled by the Sheikah Shrine in there, that land was never meant for the Ancient Sheikah. Different castes of magic, you see.”

“I see… that’s a bit foreboding.”

Koume smiled broadly as she chortled “You keep practicing and you’ll be shooting fireballs and enchanting weapons in no time.”

“Thanks Koume.” Lalani saw Vilia and Rhondson walking back beneath the moonlight. She laughed “And now I’ll weave my own kind of magic.”

“Make sure it’s nice and spicy, I know Kotake will complain but… I’m the one teaching you stuff so you should listen to me.”


	3. Strange times, stranger people

_The desolate walls of the labyrinth towered over her. The cold slate felt so inhuman, so unnatural that even the surrounding cliffs refused to touch that angular monolith. Monsters and travellers tended to avoid this strange place so Lalani had found solace in the isolation. Yet now she could feel something wicked in those walls, something cruel lingering in the nothingness of slate and stone. Something oozed and bubbled, a deep darkness leached through the cracks that shimmered with iridescent pink. Eyes unfolded from sheets of slime while mouths of jagged fangs retched into existence as the sludge pooled before her._

_Lalani took many steps back without turning her back while the lake of sludge continued to grow from within the labyrinth and spill onto the sands. When she felt there was enough distance between them, she turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could. Each step felt strange, each step felt slowly anchored, then she felt the wetness soak into her feet. Lalani was near the mouth of the valley when she finally tripped. She tried to get to her knees but to no avail. A glance to the affected limb revealed the same, putrid darkness bubbling up her leg like a diseased swarm of slugs. The valley had been tainted as the darkness had crept and oozed behind her._

_Finally she heard the pained cry from beneath the sands; that strange primordial, anguished howl of misery that chilled her to her very soul. The sludge swarmed, bubbling and diving into the dunes around her. The deluge of foul ichor was too much as Lalani felt herself being dragged into the nothingness… into the earth to be buried alive… her senses faded… her body felt the pressure of being entombed… her breath was choked from her lungs… the light of day finally faded… the foul feeling of sludge and sand engulfed her in one heavy sweep…_

* * *

Lalani bolted into the waking world in a panicked fit. Her heart pounded while her breath rasped and cold sweat trickled down her brow. Shakily, she took in her surroundings, the small, plain tent she called home and the bundle of blankets atop an old mat and pillow she called her bed. She could hear the familiar winds of the desert breeze past and the timely movements of the guards outside. Everything was fine as she breathed out with trembling breaths. The thundering of her chest grew gentler as she remained in her tent, in the quiet shade to recuperate from her nightmare. The labyrinth was always an eerie place and the quaking sands had shaken her in more ways than one. Lalani guessed that her mind must have melded all those fears into one distinct image as she had slept.

Time had passed quickly and before Lalani knew it, her mentors were back on the road and had disappeared beyond the desert sands. It was then she realised she had not returned to the valley of Daval Peak since the Molduga incident. The scream she heard echoing through the sand that day had haunted her memory since. While she helped around the oasis at dawn, Lalani considered that the only way to stop the nightmares was to return to the place she feared. Mustering all her courage, she waited headed out into the dunes that afternoon. She began the long, slow wander through the sands, close to the cliffs to find the valley in question.

Upon her arrival, Lalani entered the ravine, not wanting to tempt fate in the open dunes. She passed the numerous scorch marks on the ancient rock walls; signs of her dedication to her craft and training in solitude. The valley was so isolated, she could hide out here and practice as many Gerudo pyromancers had over the years. A part of her envied the cryomancers as they could easily hide in the Gerudo highlands to practice their spells in ideal solitude. She enjoyed the silence, the familiarity of the high rock walls and the darkened markings that were testament to each spell she had cast, each day she had practiced. Magic was a rather uncommon skill to pursue, most did not as magic tended to be aligned with monsters and did not want the stigma. The arcane was regarded as a realm of the wild that could not be tamed unless one had some divine intervention aiding them, like the Triforce or the favour of a higher being. It was often misunderstood which was why more magic users had to hide their abilities; it felt like only monarchs and nobles could cast spells without prejudice.

“But what could have made these marks? Is there a monster nearby?”

“Nah, looks like a fireball spell… and this must be the cause of all these scorch marks.”

Lalani froze at the sight of the strange Goron and Rito down the way. Judging from their packs and adorned by trinkets and clothes from across Hyrule, they were travellers. She muttered “Wait… no, I’m not a wytch.”

“Sure, you just like having rubies sewn in particular patterns on your half-skirt for fun.” The Goron smirked then winked “Don’t worry, we don’t care.” He gestured to the labyrinth behind them “Is that old ruin still making weird bubbling noises too?”

“Yes…” Lalani relaxed a little as she tried to study the strange Goron “Not sure what it is though…”

“It’s Malice, it’s like the dark ooze that drips off Calamity Ganon, whenever you’re near it you can hear this strange bubbling heartbeat. You hear it a lot in the central plains.”

The Rito was perplexed “I wonder how it got all the way out here?”

“Some questions are better unanswered.” Lalani remained stoic, trying to hide the panic inside “Anyway, what are you both doing out here? It’s not exactly a place for tourists.”

“We just came because of the rumours.”

“The rumours?”

“The strange screams from the dunes in this part.”

The Rito eyed Lalani carefully, noticing the shadows under her eyes “You look tired… are you not well?”

“Yes and no… I haven’t been sleeping much. You see… I was the one who reported it all and I can’t get that scream out of my head.”

The Goron’s smile broadened “Really? Well, Ms…”

She replied “Lalani.”

“Ms Lalani,” the Goron adjusted his rucksack “I’m Roggokba, this is Kabofi, we originally planned to come to this region because Kabofi was curious of the Gerudo way of life but these rumours have caught our attention too. Can you please lead us to where you heard these cries beneath the sands?”

“Of course, it’s back this way. I’ll show you.” Lalani gestured them to follow after her back through the valley through the dunes. The entire time she could feel something in air. It was unsettling and eerie as even the local Lizalfos quickly scattered up the sides of the cliffs; completely ignoring them. Kabofi appeared equally unsettled, her face gave nothing away yet her eyes were constantly darting about in search of every unusual movement near them. Roggokba was calmer, moving kindly out of the way of fleeing Bokoblin with a smile on his face. The intensity of the strangeness peaked at the mouth of the valley overlooking the vast expanse of the dunes.

Then there was silence… an anticlimactic whimper of nothingness despite the fleeing monsters.

Lalani stood at the mouth of the valley with Roggokba and Kabofi by her side. She studied the horizon for anything unusual but found herself almost disappointed that there was nothing. That she was wrong and had just imagined the whole incident.

The skies then darkened with ebon clouds and the heavens churned with anger. She could hear Roggokba mutter “Strong magic is at play here…” he barred Kabofi from fleeing “We’re safer if we stay here. Don’t run into the dunes.”

Roggokba kept his younger cohorts calm by finding a smooth rock to sit on, nestled in the valley cliffs. From their vantage point, they could see across the dunes, all the way to the vague outline of the Leviathan bones scattered at the edge of the world. In the distance, the dunes began to waver and swirl like the ocean tide. The tides grew more angered, spiralling into madness as a whirlpool that revealed the depths of the submerged ruins and mountains in the desert. It wound deeper and deeper into a fervent maelstrom, almost calling tumultuous gales into existence and marred by the crescendo of lightning. The earth cried in agony and pain as it groaned from being ripped asunder by the maelstrom of sand.

Kabofi then recalled one of the first conversations she’d had with Roggokba, she said “Was this where a Divine Beast fell?”

Roggokba nodded “By my calculations… yes.”

“And… and… the thing… the thing that killed the Champion within it… do you think it’s finally worked out how to control the beast?”

The storm grew over the maelstrom as something began to crawl out from its depths. Long tendril like limbs anchored to the dunes as the massive beast lumbered upwards. Its body was cumbersome and bulky with two mountains on its back. A single long neck was erect, its six eyed face glowed red. All across its body was the familiar, organic alloy of black and gold that all Sheikah constructs were made. The giant beast towered over all with an eerie grace, a replica of a beast of old that moved across the desert with ease. The storm adorned this creature like a miasma, crackling with lightning as a warning to all who would approach. The sands stopped swirling and returned to as they were as the beast lumbered wildly in the distance.

Lalani had heard the tales as a child, yet never expected to see it for real “Vah Naboris… the Divine Beast of the Gerudo Champion, Urbosa…”

Kabofi noted the small details “But it’s glowing pink and red like the structures around Hyrule Castle… has Calamity Ganon?”

Roggokba solemnly nodded “It looks that way… but we can’t know for sure.”

“I don’t think anyone could even get close, that thing is making a storm.”

“That was the power of Vah Naboris, the power of lightning, just like the Gerudo Chiefs… wait a minute, does your chief use such power? Perhaps she is immune to it and able to scale the beast?”

Lalani realised the question was directed at her, she answered “Lady Riju is young… she does not know all the magic of her station yet…” She fell silent at the majestic sight of Vah Naboris trekking over the desert.

“That is sad to know.” Roggokba sighed “Nevertheless, I think we’ll be staying around. It’s not everyday you get to observe a functioning Divine Beast.”

“You’re joking, right?” Kabofi met his gaze “Right… you’re not joking at all.”

“Who… are you people anyway? How do you know so much about such things?” Lalani then laughed half-heartedly “Don’t tell me that I’ve gone crazy and am now speaking to ghosts…”

“No, we’re no ghosts.” Kabofi preened herself a little, the harsh, gritty winds were beginning to annoy her, so different to the winds in her hometown. “But it is still really creepy how Roggokba knows so much about ancient stuff…”

“Look, when you study this stuff non-stop for decades, it’s expected that you learn **something**. It’s just not a lot of people look into our history because it’s very dangerous to find reliable evidence or sources. You have to be pretty versatile to get into a monster infested ruin and out again.” Roggokba sniggered “For now, we should wait for our chance to safely make it back to town. I’m sure everyone’s noticed the giant beast roaming the desert now.”

“But Roggokba… I can’t help but wonder something… if Vah Naboris has woken up… what about the other Divine Beasts?”

The Goron pondered the query carefully, finally remarking “Time will tell… for now all we can do is watch and wait… who knows how long this will last or where in Hyrule is even going to suffer from it?” He then snapped his thick fingers “I reckon though, the Zoras will be hit hard first. My guess is that Vah Ruta is almost right under them so it could be a direct danger to their home… the other Divine Beasts seem to be away from settlements, there may be time to evacuate people if things became dire.”

“Zoras?” Kabofi then recalled “Oh right, the fish folk.”

“Evacuation can’t be our only reaction though, if we run then we’ll quickly run out of hiding places…” Lalani reminded “How is anyone meant to stop the Divine Beasts if they’re under Calamity Ganon’s control? Do any of the tribes possess **anything** to combat this threat? Maybe the elders of each tribe can do something?”

“No idea,” Roggokba smirked to himself “But stranger things have happened, maybe the champions of old will rise up again.” He could see Lalani and Kabofi were not amused or even comforted by his thought. He shrugged casually “Hyrule has always been a strange place with wild magic, so why not? We can’t give up yet, whatever is going on has barely begun.”


	4. When it rains, it pours

The serene aria of perpetual rain rippled in his mind, it had been this way for months now. Weightlessly floating in the cold waters of the main pools in Zora’s Domain. The royal pools and throne room were located on the upper tier and sheltered them from the elements. Valo blinked a little, his head resting on the surface of the pool’s embrace as he reluctantly returned to the waking world as best he could. Beautifully carved ceilings and arches of luminous stone greeted his sight. He rested in the larger pool under the stairwell leading to King Dorephin’s chamber; it was the only pool that could accommodate his size. He didn’t usually like sleeping in the domain but had done so at Sidon’s request. Valo was a Zora with an orca influence, leading to his unusually giant stature, even among his own kin.

Zoras were best described by outsiders as people who were somewhere between a Hylian and various types of fish. In reality the only similarities they shared with fish were fins, gills and a love of water. It was common to see various aesthetics of marine life represented in Zoras. They were capable of swimming in both salt and fresh water resulting in their population to be much larger than assumed by races of Hyrule. However outsiders rarely came to Zora’s Domain, not since the rise of Calamity Ganon and the death of Lady Mipha. Unlike Hylians, the Zoras were long living people and those who lived during that era still lived today; and they remembered the catastrophic errors of the past.

Valo quietly slipped out of the pool, noticing the sunset and the twilight before the cloak of night overwhelmed all. His joints creaking as he straightened up, he could already see some other Zoras tending to their young and placing them in the lower pools to sleep. The paler spots of their scales along their head fins and tails glowing with bioluminescence in the distance. They always stared at him like a freak of nature yet always held their tongues when he passed by. Valo had gotten used to it, he had to really otherwise he would have gone insane long ago. Two energetic Zora children sprinted around the corner, bumping into his leg as he caught the other with ease.

The boisterous child in his hand declared “Valo! Put me down! I don’t want to go to bed yet! Why do you get to stay up all night!?”

“Because luminous ore glows at night, makes it easier to find, Tumbo.”

His brother, quieter in comparison politely nodded “Hi Valo, did you sleep well?”

“Yes, Keye. Did you have a good day?”

“It was alright.”

Their father, a monochromatic Zora like Valo came around the corner. He laughed with relief as he tucked his tools in his belt. “Thankyou Valo! These boys will be the death of me.”

“No problem, Fronk.” Valo released Tumbo and made sure he didn’t run off again. “Mei still out fishing?”

“I’m afraid so. This weather is really bad and growing worse by the day. Most fish are swimming further and further downstream so it takes longer to collect them.”

“She’s one of the best fishers in the domain. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“I hope so too. Well, I better get these boys to bed. Master Dento is waiting for you in his workshop.”

Valo laughed to himself “Where else would the old cod be? I’ll see you later Fronk, bye boys. Behave for your dad. He’s got enough trouble being Dento’s apprentice.”

Valo quietly bowed his head out of respect for the guards still up at that hour. He was easily as tall as Prince Sidon but nowhere near as svelte. His monochromatic body was thickly distorted by burly muscle creating a rather stocky figure that intimidated most Zoras. He had to make his own bracelets, anklets, belt and chokers as was Zora fashion. The right side of his body bore many scars, the fins along that side were tattered and ripped beyond repair. Even though the bones had healed and wounds had stopped weeping, his body never restored itself.

The magnificent archways and bridges unfolded like a flower in bloom over the water’s surface. Valo passed the prince as the shark Zora with crimson scales gazed at the statue of his sister; Lady Mipha who had died during the awakening of Calamity Ganon. Usually Sidon was so cheerful but now he was in the grips of a focused melancholy. Perhaps this was the only time he could miss his sister; when no one else was looking. He and Sidon had been friends for a very long time. Yet these days they were spending less and less time together.

“Oh, Valo!” Sidon turned with his usual smile and enthusiasm “Are you seriously still mining on a night like tonight? Surely Master Dento would understand. The weather has been steadily worsening over the past few months.”

“Your concern is heard, old friend. But I like my work, it’s the only thing that keeps me going and you shouldn’t be troubled about me. You seem to have enough to worry about lately.”

“Your diligence is most admirable and I hope you realise how appreciative I am of your service to the domain. By the way, will you be joining me in my search for a Hylian?”

“Come now, you know I’ll just slow you all down.”

Sidon’s brow furrowed as he stared at Valo’s damaged fins “I don’t care, if you want to help then you’re welcome to come with me. Even if it’s just to keep me company. That’ll be help enough for me…”

“Is something wrong, Sidon? You’ve been rather melancholy since Vah Ruta emerged a few months ago…” He looked to the statue “Is it Lady Mipha’s memory? I know you two were so close even with the age gap.”

“I will always miss my dear sister… but I fear what will happen if I cannot eventually find a Hylian… even then, it feels as though my plan is foolish and reckless…”

Valo bluntly stated “Your plan makes sense, and you are definitely the only one who could swim fast enough to outrun Vah Ruta’s ice magic while carrying someone who can use shock arrows. Perhaps a good start would be to actually find a Hylian. Not a Goron.”

Sidon smirked, the giant miner always seemed to remind him of reality and quell his uncertainty “How was I meant to know the difference? He proved to be immune to lightning but I can’t carry him and he’ll sink in the reservoir.”

“Or perhaps a Gerudo would also do. Apparently they are gifted with powers of the storm from time to time.”

“That would be wonderful, however I’ve yet to see a Gerudo come anywhere near here… not that I even know what a Gerudo looks like.”

“Giant women from the desert with fire coloured hair, as in they’re very giant compared to Hylians, almost as tall as us… actually… just river Zoras… Well, that’s what Dento said they look like, apparently he traded with them down near Lake Hylia when he was younger.”

“I see… but only women? There are no men at all?”

“Only one Gerudo man gets born once in a blue moon. But people don’t like talking about it…”

“Yes, I know the rumours that Ganon prefers the body of a male Gerudo like how Hylia prefers the form of a female Hylian. It all feels rather overwhelming though.” He winced as the bones his shoulders creaked.

“Prince Sidon…” Valo sighed and rolled his eyes “Secondary growth spurt, yeah?”

“I fear so… talk about horrible timing… I was so tired the other day I fell asleep while tending to my duties. Baz told me later that I had conducted all my patrols while sleep walking.” Sidon flexed his arms to ease away the sudden cramp, blushing out of embarrassment from the quirks of Zora behaviour.

“That’s just because you’re part shark. You know sharks tend to keep swimming while sleeping, right? At least you did not fall off a pier like last time and continue walking along the bottom of the lake. It was difficult trying to stop you before you fell off a cliff.”

Sidon smirked, then recalled an odd trait of Valo “Like how orcas must remain conscious even when sleeping? It’s eerie when you’ve got one eye closed because it means you’re partly asleep yet completely awake. To be honest, some of the guards envy that particular quirk. Why did you never become a guard again?”

“Not my thing, your majesty. I’ve never been overly competent in a fight.”

“How does this growing work exactly? Do these phantom pains remain all the time?”

“Wouldn’t it be better to ask your dad? He’s an ocean Zora, he’s been through it all.”

“But he’s not a mix of river and ocean blood like me… how did it feel for you? Is it over yet? Didn’t yours start recently?”

“About a year or so ago… I’m not sure when it’ll stop. The growing pains get a bit easier and less frequent but… I haven’t really changed in size yet… I fear that is to come in the next year. But I don’t know… I never knew my mother or her family so I don’t know the extent of the changes. At least you’ve still got King Dorephin to ask.”

“Or perhaps you’re drawing it out because you eat so infrequently that your body lacks the fortitude to grow… Valo, you must take better care of yourself… still, if I’m undergoing these changes… I wonder how long it will be before I must brave the depths of the ocean to visit the outer Zora settlements as my father does each season.” Sidon’s reservations burst into his usual toothy grin “Well, nevertheless, I will keep looking. Please Valo, if you change your mind, you’re very welcome to come search with me.”

“Thankyou Sidon. But I’ll stick to my ore.” Valo bowed to his old friend and meandered off into the night.

The lower floor of Zora’s Domain had a strange Sheikah Shrine nestled beneath it. On each side were the Seabed Inn and the Marot Mart. At this hour of the night only Dento was at the mart hammering away in his workshop. As Valo walked into the workshop he nodded to Ledo who was leaving for the night, then saw an ancient Zora perched over his meticulously organised bench, gently tapping and twisting metal into all manner of shapes and sharpness. Dento turned on his work stool, tools never leaving his hands, to see the ominous form of Valo at the doorway. He gestured to the largest sack tucked away in a nearby cupboard and the sledgehammer and spear resting against it. A bottle of red potion was set upon the countertop. “Fill that bag with ore tonight. Watch yourself out there, too many monsters about lately.” He carefully kept sharpening the trident before him “I’ve also reinforced that spear. Hopefully it’ll survive the force of your strength this time.”

“Thanks, Dento.”

The older Zora spoke with a hushed tone “And if you do break it… don’t fix it with your ice magic… I hate trying to explain it and I’m running out of plausible excuses. You know how superstitious our race can be… yes?”

“Yes, Dento. I won’t try to mend it myself should it break.”

“Honestly, I welcome the challenge of reinforcing my weapons and I always appreciate your help. Your work has allowed me to make all kinds of things for King Dorephin. Just remember no-”

Valo smirked and finished “Trips to Akala or Horon Bay or the Wetlands. Stay within the waters of our realm.”

Dento looked over his shoulder and smirked back “I guess some things never change, huh?”

Valo waved before he took the empty sack, spear and sledgehammer to head into the night. Clouded darkness quilted the sky and heralded the torrential rains. Dento let out a frustrated sigh as the bottle of red potion remained in his workshop… just like every other time. He supposed he lived in hope that the miner would take it one day.

* * *

Sheets of water had been pouring all over Zora’s Domain for months now. To feel any dryness in the air was near impossible and travellers had been deterred by the difficult weather. The cause of this weather phenomenon bathed in the secluded waters of Zora Dam further west of the domain. Within the still waters was the ancient Sheikah machination, Vah Ruta, the Divine Beast. After a century of peaceful slumber since the rise of Calamity Ganon; the beast had awakened. At first the rain felt like the tears of the Lady Mipha, the warrior princess and heir to the Zora throne who was a champion of the Hylian Princess, Zelda. Now the rain heralded a growing danger to the region of East Necluda as the dam was filling to near capacity. The king had decreed the area too dangerous to venture to so Valo had to reluctantly move back to the domain instead of living at the dam.

Zora’s Domain was nestled at the base of verdant forests and shields of mountains. The region of Lanayru was renowned for its freshwater, wetlands and waterfalls making it an ideal home for the aquatic Zora tribe. Twisting through the landscape were lakes, rivers, waterfalls; dancing with motion across the land with grace to a constant rhythm. The abundance of water made the area comfortably cool all year around. Plants thrived along the mountain ranges; growing easily in the nutrient rich soil. Even usual specimens lined the shores resembling colourful corals made of leaves. The mountains had a deep blue to black hue and glowed in patches at night. Deposits of mysterious stones were abundant here and on a clear night the ranges resembled a galaxy of stars under the moonlight. Well protected by nature’s shield, the Zoras had rare encounters and turmoil with the insane Guardians that stalked Hyrule. Monsters were also reluctant to linger here as the Zoras were proficient fighters who always defended their realm.

Recently however this peace had shifted, with the awakening of the dormant Divine Beast and the resulting floods; monsters had returned to the peaceful landscape. Moblins and Lizalfos already cluttered the higher roads leading to the domain. A Lynel had begun to stalk the uppermost peaks. Worst of all was that an electric Wizzrobe was seen prancing about but had yet to be dealt with by patrols. It had made travelling to Zora’s Domain a perilous endeavour so it had been too long since it welcomed visitors from other races.

This had little to do with Valo as he continued to strike at ore deposits to collect more stones for Master Dento. It was all he could do to help Fronk and Ledo with their intense apprenticeships under the old Zora’s tutelage. His larger than usual stature proved to be ideal for mining despite claims that he was an ‘unfortunately shaped Zora’. The moon was quickly creeping along the sky to remind him that the luminescence of the ore he sought would fade at daybreak. He was mostly nocturnal in his work to supply luminous stones to the workshop so Zora’s Domain could be maintained and new craftsman could be trained. He welcomed the solitude as he had grown tired of mingling with others. Even the usual infectious enthusiasm and confidence of Prince Sidon had no effect on his apathy towards life. So to manage his life, Valo stuck to the same routine of rising at sunset, mining throughout the night and then sleeping through the day. It gave him some level of structure in his life that he could count on.

Hours passed in the monotonous rain as Valo managed to fill the sack with glowing, luminous ore. He quickly suffocated its gentle light by drawing the sack tightly closed. He always liked staring at such stones; they were beautiful, radiant galaxies from the earth that invoked such wonder and curiosity. Over the years such wanderlust had been beaten out of him as he realised he had no real skills or purpose in life. It had been slow like water shaping the landscape over millennia, but the change had happened nonetheless. He quietly went down from Inogo Bridge to the banks; cautious not to slide on the soaked forest floor. Kneeling down at the muddy bank he swiped at the waters to grab a fish and bring it to his lips.

A sickening crunch of bone and sinew echoed as Valo devoured the fish while it writhed to death in his hands. He mindlessly gnawed on the Hylian bass, picking scales from his pointed maw as he went. He knew he would have to catch a few more before his hunger was sated. His lacklustre and feral meal had to wait as the disturbing playful giggle of an imp rested at his shoulder. Valo panicked, fumbling for his spear as the Wizzrobe’s dead silver orbs of eyes stared vacantly at him. The neckless face stared back from its hood with a deranged grin, yellow and white robes glowing in the night. It raised its lightning sceptre with glee as it smashed a barrage of bolts into Valo that almost stopped his heart. He fell lifelessly back into the gushing streams of Zora’s domain and disappeared beneath its surface.

By the time Valo awoke he was staring up at the rippling surface of dark murky water. He couldn’t evaluate the extent of his injuries due to gravity having little impact on him at that point in time. During the attack he had lost the sack of ore, his hammer and his spear. Fortunately as a Zora he had no fear of drowning so he slowly went towards the wavering sky to see where he was. Upon surfacing he was shocked, firstly because it was a sunny day and secondly because a Guardian under Ganon’s control was stalking nearby. Its runes still glowed blue indicating that it hadn’t spotted him yet. The massive arachnid sentinel skittered over the wetlands with ease. The turret continuously rotated with a lifeless eye that could easily exterminate all in its path. He could remember a time when this relic of Sheikah technology with a symbol of hope; now it was a harbinger of death. He could still remember that fear that engulfed the domain as one of these Guardians stalked ever closer and the actions of King Dorephin that led to its destruction but gravely injured their monarch.

“Hey! Over here!” called a sudden hiss, Valo saw a group of Hylians in a nearby cove. Their slight figures and pointed ears tended to be dwarfed by the other races of Hyrule. Yet they were a crafty and cunning race, capable of surviving the dangers of the wilderness.

He quietly dived back underwater and swam towards their secluded cove and the Guardian stalked off in the opposite direction. Valo surfaced again near the shoreline, he remained standing in the shallows and nodded to the group “Thanks, I was a sitting duck out there.”

“That’s alright.” Said a nubile young woman with golden curls; she sat near the fire stirring the pot and acting as the mother to all in her caravan. “My… you’re certainly a big one.”

Valo blinked, disturbed by the calculating stares of the Hylians. There appeared to be seven of them present with massive carts and caravans. “Yes? Um… so what are you guys doing out here?”

“We’re a travelling caravan, on the way to Kara Kara Bazaar out in Gerudo.”

A handsome young man added “We make our fortune through extremely **rare** merchandise.”

Valo remained polite trying to think of a way to leave them; something was unsettling about the group. He didn’t appreciate how their stares went from appraising to almost predatory. “Oh.. well, jewelry and metal goods from Zora’s Domain are pretty popular with other races. You’re not that far from there. But be careful because Van Ruta has made the path a bit welcoming for more monsters.”

The blonde woman remarked “Oh I’m not interested in common jewelry, we seek a much rarer treasure.”

Valo narrowed his eyes “Oh, you’re one of **those** tours, yeah, some Zoras like being with Hylians but I don’t think you’d have much luck at the moment. They’re either already married or not interested. Maybe come back in a decade?” He then noticed the way she was eying him up “And no. I’m not interested in Hylians, you’re all too scrawny for someone my size.”

He didn’t see the two Hylians brandish their thunder rods; it was too late as orbs of lightning shot towards him and surged agonising pain through him again. Valo sank into the water, his body and mind were completely numb.

“Stupid, fat oaf. As if I’d ever go with him.” The woman leered to her companions “He’ll fetch a fine price with the Yiga clan. There are so many myths about the benefits of devouring a Zora.”

Her cohorts chimed in the tales they had heard “Like if you eat a Zora’s intestines you can become immortal?”

“If you eat their lungs you can breathe underwater.”

“If you eat their brains you can get their healing magic!”

“Eat their flesh, you get armoured scales and the ability to swim!”

“They’re all ridiculous lies.” The Hylian woman remarked in a venomous tone that defied her innocent beauty “But idiots still believe in them and are willing to pay the highest price for them. So cage him up, we need to keep him alive the whole way.”

“We made sure to stock up on blue chu jelly, it’ll be watery enough for him.”

“Excellent.”

They struggled to pack Valo into one of their trick caravans. From the outside it appeared to be a cart covered in boxes and crates of supplies. This was a disguise as tugging on the back-most panel revealed a trick door leading to a lightless cell. A few holes corresponded with the pattern of boxes on the outside. Over time they found they could easily imprison everything but a Goron in this cage. If they kept their prisoner weak they could not cry for help at the stables. Soon enough they were back on the road again, on their way to the desert region of Gerudo.


	5. Just another day in the dunes

The sun was setting over the dunes as Roggokba, Kabofi and Lalani remained at their post. They were to the south of Gerudo Town upon a large ruin to keep watch on Vah Naboris. Since the Divine Beast Vah Naboris had risen from the dunes, it now madly stomped throughout the desert blindly leaving a storm of lightning in its wake. None dared approach least they wanted the wrath of the storm upon them. As a counter measure, Lady Riju organised various patrols to monitor Vah Naboris’ movements and should the need arise, alert the city for a mass evacuation.

From their current vantage point, they could see the highlands and the mountains in the distance as well as the endless waves of sand that stretched into eternity. Roggokba carefully kept sketching the Divine Beast as he marvelled its machinations, the organic flow of the artificial structure as it scaled over the dunes with ease. Kabofi was perched on a higher post chirping to herself as Rito did when bored. Lalani was calming her rented Sand Seal as best she could as the tremors of the Divine Beast quaked fear through the large creature. Lalani reflected on her life at that moment in the stillness of observation. Lately she had actually made friends outside the Gerudo community in Roggokba and Kabofi. She was also of the age when she should be travelling to find a husband. The idea of travelling was intimidating. She had seen voe before and did not care for the way they gestured to her or spoke of her in whispers. She knew she looked different to other vai, but something about their gaze unsettled her.

Kabofi screeched overhead “Hey! We done yet?”

“The beast is heading away from town. I think we’re safe for now. We can give our report to the barracks.” Roggokba replied as he scrawled more notes in his oversized book. He sighed wistfully “I wonder when it will be safe to see those swordswomen statues again. I wanted to see how they’re doing since the excavation.”

“We’d have to be careful about it,” Lalani stood from kneeling, her sand seal swirling around to surface near them. “Basically we’d have to trek all the way to the canyon line from Kara Kara bazaar and then follow the mountain barrier towards the desert to get there. If we went more directly, we might draw the attention of Vah Naboris.”

Roggokba’s face broke into a gigantic smile to reveal pearly teeth “I think that would be a great trip to make if possible.”

Kabofi remarked confidently as she landed “Surely we can do it. Is it true that there are Leviathan bones out there too?”

Roggokba smiled “Of course there are, saw them myself. They’re exactly due west of the Lomei labyrinth down here.” He then answered before Lalani could query “There are three known labyrinths and I have visited their locations, but unfortunately had to study them from the outside. I’m a bit scared of going in.”

“I know what you mean, they’re rather foreboding, aren’t they?” Lalani sighed and shook her head “The bones are also in the storm of Vah Naboris so I don’t think it’ll work at the moment.”

Kabofi tilted her head “That’s a shame, I’ve seen the ones in Eldin and back home, but I heard there were some out here too. To think that giant dragons like that once lived happily in Hyrule… it’s pretty sad that they were wiped out.”

“There are tales of a dragon that used to eat Gorons called Volvagia… terrifying thing really.” Roggokba shivered “Used to scare me half to death when Volcon and Tray told me that story.”

Lalani cocked an eyebrow “And here I was thinking that Gorons would be the only ones who could stand up to a dragon.”

Kabofi chirped happily “But, I heard there are dragon spirits that still haunt Hyrule so maybe we’ll see them one day.”

“Ah yes, Dinraal the dragon of fire, Naydra the dragon of ice and Farosh the dragon of lightning… I wonder what they’d look like…”

“Apparently they are heralds of the goddesses themselves and benevolent. So if I had to meet a dragon, I’d like to meet one of them. And seriously, Roggokba? You’ve done everything else as far as I can tell but you’ve never seen one of those dragons?”

“No. I haven’t actually, but to be honest I haven’t really been looking. My notes on the Lomei and Zonai have occupied my time a lot these days…. But that sounds like a great idea!” Roggokba cheered “Why don’t we make that our next expedition?”

Kabofi almost hooted with excitement “Sounds fun! Lalani, want to come with us?”

The Gerudo shyly remarked “Well… I know I’ll have to leave the desert soon… but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to come with you.”

“Why not? It’ll be so much fun!”

“Yeah, but I need to find a voe, a husband. That’s why Gerudo leave the desert.”

Roggokba slyly added “But that doesn’t meant that’s the only thing you need to find while travelling. Surely you can indulge in other adventures while looking?”

“Right.” Kabofi caught onto his line of thinking “And we do make a great team. We can go Dragon and Voe watching at the same time!”

Lalani smiled nervously then broke into laughter; she couldn’t fault their plan. However she just didn’t want to admit the crushing embarrassment that Hylian voes tended to regard her as ugly and unpleasant. Travellers to the bazaar had told her such things so surely they were right.

Roggokba remarked “Alright, now let’s head back to the barracks and give our report!”

“Race you there!” Kabofi took off with a flap of her wings, elevating her into the sky with ease.

Roggokba was close behind as he curled up and rolled across the dunes at blinding speed. Lalani was the last to start but easily caught up as her Sand Seal charged onwards.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Lalani, Kabofi and Roggokba returned home. Kara Kara bazaar was an oasis neat Gerudo Town on the road to the Faron Grasslands. It was a verdant area amidst the ruins and rolling dunes with a large, deep pool of water at its heart; although no one knew how deep it actually went. There were small settlements and outposts like these scattered across the desert usually located around water sources. The bazaar was the last stop before reaching Gerudo Town so it had a habit of attracting travellers from all over Hyrule. It was also the place where male travellers learned they were not welcome in that town which usually made them leave the desert.

Lalani had a tent opposite the main building that housed Kachoo’s inn and Shailu’s general store. The building was not so much built but carved using the natural rock formations to create a smooth yet strong tower. It could stand against the strongest of sandstorms. During the day, Lalani allowed Emri to use her tent as a stall as she made her wealth off travellers rather than locals. At night, Lalani used it as her living quarters while Roggokba and Kabofi stayed at the inn. Even now, she could see Kabofi sitting atop the inn along with Vilia, watching the stars in peace. Roggokba was busy helping at the inn; he’d mentioned he grew up in one back in Eldin so he fit in fine at the bazaar. This left Lalani to herself as she heated the pot and checked her notes. She didn’t have the time to attend Ashai’s lessons on understanding voe; however Ashai kindly passed along any notes.

Vilia and Kabofi sat upon the smooth, amber coloured rock. From their vantage point atop the inn they could see far off into the horizon, although the usual silkiness of the dunes was horrifically disturbed by the chaotic march of Vah Naboris. Kabofi felt the winds were gentler up here as well as they were away from the sand and grit bellow them. She let out a sigh as she watched the night sky, trying to identify any familiar constellations but struggling to make sense of the starlight.

Vilia followed Kabofi’s gaze and gestured to the sky “You should follow the patterns of the darkness between the stars instead. It’s an old Gerudo trick of how they navigate by night.”

Kabofi chirped “I know, but it’s hard to adjust your sight.”

“Same for me, been living out here for quite a while now and I’m still not used to it.” Vilia then noticed Kabofi’s line of gaze had changed abruptly. She noticed that two Rito were near the oasis talking and cawing loudly. Vilia then recalled “Didn’t you ask that girl out last night?”

“Yeah… she informed me that she had a husband after she threw a drink in my face and called me disgusting.” Kabofi weakly jested “Waste of a noble pursuit, if you ask me.”

“Rejection still hurts though… Do Rito really object to such things?”

“In a way, our culture a romantic relationship is more about procreating with our equal. We tend to be very hard on ourselves. The idea that you would choose a sub-par partner… let along a partner you couldn’t procreate with is rather scandalous.” Kabofi nervously tapped her clumsy fingers against the rock “Elder Kaneli is trying to move away from such strict ideas, but they still persist in our tribe.”

“Yeah, attitudes take a long time to change, especially if that’s everything you’ve ever known. How did the ladies at the bar react to the spectacle?”

“Furosa gave me a free drink and told me not to worry, that we all face rejection and it hurts but that I should see it as a chance to try again.” Kabofi shook her head in disbelief “This place is so strange, first the illuminated streets that let me walk around at night, now the total calmness of… well… it doesn’t seem to be a big deal here…”

“I know what you mean, I was equally uncomfortable with it all when I realised how different life was here.” Vilia tittered behind her veil “But it helps remind me that, perhaps it was where I was that had a problem with me rather than believing I was the problem. As long as you’re kind and not hurting anyone, what’s the big deal?”

“Very true…” Kabofi looked down to see Lalani cooking in front of her tent “Oh wow, I wonder what she’s making tonight!”

Vilia laughed “Patience Kabofi, I’m sure Lalani will tell us when it’s ready.”

At this point in time, Lalani was carefully slicing radish and voltfruit while her stock of hydromelon and milk simmered. She made sure to accentuate the natural heart shape of the radish as she sliced them into thin pieces. Apparently creamy heart soup was meant to bring two people closer together when shared as a meal. Lalani had to admit that she had to try anything. It seemed like every other Gerudo was already off with a husband or at least dating a Hylian. They didn’t even need to leave the bazaar, the men actually came all this way looking for a Gerudo bride. Yet none ever chose her. It was hard to understand so Lalani kept trying her best to make her a more appealing prospect to a potential husband.

At the time Rhondson was sitting by the flames, quietly sewing beneath the lanterns hanging from Lalani’s tent. She grumbled “Stupid merchants…”

Lalani asked as she continued mixing “Why are they so stupid?”

“Because clearly whoever has been doing these repairs have stitched this coat so it rips again. It’s like they just want to drum up business so they put a flawed design in.”

“Could it be that it was just done by an apprentice tailor?”

“It takes a lot of skill to make something look this well-crafted but fundamentally broken.”

“That’s disappointing, but you have to remember Rhondson, that people outside the desert have a tendency to replace things that are broken. They don’t try to fix what they already have like we do.”

“True… by the way, you still getting those weird nightmares? If they keep persisting, maybe you need to tell Koume and Kotake once they’re back.”

“They seem to have gone since Vah Naboris woke up… I still don’t know why I would get them.”

As Lalani added the rest of the ingredients they heard a cheerful “Hey!”

Lalani smiled up at the friendly Goron “Oh, evening Roggokba. I still don’t know why you’re out here, you could easily be staying in Gerudo town.”

Rhondson remarked “You Gorons don’t really count as voe or vai so you’re allowed in.”

“Nah, I like it out here better.” He plonked on the sand near them “It’s nice and quiet and I can write freely without interruptions. Don’t get me wrong, I love the scholars in town, Gerudo scholars are always a riot to work with, but you need some time to think on your own for a bit.”

“How’re things at the inn?”

“Kachoo is still sad about losing business, kind of expected with a Divine Beast on the lose.”

“True,” Lalani noticed him scooping up a rock from the sand and proceeding to eat it “You sure you don’t need any salt on that?”

“Thanks, but rocks are fine as they are. Don’t need a thing to make ‘em tasty.”

“How do you choose a suitable rock to eat anyway? Is it something to do with colour? Weight? Shape? I’m really curious as to how you choose.”

“All the above actually, fortunately the desert is pretty abundant with rocks to eat.” He picked up another amber coloured rock and showed her an example “They’re very tasty when the sand has smoothed them down like this, gives it a unique, smoky flavour. I’ll have to stock up on them before we head out.”

“Then which rocks are bad to eat?”

“Gemstones, geodes, anything that’s crystallised tastes terrible to us Gorons.”

“Do you ever add anything to them to make more palatable?”

“Not really, they don’t need it, we might heat them up but that’s about it.”

They then noticed a large caravan trundling down the desert road from the grasslands. It was Hylian, but they couldn’t tell whether they were merchants, mercenaries or just horny husbands to be. As they passed the bazaar with a distinct sense of purpose; Lalani noticed something dripping from one of the caravans. Dark splotches appeared on the sand beneath it as it passed.

“Excuse me!” she called loudly “Your water supply is leaking!”

A few Hylians shouted back “Shut up!”

Rhondson shook it off “Weird… water is essential for travelling around here… bet they’ll be dead by dawn if they keep travelling like that.”

Lalani followed her line of thought “That water trail will lead any monsters right to them.”

Roggokba waited for them to disappear a little into the distance “Hold on a sec, something ain’t right.”

It was almost unspeakable to think Roggokba would stop eating rocks to investigate anything so she believed him completely. After Lalani cooled the embers of the fire and covered her soup and Rhondson put the coat down and her needles and thread back in her sewing case; they followed him out to the mysterious wet patches left in the wake of the caravan. Roggokba knelt down to touch the liquid and found that it was a deep blue gel. He raised an eyebrow “Chu-chu jelly?”

Rhondson said “I thought that only came in yellow…”

“The plain ones are blue like this… weird…” He noted the swirls of yellow in the mix, a rupee then dropped in his head as it dawned on him “Uh-oh… we need to smash that caravan apart.”

“What’s going on?” Lalani knew it was worrying if Roggokba was anything but an easy-going fellow.

“They have a Zora trapped in there. They’re poachers! Come on! We need to stop them!”

“A… Zora?” Lalani tried to picture one in her mind but failed as she drew a blank “Shouldn’t we get the guards? This is something they need be told about.”

“There’s no time for that, we’ll lose them if we get the guards” Roggokba curled into a ball and rolled off at lightning speed.

Rhondson nodded to her “You help, I’ll keep an eye on the camp.”

Lalani ran back to her tent to get her swords and shields; she whistled to call a sand seal while Kabofi ascended into the night sky. However while Lalani and Roggokba pursued the caravan, Kabofi headed to Gerudo Town. Kabofi always knew something was amiss when those two were running off in the dead of night. She soared overhead noticing the caravan they were pursuing then, the fools had adorned it with torches, making it a moving target for her poor night sight. Gerudo Town was easy enough to see, the lights of night markets lit the streets up like a shimmering jewel amongst the dark dunes.

* * *

The uneven jostles of the carriage had lessened lately. With darkness blinding him, the gag silencing ham and his chains restricting his movements; Valo could do little else but listen and feel the movement of the carriage. He could not recall how long he’d been trapped yet suspected it was a long time. When he tried to move his foot, he could see the anklet brace he usually wore rattle around his thinner leg. Suppose that would happen when all he lived on was chu-chu jelly. Although there was something wrong with it as it left him feeling numb inside and out. He was practically immobilised in that carriage, yet only conscious enough to breathe and do little else. He would give anything just for a chance to dip into a cold pool of water. His skin had become so dry and cracked; he wondered how much longer he had to live.

What disturbed him most was that no one helped him. He had heard the caravan pull up at many stables and voices of Hylians tending to their daily business. Yet none thought to even check the cargo of a suspicious band of merchants. Then again, who would suspect Flora? The woman in charge who looked so demure and beautiful that most Hylians swooned at the sight of her. It was wrong how such a cruel woman could have such a pretty face, it caught everyone off guard, and probably why she lived a life of unethical acts.

However his enclosed world was split right open as some kind of boulder smashed into the upper section of his prison. He could hear people screaming along with blades and weapon clashing. He heard something explode and saw smoke rising into the night. The wind smelled so different here, it didn’t have any scent of pine trees or wildflowers, he couldn’t even think of what it was and it echoed in an unfamiliar way instead of singing as it did through the caverns and rivers of Zora’s domain; where in Hyrule was he!? The air felt so dry, too dry so impossibly dry he didn’t think it possible. Eventually a large woman appeared at the opening created by the destroyed roof. Valo blinked nervously at his giant, dark skinned and fire coloured hair saviour. She sheathed her scimitar to climb down to him.

A gruff voice boomed outside “Lalani! You got them?”

She replied “I found them, just need to get these shackles off.”

Another woman chirped “The guards are just finishing arresting these losers.”

“See Roggokba, I told you we needed to get them involved.” Lalani responded as she procured a stolen key from her pocket and unlocked the shackles.

His voice responded “Yeah, yeah, you were right.”

Lalani said as she helped Valo remove the chains around his limbs “Look, I don’t know whether you’re a voe or vai… or even what you are… and I doubt anyone in town can. So keep quiet and don’t say a word if you’re a voe. The closest town is Gerudo Town. Only vai are allowed and voe are killed if they try to enter.”

Although he didn’t understand what a voe or vai was, he took her advice and remained silent, only nodding in response. Valo tried to stand for the first time but felt his body failed on him; sending him into the arms of Lalani. She didn’t say anything just silently helped him somewhat upright and carefully over the wreckage. The open night sky greeted his sight yet he was in the middle of a vast desert… with no water in sight… he was definitely going to die… but he was too numb to even care.

Another giant dark skinned woman wandered over to them, Valo then knew that he was among the Gerudo and admitted quietly how accurate Dento’s descriptions were. “Take them before Lady Riju and Buliara.”

Valo remained silent as he was supported by Lalani and a Goron who he suspected was Roggokba. He had seen a few Gorons comes to Zora’s Domain to trade gems and ore. There was also an avian creature he wasn’t familiar with among them. Nevertheless he was patiently dragged through the desert to seek judgement from this Lady Riju and Buliara. His legs hauled in the sand until he slipped from their grasp. They returned quickly to his side and between Lalani and Roggokba, Valo was carried to Gerudo Town.


	6. The Chief's Decision

Valo was so focused on remaining conscious that he couldn’t even appreciate his surroundings. He was still in the arms of Roggokba and Lalani. The scenery was a blur between the desert and arrival at what he assumed to be the throne room. He eyed the tempting aqueducts of water channelled through the room. The large chamber was rather minimalistic with a throne that overlooked the desert, a few torches, statues of Gerudo warriors, a few colourful banners and various exits. It looked like the chamber of a warrior tribe that could be turned into a melee arena at any moment. It was tactical with narrow corridors leading out to other parts of the building.

A giant even among her kin, a swordswoman stood beside the throne wearing the finest gold armour. She proudly held a claymore before her for the sake of ceremony but looked like she could easily attack at a moment’s notice. Upon the throne was a small Gerudo girl dressed in a black gown with a golden crown and headpiece woven into her red hair. Was she their leader? Surely not, she was just a child. The guards and ragtag mercenaries were with him too as they discussed the situation. Words washed over him as they recounted the evening’s events. He felt a hand rest on his arm to support him. The Goron was beside him, clearly worried about his wellbeing.

Roggokba sighed “Uh… Chief Riju, could they maybe lie down in your fountain for a bit?”

“Of course,” answered the girl on the throne “Please make yourself as comfortable as possible.”

Roggokba and Lalani carried the Zora to the fountains in question; being surrounded by large aqueducts they served in keeping the room cold. The deeper pools framed the throne so he showed reluctance to sit beside what he assumed was a monarch. Riju clearly noticed this as she announced “It’s alright, you won’t cause an offence by doing so.”

They weren’t very deep as Valo tried to sit in one, the water barely reached halfway up his reclining leg. He nervously looked to their chief and grew despondent at his actions. Surely he couldn’t act so slovenly before Gerudo royalty and lie in the water. Even then the area was by far too small to fully immerse him. But the slight relief he received was better than nothing.

“You can try lying down if it helps but… I’m not sure if you’d be able to.” Riju clapped to call some of her handmaidens “Could you please find some cloth and buckets to help our Zora guest?”

Roggokba informed “He’s also ingested a mix of lightning and regular chu-chu jelly, do you have anything to help the numbness?”

Riju clapped once more to call another handmaiden to her side “Could you please consult the apothecary too?” The handmaiden bowed, Riju nodded “Thankyou.”

With Lalani’s help, Valo tried laying down a little and splashing the cool water over his dried scales. Within moments a bottle of gold elixir was brought to his lips and poured down his throat; not that he could protest in any way. He was so desiccated that it actually hurt to feel moisture. His skin felt like it was tightening over him which only brought him pain. He winced as Lalani continued splashing water over him. Although the sensation of feeling something showed that the elixir was working. Two handmaidens joined him, scooping up water in buckets to drench him and wetting cloths to wrap around his brittle fins.

“Still, a Zora in Gerudo Town.” Buliara shook her head “I never thought I’d see the day. It was fortunate that you spotted that caravan.” She bowed a little to the mercenaries “I thank you all, anything to hinder the Yiga clan is a great thing.”

Kabofi tilted her head “But why would they need a Zora?”

Roggokba shrugged “Probably because of the old tales of how eating parts of a Zora gives you magic powers.” He then casually added “What? Hylians of old used to make armour from Goron hide and all kinds of adornments with Rito down… not to mention they ate Rito too… Hyrule was pretty uncivilised for a long time… but we’re talking a very long time ago, before the original Calamity happened over ten thousand years ago.”

“I realise that we find it hard to believe, but such practices nearly killed the Zora race in less civilised eras.” Buliara sighed “To think the Yiga clan would be so barbaric…”

“But we cannot forget the merchant caravan that brings them such commodities.” Riju announced “The traders on that caravan will be executed immediately. We cannot tolerate allies of the Yiga clan or supporters of such hateful actions.”

“As you wish my lady, you will hear no objections from any of us.”

Roggokba informed “However we have yet to locate their leader.”

Buliara added “And the fools we’ve caught are keeping their mouths shut.”

“We found one more!” Two guards dragged a pretty, blonde Hylian woman into the throne room. She was in chains before the chief and bawling like a child. “She was fleeing the scene, claims to be an innocent in it all. As she is a vai, we thought you should speak with her.”

The Hylian swooned “Oh praise the goddesses, I’ve been saved from those fiends. My name is Flora, it is an honour to meet you all.”

Buliara and Riju exchanged puzzled looks, sensing something was wrong but had no proof of what it was. Then they noticed Valo who was almost recoiling at Flora’s presence. Lalani was caught off guard as he tried to hide behind her; his hand clasped tightly around her arm as he leaned into her. She nervously patted him on the head and adjusted her arm to hold him close, allowing him to bury his face in her chest, while trying to surmise the cause of this reaction. How could a creature so giant be so terrified?

Riju put the pieces together and came up with a plan “You’ve been through a lot, care to tell us?”

“I was taken from Hateno Village!” Flora kept sobbing, choking out her story between weeps “Those brutes forced me into a carriage and kept me trapped for weeks.”

“And you couldn’t have called for help?”

“No they kept me trapped in a caravan.”

“Lalani, was there anyone else in the caravan where you found the Zora?”

She shook her head “No, my lady. They were in there alone.”

Flora rebuked “I was kept separate to him!” she then stated “Yes, that’s right. It’s a he! He shouldn’t be here! He must be executed immediately, isn’t that your law?”

“One matter at a time, we are discussing **your** situation at the moment.” Riju informed “But there was only one false caravan with a cage which was occupied by the Zora. How could you have been imprisoned?” Noticing the Hylian had nothing to say, Riju said “You will be executed with the rest of your cronies.”

Flora revealed her true colours “Filthy Gerudo scum! Hyrule belongs to the Hylians and you have the audacity to protect a **male** Zora over me! My people descended from Hylia! Our princess is the one with the sacred power! We are the superior race of this land and you monsters need to remember that!”

“And yet your kingdoms have all fallen to your arrogance.” Riju coldly informed “Take her away.”

Flora kept screaming like a banshee through the halls of the palace as the guards dragged her away to her impending death. Valo finally came to his senses and timidly pulled away from Lalani when the screams faded. He mouthed an apology to her and averted his gaze to avoid any further unnecessary contact.

“Now then,” Riju adjusted her crown “I’m sorry you all had to see that… I don’t particularly like doing that, I actually don’t have any gripes with Hylians... But we must discuss a long term solution for our Zora… guest.” She wisely informed “As we cannot ascertain if this Zora is indeed a voe or vai, we must treat them like the Gorons and permit them entry to our town… for now.”

“You did well and handed down honourable judgements, my lady. Your mother would be proud of you. Now then, the aqueducts have proven to be too shallow.” Buliara remarked upon observing Valo “Perhaps the oasis of Kara Kara Bazaar is more suitable?”

“That will be fantastic for their recovery, however it still doesn’t help with how they will leave.”

“I will make some enquiries with the scholars of how we can do this, although, I am sure Roggokba will equally try to solve the problem.” Buliara turned to Lalani, Kabofi and Roggokba who were looking a little shell shocked “We entrust the care of the Zora to you three and all scholars in town will be instructed to help when you ask them for information. However, if this Zora is a voe as that Hylian suggested but did not prove, please refrain from bringing them into town ever again.”

Roggokba bowed “Of course, the bazaar should be fine for them.”

“Well then, we better get going.” Kabofi wandered to Valo “You ready to go?”

Valo nodded back, offering a thankful bow to the other Gerudo in the room. When he attempted to stand, he weakly fell to his knees again. Fortunately Roggokba helped steady him into a standing position to lead him out of the room.

* * *

The sled trundled along the sand as the seal in front kept to a slower pace. Valo sat in the back while the others walked alongside or flew overhead. He curled up on himself, wanting to just disappear and feeling the bitter chill of the desert night. It was strange, he was usually unbothered by the cold but it seemed even the chill here had a dry edge to it. He was thankful for their help but it felt like a prison sentence. He knew oases were pools that lacked any connecting to rivers or waterfalls. He was trapped in this place.

The Goron rumbled cheerfully “What’s your name anyway?”

He paused, remembering the warning but realising he was out of Gerudo Town “Valo.”

“Oh, you’re a voe or man. Good thing you kept quiet.”

“The Gerudo told me to stay quiet, I can see why she gave me that instruction… you’re a Goron? How were you allowed in?”

“Gerudo can’t really decide what Gorons are so we’re neither voe nor vai, therefore the rule doesn’t apply to us. Besides, what most Hylians don’t realise is that if you show up presenting as a woman, you’ll be allowed into the city. The Gerudo have a much looser understanding of gender.” He smirked “I’m Roggokba by the way, the Rito is Kabofi and the Gerudo is Lalani, we work together.” He saw Valo’s apprehension in his eyes “Relax, you’re in good hands we’ll find a way to get you patched up and safely home.”

“Thankyou…”

Lalani asked “How’d you get caught anyway?”

“I… was hit by a Wizzrobe first then went downstream to the wetlands. Avoided a Guardian and bumped into those Hylians who then shocked me and kidnapped me…”

“Talk about bad luck.”

“A Wizzrobe, huh? Those monsters have quite the tale behind them.” Roggokba noticed Lalani looking back at him expectantly. The Goron smirked then informed “Not all magic users had good intentions, the wicked ones used to be decapitated for their crimes. Then all of sudden they come back as Wizzrobes, no mind of their own, just cackling monsters made of magic.”

“That’s awful…” Valo winced as he moved his arms a little, he wanted to stretch them above his head but struggled to lift them above his shoulders “The lightning burns still haven’t healed… Zoras are really not good with lightning.”

Lalani stated “Well, I’m afraid I don’t much about Zoras, but I do know about this desert and I think you’re going to have to be nocturnal while you’re staying here. It’d be too hot for you otherwise.”

“That’s fine, I was mostly nocturnal at home as well. I was a miner of Luminous Ore.”

“And you can only find that stuff at night. Fair enough.”

Kabofi circled back and attempted to perch on the sled. Instead she was sent flying into the dune nearby with all mighty explosion of sand. She stood up and hastily composed herself, brushing her feathers clean as she paced back to them unscathed. “Did those merchants give you all those scars too? Your fins are all ripped up.”

Valo was at first shocked by her sudden appearance then hesitant to speak. He finally muttered “No, my fins have been like this since I was a kid.”

“Whoa, you got really messed up, huh? What did all this?”

“I’d rather not speak about it…”

“Kabofi, remember how we talked about personal boundaries other races have?” Roggokba laughed heartily “I swear, you have the mindset of a Goron in the body of a Rito.”

The Kara Kara Bazaar was rather pleasant as Valo could actually see trees and the oasis itself was giant, almost a lake in itself. The sky was turning purple and orange as the sun rose for another day. The sled pulled up near the shore, Lalani gestured to the large rock building “Kabofi and Roggokba stay at the inn over there.” She then pointed to a tent nearby, Rhondson looked up momentarily but didn’t wave at that time. “That’s my place there, but sometimes my friends Rhondson and Vilia stop past to work in peace. Actually everyone is pretty friendly here so you can ask anyone for help. I’ll look into maybe setting up a shade cloth over part of the water so you have somewhere to rest.”

“Just don’t talk to any strange Hylians.” Kabofi joked “Look, we’ll explain to everyone what’s going on and go from there.”

“Anyway, I need to get back to my cooking… also I’m sure Rhondson and Vilia are very curious about what’s happened tonight.” Lalani ran towards her tent to re-join her friends.

Roggokba helped Valo off the sled and towards the shore “Uh… right. If you want a meal, I’m sure Lalani will make you something. She’s pretty good at it from what I’ve heard.”

“Thankyou for all your help…” Valo said wearily as he knelt in the water of the oasis.

“Just take it easy from now on and holler if you need anything.”

He waved to the Goron and Rito as he slid deeper into the oasis. Valo found it surprisingly deep; he was only on the outer edges and could already not reach the ground. He dove further in and disappeared beneath the surface. Instinctively he reached the bottom of the pool and remained perfectly still, closing one eye to permit part of his mind to rest… just like he did when he had to hide…


	7. Midnight solace

Cool darkness engulfed his senses as he lied on the submerged floor of the oasis. Zoras had complete mastery of their bodies in water so he could adjust his buoyancy to permit a slow descent to the oasis floor. With little energy, all he could do was stay perfectly still and rest for the first time in… honestly, Valo had no idea how long he was in there. While meditating and appreciating his survival, he noticed a gentle current in the water. There was definitely a source of this pool from somewhere. A few languid movements allowed him to crawl over small cracks leaking the water. Yet they were far too small to swim through and disappeared deep underground. There were also remains of thick spires and columns, too worn by the water to tell whether they were sunken ruins or natural formations.

The light overhead flickered even at this depth; he was thankful for the warning of the desert sun. So he remained submerged and still to silently recover during the daylight. Many hours later, he noticed the light had dimmed so he dared to surface. Valo swam upwards to see the bazaar in the cool night. A crescent moon hung overhead as merchants had packed up their wares for the day. They did not notice him as they were more preoccupied with settling down for the night. Valo glided through the water around the edges to understand the lay of the land. Amazingly no one seemed to notice him; he was surprised as his kin often remarked how he was a graceless swimmer.

His attention was caught by some kind of cloth tent partially draped into the water. The frame was secured above ground on the rocks that framed the oasis leaving the fabric to create a covered area. It was a relief as he doubted he could sleep on the bottom of the oasis every night. The best sleeping position for Zoras was to just float on the surface, an annoying trait that left them exposed as they slept. Valo then smelled an inviting aroma in the air that made his stomach churn with hunger. It was close, very close as he stealthily lifted himself out of the water slightly to look over the rocks. There was a tent nearby with a large pot gently simmering away over the fire. His quiet movements were disrupted by the sickening groans of his hollow innards. He then had to admit that he was starving. He wasn’t one for gourmet food or even taking care of himself, yet he could only remember last eating on the night he crossed paths with that Wizzrobe.

Feeling weak and waterlogged, Valo struggled to remain perfectly upright. He wandered over to the pot and lifted the lid. The strange soup within was the colour of pale cream with plants bobbing in it. He thought the little heart shaped pink things were cute. Even though he had no idea what it was, he wanted it, he needed it.

“Just needs another few minutes.” He dropped the lid but remained silent, wildly turning to see Lalani behind him. She smiled “Feeling better? Your skin looks shinier.”

Valo stammered “Yeah… a bit… thankyou, but my chest still hurts from being struck by a lightning rod…” He felt himself grow tongue tied at the sight of his Gerudo saviour. Now he wasn’t on the brink of death he found himself smitten by her beauty. She reminded him of sunlight, a beauty of warmth that made even the darkest day feel alright. Her dark skin only made her fiery hair and teal eyes shimmer like gemstones. If someone had asked him to describe a goddess of sunlight or fire, he would describe Lalani.

After following his stares all over her, she realised she equally staring at him in wonder. The strange creature was easily about the height and size of a Gerudo. His monochromatic body was streamlined and accentuated by decorative fins. Oddly she noted in the dull of night that he was glowing. Valo’s whole underside, where most of his white patches were, along with the patches of scales on his head were glowing a dull shimmer. Lalani finally remarked “Sorry… I didn’t know what a Zora was until last night… You’re a shy one, huh?”

“I guess… this is my first time seeing a Gerudo as well…”

“That’s ok, would you… like me to introduce you to some people now?”

His eyes widened as he blurted “No… uh, not… not yet, please. I don’t mean to be offensive.”

“I get it, it’s alright. Are you alright with me being here or would you really prefer to be alone?”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t be completely alone… I…” he fell silent, feeling overwhelming pathetic that he was too scared to be on his own right now.

“For now, you can just chat with me and I’ll explain to the others what’s going on. Well, do you want to watch the pot while I go get some accompaniments? I’m thinking some bread and some shredded boar would go nicely.” He shyly nodded back to her “Great, I’ll be back in a bit.”

And just like that, she was gone. Valo remained still in front of her tent watching the quiet of night settle in. Most merchant had retreated to their own camps nearby. The women among them casually meandered down the path to Gerudo Town. The guards on patrol wandered past but said nothing to him. In the distance he could see a giant camel shaped creature roaming the desert in a whirl of sand. It looked similar in make to Van Ruto so perhaps it was another Sheikah Divine Beast? They were more focused on their surroundings. He was literally a fish out of water. He didn’t belong here. How could he possibly be happy or even make a living? Then again, he didn’t have much of a life back in Zora’s Domain either.

“Alright, we’re good to go.” Lalani smiled; a ray of sunshine to his brooding. “Would you prefer to eat outside or inside?”

“Um…” Valo was flustered as he realised what she meant. He opted for the tent “Inside, please.”

She passed the covered dish to him “Take this in, I’ll bring the soup.” As he rose to his feet she realised that she only came up to his chest… were all Zoras so giant and broad? He could practically engulf her if he chose to tackle her.

Valo pulled back the leathery cover of the tent, to his surprise it was rather large inside. Colourful rugs covered the floor with a few throw cushions and blankets. A large yet short table was in the centre but looked like it could easily collapse into a flat panel. The few possessions she had, was kept in a rucksack by one of the larger cushions. It was a rather minimalist existence, then again it was practical. They probably had to be capable of moving quickly to avoid sandstorms. He sat down near the back of the tent and placed the dish on a large table in the centre. He nervously realised that he occupied half the space in there, making him regret his decision. It was too late to object as Lalani followed with the pot, her hands wrapped in cloth to tame the heat. She placed it on the table then proceeded to her bag to rummage for cutlery.

“Go on, help yourself.” Lalani said as she passed him a bowl, spoon and fork.

Valo asked “What do I pay in return?”

“Just give me a critique of it. I like practicing my cooking so any feedback would be great.” She sat down and removed the cover from the other dish. An aromatic shredded meat was neatly piled by a stack of flatbread. “I don’t mind if you want to focus on eating, chu-chu jelly isn’t exactly a proper meal… it looks like you lost a lot of weight while captured… but not to worry,” she warmly smiled “I’ll put some meat back on your bones in no time at all.”

Valo followed her gaze to the silver and sapphire jewelry he wore around his neck, wrists and ankles. He was also acutely aware of how they now hung and rattled around him instead of fitting exactly. As he was, he looked a little more sinewy than a regular male Zora… in fact; most of the warriors would covet such a lean body. He never realised how big he actually was before looking at his jewelry; amazed it hadn’t slipped right off him at some point and only reminding how wrong he felt in his own skin. “…thankyou for everything and for being so understanding.”

“You’re welcome, I know this is all kinda scary but look, we just want to help you. Ok?”

Valo nodded before serving himself a bowlful of soup. He delicately put a spoonful of it to his mouth and drank it down. Lalani felt apprehensive, worried that perhaps it was not an appropriate meal for a Zora. After all, she was still reeling in shock after realising Gorons only ate rocks. All her uneasiness seemed to melt away as he almost moaned with pleasure at the taste.

“Good?” She nervously pried, he nodded back as he continued to eat with gusto “It’s called creamy heart soup, kind of an old Gerudo tradition. Apparently when you share it with someone, it’s meant to bring you closer together. I just thought it looked nice.”

Valo remarked “It’s so creamy yet spicy… it’s amazing.” He picked up a heart shaped slice “How did you make these?”

“Oh, heart radishes are shaped like that so all I had to do was slice them.”

He ate it quickly “They’re still pretty.” Looking at his empty bowl, he eyed the remainder of the pot.

Lalani beckoned “Go ahead. Have as much as you want, there’s plenty.”

He continued helping himself to the spread “Why did you cook so much?”

“First time making it so I didn’t want to mess with the recipe given to me.”

“Do you… like cooking?”

“Yeah, it’s fun. Besides I need a house skill to make me a more desirable wife… cooking is all I’m good at so I need to really refine it.”

His mouth was full as he spoke “I think it’s fantastic. How could you get better?”

“You’re starving at the moment so of course it tastes great.” Lalani laughed to herself “I don’t think you’re right to judge right now. But I could use a taster, interested?”

“If I get more meals like this, yes! I’ll be happy to help any way I can.”

Lalani ate her own portion then turned her attention to her journals while Valo kept dining. It was odd that she knew he was clearly starving yet he held himself with poise and grace. The only thing that gave away his hunger was the amount and pace that he was eating; everything else was perfect table manners. She casually asked “So got any family waiting for you back home? Wherever that is for a Zora… I’m afraid I don’t really know.”

He swallowed that mouthful of food, remaining impeccably polite “Not really… but I’m friends with Prince Sidon and Master Dento has always been kind to me but that’s about it. Do you have family around here?”

“No, apparently my Mum didn’t marry the right person or she angered the wrong people by her choice so I tend to be an outsider. When my Mum died a few years back, I don’t really have anyone anymore… but the people of the bazaar are the closest I have to a family.”

“May I ask, what do you do? How does Kabofi and uh… Roggokba, right?” she nodded, he smiled “Yes, how do they come into it?”

“I’m more an independent contractor, I help the guards out when they need it, but otherwise I just do odd jobs for people like hunting or cooking. Kabofi and Roggokba came here a while back, scholarly drifters you see, all about books and exploring... well, Roggokba is the true scholar, Kabofi just helps him out. They’re sticking around for now and… they’re weird but interesting and friendly enough, so that’s how we ended up working together.” She then noticed the food dwindling and yet he was still eating quickly “Hold on, let me get you some more bread and meat.”

Before he could protest she had disappeared from the tent. Even though he was getting full, he assumed she was just being a gracious host. He was confident he’d be able to clear his plate again.

Hours later Lalani was mortified with herself; she had run out of food; the greatest insult to a Gerudo host. She knew she needed to work on being more hospitable but she had no idea she was this bad. She also had no idea that Zoras could eat that much. Obviously she needed to ready larger meals in future. She tried to remain optimistic at the chance to try making larger banquets; after all such things were reserved for annual events and festivals. Still, that clean dish in front of Valo bothered her immensely. In her culture, when you were full you left a little food on your plate to symbolise that it was too much. To clear your plate meant you were still hungry. She honestly hoped he had enough.

Valo remained sitting upright but had spread his legs a little and placed a mound of pillows behind his lower back for support. The skin around his ribs and sides tightly ached. He honestly had no idea how he managed to eat so much yet the evidence was clear by his swollenly taught stomach. It jutted from his body in an unfamiliar way, it was hard for him to believe it was actually part of him as it rested on his lap and forced his belt down; although it was not dangling freely as it had earlier that night. His breath had sped up due to the shallowness; his lungs couldn’t expand properly in such a surfeited state. He felt like his spine had elongated to correct his posture further so he could keep breathing. He watched Lalani leave the tent again giving him a moment to hold the side of his stomach and groan a little. The skin of his turgid gut almost felt silky beneath his touch, it was quite a relaxing sensation. When Lalani returned he quickly slid his hand to his side, embarrassed to be seen in such a state. She had a tray in hand with a jar of poultice, a pot of tea and two cups. After pouring the warm, aromatic drink she passed him a cup which he accepted graciously. The drink was just what he needed to relax his stomach muscles. However, he hoped he wouldn’t go so overboard next time.

Lalani sat beside him with the poultice in hand, she explained “You mentioned you had lightning burns earlier, this should help them heal.” She noticed the faint burns and scars on his chest “May I?”

He blushed profusely then nodded “Yes but… it’s really not necessary… I’m fine, you don’t need to trouble your-” Valo hissed a little as she smeared a handful of poultice over his chest. The initial shock of the coldness passed allowing him to enjoy the massage as she worked the golden sludge into his scales. He purred back “Thankyou. I’m also sorry for being a glutton…”

“You haven’t had a proper meal in ages, you needed it.”


	8. Life in the desert

The bonfire blazed in the desert night, the rampaging storm of Vah Naboris had settled into white noise. Kara Kara Bazaar was still very much alive with life. Flames kept the area well light while guards patrolled for stray monsters; one never sought out trouble in the desert but always had to be vigilant of it. The merchants and trading caravans from beyond the dunes congregated on the side facing the mountain divide they had traversed to reach this place. Locals tended to congregate on the side of the bazaar that led to Gerudo Town. The following nights had repeated the first; Valo was always greeted by a spectacular meal cooked by Lalani upon surfacing. He would then happily devour everything to show his thanks despite the physical discomfort. Then the poultice would come out to help alleviate the lightning burns followed by a gentle massage that left Valo feeling extremely flustered. He was currently seated near the bonfire, sipping on cool tea while he listened to the others talk.

He noted how each had a certain task they fell into naturally while idle. Rhondson would mend garments, plan outfits or draw out templates on calico fabric. Vilia would sift through the various stones she had found during the day. Kabofi would perch on anything nearby that could support her weight, the evenings were a time for her to clean her feathers thoroughly. Lalani would experiment with her cooking and offer all the results of such experimentations, taking careful notes of what worked and what didn’t. Roggokba tended to pace a lot while musing aloud; it was rather strange yet oddly entertaining to hear him voice the workings of his mind. While the others chatted, Valo kept silent but found it easy to remain out of the conversation as he piled his plate high and ate quietly. In the aftermath of the meal, he had a polite reason to bow out of the conversation as he had to tend to the consequences of overindulgence.

“No way!” Kabofi screeched in shock as she tugged her shawl around her “You mean… people are actually **seeing** Calamity Ganon swirling around the ruins of Hyrule Castle!?”

“That’s what I heard from Strade. He’s a merchant that does the rounds from here to Snowfield Stable in Hebra so he passes the castle regularly.” Roggokba nervously confirmed “He just came from Hyrule Field and saw it all himself. Then there’s the strange flash of gold light that happens every so often…”

Vilia remarked “I always thought it was generally a good idea to avoid Hyrule Field.”

Lalani poured herself another cup of tea for herself and Vilia “But why is Calamity Ganon just swirling around the ruins? Isn’t it, you know, free or something?”

“Not exactly, apparently Princess Zelda sealed it away a hundred years ago… maybe her spirit is still keeping it trapped?”

“There’s an odd theory going around about the Calamity and all that…” Roggokba sighed aloud “Well, usually, the goddess Hylia likes to reincarnate as a Hylian woman, usually in the royal family of Hyrule which is why they have the sacred powers, like Princess Zelda.” He then tilted his head as he continued to muse “Then there’s Demise… the demon king… he likes to reincarnate as a Gerudo man… whenever a Gerudo man is actually born, combined with the rarity of Gerudo men and the tradition that means they’re destined to lead the tribe… well… that’s how Ganondorf happened and keeps happening over the eras.”

Lalani then queried, always curious about the Goron’s ramblings. “Then what is Calamity Ganon? You said it only appeared about ten thousand years ago. Prior to that, there’s always been a Gerudo voe named Ganondorf…”

Roggokba blinked, a little surprised that someone was paying attention to his incoherent thoughts “That is what scholars are trying to work out… what needs to be worked out… It’s like someone or something separated the very essence of Demise from his reincarnated body… how such a thing was even possible makes little sense but my rupees are on the theory that the Ancient Sheikah tried to stop the cycle by doing… something… to the Ganondorf of their era… that’s why they were so prepared with the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. They started the fight to end all fights so they were ready for it… I think they hoped to end the cycle so Hyrule could be at peace.”

Rhondson let out a defeated sigh, focused on sewing a Gerudo top onto Kabofi’s leather tunic so it would remain in place while flying. “But even ancient powers and legends adapt… that the world of yore can evolve with time. The fact that we’re seeing tainted Divine Beasts running amok is a sign of that.”

“And that is something too many people don’t want to accept. I personally believe that is why Hyrule fell over a hundred years ago. People always stop at Calamity Ganon, but we should be asking who created it in the first place.”

“How do you even find answers like that?”

“In an ideal world, you’d commune with people from that era. But sadly, magic has not advanced far enough to allow communication with the dead.”

“You’d also have to be specific about who to ask,” Valo added shyly “Zoras live a few hundred years, but I don’t think anyone at the moment would be able to answer your questions… well… maybe King Dorephin but I don’t think his majesty would be open to an audience with travellers.”

“I know and I respect that boundary, but… it’s just so annoying when you have an idea but can’t pursue and study it to your heart’s content.”

“And then there’s people like me,” Kabofi remarked “Who are scared to death of what is to come because we feel so powerless… like what can we really do?”

The group fell silent until finally Lalani shrugged back “Just keep living and trying to do our best to survive.”

The night quietly continued on despite the looming death of the Vah Naboris stomping away in the horizon. It was strange for Valo to feel so satisfied, so content with existing. For now he was caught in a perpetual dream where it was always night and he was always sated in every way. It reminded him of being back at the reservoir; it was still within walking distance of the domain and monsters seldom roamed there. He set up a home right on the dam’s wall overlooking Zora’s Domain. A decorative archway was an ideal place to set a waterbed and stash supplies. He could have the freedom of choosing to sleep in the water or recline for the night. It was his place of solace away from everything. When he was last back at the domain, he had allowed Sidon to use his home to survey Vah Ruta. He wondered whether the prince was still using it or had it become flooded?

* * *

He wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed since arriving at the bazaar. As he drifted in the oasis beneath his shade cloth; he paid closer attention to his body. All of his scales had healed and returned to their usual shimmer, a sign of good health in a Zora. His limbs felt tight and mildly uncomfortable, perhaps a result of being cramped in a pool for so long. As usual, when Valo ascended from the oasis in the cool night he was greeted by the sight and smell of Lalani’s cooking outside her tent although there was no sight of her. The meal tonight was most likely boar related as he saw a whole butchered carcass in various utensils and crockery. Although this time, Roggokba, Kabofi and Rhondson were sitting nearby. Roggokba was poring over various hand drawn maps of different regions of Hyrule.

“Lalani had some things to do in town, she’ll be back later. Vilia is working with Isha tonight at the store so we probably won’t see her until dawn.” Kabofi spied him from afar, noting how his bracelets fitted him properly again as he lifted himself from the water completely and wandered over to them “You look… different?”

“So he’s filled out a bit more.” Roggokba laughed “I’m just glad to know someone’s got an appetite like me. I hate being the only one still eating, you sure you’re not part Goron?”

Kabofi squinted a little and observed “Actually… now that I’m looking at you… are you taller than before!?”

“I don’t know,” Valo’s hands timidly pressed his shoulders, chest and arms. His eyes widened a little when he grabbed the tail on his head and realised it was hanging lower than before, almost past his waist now. To hide his concern he said “I’ll admit I didn’t realise my eating habits were so interesting…”

Rhondson tilted her head “Do you know about the Gerudo dining custom around here?” He shook his head “I thought not, basically you leave a bit of food on your plate to signal that you’re full. If you eat everything on your plate, it means you’re still hungry. Gerudos take hospitality very seriously… it shows we can provide for those we care about, against all odds.”

Valo immediately blushed as he realised his actions and why Lalani was always silently mortified when she ran out of food. He had no idea he was offending her. Then again, it was pretty hard to stop eating her cooking. He always found himself in a trance as he tried to get another taste of a flavour or savour the combination of ingredients. He surmised that he should apologise to her when they were alone. His stomach took that opportunity to gurgle loudly which made Valo place a hand over it in the hopes of muffling the sound.

Rhondson smiled gently “Not to say that Lalani hasn’t enjoyed cooking for you. She’s been pretty excited about trying out all these different dishes and is really happy she doesn’t need to waste anything.”

Roggokba added to make him feel less embarrassed “Besides, how are you meant to get big and strong if you don’t eat? That’s like the number one rule for Gorons.”

Kabofi sighed “But you guys also literally eat rocks… and not everyone wants to be shaped like a Goron.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Well, it’s nice to see Lalani smiling more than usual.” Rhondson eyed Valo up in a way he couldn’t quite understand “You’re good company for her.”

“Anyway, we kind of have a plan to help you out.” Kabofi pointed to Valo with a smirk or he thought it was a smirk… it was hard to tell with Rito. “The biggest challenge is going to be getting you out of this entire area in general so you can get to less extreme weather. We think that we might be able to get you out by making you some robes to cover yourself.”

Rhondson procured a measuring tape, parchment and charcoal from the bag at her side “I’ve agreed to make the robes for you, I’ll need to take some measurements tonight if you don’t mind.” She stood and went to his side “Just relax, I’ll let you know if you need to lift your arms.”

While Rhondson began to quantify his body with her measuring tape, Valo looked at the collection of maps then back at the others “Is it really safe to be travelling Hyrule at the moment? There are so many monsters…” He felt Rhondson manoeuvre his arms to better measure his torso. Each time he felt the hardened ribbon tighten then loosen then saw Rhondson scribbling numbers on her parchment.

“Yeah, but Hyrule has always been like that.” Roggokba shrugged casually “To be honest the only monsters I’ve had problems with are those Guardians, particularly the stalkers. All the others, you can fight them but you can just as easily avoid them too.” He eyed Valo up “Do you know how to fight?”

“Not really, I can’t really wield anything other than a giant hammer for mining… I have a habit of breaking every spear given to me.”

“And Zora craftsmanship is nothing to turn your nose up at… interesting. So you must be a pretty strong.”

“I guess so.”

“And with your height… maybe you could, hm… this is very interesting, but don’t worry. I won’t overwhelm you. But I have a proposition.”

“A proposition for what?”

“That I could train you in Goron wrestling, you’ve definitely got the build and strength for it. Besides, it’s good if you do training while you’re recovering to keep your strength up.”

Kabofi chirped “You seemed interested in his height so what gives?”

“I hypothesise that with the right training, Valo could fight a Guardian Stalker and win.” Roggokba smiled “I calculated this hypothesis after hearing of King Dorephin fighting one. Given that Stalkers cannot swim, clearly there must be something at play for a Zora to win on land and I believe it ties to the larger variants of your race. Not to worry, I’m sure you can practice on Lynels until you’re confident enough.”

“Keep in mind, he said hypothesis so you don’t have to go ahead with it or anything. Roggokba is very understanding.” Kabofi quickly assured as Valo’s face went blank and his eyes widened in terror.

Rhondson snorted a chuckle “I’ll take that as my cue to leave, won’t take me long to design a basic robe. We’ll have another fitting in a week or so.” She waved back to them as she headed back to her own tent.

Roggokba laughed at Valo’s concern “Look, we can sort all that after dinner.”

“I’d be interested in the training, it gets a bit boring in the water… there are strange columns down there so I could use them for stuff.” Valo asked, his voice crackly from trying to join reality again “So where are you thinking of going?”

“Thinking about heading east of here, we’ll move through Faron then head through southern Necluda, and then stay at Lurelin Village for a while. From there… don’t know. But the village is close to the ocean so maybe you can swim back to Zora’s Domain, if you want.”

“Oh, thankyou… but what about…”

Kabofi read his mind “Lalani? Maybe she’ll come along? Depends?”

“Is that where she is right now?”

“No, she had to stop into town first while everything is cooking. It’ll be a little while yet.”

Roggokba smiled “To be honest I’d like Lalani to join us, always helps to have another fighter. Now then, if you’ll come with me I’ll teach you some training techniques used by Goron wrestlers. Given the water resistance, you’ll probably have to do triple intensity to get the optimal effects.”

Valo tilted his head “What exactly is the principle or purpose of this wrestling style?”

“Simple, stay on two feet, to let your hand touch the ground is to face defeat. Usually we do it in a ring, whoever gets pushed out of the ring, loses. Most of the training is learning to not fall.”

“I see, so it’s more about strength and versatility than agility… what will I need?”

“Well, the training rotation is mainly about precise, strong movements. Steps and strikes. I’ll show you the step or stomp because it’s difficult to balance, you have to swing your leg high enough to form a vertical line.”

As Kabofi squawked in the background from the jest, the Zora and Goron discussed the training. Finally deciding that Valo should complete four hundred of the stomps, strikes and headbutts to account for being underwater the whole time.

* * *

The large house was filled with young Gerudo girls and women learning to cook under Ashai’s tutelage. Ashai had been born with alabaster skin so she seldom went outside; instead she dedicated her time to scholarly pursuits and teaching the younger women in town about the elusive and mysterious ‘voe’. The furniture was mostly carved into the floor and walls of the stone house to remain cool in the desert. At that moment Ashai had stepped outside to speak with one of her students. This student had a tendency to be helping around the town more than studying. She was also generally ignored by the other members of her class. Ashai had even heard her students compare this girl’s beauty to a Molduga and queries of her sanity because in their words ‘why would you want to hang out with a fish rather than look for a voe?’ followed by ‘we all know she’s a wytch, so of course she’s crazy’.

“Here are the notes from the day class ‘Voe and You’,” Ashai smiled and handed the booklet of notes to Lalani “So when will you be travelling in search of a voe? You’ve mentioned your preference for them so now may be an ideal time to act upon it.”

She nervously blushed “Oh… uh… I don’t know.”

“You’re of age Lalani, you are capable and skilled at many things, you can feel confident about going into the world in search of one and being able to confront any challenge you face.”

“But they don’t seem to want me… well, none of the voe I meet at the bazaar are even polite to me.”

“The voe you see at the bazaar are either here on other business or they’re pigs who want to ogle a village of vai. Neither of them are suitable husbands as the merchants and traders have families elsewhere while the others… well, they have a confusing idea of what a vai is and refuse to adjust that idea.”

“I don’t think I can do it. I don’t think I could handle rejection.”

“Rejection is part of the game I’m afraid, what matters is that you don’t let it poison your mind. It hurts, there’s no denying that but it’s simply a matter of finding someone who enjoys you as a whole person and it can be much kinder to be rejected outright rather than strung along like a pet to be toyed with.”

“Why must love be so complicated?”

“Who knows?” Ashai shrugged back “However, this journey Gerudo take usually has three outcomes. The first is that they find a husband, marry and live with them. The second is when they pay for a voe’s seed and return to Gerudo Town while pregnant so they can resume their life. The third, well… sometimes a Gerudo finds their place on the road and simply starts living elsewhere. Each is a different outcome, each serves a different way of living that one can be happy with.” She gently smiled “Lalani, this journey is only mistakenly assumed to be only about finding a husband, yet its true purpose is determined by the one taking it.”

Lalani nervously answered “I wouldn’t even know where to begin with mine…”

“I think it is a worthwhile endeavour, a chance for you to grow as a person and experience new things.” Ashai’s brow then furrowed as her voice dropped to a loud whisper “Besides… people talk… and your friendship with that Zora and your time spent with Koume and Kotake hasn’t gone unnoticed. I’d recommend either finding a husband or leaving here for a while sooner rather than later… before those rumours become twisted. They’re even saying things, ‘like mother, like daughter, the problem keeps going’.”

“I still don’t understand what my mother did wrong.”

“It’s not that she did anything wrong, it’s just her story has become a cautionary tale of choosing a husband and how fickle and cruel Hylians can be. I know it’s wrong, but sadly people don’t want to change their minds about it… at the same time, I can understand why you may seek companionship in a non-Hylian voe.”

“Ms Ashai… why is it such a big deal? Does it really matter?”

Ashai had come from a long line of tutors and matchmakers; she knew every love story, every outcome. She could not lie to her pupil of the sobering reality “Because sadly, Gerudo who seek the company of a voe, want a child or both have to choose from Hylians.”

“I understand that but are there any other stories? Vai who have chosen voes from other races?”

“There have been, but they disappear very quickly and people tend to keep quiet because it may cause a scandal. It also depends if you wish to have a child, Hylians are the only ones who can give you a chance of that.” Ashai gentle stated “Lalani, what manner of voe you seek is your choice, but every choice has consequences and you need to consider whether you can live with them, if it is something you want.”

Lalani fumbled a thanks and farewell before parting from Ashai. She wandered through the night markets in the main square of Gerudo town. After purchasing some chillshrooms she left the town to return to the bazaar. Today she not have a sand seal as she wasn’t travelling far. The thought of leaving the desert haunted her, she had been born and raised, she knew nothing else aside from tales from travellers. She didn’t even want to consider voe or finding a husband.

Although hearing about Zora’s Domain from Valo had invigorated a dream; to think there was a secluded paradise with water everywhere hidden in Hyrule. It was so different to the desert where all water was sacred and rare to come by. It had been about a month or so since he arrived at the oasis yet she felt like he had been there all along. In fact, she had gotten so used to being around Kabofi and Roggokba too. Perhaps it would be alright to leave with them at the end of the month. At least she’d be travelling with people who enjoyed her company. 

“Ashai was pretty harsh back there, but I think she means well.”

Lalani realised she was not walking alone in the market square as Vilia was beside her. She quickly greeted her friend “Oh Vilia, I’m so sorry, I was miles away.”

Vilia politely bowed her head “That’s alright, you probably have a lot to think about.”

“You on break?” Lalani saw her nod back “How’s the shop tonight? Is Isha working you hard?”

“Definitely, the night markets bring all kinds of people in for jewelry. We’ve been almost run off our feet. I’ve only managed to step out for a break now.”

“Did you show her those designs you drew up?”

“Yes, she didn’t like a lot of them for the store. But she saw some promise in a few of them. She’s agreed to help me develop my skills.”

“Congratulations. That’s big news!” Lalani then wondered “Hey Vilia, can I ask you something? About… who you were before you came here? The ‘dead’ you?”

She tensed up at the mention of her past life “Seeing as it’s you… what do you want to know?”

“I’m not interested in details and I don’t want you to go through painful memories, I just want to know if you regret being here and living among us?”

“Not one bit. Sure, I’ve had to sever all ties with my family in Hateno, but I’m happy here. I’m accepted here for whom I am and I’m free to express myself as I please without being judged or harmed. I’m learning a trade skill that I love and I hope to open my own stall one day. You Gerudo are my family now and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

“I see…”

“You have a big choice to make yourself, all I can say is, the right choice is the one that will give you what you want in life.”

“Thanks Vilia. Indeed those are wise words to consider.”

“Anyway darling, I’m off to pub for a virgin Noble Pursuit as I’m still on the clock, care to join me or has someone else caught your attention?”

“I’ll just head home for now. See you later Vilia.” Lalani waved her friend off as she continued her shopping.

By the time she arrived at her tent near the bazaar, the fires had dimmed and most of the oasis’ occupants had gone to sleep. Much to her surprise, she found Valo asleep in her tent with his surfeited belly resting on the ground as he lay on his side; his arms were wrapped around his abdomen to cradle his heft. She smiled at the sight of him being so satisfied with his fullness, that she could do anything that could make someone feel that good. The sound of her entering stirred him from his nap, he rubbed his eyes in a daze then abruptly sitting up to attention. The sudden movement made him wince and his stomach groan, he then politely greeted “Oh Lalani… it’s good to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Valo. Did you have a good dinner?” One look at his belly and the lazy grin on his face was enough of an answer.

Valo was feeling uncomfortably full but satisfied from the meal, although a little embarrassed that there were no leftovers and pulling himself to an upright position took a lot more effort than he'd like the admit. The feeling of being full yet content was new to him, even having memories of the meal itself was strange and foreign... but he liked the feel of his full, taut stomach... then he hated it, he had eaten too much and would have to make up for it somehow. Lalani didn't appear to mind his gluttony, she seemed a bit more at ease with a shy smile on her face. He finally said "Thanks for the meal, it was fantastic. But I am still sorry I ate everything..."

Lalani's smile faded to concern "Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm still probably just not used to eating good food... it sounds bad but it's good... I think. Sorry..."

She shrugged, noting how his belt had migrated downwards and tightened around the curve of his prodigious middle; the fine lines of silver were resisting against soft cushioning of black and white flesh. "Don't be, you get hungry, you eat. Why complicate things?"

“Yes… You’re right…” he went a little quiet before smiling to her, Although his glee dissipated momentarily as he solemnly informed “Rhondson told me about the Gerudo custom here and… I’m so sorry if I’ve been offending you this whole time.”

Lalani grew flustered “Wait, what? No… there’s no need to apologise.”

“But I always finish the night with an empty plate. I don’t want you to think I’m not enjoying your cooking, I adore it actually. It’s why I clean my plate… but, I’m sorry if that is the wrong thing to do here.”

“That’s alright, you just keep doing what feels right to you and I won’t take it to heart.”

“Thankyou, you’ve been so understanding and kind to me. I really appreciate it, Lalani.” He was then silenced by a loud groan from his churning stomach. “Sorry, that was so rude…”

“Don’t worry,” She smiled to herself and felt her cheeks grow hot “Perhaps, I should get you some tea to settle you.”

“That would be fantastic, thankyou. But you shouldn’t concern yourself with me, I’m fine, really.” He smiled sweetly feeling that warm and sated pleasure like always, whenever he got a chance to bask in her radiance.

“Actually I’ve been meaning to ask but are you actually alright?” Lalani’s smile turned to concern “You seem… taller... bigger… like you’ve grown? Is this a normal Zora thing? Is this why you’ve eaten so much lately?”

Valo nervously sighed “Well, for ocean Zora, yes. Around my age we undergo a secondary growth spurt… I guess I’ve been delaying mine because I haven’t been taking very good care of myself… but now I’m here and you’ve been cooking for me… and I just can’t help myself…”

“Your body finally has the strength to grow. How much taller do you get?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little…”

“Is there anything I can do to help that?”

“No, it’s just growing pains.”

“Alright, well, I’ll go get some tea for us.” She bowed her head and left the tent. Although Lalani couldn’t help but wonder what Valo meant by an ocean Zora?


	9. Alone in a crowd

Lalani had to admit, she’d really adjusted to Valo’s presence with ease. During the day she would work alongside Kabofi and Roggokba, attend to matters in town, help keep an eye on the Divine Beast then return to the bazaar by night. The sight of that lumbering, terrifying machine patrolling the desert was awe inspiring. She had seen the Guardians skittering in the mountain ranges and awakening into killing machines when it sensed another living creature. What was a Divine Beast capable of? Any attempt to go near resulted in the conjuring of a lightning storm. The Beast could turn the power of the storm against you… what the hell were the Sheikah thinking when they made it!? Faced with such a powerful opponent, the best they could do was watch and observe. Hopefully Lady Riju would have a solution soon enough…

The lingering fear that haunted her daily activities seemed to dissipate when she returned to her tent. Lately the guards and people in the bazaar had started complaining that the ground was shaking during the day. Lalani wasn’t sure what to think of in that regard, perhaps it were the shockwaves of the Divine Beast? She never felt them at night so she didn’t know what to think. Regardless, Valo would be waiting for her every night, ready to hear all about her day. As he was confined to the oasis, he listened to her tales of the desert with such interest. Most nights they would keep to themselves as she practiced various recipes to make her a desirable wife, at least if she could cook she may stand a chance. However she didn’t know how well she was actually doing because Valo would only praise her. She genuinely didn’t know how to feel about all this… he was so considerate and supportive even though he was trapped in the bazaar… she told herself it would all be normal once they started travelling. He was just being nice because of the circumstances…

Still she clutched a small leather purse to her side; a custom order Isha took because she wanted the challenge. It was quite late in the evening by the time she returned. The moon was high and the Divine Beast was roaming in the distance at a steady pace. She often wondered what that beast was up to and where it was trying to go? Outside her tent was Valo tending to the flames and prepping her pot for cooking. A heavy looking sack was slumped by his side. She stayed back a little, as Valo had company. Rhondson was fussing over him with the latest modified robe. The navy and dark blue fabrics were being tugged and adjusted as she seemed to be muttering under her breath.

Rhondson was flabbergasted, she had only made the adjustments and Valo’s robe was already too short. His body had also increased in broadness, making it a poor fit all over and leaving patches of his body exposed. She shook her head “Why does this keep happening!? I don’t think I can afford more fabric for alterations.”

Valo nervously replied “I’m sorry Rhondson, but I’m afraid I don’t know how long I’ll be growing either…”

Lalani had the perfect spot to study Valo. He was definitely a beautiful creature to look upon, the intricate patterns of black and white over his body contrasted against his golden eyes. The scars on his body disrupted the patterns but told a story he seldom spoke of. Lalani often wondered about whom he was back in his homeland yet feared she was prying into his business. He was a far cry from the starved, thin creature that came here. His body was still muscular and athletic; he was just as strong as Roggokba as he bested the Goron in frequent impromptu arm wrestles. However he seemed a little more Goron shaped lately, most prominently in his burly limbs and rounded belly that was testing the limits of his belt; the ornate points appeared to be digging into more flesh than before. While not as stocky as a Goron, it was noticeable enough to slightly distort his tall frame. Perhaps it would’ve looked more out of place if he was a smaller Zora, but Lalani thought it suited him.

“Here,” With difficulty, Valo sucked his stomach in to unclasp his belt. He handed the ornate links of silver and sapphire to Rhondson “Use this as compensation.”

She eyed the belt up, knowing it would fetch a princely sum “Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s not like I can fit it right anymore…” He ran a hand over the curve of his belly as he breathed, the absent belt allowed him to fully breathe out revealing his newfound girth “My body seems to have acquired a thick layer of blubber lately.”

“I still don’t understand why those slavers didn’t sell your jewellery.”

“Because they knew they would have to explain how they got it.”

“True, I’ll make some further adjustments as best I can.”

“Thankyou Rhondson. I greatly appreciate it.”

While Rhondson headed back to the inn, Lalani finally stepped out of the shadows. His gold eyes reflected the light of the fire, a rows of sharp teeth revealed as his lips curled into a smile. There was something unearthly and haunting about a Zora; so familiar in shape but still so close to a predator or maybe a monstrous spirit. Maybe it was the stark contrast of water and desert that made his presence here feel ethereal, like he was a wild god of the oasis and each night she would present him with offerings to sustain the waters. His face was warm and beaming, he was actually happy to see her… Lalani felt that shiver through her spine. Her grip tightening around anything in her hands as her body felt like it was slowly petrifying. It felt so wrong that she should be reacting like this to him.

Valo almost purred “Hey Lalani, how was your day? I got the fire going and I was able to get some of the ingredients you mentioned before the bazaar market closed.” He tilted his head “Strangely, they wouldn’t take any rupees from me, they just handed it over. Is it also normal to freeze up at the sight of a customer?”

“Oh, I’ll sort the payments out later.” Lalani eyed him up, noting his monstrous stature and lied through her teeth “As for freezing up… no idea.”

“Yes, it is rather odd.”

“It’s alright, thanks for that.” Lalani smiled back and passed him the small satchel “Sorry I was late tonight, I wanted to pick this up for you. By the way… have you been doing something? It’s just… you seem so much… healthier than before.”

He felt her eyes move from his feet to his face, carefully studying his body in the process. “Well… Roggokba has given me some exercises to do underwater to pass the time during the day… so I just end up doing that all day… I don’t really rest until night when I see you.”

“Well, no wonder you’re always hungry by the time I get here. I’ll be sure to make sure there’s more meat in your meals.” She then quickly wandered off “Before I forget I need to tell one of the guards about a shift change at the barracks.”

Valo took the pouch in hand while Lalani wandered off. He dared not open it yet; perhaps it would be better to do so when she returned. His body had also quickly returned to its old size with a little extra thanks to her cooking and Roggokba’s training. But when his hand caressed his chest and stomach it wasn’t sleek and streamlined. There was a distinct round softness developing over his abdomen; much like a Zora woman about to lay her eggs. He wasn’t exactly displeased because he understood the weight gain as a return to good health. But he’d never gotten this big before, the solid stockiness was there, yet… he suspected people would refer to him as fat now and use it as an insult to him. Lalani never commented on it so he assumed there was no problem for her… He wasn’t sure why her opinion mattered so much…

He watched her move past the nearby tents; a merchant’s caravan had set up for a few nights now which drew women from town to the bazaar. They seemed to be focused on wanting to seduce and attract a husband. Valo wasn’t sure why they were fawning over the men, they were far more beautiful and from what he’d seen capable women. They didn’t need to lower themselves to such pitiful standards. He’d overheard the lewd, disrespectful comments of the men often when he was floating in the oasis. The Gerudo deserved better than these troglodytes. Perhaps what hurt to hear was when these men caught sight of Lalani as they had done right now.

Their voices dropped to loud whispers “Back in Hateno, that one would struggle to keep her man. That one is definitely a cow rather than a gorgeous filly like the rest of you.”

“That one is definitely a… what was the word again? A Molduga?”

“Careful, don’t move. The vibrations will make her try to eat you.”

The women giggled and praised his use of a Gerudo term. Valo just felt hollow from hearing them. He wondered whether the women were just playing along or genuinely believed them. Either way, it felt wrong to throw another person in the rapids to make you look good. It seemed to happen a lot to Lalani yet she still remained polite and thoughtful to the people around her. Was she oblivious? Surely not, she was a smart woman. Was it that she was used to this that she took it as normal? That was more disturbing.

“So, I was thinking about something easy tonight. You happy with just some flatbread and various fixings?”

He looked up to Lalani; not even realising she had returned. He nodded back “That sounds great. Want me to help?”

* * *

Even though Lalani claimed it was a simple dinner, he still found himself enchanted by the flavours on his plate. The bread was accompanied by various types of marinated meat; each a different cut and cooking style of a boar. Alongside it were dips and pickled vegetables. It was another faultless meal to him. He was beginning to wonder what she could cook using ingredients from the Lanayru province. Like always, Valo found himself completely stuffed and reclining in Lalani’s tent. He was always in that euphoric haze in the afterglow of the meal. The muscles of his abdomen had surrendered allowing his belly to swell into his lap as a perfectly taut orb. He smirked at the thought that he was round as a Goron in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to lie down properly and rub his stomach but he was still in Lalani’s company. It had taken quite some time for him to even feel comfortable with reclining in her presence.

He smiled to Lalani “Another incredible meal. Thankyou.”

“You’re welcome.” She blushed a little and shyly drank her tea; he had come to love it when she blushed. How her face seemed to light up from his comments. It was such a change from her usual stoic demeanour and forced smiles when dealing with others.

“Apparently, we’ll be leaving the oasis soon… will you be coming with us?”

“I don’t know Valo… I’m not sure if I’m ready to find a voe.”

“Then don’t, surely there must be something else you want to do?”

“Well… I’d like to learn different cooking styles and working with ingredients you don’t find here. Particularly all that seafood that you seem so fond of, they sound like very interesting ingredients to work with.”

“So why not come along and do that? I’ll even catch whatever fish or crustacean you want to work with. Leave the voe hunt as a secondary task?”

“How about you? I can see why you would want to leave as the desert is a harsh place for a creature like you. But is there another reason too? You don’t seem very desperate to go home.”

“I… I guess I just want to see the world a bit better, there’s not a lot for me back home at the moment. Oh, I haven’t even opened your gift yet.” Valo reached for the small pouch Lalani had given him. He untied the drawstring and tipped the contents onto the palm of his hand. A piece of gold and amber jewellery rested in his hand; the gold fitting was unusually shaped and pointed, looking like it fitting over something instead of threading it through like an earring. The amber was carved and facetted beautifully, resembling a leaf silhouette. It seemed to be a common Gerudo pattern for the use of amber. He then recalled “So this is why you measured my fin… it’s just like how I described Zora jewellery…”

“Sorry, I could only afford one… um… Would you like me to help you put it on?” Lalani saw him nod back as she crawled to his side. She took the fitting; at first she loosed the pin inside them slid the casing over the tip of the fin on the right side of his face. The one that was tattered and scar riddled. She then found the old site of the piercing and slid the pin through the hole. Satisfied that it was secure she moved her hands away. The amber glistened like his eyes as she found him watching her closely.

Valo watched her with a calculating gaze “But why?”

Lalani smiled back “You’ve been nice to me. I just wanted to show my appreciation.”

“It feels like I should be the one bringing you gifts, you saved my life and have made my recovery so enjoyable…” His hand slowly went to rest on his stomach. He tapped his fingers along the curve of it absent mindedly. Valo knew the protrusion was only temporary but the overstretched skin and tautness was hypersensitive to his touch. He hissed a little as he found a sensitive part of his stomach, avoiding the area and diverting his hand to his side instead. He covered his mouth to suppress a moan when the heavy food sloshed in his stomach from the slightest movement. He reminded himself he was an idiot for eating himself into a killer stomach ache. His free hand slid to his side as he kept staring back at Lalani. Again, he couldn’t quite read her, she didn’t appear disgusted by him. He tried to his best to ignore his stomach’s efforts of digestion but found himself wincing and shivering to manage the jolts of pain from his distended gut.

She blushed more intensely, suddenly feeling warm all over yet a bit concerned that he was trying so hard to hide his surfeited condition “Not just me though, Kabofi and Roggokba have helped.”

“True, but it’s mostly been you, Lalani.” Valo was confused as he saw tears well up in Lalani’s eyes. He raised his arm “Would you like a hug?” She nearly dived into his embrace as she buried her face in his chest. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

Lalani was off guard as she realised he was big enough to completely surround her in his arms. She felt so small compared to him as she sunk a little into his chest and stomach; the softness of fat resisted by layers of thick muscle beneath. He was so close to her that she could feel his deceptively soft belly pressing into hers. She had a chance to feel their bodies, their similarity in broadness, yet the differences in softness. With Valo so close to her, she could feel the excess fat gathered around his body, that silken softness that concealed a firmer layer of muscles beneath. One only realised he was soft when you touched him, it was a strange sensation. His belly in particular felt good against her, that malleable dough that melded against her as he leaned into her. They were skin to skin and she only felt comfort, not fear. It felt good, too good to be real… but she didn’t understand why.


	10. Strange omens

The night had finally arrived for their departure. Valo was pleased Lalani was joining them as were the other denizens of the bazaar. Even though this was her home, he didn’t like how she was treated by her peers. Separation from them would be a good thing. Yet he couldn’t help but feel that Lalani wasn’t happy about the journey ahead. He stood on the rocky bank of the oasis to adjust his robes. Rhondson had made a series of dark blue veils and flowing coats that covered every inch of his body. Fortunately it was spacious enough to accommodate his stomach which, much to his dismay, was even rounder than before he left Zora’s Domain. By the end of the adjustments only his eyes were visible. It felt odd to have cloth over his body but he welcomed the insulation it provided against the cool desert night. He waited patiently at the edge of the bazaar with Kabofi while the others finalised their supplies and packs. The more he thought about the journey ahead, the more he came to fear it.

“By the way, we were able to get this from the barracks.” Kabofi passed him a golden spear with the swirling embellishments of the Gerudo; the same used by the guards that patrolled the bazaar “You said you were a spear fighter, right?”

Valo gulped as he took it “You really think we’re going to run into trouble?”

“Helps to be prepared on the road, anything can happen.” By then, Lalani and Roggokba joined them with their rucksacks packed and ready. Kabofi trilled a little with excitement “So, where to everyone?”

“Right, got that sorted, but just remember that when we get to a rest stop, we don’t need to be in each other’s pockets. We’re allowed to give each other space, I find that’s the best way to keep a travelling group together. Otherwise everyone starts hating each other pretty quickly.” Roggokba nodded “Well, first journey would be to Lurelin Village which is directly east from here, should take about three or four days if we keep walking and stay on the main road and only stay overnight at two of the stables. We’ll be passing the grasslands and the forests of Faron on the way, there are three stables, one in the canyon, the grasslands and lakeside so one rest stop and two stays along the way. After that we can get our bearings a little more and work out the best path to Zora’s Domain.”

“Still, Lurelin Village is oddly specific.”

Lalani informed “There’s a spring near that village I’d like to see. Ashai told me about it… apparently it’s very pretty.”

“A spring? Sounds mysterious.”

“Not really, apparently if you go there, you’ll meet your true love… I thought it was worth a shot.”

Kabofi tried to cheer her up “Are people really hassling you about that voe thing? You’re on an adventure! A voe isn’t the biggest concern.”

“It is for Gerudo… we don’t have men born to us that frequently… to survive another generation we need to search elsewhere.”

“Be that as it may, the Gerudo race isn’t going to die out just yet. Surely you can take your time and enjoy the journey.”

Lalani sighed “Well… I heard Lurelin has some of the best seafood in south Hyrule. I kind of want to learn more about cooking it.”

“There we go! That’s a good reason to go there.” Kabofi chirped back “And I want to check out all the ruins, I have no idea what they mean, but they’re pretty cool to look at. While we’re there, maybe we’ll find the spring, maybe we won’t. It’s not a big deal in the scheme of things!”

The sandy road ahead was lined with swirling winds, the mountain boarder edging ever closer with each step. The first steps of their journey had begun.

The silver seas of sand beneath the moonlight ended at the mountain range. By then dawn had broken and with ideal timing as they had missed the harshness of the desert sun. The earth was coloured in vivid hues of red and yellow here, the humid wind carried the mixed scent of a charcoal and leaves. The walls of the mountains reached to impossibly heights leaving a single blue trail of sky to lead the way. Paths had been built to reach higher with ease from ancient wooden beams yet they had no interest in ascending them. From the vastness of the desert to the narrow mountain road, Lalani was feeling overwhelmed. As someone who had only heard of green plains and far away meadows from travellers, the prospect of seeing them herself was both terrifying and exciting.

The rocky terrains of the Gerudo mountain range were behind them as they progressed further to the Faron grasslands. The earth shifted from amber and gold to dusky orange and shades of green. The trees grew strangely, like the legs of giants that erupted into wispy leaves that resembled a lightning strike. Wild horses raced across the damp plains where small shoots appeared between the cracks of mud. They were on the verge of shifting ecosystems and it felt like the desert was truly a world away, not a day or so. Among the horses who freely galloped at their leisure, there was an ebony giant among them. The red maned beast was a horse too large to comprehend as one. It would travel with its smaller kin only to out stride them with a few steps. Kabofi had heard tales of such a creature, a horse who could be ridden by Ganondorf himself. It felt too selfish to try to catch the creature despite it being worth a fair price at a stable. Kabofi followed after the others as she knew Roggokba would never agree to it.

As they approached the lower canyons they caught sight of a towering beast; a monstrous centaur that was a mix of lion, human and horse. The crude, savage implements strapped to its back warned that it was a ferocious hunter. Kabofi immediately paused at the sight of the Lynel. Lalani and Valo shared similar trepidation while Roggokba looked perfectly calm. They ducked behind a cluster of large boulders to avoid being spotted by the ferocious beast. The Goron studied the distance between them and the Lynel in the distance, carefully calculating the path they needed to take to get through the low canyon. He then dropped his rucksack and began to rummage around in it. First he procured a slab of meat then a small sealed jar.

Lalani shook her head at Kabofi’s suggestion of going back to the fork in the road “If we go the other way, we’ll right into a Bokobin and Moblin camp…”

Valo sighed “But how are we meant to fight a Lynel?”

“We don’t,” Roggokba opened the jar, even from where the others stood they smelt a foul, acrid stench that burned their senses. Roggokba continued to smear the foul smelling poultice on the meat; unaffected by the scent. Then again, Gorons lived in volcanic conditions so they were used to all manner of foul odours spewed from the earth. He then proudly held up the slab of meat coated with an earthy sludge “We just put it to sleep and walk past as quickly as we can.”

“To sleep? Will that really work?”

“As long as we don’t strike it or draw a blade it should stay asleep long enough for us to go past.”

“Won’t it follow us?”

“No, Lynels are very territorial. They don’t like leaving their chosen areas but will chase off anyone they catch in them. Sometimes you get lucky and see two fight for control of a territory, that’s fascinating and awe inspiring to watch.” Roggokba then passed the meat to Kabofi “Can you fly this over and drop it near the Lynel?”

She blinked at him then cocked her head “You’re kidding… right!?”

“Well, surely you can take flight on that rock formation over there and drop it, then you can fly ahead to the stable in the grassland or set down a little down the way?”

Kabofi eyed up the plan, it seemed likely to work and it wasn’t the first time she had done something like this. She nodded “Fine?” Then grabbed the meat with one of her talons and hopped away to rocks in question.

Roggokba then signalled Valo and Lalani to follow closely as they kept close to the inner canyon wall. Moments later they saw Kabofi fly overhead which caught the Lynel’s attention. As the beast readied its bow, it hesitated in its actions as a lump of meat flew into its mane. Out of curiosity the Lynel picked the meat from its mane, carefully studying it then proceeding to devour it. At this point in time, the others were hidden by pillars of stone while Kabofi disappeared into the distance. After finishing its meal, the Lynel began to drag its hooves and grew sluggish until it finally collapsed on the sandy earth. Valo, Lalani and Roggokba wasted no time in quickly running through the canyon clearing to reach the verdant plains on the other side.

Kabofi was awaiting them on the other side of the clearing in the bushes away from the Lynel’s sight. The gentle plains on the other side of the mountains were the epitome of serenity. They could easily see the next stable down the incline through wetlands so that was their next destination and possible stop over point. Lake Hylia could also be seen from this location which reminded Lalani of the chance that she and Valo would part ways. She looked ahead of them, he was walking with Roggokba at that time with the hood of his robes pulled down. She was mesmerised by Valo’s transformation since he arrived in Gerudo Town; how he had grown from a thin, sinewy creature to a burly giant that rivalled a Goron in strength.

They continued walking at a leisurely pace, moving throughout the night as they passed the swampier plains nestled in the valley between the Gerudo highlands and the Faron grasslands. Only noting the time of day when darkness had finally fallen. Yet no one appeared ready to rest, they were too distracted by the world around them; most notably when they reached a bend in the valley that levelled out so the ocean was in view. Valo found it amusing how enthralled Lalani was with the sight of it. Yet what would he expect? She grew up in a desert, devoid of the sight of water. Kabofi tended to take turns between walking alongside them and taking a running leap to fly overhead. Roggokba seemed to be constantly sketching in his ledger. Valo shook his head, no wonder the trek from the bazaar to here took a day with such casual wandering. Not that he complained, it was rather pleasant to move so casually and oddly without fear. The local monsters seemed to be behaving or hadn’t noticed them yet.

* * *

Another day followed of the same languid exploration. Night had fallen by the time they’d reached the Faron grassland stables where they also collectively realised they were exhausted from their wandering. The stable was right on the edge of the grasslands before the jungles lining the shores swallowed the flat terrain. The verdant land was brilliant for horses, even sparking a rumour of a Horse God hiding in these rolling hills. Lake Hylia was near, one could see the famous bridge in the distance yet Valo knew the path between here and Zora’s Domain was still too dangerous. Last he heard, Guardians had started awakening again in Hyrule field and strange towers had risen from the earth. He did not know what it meant, but knew it would be safer to avoid those areas for now. For now he was content, he floated in the small lake near the stable to allow his scales to rehydrate after travelling and then his training. After arriving at the stable, he excused himself to perform his rotation of manoeuvres. On dry land he cut it down to a hundred but it was still taxing on his body. He wasn’t quite used to this at all. How did Lady Mipha travel across Hyrule and make it look easy? Perhaps it was something that came with practice? His robes were in a pile nearby along with the Gerudo spear gifted to him. Even though he was certainly close to the stable, he did not want to risk being ambushed.

The serene fields were quite relaxing to just watch at night. The gentle wavering of the grass that moved like the river’s flow. The only commotion seemed to be of laughter from the stable. Roggokba and Kabofi were in the midst of reciting a tale of the champions with gusto along with a colourful Rito bard. The avian minstrel was adorned by all manner of colourful feathers and happily played his accordion. Although the curve of his beak made him more pretty and approachable compared to the predatory gaze of the Rito people. He must have been one of the rarer parrot variations, seldom seen like the owl variation. Lalani was a little off to the side, still present but somewhat isolated. She was helping with the preparation of dinner and cooking enough to feed everyone at the stable. Valo floated back a little to just gaze at the stars above. He may not have been able to dive into that lake, but at least he could float a while.

The familiarity of the starry night filled his senses. It had been a long time since he just saw a clear evening. Back home it was cloaked by grey clouds from perpetual rain. In the desert, it was obscured by wild sandstorms and the roll of thunder that shattered the serenity. Before everything started going wrong, the night sky used to be like this. Just an obsidian dream dancing with starlight. Sometimes the moon would rise to gaze upon the land of mortals; its coming was more ominous these days with the rise of Blood Moon. The accursed state would resurrect any fallen monster. It had to make one think what constituted a monster in the first place? Were they all sworn to serve Ganon? Did they ever have a choice? Looking up at that starry sky, Valo was reminded of the overwhelming insignificance of his existence.

Back towards the stable, the Rito bard was taking a much deserved break while dinner was being served and shared among those staying. He was surprised his sister in law while travelling, having heard nothing of her since she left a few years ago. Now here she was, travelling with a Goron, a Gerudo and a Zora. It felt like the punchline of a joke. Fortunately, her companions kept their distance so the two Rito could catch up. Kabofi growled to the minstrel as she sat down beside him and passed him a dish of stew and bread “Kass, what are you doing gallivanting about and leaving Amali to handle your chicks!?” Her tone lightened “Just ruffling your feathers, still, I never expected to see you on the road. You’re such a home body.”

“I know… and I do miss Amali and the girls everyday.” Kass accepted the meal and solemnly informed “But… my mentor died recently…”

“Really? Wow… sorry to hear that. Did he ever finish those ballads he was working on?”

“No… which is why I’m travelling at the moment. I hoped that by travelling to places he mentioned I would receive the inspiration to finish his work.”

“So… how’s that going for you?”

“Not good but I’m going to keep trying. It’s hard enough getting around, the Sheikah technology still roaming around makes it hard to get to places my mentor mentions.”

“Take your time, I’m sure a solution will present itself. With all the weird stuff going on with the Divine Beasts, you got to wonder whether something bigger is going on…” Kabofi raked her mind for details and theories Roggokba had told her “If the legends are true, only the princess still lives, apparently, but she’s trapped in the castle keeping Calamity Ganon at bay. Maybe she’s weakening? A hundred years is a long time.”

Kass shrugged “Who knows? But, that’s the funny thing about legends, you never really know what truly happened. Who’s to say he really died? The royal family uncovered a lot of Sheikah technology, maybe they created a machine to bring the dead to life?” He looked hopeful “Maybe the Champions will rise again? Their beasts are awake, so where are the pilots?”

“Stranger things have happened… I guess.”

“And they’ll keep happening.” Kass remarked darkly.

“Oh come on, Kass, don’t be ridiculous. The old stories are exactly that, old stories.”

“I’m not being ridiculous, Kabofi.”

“Yes you are, you preening little drama queen! No wonder you’re a great bard.” Kabofi then found herself instantly distracted by a newcomer to the little gathering. A Rito maiden that was completely ebon; her plumage was sleek and elegant while her beak was black, long and pointed. Some of her feathers wrapped around her face creating an illusion that she was bearded. She wore a mix of cloth and leather tunics adorned by topaz gems threaded with silver like constellations. A makeshift sword at her side and a strange staff cobbled together with various pieces of broken lightning staffs sat upon her back. A pauldron reflecting a crescent moon rested on her right shoulder. Kabofi met the raven’s gaze, noticing how her eyes were dark aside from a single white ring.

“Oh no, a corvid Rito.” Kass said as he followed Kabofi’s entranced state “Rather ominous ones they are, nothing more than wytches and thieves, no better than monsters really.” He sighed “It’s no wonder they’re not allowed in the village.”

Kabofi couldn’t keep her eyes off the ebon beauty, as quickly as that Rito had appeared she had made her purchases from the merchants in the area and disappeared into the night without a trace. Kabofi wondered if maybe she had imagined her… she had been very lonely lately.

With everyone pretty much served, Lalani noticed Valo hadn’t returned from the lake so she made her way through the grass to the water’s edge. She didn’t want to disturb him yet. Lalani remained at the edge of the lake and could see Valo floating in the middle of it without a care in the world. His hands wavered gently from time to time to feel the water flow around his limbs. The light reflecting from the nearby bonfires of the stable allowed her to admire his silhouette in the water. The only visible parts above the surface were his head, knees and now it appeared his stomach made an island of its own. Sensing that it was all too strange to just sit at the edge of a lake and stare at someone. Lalani called out “Hey Valo, dinner is ready. Would you like to come and get some?”

He flipped over and shot to the bank in single movement. His swimming speed always shocked Lalani no matter how often she saw it. She fell back a little as he rose from the water elegantly. His whole body shimmering as water dripped over every smooth, burly muscle. He then looked down, noticing her on the ground, and offered his webbed hand. Lalani smiled back as Valo helped her up with ease, wondering if all Zoras were this giant or perhaps they were as varied as the fish in the sea. He slipped his robe over him and took his spear. They both quietly meandered back to the stable hand in hand to catch the end of the song and dance. The rest of the evening passed blissfully, Lalani couldn’t believe how comfortable everyone was.

The serenity of it all was rudely shattered as an earth splitting cry echoed in the night. Everyone at the stable searched the horizon for the source. They witnessed the rise of a mysterious tower in the distance, glowing with orange light. The main spire was wreathed in wire and strange balconies, uncovering more pieces of its long body as it ascended to the heavens. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. Silence returned to the night, yet the tower remained in sight.

It was difficult to sleep after such a strange omen…


	11. Through the woods

At dawn they left the grasslands behind, the scenery became engulfed with verdant jungles that had remained untouched for decades. The mountains were smoothed into plateaus allowing the wilderness to spill over in cascades of plants. The higher peaks began to point like a monster’s fang, segregating this natural wonder from the northern reaches of Hyrule. Pagos Wood was one of many on the path to Lake Floria. The treetop canopy was so dense that sunlight only remained in speckles upon the beaten track. The air was humid and the path ahead was darkened despite being day. Fragments of ancient ruins, geometric in pattern and either avian or draconic in nature, were embedded in the forest and grown over as nature attempted to reclaim the materials that built them. The unique ecosystem resulted in the area being overrun by nests of monsters. It was a path seldom took by the weak of heart yet it was the only way to reach Lurelin Village by land.

They remained silent as they walked through Pagos Wood. There were rumours the heart of the monster dens lied directly north in Damel Forest and the Dracozu River and Lake. They were too close so they couldn’t afford to bring attention to themselves. There was no telling how many were hiding in ambush if they drew a monster’s attention. There was uneven, unfamiliar, chaotic terrain to navigate which made any fights unwise. The best they could do was move along quietly and hope to make it to Sarjon Bridge in one piece. However, the backup plan they agreed on was at the first sign of trouble, divide and meet at the bridge then flee into the thicket of Sarjon Wood. It was a simple plan, but it was necessary to stay safe. When travelling Hyrule, one had to be wise in the fights they picked.

Kabofi was lucky; she was able to fly over the accursed forests leading to Lake Floria. That morning she had parted ways with them, ascending the nearby cliffs to then take flight by leaping from its edge. Lalani had no idea that Rito needed some form of runway or path in order to fly. She always imagined they could soar in the air with ease at any moment they desired. So it was just her, Roggokba and Valo making their way on foot through Pagos Wood. She trailed behind them as Roggokba led the way, her senses attuned to the stimuli around her. The air was buzzing with insects as she saw doe skip through the long grass and over tiny brooks. The natural world around her was at ease so she knew no monsters were near.

The monsters always intrigued her, they seemed so violently unnatural that they didn’t belong in Hyrule. However, clearly they did because they had thrived in all manner of environments. Lalani wasn’t much of a scholar but that didn’t stop her from having her own theories. She suspected that Calamity Ganon’s presence and the rise of Blood Moon had thrown the monsters out of the natural order. Like the monsters had lost all sense of autonomy to be enthralled by Ganon. Perhaps if Calamity Ganon was defeated rather than sealed away in the ruins of Hyrule castle, maybe the monsters would be free too? She knew peace among all races would be ridiculous. Instead she hoped for a future when one could pass a monster and not have it react violently to one’s presence.

Lalani was not so lost in her thoughts that she would miss any change in their surroundings. The insects had stopped singing their strange tunes, the doe had vanished into the distance and an eerie silence filled the air; only accompanied by the natural trickle of water from the rivers that snaked all over the forest. One hand went to her sheathed scimitar while the other readied her shield. Roggokba and Valo noticed her change in disposition; Valo readied his own spear while Roggokba watched the distance for a safe path to flee down. The density of the forest combined with numerous deep rivers made this place unideal for Gorons to fight in. The monsters made their move first, a Lizalfos archer peered from the bushes, bow drawn then unleashed an arrow in their direction. Lalani intercepted it with her shield before it could strike Valo in the back. Roggokba took the sound of metal clanging as a sign to flee. He couldn’t curl into a ball with his rucksack on, instead he dropped to all fours and began to charge like a wild bull at full pelt; crushing all manner of Lizalfos and Bokoblin hidden in the path ahead.

The rest of the assault began to emerge from the forest, led by a giant, silver Moblin; that was new, Lalani had not seen such a creature before. All of them were painted with war paint and wielding all manner of scrapped together weapons, some stolen from fallen travellers while others were crudely put together from the forest. The silver Moblin wielded a giant club with the skull of a dragon hastily secured to it. Lalani saw an opening in the path cleared by Roggokba as she began to ran in that direction. She sensed something was amiss as Valo just stood there. He stood there, surrounded by monsters, blank expression… had he frozen up? Was he caught off guard? No. She saw him raise his spear; the idiot was going to try fighting them off. Lalani circled back, slashing a red Bokoblin and killing it with ease. The monster burst into shadow before leaving a pile of horns, fang and guts; the only remains a monster could have. At least if they focused on Valo, she may have a chance to blindside them. She did not mourn the fallen as she cut through their ranks with ease; she knew they’d be reborn by the next Blood Moon. Death was only temporary for the monsters.

Valo focused on the Moblin before him, he had seen the silver ones before… he also knew they were dangerous and needed to be culled on sight. Something stabbed his side, he turned to see a blue Bokoblin rip its spiked club through his hip. It was enough of a distraction for the Moblin to smash him in the head with its dragonbone club. Still Valo braced his legs and held his ground, he would not fall, although that didn’t stop the Moblin from striking him again in the chest and the stomach. Valo endured the onslaught of attacks, all to wait for the best time to strike. The opening came as the Moblin overextended its reach, Valo lunged forward, spear shattering through the Moblin’s head in one clean blow. With his foe vanquished, he then realised he was surrounded by the remains of monsters and rather irritated Lalani.

As she swiped monster pieces from the ground, she growled to him “You’re an idiot.” Lalani stormed over to him, having sheathed her scimitar. “Your head is practically cracked open. How can you fight so recklessly!?”

Valo could feel something warm ooze down the side of his face and one of the fins on his head, the wooziness that came from one’s brain rattling in their skull. He knew this sensation, it was expected after all. He nonchalantly replied “Stop acting like this is the first time my head has been hit. I’m fine, really.”

She grew angrier, nearly snarling “So you really are that bad at fighting… you can’t afford to put everything in one hit. You might be strong but you have no idea what you’re doing. You have to either dodge or defend yourself, you can’t just endure everything and hope for the best.”

“It’s always worked fine enough for me,” He met her anger with his own “Why does it even matter!?”

“Because it makes you a liability! You have to be smart about this or else you’ll die.”

“So what if I do!?” He noticed the tension in the air and Lalani’s rage boiling. His anger grew cold then remorseful as he realised the carelessness of his words. He choked on his words “I… I’m sorry… I don’t know why I said that…”

She pointed to the path ahead and growled “Get walking!”

Lalani could see him stumble in his steps as he walked ahead of her. Blood pooling and dragging along the dirt road with each step he took. She couldn’t even look at his face right now. Why did she even bother saving him from Flora if he felt that way?

* * *

The Zonai bridge had remained for who knows how long? Roggokba marvelled at its architecture while he waited for Lalani and Valo. There were rumours that the Zonai’s kingdom lied in the Faron and Southern Hateno region which accounted for the strong presence of their ruins almost everywhere. It made him question the Lomei with their strange labyrinths, were they members of the same kingdom or ideologically divided? There was no way to truly know, their kingdoms died out as the Sheikah appeared according to the history books. The bridge was now named Sarjon Bridge in honour of the forest it led to. A rather idyllic place positioned between two waterfalls that passed the river down to the grasslands. The mountain passes were growing narrower yet the forest remained just as thick and full of life.

Relief surged through Roggokba at the sight of Valo and Lalani emerging from the forest; although Lalani only had a few scratches, Valo was bleeding profusely and struggling to walk. While Valo stopped before Roggokba to talk, Lalani shoved past with cold anger in her features. Valo shyly remarked “How did you get here so quickly?”

“In my line of work, an important skill is ‘find what you need then run away very quickly’. Needless to say, I’ve gotten pretty good at it.” Roggokba asked “But what happened back there?”

Valo replied wistfully “I… I really don’t know…”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah… nothing I haven’t lived through before… come on, let’s get to the nearest stable.”

“If you say so…” Roggokba still kept a wary eye on Valo, how was he even standing. It looked as though a Moblin had used him for a punching bag.

The trek to the Lakeside Stable was eerie in a different way. Rather than worry about monsters, Roggokba was certain a monster had awakened in Lalani. In all the time he had known the Gerudo, he had never seen her angry at anything. Nevertheless, this was clearly a matter to be resolved between Valo and Lalani so it was best for his own safety to stay out of it.

* * *

The stable squatted on the cliff overlooking Lake Floria. At the heart of the forests and mountains was this inexplicable miracle of nature. Water would cascade and fall across the peaks and feed into the lake, yet the water was always clean and never stopped flowing. Legends of Zonai craftsmanship and dragon summoning accompanied the reason for this place. There were tales that the lake came before the forest, the forest preceded the lake or that this was the ancient font of water for all Hyrule before the treaty between the Hylians and Zoras came into effect. Lalani just found it beautiful, waves upon waves of water falling eternally in the verdant forest. It didn’t need an explanation. She had only been travelling a few days and already felt like she had crossed the threshold into a whole different world. One where the wind was gentle and refreshing rather than harsh and wild. One where the sun shone mildly. One where the plants grew in abundance and protected everyone from the severity of nature. It was hard to believe such a place could exist.

Lalani sat near the cliff overlooking Lake Floria, the long wooden bridge stretched over its surface to allow passage to a sandy shoreline. The immersive, verdant dream of this region was soon ending to be replaced by another wonder of nature. She watched the waterfalls to the north, counting at least seven she could see. She wondered what treasures they hid, if there were any secret caves concealed by them. However the steep ascent of the plateaued cliffs would make it near impossible to explore on a whim. She had talked little to her travelling companions since arriving at the stable a few hours earlier. She was happy to see Kabofi safe, the Rito had even organised lodging for the night in their absence. However after recounting the day and the plan for the next, she didn’t have much else to speak about and felt rather fatigued from the journey here.

Although in the corner of her eye, she could see Valo being spoken to by Kabofi and Roggokba. They then parted ways as everyone found a place to relax and unwind. Lalani knew she enjoyed their company but it helped to have some time to think about everything and just be comfortable in your own skin. Roggokba was definitely onto something when he suggested they take breaks from each other while resting. It had given time for Lalani to see past her anger at Valo. She knew about the severity of combat from growing up as a Gerudo and living in a desert. There are always harsh consequences when you choose to fight which was why Valo’s indifference to it all angered her. She wondered how to raise the question with him.

The answer to her problem came with Valo standing nearby, plates of poultry pilaf in his hands. His hood was down and his robes were loosened to fall more like a dressing gown than a full body cover. He knelt down to offer one to her, only saying “I bought this for you, you’re probably hungry, right? It’s probably not as nice as what you’d make but you still need to eat.”

“You had money? How?”

“I… Rhondson sold my belt a while back and gave me some of the change… it’s not like it fit me and people tend to pay a high price for Zora crafts.”

Lalani accepted the plate, realising that he was right and she was famished. She was also quietly noting that her observation from the previous night was valid. “Thanks… I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me after earlier…” She gestured him to sit beside her. They both stared out to the lake and admired the scenery.

He sat next to her, speaking between mouthfuls “It’s alright, I was being foolish and almost got us killed. You had every right to be angry.”

She queried as she ate “Why did you stop and fight anyway?”

“There was a silver Moblin, they’re rare, but they’re stronger than the black ones… I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave it. I know it’ll come back with the Blood Moon but… you know…”

“Yes, I’ve done enough tasks for the barracks to know that you keep monsters under control by slaying the strongest of the swarm.”

“Then why did you get so angry at me? Is it because I chose to fight instead of run like we planned?”

“I was angry because of how you fought and your attitude towards fighting. How are you alright with being injured and attacked? It’s like you don’t even care about the outcome of a fight, it’s reckless and that would get you killed in the desert.”

He shrugged “To be honest… I don’t know. You just get used to being hurt that it doesn’t really bother you.”

“I see.”

“That’s it? No follow up questions?”

“No, it’s not my business to pry.”

“So… are we good?”

“As long as you don’t fight so stupidly, we’ll be fine.” Lalani put her empty plate on the ground beside her, she glared at him, noticing the wounds on the side of his head and body. “Speaking of stupidity, why haven’t you treated your wounds? Why has no one commented?”

Valo felt like a chastised child as he tried to rationalise “Uh… I guess I’d rather eat first… also, people generally seem… scared of me?”

“You really are an idiot sometimes.” Lalani smiled and laughed to herself, then stood “Wait here, I’ll patch you up.”

“No really, it’s fine…” he weakly protested only to have her run back to the stable with her empty plate. Valo shivered a little, even now when he heard someone call him an ‘idiot’ it still made him feel sick with fear. He thought he’d be past it by now, when his body was still surging with adrenaline it was no big deal. But now he was calm, the magnitude of that word struck him hard. True to her word, she returned a few moments later with a red potion, some poultice and bandages. Valo remained seated so she could reach his head wound, the bottle of red potion was forced into his hands. He nervously said between mouthfuls of potion “Could you please not call me an idiot? I… I really don’t like it.”

She answered with ease “Alright, I won’t do that. But you still acted stupidly today.”

“I’ll accept that,” Valo winced a little as he stifled a belch. Red potion tended to be used as the ultimate panacea, a medicine that could instantly boost your body’s healing factor to cure most injuries. Valo found the taste strange, almost metallic and it thickly coated his mouth. Yet he couldn’t argue with the results as the pains throughout his body were subsiding with each sip. “Thankyou… I was worried I had crossed the line today.”

“Nothing that can’t be resolved by talking. Well, that’s what Roggokba tells me.” Lalani remarked, quietly amazed at the wound on his side barely cut through his flesh when she pulled back the fabric of his robe. Given how barrel shaped his torso had become, it would be expected that his thickened hide would offer some degree of protection. She knew a smaller creature would have died from a wound like this as it would’ve easily pierced their organs.

He smiled uneasily as she continued tending to his wounds. Memories that he hoped were forgotten in the quagmire of his mind were rising to the surface and took everything to force them back into obscurity.


	12. Onwards to Lurelin

A tip off from the stable near the waterfalls in the jungle terrain of Faron led her here. The well-trodden path wound around the mountain in a spiral. The path was overgrown with wild grass and flowers that cascaded over the stone. At the end of the path were verdant fields sprawling ever higher up the peak. Unsure of where to proceed, the group split up to see if they could locate the mysterious spring. Lalani suspected she had found it now, it was a rather secluded field on the peak of Tuft Mountain that overlooked Lurelin village and the edge of Hyrule before vanishing into the oblivion of the ocean. The breeze had a salty smell in the air which amplified the perfume of the flowers.

In this field was a pond, just deep enough to immerse oneself in and nothing more. Strangely, the pond was shaped like a love heart. The ones she’d seen women scribble on their parchments when bored. The similarity was uncanny that she questioned whether it had ever formed naturally. Speckles of colour surrounded the pond to make it seem even lovelier than described by the rumours. She knelt down to wave her hands gently through the grass and touched the petals of the flowers. Such things were still alien and mysterious to her yet she appreciated the gentle beauty. The plants here were so delicate that they would easily die in the harshness of the desert. Yet their beauty made you want to protect them.

Lalani then noticed she was not alone in this grove. At first she saw Valo emerge from the opposite side of the peaks, carefully climbing down to her. She wasn’t sure why, he looked tall and generally big enough to scale most of those slopes and boulders with ease. Behind him came Roggokba, that old Goron seemed to possess superhuman athleticism. Lalani was shocked when every time she saw the burly rock monster scale a vertical cliff like it was nothing. Kabofi soared over the peak before circling around in the sky and finally landing nearby.

“Is this it?” Valo mused aloud as he appeared beside her “Well… it is pretty… I like the flowers.”

Lalani picked a violet flower “And apparently the first one you meet here will be your true love.”

“Well…” Roggokba nervously folded his arms and averted his gaze “Look, I don’t know how this romance stuff works, Gorons don’t do it… so I’ll go on ahead and get us a room at Lurelin Inn.” He waved as he took his leave, marching back down the long, beaten track down the mountain.

Kabofi preened her feathers a little when she landed with a thud “This is like the meeting place for Gerudo and Hylians, huh?”

“According to the stories.”

The Rito slyly noted “So… do Zoras count? I mean, Valo was the first one you saw here.”

Valo immediately averted his gaze, a sensation of heat coursed through his body from the insinuation. Lalani thought of it for a moment, only concluding “No idea, I’ve never heard of a Zora being part of the story.”

“Anyway,” Kabofi brushed past Valo and gestured him to follow “We’ll wait over there, out of your sight, got to make sure this love of your life isn’t some creep.”

Lalani laughed a little under her breath at their consideration. She watched head back towards the rocks Valo had descended moments prior. They climbed back up and then as promised were no longer in her line of sight, but she had a feeling they were still watching and listening. She patiently waited by the side of the spring, realising that the stories had omitted how long one must wait for their love to appear. The sound of bickering echoed nearby although she couldn’t make out the words.

The owners of the voices came into view as two Hylian men trekked up the side of the mountain. They looked the same age as her, fit, athletic, rather handsome for Hylians. Bright blue eyes, blonde and brown hair, they were quite an attractive pair. Lalani was surprised they weren’t already married. However the mystery was solved when she could hear them talking. Upon arrival to the spring they looked around, finally setting their eyes on Lalani.

One jeered crudely “I think the spring is broken… it made us one girl the size of two instead of two girls.”

His friend remarked “We shouldn’t have come up at the same time.”

“I didn’t want you to hog all the women.”

“But clearly all we’ve found is one hog, all alone. Or maybe Gerudo women are not as beautiful as we’ve been led to believe.”

“Hey, is this some kind of test? Like we see that thing’s inner beauty and they turn into a pair of beautiful women?”

“Oh yeah, it could be. Springs are all magical and everything, maybe there’s a trick to it to get the reward.”

By then Lalani had enough of their prattling, speaking over her like some kind of object, evaluating her worth based on appearance. She gathered her things then stormed past them and back down the mountain path. The two men did not care as they continued pontificating on how to make the legendary magical spring of love summon beautiful maidens for them to claim. Everything had fallen to numb, dull silence as she meandered down the path.

“Those guys were just jerks!” Kabofi screeched as she landed in front of Lalani “And you should be ignoring them, not me!”

Lalani blinked as she finally stopped pacing, by then she was at the bottom of the mountain trail near the fork in that road that travelled between a stable and Lurelin Village. “I… uh… sorry…”

“Oh Lalani… I’m sorry that happened to you. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

By then Valo had silently caught up, he appeared equally disturbed by the events at the pond. He didn’t say anything, just gazed at Lalani with a look she couldn’t quite decipher.

Lalani admitted “A part of me expected something like that to happen, I’ve seen enough voe at the bazaar to know that they don’t want a vai like me… and I doubt they ever will.”

Kabofi insisted “Are you going to be alright? I’m fine if you want some alone time, but can we at least get to Lurelin Village first? At least we’ll be kind of safe and away from monsters.”

“I’d like that… thanks.”

For the rest of the journey, Kabofi and Valo walked alongside her. The sun waned in the distance as night settled in, Lalani was beginning to curse daylight. Nothing ever good happened during the day. She just had to keep it together until they came to the village, then she could hide and try forget that she ever wanted to be loved by a voe.

The scenery shifted as the mountains parted to reveal a harmonious shoreline. Huts, boats and jetties were sprawled lazily among the white sands and azure sea. Patches of sandgrass and palm trees brought lush bursts to the horizon. All in all, it was paradise, a union of water and desert that culminated into a beautiful oasis of solace. The sands and wind here were not harsh like her homeland, it was welcoming and gentle. Lalani allowed Kabofi to guide her through the village with Valo tailing behind them. They arrived at the inn, marked by a sign with a crescent moon as is custom in Hyrule.

Roggokba was already waiting for them outside, his big smile fading when he saw Lalani. He allowed the Gerudo to retreat to a bed, instead asking the others “What happened?”

Kabofi growled back “Hylians are jerks, that’s what happened.”

Valo tugged his hood down realising that the inn was too small a building to accommodate him or Roggokba “Sadly, it did not go well.”

Kabofi snapped back “For now, we play it cool, we relax for as long as Lalani needs to and we support her if she wants our help.”

Roggokba shrugged “Fine by me, there’s a lot of Zonai ruins in this area and it’d make sense to use Lurelin Village as a base of operations.”

Valo nodded “I won’t complain either, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to swim freely so I’ll be taking full advantage of our place near the ocean.”

Lalani had fallen into a bed by then, having dumped her pack, sword and shield on the floor. She pulled the blankets over her head and hoped she could stop existing.

* * *

The strange tower rose over the humid jungle as Kabofi soared closer. She circled the strange spire, feeling unsettled by organic mesh surrounding its column. The bright light pulsing through it made her worried it was the horn of a greater monster that was just hiding beneath the surface of the earth. She was meant to be scouting the area for ruins of interest but the chance to study one of these mysterious towers was too much for her curiosity to handle. Upon her descent, she realised that there were no animals or creatures lingering in the trees or on the jungle floor. For a place that teemed with life, the air was strangely silent. Not even a beetle nor dragonfly nor butterfly stirred in the grasses. Instead all that remained was a still, glassy lake from which the tower had arisen. An awkward stillness permeated the air like something great and wonderful or terrible was about to happen. Against her better judgement, Kabofi landed upon a section of submerged ruins. Her talons had no issue with perching on the mossy stone.

Even the wind did not howl or sing to her here… the bright, blue sky was free of any clouds. The water beneath her was clear, showing the waving grasses and tiny fish that occupied the large pond. It felt like time had frozen in this glade within the jungles; the serenity of solitude, relaxing in one’s own company to collect your thoughts and refocus. Kabofi enjoyed the peace as travelling in a group seldom left time to just be alone for a moment. She quietly kept a keen eye on her surroundings yet still remained in a serene daze. The spell was abruptly ripped asunder as she realised another was perched beside her on those ruins. Kabofi let out a screech and tumbled into the lake.

Moments later, Kabofi surfaced, soaking and embarrassed beyond belief… the crow maiden had returned. She was perched on the ruins and looked every bit as beautiful as Kabofi remembered. Surely this was a dream; Kabofi had never seen any Rito like this before. She only knew the tales and legends told to chicks of the corvid Rito, the tricksters and villains of their folklore. The crow innocently reached a hand out and pulled Kabofi back onto the ruin. She chirped “I’m sorry I scared you, I thought you saw me coming. I waved to you and everything from over there.” She finished by pointing to a space in the trees.

Kabofi tried to recover some decorum “I’m sorry, I was just totally spacing out. It’s just so pretty here.”

“I know…” The crow almost sang “I’m Somila, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Kabofi.”

“Kabofi, huh? I noticed you staring at me when I was the stable the other night. Do I really look that funny or have you never seen a big, bad corvid Rito before?”

“Well… I was just taken by how beautiful,” Kabofi flustered then remarked “Your tunic… yes, how beautiful your tunic is.”

Somila narrowed her eyes for a moment, then continued “Thankyou, I sewed it myself. So are you here in the jungle to await the rise of Farosh and pay tribute to the Avatar of the Storm?”

“The what?”

“You know, Farosh? The dragon spirit of lightning? Protector of the Oracle of Secrets? The embodiment of the Storm itself? It soars from Lake Floria and Lake Hylia on the night of a full moon. There’s one coming soon so that’s why I’m hanging around.”

“The oracle? Who’s the oracle? How can a dragon soar from two places at the same time?”

It was Somila’s turn to be flustered as her plumage ruffled and she squawked “Oh no! You mean you’re not… oh, I am so sorry. So, so sorry! Please ignore me! Pretend you didn’t even meet me!” She then took flight and disappeared into the sky.

Kabofi was left feeling rather deflated, her heart stopped fluttering and the tiny glimmer of happiness in her eyes dulled. She remained alone near the tower for some time before she also took flight and resumed her scouting work.

* * *

The water here was so light… so easy to float on. Valo always appreciated the differences of water, how easily it could change his movements. The oasis was fresh water so it was heavier, more resilient to his presence. The ocean is wild and moves to a rhythm of its own, to swim in it was to be at the mercy of a monster. He let his body float and move with the currents deep beneath the tides; enjoying the feel of the water on his scales and relishing the chance to move around without having to wear a robe. Easily snatching fish from the waters and messily devouring them whole while swimming. When he surfaced he saw he was near Hateno village by the familiar telescope that loomed over the mountains. He knew that if he swam east and followed the coast he could make it back to Lanayru province and eventually back to Zora’s Domain.

However, he remembered that Lalani was back Lurelin village… Valo slowly turned around and headed west again.

Roggokba sat on the beach near Palmorae Ruins drinking in the tranquillity of this ancient place. There was something so intriguing about the remains of past eras, like uncovering the secrets of the earth while mining. He still saw humour in his attempts to be a miner in Goron City; often devolving operations into slow archaeological digs when he found something interesting. Roggokba was not a good miner, he was too easily distracted by details in the rock. After being fired he resolved to do something with this fascination which led him to studying the ruins of old. Palmorae Ruins were intriguing, a series of Zonai ruins marked by the structure of the columns and geometric patterns. Yet there were also traces of Sheikah influence with two strangely glowing ebon platforms swirled with bubbles of gold before a broken monument.

Roggokba sat back from it near the edge of the water to sketch out the ruins in great detail. His hands were filthy with charcoal as he kept drawing madly on the large parchment. He’d been out here most of the day and was almost done with his latest piece. The sound of splashing disrupted him, he immediately turned, ready to strike should it be a monster.

Instead Valo had emerged from the sea, a fish sticking out of his mouth and with many others shoved under his arm. He crunched the fish in his mouth and pulled the tail half from his lips, chewing for a while as he looked at the drawing Roggokba was working on and the ruins before them. He commented “That’s amazing, looks just like it.”

Roggokba nodded back “Thankyou, been working on it all day.”

“So who were these Zonai anyway? You carry on about them a lot.”

“No one really knows other than they lived in the southwest regions of Hyrule a long time ago and worshipped a dragon god.”

“A dragon god? But these ruins look so… plain.”

“The true monument to their god lies deeper in the jungles. Coincidentally where the Spring of Courage is, but whether that was the original purpose or a modern adaptation is another matter.”

“I know what you mean, Zoras used to worship Lord Jabu-Jabu long ago, now we follow Hylia… well, that is not completely true… Actually only the inland or river Zora believe in the Triforce and the Goddesses.” Valo informed as he recalled “From what I’ve seen of King Dorephin’s trips to the ocean colonies… most Zora believe in the ocean gods above all else. Usually the king is presented with gifts representative of them and the accompanying soldiers and scholars usually pick up a few trinkets or miniature shrines while in the colony.”

“So how many are there?”

“Five, Lord Jabu-Jabu is the Guardian of the Zora so that’s the most common god worshipped. The Ocean King and Levias are the Guardians of the sea and sky respectively, they tend to be followed by a lot of Zora too. The more uncommon ones are the Wind Fish or the memory of the ocean, who tends to be worshipped by scholars and academics… then there’s Bellum, the wrath of the ocean and is regarded as a god of war so they tend to be a favourite with soldiers.”

Roggokba paused in thought, wondering how many gods had been ignored in favour of the Triforce. “And as far as I can tell, Gerudo worship the seven heroines although there is apparently an eighth they seldom speak of. Hylia is acknowledged but not worship-” Roggokba heard a sickening groan from his colleague, it was then the Goron noticed that the Zora’s stomach looked quite bloated and round “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just really full right now.” Valo then continued eating the fish he’d brought with him.

“And yet you’re still eating? That’s impressive. How many have you had so far?”

“No idea… lost count… I don’t think you’ll quite understand how much I love the taste of fish. I have had none since I left Zora’s Domain so now… I can’t stop eating them. Surely there must be a special type of rock you indulge in when you have the chance?”

“Of course, I’m not mocking you, just wondering if you’re alright. Do you always eat them raw?”

“Yeah, mainly because I’m lazy and my teeth crush about anything I eat so it’s not like I’m going to choke.”

“Well… take it easy I guess.”

“Where’s Kabofi and Lalani?” Valo finished devouring the last fish in his hand and stifled a belch.

“Kabofi is scouting the area for ruins and Lalani…” Roggokba’s brow furrowed “She hasn’t left the inn today, it’s sad… she was really looking forward to being here.”

Valo and Roggokba sat in silence, only interrupted by the groans from Valo’s stomach as he proclaimed “I’m getting more fish.” Then slowly meandered back to the ocean.

“Take it easy, you don’t want your stomach to burst.” Roggokba then saw a blue silhouette fly down into Lurelin village “Look Valo, Kabofi is back, meet us back at the inn.”

* * *

An hour later, after relaxing from flying and scouting all day, Kabofi was ready to present her findings. The map of the Faron jungles and south Necluda was unfurled on the table they had dragged out from the inn. Roggokba placed a few stones so it wouldn’t get carried away by the wind. The trio sat around the campfire just outside the inn to discuss the matters at hand. The window of Lalani’s room was open so she could hear their plans. Kabofi preened and pointed to various circles on it “So, there are Zonai ruins here, here, here and here…. And here… as far as I can tell from flying overhead.”

“Good work, it should be easy enough to find these ones closer to the stable but… hm…” Roggokba paused, considered the scale of the map and the distance of the marked locations. “Maybe we’ll need to stay at the stable for a few days for ease of access.”

Kabofi shyly queried “Fine… but Roggokba… have you uh… ever heard of something called an Oracle of Secrets?”

“An Oracle… yes, I have actually. Koume and Kotake have mentioned the oracles. From what I can tell they are alternative titles to the goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, often used by wytches or non-divine magic users. I may be wrong but I believe the Oracles are of the Seasons, Ages and Secrets. Why?”

“I encountered a Rito out in the jungle, she mentioned something about Farosh appearing nearby.”

“That Rito must have been a wytch.”

“No wonder she freaked… being a wytch is still a problem these days, huh? Like with the Blood Moon and everything, people just don’t like talking about magic.”

“Sadly it is true and I don’t think it’ll change soon. Still this information about Farosh may be worth investigating too… Valo, are you able to stay here for now or do you need to swim back home? I realise it’d be a direct swim from here to Lanayru.”

Valo was in the middle of eating a raw fish, crunching the bones and scales between his teeth. He had missed this salty flavour and smell of the sea after being confined to the oasis so he was in a hedonistic mood. Almost moaning pleasurably with each bite as his stomach distended further into his lap with each fish. He replied while his mouth was full “No, I can stay around. I don’t have any reason to rush home immediately. Besides, it’s nice here.”

Kabofi nodded, unfazed by his surfeited state “Thanks, it’s just we’re worried about Lalani. She’s been pretty withdrawn and that’s not a good sign. We’d feel more comfortable with someone being here for her.”

“And you’re still healing, technically.” Roggokba sighed “At the same time, we would like to visit the ruins we aimed to study. I know it sounds selfish…”

Valo finished “But you guys have things to do.”

“Thanks, if we’re not back in six days, come looking for us. Alright? We’ll leave a copy of the map here.”


	13. Hedonistic Bliss

The next few days were odd, Valo would often spend it either training or swimming in the freedom of the ocean. He watched Roggokba and Kabofi head into the Faron jungle to examine Zonai ruins and knew they wouldn’t return for a while. Lalani didn’t seem to move much from the inn, the event at the spring took a hefty toll on her mind. She seldom spoke or ate, just barring herself up in that strange little world in her head. Valo was worried but had no idea how to rouse her out of it. He didn’t want to chastise her for being sad, but wanted to help remind her that there was more to her than her value to a Hylian voe.

Lurelin Village was idyllic, the Hylians here were nice and dressed quite casually to match the laidback cove their village was nestled in. They were rather strange in that they didn’t flinch at the sight of Valo. They would politely wave or invite him to go fishing with them. Most of the people here were fishermen, poor in rupees but ultimately very happy. The ocean seemed to provide all they needed to have a rich life. For a Zora, the amount of fish in the waters here was paradise. Valo felt particularly indulgent as each night he slept with a bloated, heavy stomach. Fortunately he’d found a large rock pool and cave a little down the beach from the village which permitted enough privacy to massage his body late into the night. He wondered whether anything could be done to improve the fish. Then he recalled Lalani’s reason for coming here. Then he hatched a plan that would hopefully break her out of her initial haze so that maybe she could talk openly a little.

A day later, Lalani was roused from slumber by a tapping at the wooden cover of her room’s window. She climbed out of bed to open the panel to find Valo standing outside it. He handed her a book “I asked around, the innkeeper helped me with putting it all in this.”

Lalani timidly accepted the book and flicked through the faded pages “What is this?”

“A collection of recipes and cooking methods for seafood. You said you wanted to learn how to cook this stuff so given that you were feeling down I went and talked to everyone and got it down for you.”

“Thankyou…”

Valo then noted the more geometric lettering on the pages, a vast difference from the confident curves and calligraphy he saw on Gerudo signs. “Wait a minute… can you even read Hylian? I am so sorry I did not realise and I just messed everything up!”

“No, it’s fine. I can read and speak both Hylian and Gerudo… how did you think we’ve been communicating this whole time?”

“Oh… yeah, that does make sense.” He nervously laughed “And… if I go out and get all kinds of fish and crustaceans and snails… will you cook them for me?”

“Uh… of course… I…”

“Great. Look, I’ll go out grab as much as I can, there’s a cave up here a little with a rock pool where I’ve been sleeping lately. Shall we meet there say… by the end of the day?” Valo saw that her face was still blank “I mean… unless you don’t want to.”

Lalani’s face melted into a shy smile “No… I’d like to do that…”

“Great, I’ll see you at dusk!” Valo ran off towards the ocean, determined to get everything he desired.

Throughout the course of the day, Valo would return to the rock pool and toss whatever he caught into it, repeating the process over and over until dusk. When he returned the final time, a burning fire with a heavy pot over it was set up, sacks of ingredients were piled nearby, assorted pans, pots and knives were laid out. Lalani was there poring over the book he’d given her and carefully turning the small cave into her kitchen. Within a few hours she seemed be back in her element, however he had never quite seen Lalani with such severity in her eyes. The meticulous turns of the pages, the slight adjustments of her utensils and ingredients, everything was perfectly set up. Pots were even full and simmering away with combinations of ingredients he couldn’t quite make out. He wondered for a moment how she started the fires as there wasn’t a flint in sight.

He tossed the last handful of fish into the pool and was confronted by a determined Lalani “I see you want me to experiment quite a lot… if I cook, will you eat whatever I make? I don’t want anything to go to waste…”

Valo grinned back “Yes and let me worry about that part, so cook to your heart’s content.”

“You sure? There’s quite a lot to work with.”

“How about I tell you if I can’t eat anymore and that you can stop cooking and we can give what I’ve caught to the villagers.”

“That sounds fair. Can you pass me the fish from the pool as I ask for them? I’ve worked out a menu that fits with the sequencing of the cooking times.”

“Sure, anything else I can do to help?”

“Just relax and enjoy yourself. First course will be done in a flash really.”

Valo sat opposite the flames, near the rock pool and against the wall of the cave so he could still watch but remain out of her way. He was always amazed at Lalani when she cooked. How did she know exactly what to add or do? He would see her tasting each component of a dish, assessing the taste carefully. He was a little envious of her in that way, what could she taste that made her cook so differently? As promised the first course was presented from a flash of fire around a wok. The pan was brimming with cooked crabs in chilli and Goron spice. It looked to be enough for a banquet of eight. Beside it was a pot of fragrant tea made from local herbs.

“I think I’ve got the blend right,” Lalani picked up a crab leg and cracked it open to get at the meat “Most Lurelin cooking is about balancing complex flavours, there’s always an element of spice, sweet, savoury and sour in there.”

Valo crunched through a crab’s exoskeleton, taking a moment to enjoy the spice and heat infused in the meat “Crab is perfect, not soft enough to be raw, not firm enough to be overcooked.”

“Are you meant to eat the shell too?”

“Uh… not usually, I just do because I can… I think other races use the shells to make stocks for other dishes… I don’t think they can digest it like a Zora can.”

“That’s good, I was worried the shells would be wasted.” Lalani left the wok in front of him as she paced back to the makeshift kitchen “You finish that, I’ll get started on the next one.”

Valo continued feasting on the spicy crab stir-fry, he then wondered just how many courses there would be. However as he picked up his second crab his thoughts turned to how intense the flavour had become. He always found the taste of seafood irresistible but this was another level of indulgence. He knew he could tell Lalani if he couldn’t eat another bite and she’d probably stop cooking for him and give something to the villagers. But as he ate, the less the idea of becoming full crossed his mind. Instead he had succumbed to an intense hedonistic bliss and he was too eager to see what else she could do with his favourite food.

The starter of spicy crab was followed by crab omelette, fish sautéed with herbs, salt-grilled crab, seafood curry, skewers, paella, porgy meuniere, creamy seafood soup, fish pie and clam chowder. Each dish was easily big enough to serve eight Hylians with leftovers; most likely a result of home written recipes from a generous culture like the one in Lurelin. Every so often the tea would be refilled as an accompaniment. Lalani would take a portion of it to try and examine whether the flavour balance was correct. She had to make sure she followed those recipes perfectly due to their complex flavour profile and the fact that she wasn’t used to cooking with seafood. Yet the book she had been given covered everything from average cooking times to how one disassembles the various creatures you can find in water. The night had turned into a blur of experimentation in that cave and she had enjoyed every moment of it. Her original plan was to just cook whatever Valo had caught; she had no idea how much he could catch so she had to make many more dishes that she expected. To see that rock pool empty was a small victory that she had used everything. She could see Valo was still eating in her peripherals but paid him no concern as she started cleaning up.

The last of the chowder was gone as Valo finally brought the large bowl to his mouth and poured it down as quickly as he could. At last, that giant pot was empty aside from smears of creamy soup staining the bottom. He found his breath was shallower and faster, even the gills on the sides of his chest were tugging open, as he leaned back onto the rock to remain seated. His legs splayed indecently, one dipped lazily in the rock pool while the other draped in the sand, yet he was too exhausted to care. It felt as though he was wearing something very tight and heavy over his entire torso. The dull ache was constant even with gentle breaths. His arms lazily rested at his sides, pondering whether it would be too impolite to rub his engorged stomach. He was already in a compromising position as he could not suck in or hide the girth of his stomach in that moment. Even then, he could feel it had distended beyond his lap and rested on the sand between his splayed legs; pressing into the ground bellow from the weight of the feast inside it. Now finally roused from his hedonism, he began to panic of how he was to remain dignified in this state. He was beyond fullness, overfed to an extreme level and it was unlike he had ever experienced before. The surreal changes to his body over a few hours intrigued him.

He continued sipping at the lukewarm tea as he did earlier in the night. Privately enjoying the subtle swelling of his stomach as all the rice he’d eaten absorbed the liquid he drank. The inner torment of social courtesies and indulgence roused in his drunken mind. Indulgence won. His hands lazily yet slyly moved from his sides to rest atop his prodigious belly. He had become accustomed to a degree of softness there as of late, now it was solid and firm, almost producing a firm thump like a drum when he slapped it out of curiosity. It felt good to hold and caress in both hands, an odd sensation of silken pain tingled across the unbearably tight skin of his gut with each motion of his hand. Every so often a sickening groan would rise from within, only announcing his fullness. His breath sped up slightly as he grew hot and bothered from the overload of sensations. So caught up in the calming luxuriousness of massaging his body, he took a while to remember Lalani was still there in that cave.

At that moment Lalani met eyes with Valo, she had been a voyeur of him all night. A part of her grew excited at how much he could devour and the resulting gains of his body were like a small trophy of her endeavours. The entire time, as always, impeccable manners while eating, she had grown curious of whether he was even capable of acting impolitely around mealtime. There was something inexplicably enjoyable about watching him indulge in carnal desires and she had slowly come to realise the specifics of how and why. It was a brief moment where she could see that beneath his quiet and polite demeanour was a god of hedonism. How he seemed to steal any chance to indulge to excess, to revel in the state of his body when most would be too vain or embarrassed to do so. Lalani had caught glimpses of this but tonight he had well and truly outdone himself. Her wild god had returned to her since leaving the oasis. She was still amazed his stomach hadn’t burst open as it pooled on the sand before him, round, heavy and bulging. Both of his hands were massaging it as he curiously eyed her up and studied her features.

Valo smirked, for a woman who he originally assumed to just be rather kind and stoic; Lalani was proving to be a rather interesting curiosity. Over the past few days alone he had seen sides of her that he didn’t imagine were possible. Most curiously was how ardent she appeared to be whenever he partook in her food. He didn’t have an assortment of skills like her and he knew he was a hindrance, but if this was the only way to show his appreciation to her, then so be it. There was something concealed in her that he couldn’t quite see yet, maybe with time he could find out. Tonight was not the night though as his body demanded more attention than his mind. He sat up, belly rolling outwards even more, and adjusted himself so he could slip into the pool beside him. The cool water enveloped his tired body as he let out a quiet moan. He glanced back at her with luminescent eyes and an outstretched hand.

This was too much… Lalani felt every sensation in her body intensify at the sight before her. Valo was partially submerged as he reclined in the rock pool. The water hiding and teasing her sight as part of his body vanished beneath its surface. He was facing her, languidly reaching to her. She still noticed the dent in the sand from where his belly heavily sat. Now it seemed even bigger as the water encouraged him to let everything hang out even further. She froze up from the heat of her body, scared of what it meant. How could she feel this way about a Zora? Weren’t such feelings reserved for Hylians?

Valo purred to her “Something wrong?”

“No… I… I…” Lalani averted her gaze to avoid being lost in the sight of him “I was just worried that maybe my cooking made you sick, are you alright? I can hear your stomach groaning so much…”

“If your cooking was bad, I wouldn’t have eaten it all.” Valo smirked, revealing his maw of fangs “But it’s positively divine and I just can’t help myself.”

Her blush intensified, her mind short circuited at her body’s reaction to the sight of him. Finally muttering in haste “It’s late, I should go back to the inn… I’ll get my things tomorrow.”

Before she could flee into the night, Valo said “Thankyou for tonight, I can’t remember when I last felt this good.”

Lalani just nodded back, blushing profusely as she ran into the night. Valo did nothing to stop her, he was too involved in massaging his aching body and would continue to do so until he finally drifted off to sleep.

Lalani reached the inn with a flustered panic as she quietly slipped inside and went to her room without disturbing the innkeeper. She sat on her bed, realising that the crotch of her pants were soaking wet… and she hadn’t even gone swimming.

* * *

A day of rest was what Valo needed after his seafood feast. He remained in his pool, gently reclining and cradling his swollen stomach, taking time to appreciate his newfound heft as his hands attentively explored the changes. He was never a slight or even athletic looking Zora. He was always burly, wide and stocky but this softness he’d gained intrigued him; the heaviness that felt so comfortable on his body and was unbelievably good to touch. Valo delighted in the sheer girth and feel of it, perhaps this was what it meant to be content? Altogether he noted how his body felt different, his limbs felt thicker than before and definitely appeared more muscular when he flexed his arms. It was peculiar, over his travels he had seen all manner of bodies from the other races of Hyrule. He’d noticed the more portly ones in particular and found himself curious of the curves and rolls of their bodies. However, Valo noticed that while he was noticeably bigger than he’d ever been, even sporting a gut that rivalled a Goron, his whole body still felt streamlined. He could swim with ease and any extra fat just seemed to be in proportion. The only oddity was the noticeable layer of fat that distorted and rounded his abdomen. Even then, it didn’t seem to jiggle with movement, instead it was a firmer softness that wasn’t noticeable until one tried to grab his belly. If one did try, they would need many hands to tend to its heavy expanse.

He had no desire to swim or fish today, much to the delight of the local fish population. His mind was still reeling from the previous night yet what lingered was Lalani’s reaction to his invitation to join him in the water. Perhaps she didn’t know how to swim and was scared? No. She would’ve said so and the pool was far too shallow to swim. Instead it was a panicked run back to the village. He hoped she was alright. She didn’t even come back for her cooking utensils so he decided if she still didn’t come later, he would return them tomorrow. Valo turned over to rest his folded arms on a rock and his chin on the backs of his hands and fins. He felt his stomach had settled over a flatter stone in the pool and was pressing into the sandy incline. The fine grains were slowly parting and accommodating his stomach as he relaxed in his laying position. It felt nice but he wondered what it would be like to have someone massage his engorged gut. The sensitivity of the skin made any touch of his stomach intensely pleasurable. Would Lalani do it if he asked? He let out a soft moan and thanked that he was laying down as he felt weak at the knees at the thought of that Gerudo beauty over him… straddling him… maybe even feeding him… wait, why was he thinking like this anyway? He’d never thought of anything like this before.

The sun was lazily setting casting violet and orange colours through the sky, when Valo heard someone approach the cave. Lalani then emerged at the entrance, much to his relief. She waved shyly as she wandered in and started to sort through the cooking utensils she’d left the previous night. After packing up a few pots and pans, Lalani asked “How are you feeling today?”

Valo remarked with a lazy grin “Like I’ve still died and gone to the heavens.”

“That’s… that’s good…” Lalani blushed and that strangely intense feeling in her body returned with renewed vigour. “By the way, a note from Kabofi and Roggokba arrived this morning, they want us to meet them at the stable near Lake Floria by tomorrow night.”

“That’s a relief, I am no position to move just yet. Any reason why they want us to meet them? I thought they were coming back to the village?”

“The note says they uncovered some interesting murals and wanted to see if they were true… apparently some phenomenal event is meant to happen at the lake tomorrow night.”

“Sounds nice, when do you want to start going?”

“If we leave tomorrow morning we can take it slow and get there by the afternoon.” Lalani paused to stare out at the sea, that sprawl of blue and azure that disappeared into the horizon… it was as daunting as the sprawling oceans of sand in Gerudo Desert.

Valo followed her line of sight “Yeah… it’s really pretty, isn’t it?”

“The water is different here though… it’s saltwater isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s more deadly or anything. Just means you can’t drink it… well, us Zoras are fine with it but maybe not the other races. Have you tried going for a swim? It’s very relaxing.”

“I can’t swim.”

“Then how about dipping your feet in the water?”

“The waves are a bit scary… the way they lap at the shore…”

“What about this pool? No waves or tides to worry about.”

Lalani turned, he noticed her eyes study every curve of his giant body before studying the rock pool. She reasoned that she was feeling a little warm and wanted somewhere to rest her feet awhile. She then removed her slippers and ensured her trousers were rolled up a little higher on her thighs. Lalani then approached the edge of the pool near Valo, taking a seat on a smoother rock and submerging her lower legs into the water. The coolness was different to the water of the oasis, it made her feet feel lighter as she swished her legs slowing through the water. Her feet didn’t even reach the bottom from her seated position which made her wonder how deep the pool was. Then again, if Valo was residing in it for now, it had to be deceptively larger than it appeared.

Valo carefully watched her “Feel better?”

Lalani smiled back “Yes, it feels nice…”

“There’s just one thing I don’t get about last night.”

“Which is?”

“The fire… how did was there enough fire to cook everything? This cave is damp so it would be hard to keep it burning so strongly and I didn’t see a flint anywhere… In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use one and you never had any in your tent back at the oasis.”

“I see… well…” Lalani felt like she couldn’t lie to him now “If I show you how I do it, you can’t tell anyone… in fact, it’d probably be another reason why a voe wouldn’t like me…” She saw him nod back. She flattened her palm out, flexing her fingers as she focused. A tiny spark blazed into existence, gathering strength to form a small fireball hovering above her palm. Lalani then waved her hand and the flames were snuffed out. She looked to him again, scared of what he thought of her secret. That she was an apprentice wytch.

Instead Valo smirked, copying her hand gestures. But rather than conjure a ball of flame, he froze a crystal of ice from the air that he caught with ease in his hand. He then shattered it to pieces, scattering the shards to the pool. Lalani muttered “You’re a wytch too!?”

“Another reason why I kept to myself in Zora’s Domain. Magic is practiced and it’s more uncommon rather than rare among my people, but it’s never done publically. I’m guessing it’s the same for Gerudo as well?”

“Yeah, but I can’t do anything fancy yet… maybe one day I could fight with my fire magic but, I don’t have the ability to do so yet.”

“I’m sure you can do it. I just use my magic to freeze stuff together when I break it. I don’t have a lot of control over it so I prefer to not use it.” Valo then asked “Is that why you’re so hard on yourself about finding a voe?”

“Yes, I like the company of voe… but I seem to possess many qualities that would repulse them. All I have in my favour is my cooking…” She then pried to avoid speaking further on the matter “How does it feel when you swim? I mean, a Zora is born for the water so… what’s it like for you?”

“Well, I am genuinely much faster in the water than I’ll ever be on land. But not as fast as other Zora.” He showed one of his tattered fins “This tends to slow me down a little,” He then placed his hands on either side of his prodigious gut “This… not so much… which is weird because you think it would.” Valo saw a strange flicker of focus in Lalani’s eyes as he shook his belly. There was something there so he suspected it may be fun to tease her a little when the opportunity presents itself in the future.

“But… aren’t you generally lighter in the water? I mean, you float rather than walk?”

“True, actually Zoras have swim-bladders that let up swim or sink to the bottom of the water to walk on the surface.”

“What’s it like to sink and walk?”

“Pretty amazing actually, you’d be surprised how many ruins and sunken relics there are in Hyrule.”

“Maybe keep that to yourself, otherwise Roggokba will have you diving at every body of water we see.”

Valo laughed a little, then winced as the movement made him hiccup sharply. He shyly said “Excuse me, sorry, I thought the worst of it was over.” While tentatively running a hand over the expanse of his stomach and watching Lalani for a reaction. She turned a rather flattering shade of red that almost matched the colour of her hair and giggled innocently. It was so cute, he couldn’t help but swoon at the sight of her.

Lalani noticed him slip under the water “Valo!? Are you alright?”

His head poked up from the surface as he smirked again “I’m fine… I’m better than fine actually.”


	14. Farosh's Flight

They set out early the next morning to ensure they made it to the Lakeside Stable in time. The entire walk, Lalani found herself distracted by Valo. The way he kept his robes open which only framed his girth. The way he lazily stroked the side or top of his belly absentmindedly, sometimes letting out a soft, relieved moan. She assumed he was only doing so because he was comfortable enough around her to relax. He had certainly opened up about himself in Lurelin that made her feel more trusting of him. The sight of him was also driving her crazy, feeling that strange heat all over her body again. Maybe she was coming down with something? Perhaps she would need to consult some kind of doctor at the next settlement they visited. The strange ailment didn’t appear to hinder her, it was almost enjoyable in a sense, but it was still difficult to keep focused on the tasks before her when Valo seemed to be distracting her. She couldn’t blame him at all, she was clearly the one with the problem and needed to exert better control of herself.

She still had to ask him one thing “Why?”

He innocently remarked “Why what?”

“Why did you get me that book of recipes and all those ingredients?”

“Would you settle for me just wanting to taste your cooking again?” Valo saw the severity in her eyes then realised his jest was not well received “Fine, I thought you needed a reminder that you wanted to do other things while travelling… that it’s not just about finding a husband. I know there’s probably a lot of pressure on you Gerudo to find one, but it’s not the only defining feature of your life… you had a rough encounter at that lake and… I just wanted to cheer you up.”

“I see…” Lalani then nodded to herself, satisfied by the response “Thankyou.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I just realised that at Lurelin… you could’ve left at any time but didn’t, why would you do that? Don’t you want to go home?”

Valo thought carefully for a moment then said “Not really. I guess, I want to see how people in Hyrule live.”

“That sounds a little strange…”

“No really, Zoras have a long life span. Some of the elders were alive during the Calamity, they played major roles in it… so ever since it happened and Lady Mipha passed, it feels like us Zoras just focus on grieving and everything that was lost. But since being kidnapped and meeting all of you, it seems Hyrule is still living… and I want to see how it all works.”

Lalani blinked, considering the maths in her head “So how old are you anyway?”

“Not sure really… but I think I’m around Prince Sidon’s age, maybe a little younger… I was barely a hatchling when the Calamity happened.”

“And you’re a young adult now?”

“Yes… why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?”

Lalani snorted a laugh “How is someone so old so very naïve?”

Valo nervously smiled back as they kept walking down the path. Eventually the surroundings changed from the seaside to a thick jungle. Sandy plains and shrubs gradually shifted to verdant trees and ferns. Upon their arrival at Lake Floria, they were promptly greeted by Kabofi while Roggokba remained seated in the middle of the Faron Bridge. Almost as though he was waiting for something and would not stop watching until he saw it. Unable to get any attention from the Goron, Kabofi explained in his stead as they settled into the stable “Alright, so we did some exploring of the Zonai ruins around here and… there’s some weird stuff in them, just like I heard from the wytch I met in the jungle.”

Lalani tilted her head as she placed her rucksack beside her rented bed in the stable “Weird stuff? Can you be more specific?”

“Like a dragon of lightning rises from the largest waterfall every so often… usually at midnight at particular phases of the moon.”

“Let me guess, and you both suspect this will happen tonight?”

“Yes, as you can see Roggokba is not budging even though it’s hours away.”

Lalani smiled warmly “Well, I’ve always wondered what a dragon looks like.”

Kabofi’s solemn demeanour melted with a bright chirp “I knew you’d see reason!”

“A lightning dragon?” Valo shivered at the thought “Zoras are not good with lightning… at all… like we can’t even be near shock arrows without feeling excruciating pain.”

“We’re not going to fight it, just observe it.”

“Oh… that’s fine then… but if it gets dangerous I’m out of there.”

Lalani sighed, at least he was being less reckless. “Well, while we wait, how about I cook something for everyone here?”

Kabofi offered “No worries, I’ll help gather ingredients.”

Valo noted to himself “I’ll have a swim in Lake Floria then. Looks rather nice.”

As they parted ways to tend to their own matters, Kabofi remained near Lalani. She spied the way Valo seemed to be showing off his size and the stolen glances and blushing from Lalani. The Rito didn’t quite understand the courtship of other races but she could tell something was going on. While they meandered through the nearby jungle to the Lakeside Stable, Kabofi pried “So, you seem a lot better now.”

“Yeah, Valo helped me, he reminded me why I wanted to go to Lurelin Village in the first place.” Lalani fell quiet while a sweet smile appeared on her face.

Kabofi prompted “Which was?”

“To cook seafood. He actually went a gathered all the recipes from the village and gave them to me in a notebook. It was nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Let me guess, you cooked a feast for him too?”

“Yes, well, he went to the trouble of gathering all those fish so it made sense to not let them spoil.” Lalani sighed, playing along “Wait, you don’t think he’s just using me for free food?”

“Nah,” Kabofi preened herself “I’ve seen the way you two act. I don’t think he’s the sort that would try taking advantage of you.” She moved ahead, her talons were poised daintily to avoid getting stuck in the sandy earth.

Lalani paused for a moment then called out “Wait, what do you mean the way we act? How do we act?” Kabofi just cackled back. Lalani jested “Tell me what you know, you talking Cucco!”

Kabofi teased back to avoid an answer “I’ll have you know I am the descendant of a talking Cucco. Get it right.” She then sighed “Now that I think about it, I don’t know why we bother trying to stay at Hylian stables. Like, they’re great and all… but the beds are tiny.”

Lalani laughed with relief “I seriously thought that was just my imagination.”

“No, I’m like the shortest of the group and even I have trouble with it.”

“Then why do we stay at the stables?”

“Safety mainly, monsters tend to avoid attacking them so it’s easier to rest here than in the wild.”

“You ever get the feeling that Hylians are just really tiny and delicate…”

“I know and yet they think they own the place.”

* * *

The hours passed peacefully as they helped around the stable or just relaxed and watched the scenery. Night fell soon enough upon the land allowing a gentle coolness to embalm their senses. The humidity of the jungle diminished as a gentle breeze wavered the trees. The treetops danced like the waves of a tide, singing and rustling to the sky. Kabofi, Valo and Lalani meandered back to the bridge around midnight where Roggokba remained with his charcoal and parchment ready. The moon was full that night, high in the sky like the eye of a divine being. Upon greeting him, Roggokba raised a finger and called for total silence as they waited for the mysterious spectacle to unfold.

Valo and Lalani went to find a place on the bridge to watch the spectacle. Kabofi instinctively felt it would be best to leave them as a couple tonight. She sensed that something had changed in them since she last saw them; whether they knew it or not was beyond her. With Roggokba engrossed in his pages, Kabofi felt a bit of an outsider among the group. Until she spied Somila approach them from the opposite side of the bridge. She timidly paused at the sight of them so Kabofi waved to her. Having been seen, Somila strutted towards them with a strange hop in her step like the ravens they had seen in the wild.

“Nice to see you again.” Kabofi chirped “Thanks for telling us about this.”

Somila clutched a bundle to her chest “Oh… it’s no problem.”

“Do you need to set anything up? I won’t keep you.” Kabofi then turned to her friends “Hey everyone, this is Somila, she’s a traveller too. Somila, these are my friends, Roggokba, Valo and Lalani.”

Roggokba bellowed without turning “Thanks for giving us a chance to Farosh. This is going to be amazing.”

Valo politely bowed his head “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh wow, your feathers are beautiful.” Lalani mused, she then presented a bowl of crispy discs “Would you like to try some potato cakes? A lady at the stable just showed me how to make them.”

“Sure, thankyou.” Somila accepted one of the discs and nervously looked back at Kabofi, she shyly said in a low voice “Thankyou for being so kind.”

Kabofi replied in the same low tone “It’s alright.”

Collectively they settled in for the night, Somila started burning a small amount of incense. Wisps of fragrant smoke permeated the air while they snacked and waited for the moon to rise even higher in the night sky. Eventually the wind changed first, moving with purpose as it whipped around each of them. The moon crawled higher into the sky so it was in perfect line with highest waterfall that fed into Lake Floria. The air began to feel heavy, a gentle miasma of faint green permeated the sky flecked with shimmers of emerald. The waters did not stir yet something grew from the highest point of the waterfalls. An ivory creature emblazoned with shades of green and yellow rose. It had no wings yet swam through the sky with ease. Its entire form glistened with the wrath of the storm as it flowed and poured through the air. The serpentine creature had far too many taloned legs yet there was a gentle kindness in its monstrous eyes. Its face was crowned by a single horn that radiated with the most lightening. As it moved through the sky it descended to waver through the waterfalls, revealing it was far longer than the very bridge they stood on.

Kabofi was the first to speak “What is that thing… why is the wind moving so strangely?”

Somila replied “That is the way of Farosh.” She knelt down muttering a prayer in a language neither of them could pick.

“Truly a magnificent creature! I have never seen anything so incredible in my life…” Roggokba added while drawing madly, his eyes constantly moving between the page and the creature.

The air began to crackle with electricity as Farosh spiralled closer to the bridge. It did not seem to even notice its captive audience as it moved to a pace and time of its own. Valo found himself distracted from the beauty of the dragon by Lalani, her smile, her innocent sense of wonderment. He was captivated by her amazement for Farosh, nervously, he moved closer to her, feeling the electricity in the air getting a bit too close for comfort. He was shocked when her hand grabbed his and she pulled him closer to her to watch the dragon fly past.

Kabofi then sensed the wind, realising it moved in a strong updraft in unison with the dragon; it was like the legendary Revali was alive again. She’d only heard the stories so could only assume this control of the wind was akin to the Rito Champion’s command of the sky. Perhaps he was gifted this boon by the dragons. Somila had risen from her prayers by then, watching the majestic beast fly past. She hopped up onto the railing and stretched her wings. Somila then winked at Kabofi before leaping into the winds and soaring upwards towards the dragon. Not wanting to miss her chance, Kabofi spread her wings and leapt blindly into the updraft. She cried with joy like a small chick taking their first flight as she was sent flying to the heavens alongside the divine dragon.

In each of their ways, the group made their own memories under the tranquil night sky and the mysterious pilgrim of Farosh.

* * *

In the light of day, the four drifters sat around a campfire a little way from the stable. Somila had disappeared into the twilight of dawn without saying a thing. All of them were still quietly reeling from the phenomena that had witnessed at the odd hours of the previous night. Roggokba admired the drawings he had sketched, surprised by how much he had caught the dragon’s likeness in his work. The night had been illuminated so strongly by Farosh’s presence that it was like drawing in daylight. After consulting with the stable hands he had a plan of where to go and what to do for their next adventures. With everyone’s attention, he started “Apparently, since those weird Sheikah towers have risen and the Divine Beasts have woken up, Farosh has been coming out of those waterfalls and flying off, going as far as Lake Hylia and the Gerudo Highlands… so if Farosh has woken up…”

Kabofi caught his trail of thought “Then Dinraal and Naydra must be awake too.”

“Which means we may have a once in a lifetime chance to see all three legendary dragons before they become dormant again.”

“And I’m guessing you have a plan.”

“Dinraal is known to travel between Eldin, the Tabantha Frontier and Hebra. Given Eldin is too hot for all of you, the Tabantha Frontier may be our best bet to see it. Naydra on the other hand sticks to Lanayru province and Necluda. We may need to consult local folklore and the locals themselves to find an exact location for them.”

“At least we know the time, if Farosh is anything to go by, the dragons only appear between midnight and daybreak.”

“I’ve calculated that Dinraal would be the easiest to find from here, the path north is pretty clear and safe whereas to get to the Lanayru at this time may be tricky.” Roggokba looked at Valo “Of course, if you want to go home, you’re welcome to.”

“No.” Valo replied a little too quickly, he calmed himself to add “I mean… I would like to see the dragons too.”

“Good to hear, we’ll stock up on supplies and then hit the road in a few hours.” Roggokba then nodded to himself and folded up his maps.

Lalani tilted her head “Really? It’s that easy to travel around Hyrule? There are so many stories about the dangerous roads and the monsters.”

“As long as you have a good head on your shoulders it’s not that daunting.” Roggokba wisely stroked his chin “Just little things like knowing that the central plains of Hyrule and the ruins there are filled with corrupted Guardians of all varieties so don’t go there. That Lynels tend to live on high peaks or open fields but only in isolated areas, and as you’ve seen, they’re territorial and don’t like leaving their homes. That your best bet of survival is to walk the well tread roads between stables.” He shrugged “Then again, I am a giant rock monster so… maybe it’s not as daunting to me compared to you.”

“Have you ever fought a Lynel before?”

“No, I just roll away as fast as I can and warn the closest stable of its position. Besides, I always have my little tainted meat trick to deal with ones I can’t avoid.”

Kabofi whined “Do we really have to go back to Rito Village?”

Roggokba sighed then smiled “Yes, Kabofi, we really do. Don’t worry, I’m sure your bullies have moved onto better things with their lives.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I can’t… but we won’t know until we go there.”

Lalani asked with trepidation “So how long should it technically take us to get there from here?”

“I’d say about a week or so if we travel quickly, if we take our time a bit longer. It depends if anyone has anywhere pressing to be.” Roggokba saw his cohorts shake their heads, he smiled broadly “Fantastic! I love it when we can take it easy. Alright, let’s sort everything we need and head out.”

After an hour or so, they found themselves back on the open road just as Roggokba had predicted. Lalani felt refreshed after what happened at the spring; to go from such insult and rejection to being reminded that there was more to travelling than finding a husband. It felt refreshing to be reminded of that, she had a good life up until now, shouldn’t a husband simply add to it and if she could not find one, she was still going to enjoy herself and take every advantage of travelling. She wondered what kind of food was common in Rito village; Kabofi appeared to favour poultry so perhaps she would learn more ways of preparing it. Her mind then wondered to cooking all the different types of cuisines from each region then abruptly turned to a more intimate vision of feeding her creations to Valo and the way it would continue to shape his body. She almost felt proud of the effect of her cooking upon his frame while she watched him casually saunter beside her. Upon their first meeting he seemed so small but now, there was something rather alluring about him and she rather liked watching the way his belly shook as he walked. Then again, perhaps it was indeed an effect of that spring atop the mountain, after all, Valo was the first one she saw there. No, surely these feelings weren’t the effect of a spell or magic. It felt strange, that now she was out of the desert, Lalani didn’t have to worry about gossip or maintaining a certain ideal. She could just be her.

Valo blushed as he felt Lalani’s eyes upon him once more. He rather adored her attention and stolen, almost shy glances of his body. He casually held the side of his stomach, allowing her to see how his hand sunk into his plush heft. Immediately he saw her go bright red and avert her gaze. The way he could get her to react was adorable and he enjoyed doing his little shows while they travelled down the path. He still disliked it when Hylians on horses rode past as it kicked up an awful dust cloud. Still they collectively must’ve looked like an odd sight, a Zora, a Goron, a Gerudo and a Rito, going on an adventure. While they meandered, Valo’s curiosity got the better of him “Roggokba, how did you fall into this line of work anyway? Like the wandering scholar deal, I thought Gorons were usually miners or merchants.”

“Funny you should ask. I know I’m a bit odd this way, I grew up with my older brothers Volcon and Tray, keep in mind that all Gorons refer to each other as brothers. Running the inn was fun but I was always more interested in talking to the travellers than working. Then I tried mining for a bit and ended up getting fired because I kept wandering off every time I unearthed some weird relic or a bone or something shiny. When I was a merchant I always gave stuff away for free or too cheaply. Either way, I was in a bit of a fix.”

“Because how do you contribute to your home when you lack the ability to be helpful?”

“Exactly, so Volcon and Tray take me to see the big boss, Bludo. Now I was pretty scared of it all, but it was weird… Bludo did some digging in his own records having heard everything from my brothers and turns out one of the first archaeologists of Hyrule was a Goron named Gorko so he said ‘if he can be a scholar, why can’t you?’. So within the week I made up my mind to be like Gorko and travel the land in search of Hyrule’s history… that was years ago.”

“Do you ever stop past and see your brothers?”

“When I have the chance, they’re always interested in my stories. I always make sure I stop past at least once or twice a year.”

“Lalani,” Kabofi whispered then jested “Valo’s eyes are on his head, not his gut.”

“Kabofi, I… fine… yes… I should be paying more attention to our surroundings anyway.” Lalani smirked nervously, was she really that obvious?

With the dense jungles of the Faron region behind them, they headed towards the bridge at Lake Hylia. Long grass wavered in the gentle breeze like a verdant ocean had settled around the dusty, well-trod path. In the distance stood peaks that gazed from the horizon like giants and it felt like an unknown, insurmountable distance now lied between them and their destination to the north. Yet it was possible by simply taking one step at a time and the company made sure the journey wasn’t exhausting on mind or body.


	15. A mysterious night at Satori Mountain

The water seemed littered with more ruins and remnants of war the closer he swam to the central plain of Hyrule. Valo manoeuvred with caution to avoid catching the attention of the Lizalfos on the surface. They never seemed to dive deep so he figured he was safe. He wasn’t even sure why he was swimming so far out aside from a curiosity of how the castle now looked after the Calamity. For now he knew the others were making camp on Satori Mountain to the southwest of the river, he had hoped to find fish in these waters but even they knew to avoid this place at all costs.

Unsure of where he was, Valo ascended and quietly poke his head above the water. Fortunately his dark hide obscured him from any monsters lurking in the nearby submerged ruins. The rusted weapons from the fights of a bygone age still littered the scenery yet no bodies were to be found. There was nothing aside from the glowing structures curled around the ruins of Hyrule Castle glowing with eerie magenta light. The earth was decimated by patches of decaying sludge, supposedly from Ganon himself, which rotted the life from its surroundings. Even the sky seemed darker here despite being the middle of the day. Valo noticed a strange red beam of light coming from the northwest, the direction of Rito Village. It resonated with rings of light as it aimed at the central spire of the castle’s ruins.

A sudden explosion of light and fire caused Valo to nearly dive back into the river, but he saw a tiny figure fleeing madly in the distance. A swarm of Guardian Stalkers skittered their way across the ground with ease, their cyclopean vision focused solely on their prey. Valo couldn’t budge as he froze with fear, hoping the tiny figure could escape them. They circled closer to the river bank, the chase growing more frantic as beams of light and explosions erupted all around them. With a final blast aimed just right, the tiny figure was sent flying into the river. Valo immediately dove to catch them, finally realising it was a Hylian. A strange glowing tablet bobbed unevenly in the water. Valo did not understand what it was but suspected it was important so he grabbed it and swam away from the chaos of the field with the Hylian under his arm.

When he surfaced, Valo saw that he was far up river from the ruins and the bank. The Stalkers were still blazing with magenta light in search of the interloper into their field. He felt the Hylian stir in his arm weakly, Valo propped him up so he could gasp for air, the Zora tried to make conversation “Take it easy, I think they are going away.” He noticed the Hylian weakly rest against him and grew flummoxed by the situation “Good idea, rest is good… I will… I will take you to the others… surely they will know what to do… or how to treat your injuries… I’m not that familiar with how Hylians work…”

Honestly Valo had come to dislike Hylians to a degree after how they treated him and Lalani. Yet he could not ignore someone in need of help. Given the lack of monsters, he swam at the surface of the water so the Hylian could breathe. Eventually leaving the water at a riverbank near Satori Mountain, where they had set up camp on one of the higher peaks before dividing to see to different tasks. The mountain appeared to be cloaked in a forest of its own which meant some level of cover from passing monsters. Valo then began the trek around the base of the mountain, to the old path leading to the peak, and began his ascent with the Hylian over his shoulder and the strange tablet in hand.

* * *

The journey upwards was rather simple for Valo; however he assumed his newfound giant statues made it easier to step upwards and climb the worn out mountain trail with ease. Like the surrounding woodlands, Satori Mountain was equally verdant and alive with plants that it was coated with trees. It was difficult to decipher where the mountain began and ended as it resembled a wild forest rising to the heavens. They had set up their camp near a large pond among the forest, closer to the peak where the Lord of Mountain was rumoured to dwell. The only real presence of the camp was the bonfire and a few rucksacks. Valo had returned to the campsite to find Kabofi knelt over bits of kindling for the fire. Even after travelling with her for some time, Valo still found it hard to read the facial cues of a Rito. Their avian faces left little flexibility in expressing oneself.

He could sense something amiss though as he heard her cursing to herself. How her fingers struggled to grasp and hold a stick. She kept dropping pieces of wood, forcing her to paw clumsily in the dirt for them. Finally Kabofi stopped trying to move her hands delicately. Instead she shoved the wood into a pile rather than carefully layer them into a pit like shape. She squawked a little as she pouted and preened, ruffling her feathers as she paced about the campsite.

“Hey Kabofi, did much happen?” Valo casually remarked, hiding that he had seen Kabofi struggle with the rather simple task.

“No.” Kabofi replied nonchalantly “Roggokba went on a hike to find the glade of the Lord of the Mountain. Lalani went hunting in the woodlands below us.” She then blinked at the sight of the small Hylian over his shoulder “You know… when you said you were going fishing… I don’t think Hylians count as fish.”

He snorted a laugh “You do realise if I was going to eat a Hylian, it wouldn’t be a scrawny little boy like this.” Valo then quickly reminded “Not that I eat Hylians.”

“Well, better lay that kid down while we wait for the others. I don’t know much about looking after Hylians but Lalani might. Did it have parents near him?”

“No, he was all alone. He was flung into the river by the explosion from a Guardian’s laser.”

“Poor kid must be either desperate, suicidal or stupid to wonder that close to Central Hyrule.”

“Still, we best make him comfortable and maybe work out how to find his parents.”

Kabofi went to Lalani’s rucksack, she prodded the bag with her beak and managed to open one of the flaps. She then grasped part of Lalani’s sleeping bag with her talon and hopped back to Valo “Right, let’s get this blanket over him because that’s all I really know about Hylians, they wrap themselves in blankets when they’re tired and unconscious.”

Valo accepted the blanket from Kabofi’s talon and bundled the small Hylian up like he was swaddling a babe. He then placed the Hylian on the ground near Lalani’s rucksack. The two then continued to find kindling and generally scout for any nearby monsters until the others returned.

* * *

Night had fallen soon enough atop that mountain peak. Lalani was already at the fire, her large pot over the embers as she prepared dinner for the evening. A bountiful hunt and gather in the lower forests procured enough ingredients to make a heaty meat and vegetable stew. Kabofi perched on a fallen log, randomly fluffing her feathers and cleaning her wings with measured pecks of her beak. Valo was closer to the pond but waiting for dinner like an expectant father. Roggokba sat a little way from the fire, studying the strange tablet Valo had found.

The marking on the tablet and the one eyed crest revealed it to be Sheikah technology. One side was like glass while the other was rugged with black and gold stone alloy. It followed an identical pattern to the shrines found all over Hyrule, Roggokba wondered whether this was the key to such shrines as he recalled the strange podium found upon each of them. He then glanced over his shoulder at the Hylian with filthy blonde hair. He was tiny really, athletic looking and lean but still tiny as Lalani’s sleeping bag overwhelmed him. His pointed ears were marked by tiny blue hoops and he wore a sky blue tunic with a sword crest that Roggokba had seen in ancient texts. The Goron had his suspicions, the strange slate and the young Hylian were too similar to a description of a knight he found in his studies. Yet he remained silent, not wanting to draw attention to strange youth.

Instead he turned to his companions to let the Hylian sleep. Roggokba awkwardly stated “So… what are your thoughts on the whole Calamity thing?”

“The Calamity? Why would you want to talk about that? Well, whatever, we may as well chat about something.” Kabofi preened her feathers by the campfire “It happened, Hyrule still lives and we’ll keep surviving.”

Roggokba sighed “Guess I’m just reflecting on it all, I mean the central plains are still swarming with Stalkers and the castle is always covered in darkness… it’s just sad… that’s all…”

“That the champions failed their duty to Hyrule?” Lalani sighed, nervously glancing away “At least, that’s what I’ve heard… it always sounds so harsh. As if anyone would do any better against Ganon.”

“That’s the thing though, Ganon is Ganon, he stays the same but the princess and the hero they’re constantly being reborn and re-learning the ropes of stopping him.” Roggokba flicked through his tome “Did you know that… one of the champions, the hero and princess were teenagers at the time… just children really.”

Valo nodded “Yeah, I heard Lady Mipha wasn’t even old enough to be considered an adult and yet… she ended up being chosen champion because the princess saw something in her.”

“Were you alive back then?”

“Yeah but… I was barely a hatchling at the time. It’s not like I really understood what was happening… but I remember hearing this weird noise when Vah Ruta fell… it was weird… these piercing shrieks from the beast itself but it didn’t sound like a beast at all… it was like a machine… like if one of those Sheikah relics could talk.”

“I suspect you may have heard the Divine Beast’s SOS signal. According to historical accounts, each beast cried out in a similar way when they succumbed to Ganon’s power… which is when I suspect each Champion met their end… Apparently, Revali was the last to fall, his SOS signal came in a frantic panic while the others were more calculated and quicker to ring so… he went down like the proud warrior he was.”

“So much pressure on children.” Lalani kept stirring the pot “How do people overlook that? The princess’ plan was solid, unite all the races of Hyrule, even the past and present through the Sheikah and face Ganon as one. No one could have predicted that Ganon could manipulate Sheikah technology so easily. In all honesty, I don’t think the Sheikah even understand the technology of their ancestors.”

“According to records, the princess wasn’t supported… she didn’t believe that the powers of fate alone would help.” Roggokba noticed in his peripheral vision that the young Hylian they’d found was listening intently “Despite all her efforts and plans, her people refused to accept her until she used the power of the goddess… it appeared to have happened, Ganon is still trapped in the castle after all. But I can’t help but think that perhaps that power would’ve awakened sooner if she was listened to instead of ignored or berated by her elders.”

Kabofi chirped “You think she was that good a person?”

“I believe the tragedy in this tale is that the princess knew Ganon could adapt and sadly, the Hylians refused to change their ways and the pressure that girl was under to fulfil her role in the prophecy probably stopped her from doing so. After all, the plan works fine, why change it? Why allow the chosen heroes to actually have a life, an identity? I feel that the formation of the champions is the only reason that princess could unlock her power… otherwise it never would’ve happened. The champions were her only companions in that time, the only ones who didn’t see her as a failure.”

“That’s a lot of pontificating, Roggokba… how do you know any of this? It sounds like you knew people from that old court.”

“I may have broken into the castle when I was more reckless. I read a lot of the diaries left around and the library is full of stuff about the old world… but after I got cornered by two Lynels and a Stalker, survived by falling into a canyon… well, I decided to never go back… but I never forgot the things I read there and it’s sad that people don’t even realise the turmoil going on in the background of the Calamity and how it was ultimately created by us.” Roggokba noticed the Hylian staring at him, tears welling in his eyes. The Goron smiled “Looks like our friend has woken up, take a seat closer to the fire. You’ve had quite a journey today.”

The Hylian slowly unravelled himself from the blankets as he sat up. Panic marred his features for a second but eased at the sight of his slate and his gold and blue sword beside him. His ragged hair was tied back in a tuft of a ponytail and his eyes were as blue as the sky overhead. He had handsome face and boyish looks yet there was something about his actions that belayed his youthful appearance. The way he meticulously ensured his possessions were nearby. The way he studied his surroundings within and beyond the campsite. The way he didn’t appear to rest properly when he finally took a seat closer to the fire, on edge with his hand near his sword at all times. He appeared to be rather taciturn as he didn’t speak or announce himself which was a norm among travellers. He was more focused on keeping watch on everyone and everything around him.

Lalani warmly smiled back to him, undeterred by his caution “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, just want to leave it bubble a little longer to get the flavours right.”

Valo nodded and said kindly “I assure you, it’s definitely worth the wait.”

“Do you mean wait or weight?” Kabofi cawed with laughter as Valo shot her a puzzled look.

The Zora replied “I suppose Lalani is right, you are a giant cucco.”

“Oh yes, we should introduce ourselves, I’m Roggokba, the Zora is Valo, the Rito is Kabofi and the Gerudo is Lalani.” He looked down to the young Hylian who had taken a seat by the fire, a blanket was still wrapped around his lithe frame. “And you are?”

He hesitated before finally stating “Link.” His voice was shaky like his tongue was fumbling with the pronunciation.

“Wasn’t that the name of Princess Zelda’s knight?” Roggokba saw him recoil a little “Ah, don’t worry. None of our business, we’re just a bunch of drifters after all.”

Link remained silent, his eyes darting around the group. They looked to him expectantly, perhaps wanting him to explain more but the words failed him. It was always easier to remain quiet. It meant he didn’t have to overthink anything. It meant he wouldn’t disappoint people by getting to know him.

“Quiet one, huh? Actually, most people don’t go through Hyrule’s central field these days unless they have a death wish.” Kabofi chirped as she eyed him like prey “Anyway, we heard a rumour about the Lord of the Mountain, Satori, and wanted to see if we could find it. Of course, this is in between dragon spotting.”

Roggokba hypothesised “From here, we may get lucky in seeing Dinraal if those other rumours are true, but we’ll have to ask the Rito for clarification.”

“Yeah, I suspected as much too but I’m not that keen on going back home yet.”

Valo was surprised to say the least “Why is that? Don’t you… want to go home? Maybe see how things are?”

“Nah, I angered a lot of people so I don’t really want to face them. Kind of like how you angered all those Stalkers earlier.” Kabofi sniggered while Link appeared mortified “Valo told us what he saw from the river.”

Valo shook his head “What were you thinking anyway? You’re so tiny and those machines are so big!”

Link paused for a moment, truthfully he was there to power the central plain’s tower and activate some of the surrounding shrines to make it easier to warp there. His brashness let his guard slip and soon enough he was running for his life, too panicked and inundated with foes to even consider using the warp feature of the Sheikah Slate. However, from staying at the surrounding stables he knew of a more plausible tale to tell “I just wanted to see the castle…”

“Yeah, it’s pretty impressive to behold… even in ruins.”

“Looking for loot? Yeah, been there, done that, not really worth it. Place is too corrupt and dangerous.” Roggokba then brightened as he looked at Valo “But… you saw a Stalker, how big do you think it was compared to you?”

Valo folded his arms across his chest and atop his belly “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like the next hair brained scheme you’re about to suggest?”

“Come on! I just want to see if it’s technically possible to fight a Stalker Guardian without ancient tech or finding some way to reflect their beams back at them!”

“I am not wrestling a Stalker with my bare hands! That’s ridiculous!”

“But you’d be tall, heavy and strong enough to flip one over like a giant pot.”

“Too bad they got too many legs to keep them from toppling over.”

“I’m sure if we train accordingly, you can find a way to override that.”

“No Roggokba, I don’t want to be your test subject for your theory.”

“Fine, fine… I’ll ask you another day.”

“Please don’t.”

Link found himself distracted from the bickering Goron and Zora by a heavenly smell. He turned to see Lalani offering him a large bowl of the stew she had made and a sweet smile on her face. After accepting the generous meal, he watched her prepare other bowls and served them to Kabofi and Valo while Roggokba smashed a nearby rock to start chomping on it lazily. Seeing that everyone had a portion of whatever they were eating tonight, Link took a spoonful of the stew and placed it in his mouth. He let out a pleasurable moan at the spiced gravy, the tender boar meat and the silky quartered mushrooms. “So good…” Link muttered before continuing to eat at a fastened pace.

“Glad to hear you like it, you must have a lot on your mind right now… but at least tonight hopefully you can relax a little.” Lalani let out a sigh of relief “There’s more food in the pot if you want seconds or thirds.”

“Or if you’re like Valo, fourths or fifths.” Kabofi squawked while Valo rolled his eyes and continued to eat. She remarked quietly “But given the little guy’s pace you may have competition over portions tonight.”

Lalani announced “You do realise I can just make more food, right? Like I’m pretty good at improvising with what’s around us so no one has to fight over anything. Got it?”

As the night wore on, Kabofi decided on a night flight while Roggokba headed off on a hike after they had finished their meals. Lalani was left flummoxed as she watched yet again, people eat her food and almost become enthralled by its flavour. Link and Valo almost seemed to be fighting over the large pot of stew as they eyed one another when retrieving another helping. She felt like she could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

* * *

Link reclined near the fire in defeat. He hastily adjusted the belt around his waist while his stomach pressed roundly against his tunic. Valo smirked as he picked up the pot to drink the remaining portion of stew in one move. Lalani could swear his stomach was swelling with each gulp. She felt feverish at the sight of him. He finally lowered the pot then held his belly in his hands, almost like he was showing it off for her as he lazily groped his sides.

“Hey! You guys! Come up here! You got to see this! Now!” Roggokba’s voice shouted from a higher peak which roused their attention.

Lalani was the first to stand, pouring water over the fire and grabbing her sword and shield. She gestured them to follow as she marched up the grassy incline between the jagged peaks. The night air had a strange tinge of pale teal to it, the brightest pigments of colours appeared to be shimmering from the nearby summit. With some failed attempts, slowly, Link and Valo got to their feet. Valo laughed as the young Hylian belched loudly and swayed, easily catching Link with one arm “Take it easy.”

Link felt comfortable enough to say something “That was so good, I haven’t eaten that well since I went to the palace. You really eat like that all the time?”

Valo was surprised their silent guest wanted to talk but still answered as they followed after them to the summit “Well… as long as I stay around Lalani.”

“I can see why, is there something going on with you two?”

“Why would you say that?”

“The way you showed off to her… I don’t get what it is you two are doing but… it seems kind of… you know… intimate.”

“I think it’s because we both know it’s a bit weird that we’re… not sure where we stand.”

“Maybe the weirdness is how it works? Like… I knew a girl once, things were kind of weird between us, not like this… but… it was a weird situation.”

“And you love her?”

“I don’t know.”

“There’s lots of kinds of love out there so maybe you do? Like as a good friend at the very least.”

“She’s why I’m travelling at the moment. I just want to see her again. I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“I’m sure you will see your friend again.” He noticed Link appear distant again, Valo tapped him on the shoulder “Hey, no matter what happened to you two, you’re both going to be alright.” Link had an expression of disbelief so Valo added “It’s really crazy how things work sometimes. But you can’t give up hope, things will get better.” Link’s eyes widened with confused surprise as Valo grinned a toothy smile.

They passed through an archway of stone like crossing the threshold to another world. Atop Satori Mountain was a shimmering glade bathed in teal light. Tiny celestial creatures, Blupees, an odd mix of owl and rabbit skittered and hid among the thick, tall grass. The ancient trees were in bloom, cascading the shallow pond and earth with pink petals. Amidst the grass were strange flowers with shimmering blue petals like tiny stars. Those flowers were known as the Silent Princess and was rumoured to only grow in places of great magical significance. The Blupees appeared to be gathering for an audience of some kind as they squatted around the edges of the clearing. Kabofi was already perched in one the trees while Roggokba sat at the back trying to look inconspicuous. Lalani was near the archway, too afraid to step into the serene glade but able to see the spectacles unfold. Valo positioned Link in front of him while he stood beside her.

Moments passed while nature held its breath. Then finally it appeared… a majestic beast of gold and blue light stepped into reality like a breeze. Its shaggy fur and cloven feet suggested it had the body of a stag yet its head was ethereally alien. Its head was framed by fur and golden antlers shaped like the leafy branches of a tree. Its face was hard to discern as it had two owl like faces of a Blupee melded into one in perfect vertical symmetry.

Lalani breathed in a whisper, taken by its beauty “The Lord of the Mountain…”

The travellers were unsure of what the lord was doing with its court that night atop Satori Mountain. They remained quiet and simply observed them all in their serenity. Although some Blupee appeared to not mind as they gathered around Roggokba to see what he was sketching. Some of the braver Blupees even posed for him. Eventually the moon finished its migration west and the sun was rising in the east. The spirits of the mountain faded into the ether like they were never even there.

* * *

After a day of rest, they wandered back down the mountain trail in the company of Link. By the time they reached the dusty road it was time to part ways. From the flatter plains, Hyrule Castle was in view, surrounded by the Sheikah pillars dripping with Calamity Ganon’s malice. The haunted plain was littered with ruins and unmarked graves of the fallen. Yet now there stood a tall tower marring the distant horizon, similar to the strange Sheikah towers that had erupted throughout each region recently. The sight of Hyrule Castle always broke a historian’s heart, so much destruction and decay, and from what? It was true that Calamity Ganon ushered in the fall of that kingdom; that the princess, her knight and champions of that time tried their best to fight back but failed. Yet it was worrying no one seemed to be asking a very important question to the matter. More worryingly was no one seemed to care. Hyrule Field and its ruined kingdom was nothing more than a treasure trove of ancient relics. Things for scavengers and foolhardy adventurers to steal without any consideration of their actions, if they were lucky enough to survive the chaos of being in a monster infested castle. Even from a distance, the heart of Hyrule beheld an ominous shadow that made Roggokba’s blood boil. However, Link felt relief as he saw the inner column of the Sheikah tower was blue indicating it was still synchronised with the Sheikah Slate. His treacherous journey out there had not been in vain.

Valo squinted at the tower in the distance “Was that tower over there always blue? I thought it was red or orange last time we passed it.”

“I think if you go that way, you’ll find another stable.” Kabofi informed, gesturing her wing to the east of them. “No point in being stupid these days.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and meet you again on the road.” Roggokba smiled and waved “But until then, see you, Link.”

He appeared to be genuinely relieved as he bowed his head and offered a friendly wave in reply. They went opposite ways down the path having said their farewells. Valo glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Link walking away but instead saw trails of blue light vanishing into the air. He stopped in his tracks as he rationalised “Was Link… maybe a ghost?”

Roggokba laughed “Nah, don’t be silly. Ghosts are surrounded by green flames at all times.”

“Then why is he gone and I can’t see him?”

By then Lalani and Kabofi had stopped walking to note the same mystery. Roggokba sighed “Look I didn’t want to make a big deal of it, but…” he gestured them all to come in closer “That guy was Zelda’s knight.”

Valo wasn’t convinced as he growled “How? Hylians can’t live for a hundred years on a whim, if that were the case, he’d be an old man by now… or you know, dead. Besides, aren’t a lot of Hylians called Link in honour of some weird prophecy of a hero or something? It’s kind of a common name.”

“There are rumours that Sheikah made a Shrine of Resurrection and that is was found on the Great Plateau, same place they built the Temple of Time. Who’s to say they didn’t use it save her knight when things went bad?”

“But how could you safely get down that plateau without killing yourself? I don’t know Roggokba, sounds a bit ridiculous.”

“Yeah, guess I’ll just have to base my assumption on the fact that Link had the Master Sword, the Champion’s Tunic bearing the crest of the Master Sword and the Sheikah Slate on him. All of which could not be received unless he was the knight from tales of old.”

Lalani leaned over to Kabofi while Valo and Roggokba continued to squabble. She quietly asked “What is a Master Sword?”

Kabofi shrugged back “Probably some legend stuff from ancient history? Things that literally have nothing to do with us?”


	16. Rito Village

A week or so of travelling at leisurely pace along the main paths nestled among the mountains. It felt the closer they got to Rito Village, the more mountain ranges towered around them like a forest of stone. Finally there was a break in peaks to reveal a clearing, a meeting of frost and spring weather. Pine trees dotted the verdant patches and climbed high into the snowy plains. Grass and rime met unevenly as Hebra’s hoarfrost peaks jutted from the horizon. The northern wind blew strongly in these lands, making it ideal to take flight with ease. The centre of this clearing was Rito Village, nestled in a series of towering alabaster spires and rocky islands scattered throughout a great lake. Floating upon the centremost, sturdiest spire were wooden walkways and houses draped around the spire like nests in a tree on the lower spires, in the middle of the sky and the lake.

Atop the same peak of stone was a Divine Beast. The great eagle like creature was perched and staring at the direction of Hyrule Castle; an eerie red light was set upon it. The Divine Beast rippled with light tamed by golden and black stone. It was hard to believe such a creature could fly let along perch so precariously. Yet here it remained, watching over Rito Village like a god; a far cry from the fallen creature Kabofi had seen in the great chasm beyond the mountains.

“Van Medoh… I’ve never seen it look like that…” Kabofi paced a little “I… I have to know what happened… I’ll see you guys later.” She then rushed forward and leapt over the ledge they were admiring the scenery from. Easily catching the wind and flying off into the distance.

Valo, Roggokba and Lalani remained on that ledge, spying another stable just near the tangle of suspension bridges that allowed land-dwellers to wander over to the village. Roggokba eyed the bridge with a mix of caution and suspicion “I don’t think that’s going to hold me… I wasn’t exactly permitted entry to the village last time I was here.”

Valo sighed “Then it probably won’t hold me either…”

“No, you’re flesh and bone remember? I’m basically well… no one really knows what Gorons are made of but it’s much denser and heavier than every other race. Besides, if the bridge snaps, at least you can swim.”

Lalani studied the towering pillars and tangle of bridges draped between them “I don’t think there’s any other way in unless you can fly.”

“Nah, don’t stress. I’ll stay at Rito Stable, just over here.” He gestured to the equine themed structure in the distance “Just come find me when you’ve learned more about Dinraal. I’ll ask the stable for info while you check the village.”

Valo queried “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, besides I got a great view of the Divine Beast from here. It’ll make an amazing landscape to draw. Also there are lots of ruins and bones in this area so I’ll have plenty of stuff to do.” Roggokba waved to them as he turned to go to the stable “You lot take your time and enjoy the town.”

“We’ll check in with you in a few days.”

Valo and Lalani passed a Rito guard; feeling a predatory gaze upon them as they bowed heads to one another and wandered down their respective paths. The spires were islands of their own belaying the slender structures they saw from the edge of the chasm. Tall pine trees reached to the sky, the grassy earth was mottled with fungus and strangely there were small ponds nestled in the rocks. Each island was tethered to the next by a long suspension bridge, each one taking them closer to the heart of the pillars where the village lied. At the third island, the pond was a little larger, taking up half of the space atop the pillar. It was shaded by overarching trees that dropped pine needles into the water; obscuring what lied within. Half submerged in the pond was a young Rito chick with gold and yellow plumage. At her young age, it was difficult to tell what kind of unique beak and talon formation she would have as an adult.

“Oh no!” she chirped, a little sunbeam in the murky water. Her muddied sash was saturated as she wept “Mum’s going to be so angry.”

Valo inquired, startling the chick with his deep voice “What are you doing in there?”

“Oh… uh…” she looked back to the strange travellers, confusion and fear creasing her brow “I… I was just trying to get some salmon for Genli… she won’t go to practice today if she doesn’t get her salmon meuniere. Kheel will be so angry… I mean, that nice Hylian helped me last time but why couldn’t he be here permanently to help.”

“Calm down, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Valo wandered to the water’s edge and got down on his knees. He could see a large shadow darting around the pond, far bigger than the golden chick. After waiting for the shadow to move closer, he reached out to snatch it from the pond. He unveiled a giant salmon with fiery coloured scales that was nearly as long as his arm. He glanced between the chick and the fish, a laugh rumbled from his belly “No wonder you were having trouble. There’s no way you could’ve caught this on your own.”

“That was so cool! How did you do that?”

“I’m a Zora, we’re pretty good at catching fish.”

“A Zora? Oh yeah, I read about you guys but I’ve never seen one before.” She glanced to Lalani “So… are you a Gerudo?”

“Yeah, I’m Lalani, and that’s Valo.”

“I’m Kotts.” The young chick then glanced upwards to Valo “Are you guys going to share that salmon?”

“Are you going to tell Lalani about this salmon meuniere?” Valo winked to her before beaming to Kotts “It’s just she’s a great cook and she’s travelling to learn about all the nice stuff people make in Hyrule.”

“Oh, then…” Kotts poked his deceptively supple belly “Do you eat it all?”

“Something like that, anyway, do you know any good recipes?”

“My Mum does… but… we’ll need more salmon for the whole family. I have four sisters and there’s Mum… and…”

“No problem, I can catch more fish.”

“But how? The lake is all the way down there and only a few salmon swim up to this pond each day.” Kotts added as Valo and Lalani examined the pond with scrutiny “Salmon are good at swimming up things and water leaks up here through holes in the pillar… sometimes they end up here.”

Valo peered over the edge of the pillar at the vast basin of the dark lake. He could see a waterfall in the distance, closer to the Hebra snowfields. “Well, that’s a way up.” The depths below were rather inviting “Are the pillars straight up and down or are there things hidden in the water?”

“Straight up and down.” Kotts trembled “I’ve fallen in a few times, the water is freezing and… well… and I have no idea how deep it goes.”

“Alright, I’ll get some more salmon and come back later.” Valo approached the edge of the pillar and gazed down from the dizzying heights. With no hesitation he leapt elegantly from it, Lalani and Kotts scrambled to the edge of the cliff to see him dive with ease and disappear into the water with a compact splash.

* * *

Rito Village was draped around the tallest spire in the lake; a series of small, open huts acting as anchors between each walkway. The small huts were lined with hammocks and perches with little in the way of walls or formal rooms like other cultures. Everything about the town was for ease of access through flight; that one could fly into their home and perch easily. Kabofi stood in the abode of her sister frozen in disbelief. Her sister, Amali, was similar to Kabofi aside from the green and gold plumage and shorter feathers on her head that resembled a ponytail. Despite their ornate plumage, they were both of the Raptor variant of Rito as noted by their sharp beaks and fierce talons. She had just heard the long tale of a mysterious Hylian who had teamed up with Teba to subdue Van Medoh.

Amali blurted in a panic “I swear, it’s all true, ask Elder Kaneli if you don’t believe me!”

Kabofi sighed then admitted “No sis, I do believe you… it’s just such a crazy tale… but I met this Link on the road too so… I know it’s all true…”

“Oh good… so, how have you been? Have you seen Kass on the road at all? I’ve gotten all your letters, where are you friends, Roggokba? Lalani? And Valo… right?”

“I’ve been good, I saw Kass in the Faron grasslands so he’s still alive and kicking. The others will probably be along soon enough. I just rushed ahead because you don’t see Van Medoh perched on the village everyday.”

“Well, how long will you be staying?”

“A bit, I want to find out more about Dinraal. Does it maybe fly near here from time to time?”

“Sis, you better ask Elder Kaneli about that. But still, the girls will be so happy to see their aunty again.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll say hi to little brats soon enough.”

“I think they’re busy practicing their singing, Kheel is really a harsh taskmaster.”

“And let me guess, Genli is still bossing Cree, Notts and Kotts around?”

“They’re such spirited chicks, convinced they all want to be bards like their dad.” Amali then stated “By the way… Harth was… injured during the Van Medoh situation…”

“What? How’s Molli holding up? Is she alright? I mean, after her mum died, I don’t think she could handle losing her dad too.”

“She’s alright, Harth isn’t dying either but… I’m sure he’d appreciate a visit from you. Saki could also use a friend, I know you two were good friends for a while. With everything that’s happened and Teba almost dying… perhaps she would welcome a visit.”

“Amali…” Kabofi sighed, realising that her sister still hadn’t worked it out. “Why? What good is dragging up the past going to achieve?” She could still feel the watchful stares of the village guards as they patrolled the broad walks. They were going higher with their routes compared to normal.

“Why are you always on such an edge? I know your hands don’t work properly.”

“Yeah and apparently using a bow with your feet is an insult to Rito Warriors. It’s just… Amali, I like being on the road, I belong there. I don’t really belong here.” Kabofi nervously turned away “I’m going to talk to Elder Kaneli about Dinraal… I don’t intend to stay long.”

Amali chirped “Will you at least stay with us? Your friends are welcome too.”

“If you are alright with that.”

“Please do. I’ll set up some more bedding.”

“Thanks, also, if you see a Gerudo lady and a giant Zora wandering around, they’re with me so be nice to them.” Kabofi bowed her head then continued wandering up the stairs; towards the higher roosts in search of the elder.

Amali headed back into her own roost from the main broad walk; a small pagoda of wood that served as a Rito’s home. As she did so, Amali noticed the guards following her sister, one offered a curt nod to her before continuing their stalking.

The wind grew colder the higher one wandered in Rito Town. The higher branches of the boardwalk were mostly roosts for the more important members of the tribe. At the moment, Kabofi knew two were occupied by Teba, the Rito’s finest warrior, and Harth, a master blacksmith of the tribe. For a moment Kabofi noticed an all too familiar flourish of pink and violet plumage. Within Teba’s roost was a Rito maiden, a Finch variant judging by her short, round beak. Her feathers were curled gracefully, more suited to decoration rather than flying. The songbird froze in her step as she stared wide eyed at Kabofi. Knowing the guards were still trying to work out her motive for being here, Kabofi simply nodded her head and continued to the elder’s roost.

The boardwalk ended halfway up the stone spire which left the awe inspiring shadow of Van Medoh cast across the surrounding frontier. The final roost belonged to the elder of the village; an old Rito of the Strigiform variant. His plumage was mottled with shades of brown and white, most gathered around his eyes and beak to resemble eyebrows and a braided beard. The old wizened owl sat upon his rocking chair, his infamous green sash was still around him as a symbol of his past a warrior. He looked up from his reading to see a familiar blue bird on his doorstep.

“Kabofi? Oh, it is good to see you.” He chuckled as he put his book down. Kaneli then called to the guard behind her “Do not be so suspicious of a returning Rito. After all, some of our kin prefer to migrate with the seasons so you should be more hospitable.”

The guard replied “Of course Elder, we were just unsure.”

“Put that uncertainty to bed. We do not need to be judgemental at a time like this.”

Kabofi watched the guard head back down the board walk. She nodded back to the owl “Thankyou Elder Kaneli. But I can understand why they’re a bit wary of me.”

“Always the young rebel.” Kaneli laughed and said knowingly “Who would’ve thought performing archery with your talons instead of your wings would cause such a stir.”

Kabofi winked back “Who thought it would be a good idea to teach me how to do that?”

“Indeed, anyway, what brings you back here? I’m sure Amali already told you of the Hero’s descendant helping Teba save us from Van Medoh.”

“Yes, but… I wanted to ask you something else. It’s about an older legend that’s not well known.”

Kaneli saw right through her “You and your friends want to see Dinraal, yes?”

“Uh… yeah… wow… how do you do that?” Kabofi mused “Even after years apart you still read me like an open book.”

“It helps when you’re the leader of the village. Anyway, I figured you would return soon enough given the sightings, seems like something you Enigma Hunters want to see firsthand. Dinraal has begun to appear in the early hours of morning.” Kaneli stroked his feathery beard “It descends from the sky and soars through Tanagar Canyon. You can see it quite easily from the nearby cliffs. But perhaps you’d get a much better view from the Serenne Stable on the other side, you know, closer to the Great Hyrule Forest.”

“I see… well, thankyou for that.”

“Kabofi you do not need to be so formal with me. Most of us Rito are nomadic by nature, it is normal to want to travel throughout Hyrule. The village is simply here so you always have somewhere to roost.”

Kabofi checked over her shoulders before stating “But what if the village does not accept me? What if no matter how much time passes… they will never truly accept me again.”

“Indeed, even if nothing was proven, they still see you at the heart of that scandal. Do your new travelling companions know what really happened?”

“No, I just said it was a matter of me doing archery with my feet and how it was improper. You know, blame my hands because it’s easier to explain.”

“Rest easy for now, I will ensure that no member of the village antagonises you while you’re staying here.”

Kabofi nodded back, feeling on edge but a little more at ease. She knew that she was still under scrutiny despite the elder’s kind words and her friendship with him. The sooner she could leave this village, the better.

* * *

With little else to do, Lalani followed after Kotts as the young fledgling tottered up the broad walk. She found the little houses were rather cute like the Rito were living in a series of tree houses. The lower most enclosures were the inn and shops, followed by a few for private homes, the last she came upon caught her eye as it was a communal kitchen near a large landing area. Lalani watched Rito leap from that landing area with ease to take to the skies. The upper sections of the board walk appeared to be more housing so Lalani felt no need to ascend further. Kotts was still pacing around looking for something. Meanwhile, Lalani inspected the communal kitchen which was similar to the one in Gerudo Town; the area was mostly used by merchants butchering and cooking the kills from their hunts. The bare essentials were stored and sorted into various woven baskets and wooden boxes. No ingredients, only tools were present making Lalani surmise that the Rito only hunted, gathered and cooked as they needed to. They did not seem to create stockpiles like the Gerudo and Hylians. The trend appeared to be throughout all the smaller shelters on the broad walk; most dwellings were only adorned by the necessary pieces of furniture or decoration.

At that moment the large pot in the centre of the kitchen had a strange scent emanating from it. Lalani could not pick the mix of ingredients in the pot from sight or smell. A Rito guard quietly brushed past her to tend to the pot, quickly scooping out the contents into a bowl before disappearing again. In the remnants of the stew at the bottom of the pot, Lalani noticed some black and spindly poking out of the braising liquid. She then realised the numerous insect legs mixed in along with the mutilated bodies of large ants and centipedes.

By then another Rito with green plumage had wandered in, she saw the filthy pot and screeched at the guard running down the lower levels. “Mazli! Clean up after yourself!”

“Mama!” Kotts cheered as she waddled to the Rito woman. “Some travellers will bring up fish for dinner tonight.”

“Travellers?” the Rito noticed Lalani looking in the pot “Oh, right. Kabofi ran past earlier. I’m her sister, Amali, I see you’ve already met one of my daughters.”

“You’re Amali, nice to meet you. I’m Lalani.” The Gerudo bowed to her.

“Ah, the chef I’ve heard about. Sorry about the mess, we try to keep it tidy but the guards always run off… it’s no big deal, just an annoyance.”

“Were they cooking insects?”

“Yes, insects are a pretty common and well-loved food staple here.” Amali shyly added “But it’s not too popular with travellers.”

“Must be easy to find them in these parts though, it doesn’t look like there’s much hunting in this area.”

“And no one likes staying too long in the tundra, it gets very hard to see when the wind picks up. We’re pretty well insulated against the cold but… it’s just very bothersome and time consuming to go up to the tundra… especially when you have a gaggle of fledglings to look after.”

“I understand completely, it’s the same for us Gerudo. We may have the peaks to the north of our settlement but they are often too risky to journey through on a whim. Do you get many fish from the rivers and lake here?”

“A bit, but the fish are seasonal in these parts. Luckily you’ve arrived in time for the Hearty Salmon season so there’s no shortage this time of year as long as you can catch it.”

Kotts bounced on her talons “But a Zora’s gonna catch a bunch of fish for us! Can you make salmon meuniere for us tonight?”

Amali nodded “I suppose so, but I need some more ingredients from the store.”

“Would you mind if I helped in the kitchen? I’m doing a bit of a culinary tour of Hyrule and would like to learn how Rito cook.” Lalani smiled warmly to her.

“Really? That’s nice.” Amali nervously informed “But we’re not overly fancy or creative like Hylians are… we just improvise with what we have.”

“From what I can tell, most people live like that. We make the best of what we have access to.”

Around that time, a procession was marching up the broad walk led by the guard from earlier. Valo was among the other Rito and all were carrying large fish with beautiful red scales; each fish shared a similar spear wound near its head to grant it a swift, merciful death. Each one followed into the kitchen and unloaded their fish onto a bench, nearly overflowing and spilling over the railing. Lalani surmised that there would easily be enough to feed everyone in the village and possibly some meat left over to pickle in brine for later use.

“What on earth is all this!?” Amali squawked as the line of fish bringers finally ended “This is way too much, you’re sure you only picked the fish within the right size range.”

A guard nodded and informed “The smaller ones were left to grow while the giant ones are there to spawn. We made sure the Zora obeyed our fishing laws.”

Another guard, the one from earlier, Mazli chimed “However, we have a formal request Amali… will you make us all your salmon meuniere?”

Amali sighed then perked up “Of course, we’ve been through such hardship lately. We deserve a celebration of sorts. Very well, we will feast well tonight. If… you and the guards procure the other ingredients in the quantities I need.”

The guards quickly gathered around Amali as she delivered her lists and instructions. Lalani smirked to herself, feeling that she had found the perfect person to speak with regarding Rito cooking. At that point she had retreated to the boardwalk to allow Amali space to coordinate the guards. Valo was sheepishly standing nearby as he remarked “Uh… well… Turns out I am really good at catching fish compared to the Rito… so when I was asked to get some extra for everyone from the guards watching me… I did not say no, so I ended up catching enough fish for the whole village…”

Lalani laughed under her breath “I doubt anyone will complain.”

By then the guards marched out of the kitchen with renewed purpose. Amali happily announced “Looks like we’ll have a feast tonight.” she nudged Lalani “Good thing you’re here to help.”

“Of course, I’m your second in command.”

“Alright, first we need to gut and scale these fish. But leave the entrails in that pot over there. We ferment it and use it help grow mountain herbs.” Amali began to sort the salmon and gestured to a nearby bench.

Lalani spied the old clay pot in question “I see, and the scales?”

She shuffled through another chest to retrieve two large knives “If you can, try to scoop them up into a pile. The fledglings love it when we fry them up like a snack.”

Lalani accepted the blade, surprised that it was just as well maintained as a warrior’s sword. “I never realised Rito cooking would use ingredients in such a way.”

“Well it is definitely a waste not, want not, attitude.” Amali chirped “Kotts, sweetie. Can you practice your writing and write down everything as I say it?”

“Yes, mama.” Kotts obediently scuttled back to one of the residential roosts to retrieve some charcoal and paper. She quickly returned and sat near them, awaiting instruction.

Amali tilted her head to Lalani “I’d like you to have a copy of this recipe… I doubt you’d want my slug stew or crispy sweet and sour centipede.”

She politely shook her head “No, as much as I like trying new things. I’m not that game on trying those. But maybe I will when I next visit.” A sudden gust blew past and Lalani saw the flame in the centre of the kitchen snuff out in the blink of an eye. Amali had yet to notice so Lalani quickly gestured to the embers and conjured a second flame.

“Oh wow, the fire certainly picked up…” Amali looked to her daughter for an explanation “Kotts, did you put some kindling in there?”

Valo quickly interrupted “Actually I did, it looked a little weak so I thought it could be strengthened a little.” Lalani smiled back gratefully and nodded her head to him while he winked back at her.

“Oh thankyou for that. You’re welcome to explore the village while we work.”

“If you are certain, I will wander around and see if I can help elsewhere.”

Valo smiled as he left them to their work. He wandered over to the nearby landing platform to marvel at the scenery. The way the spires of stone reached out to the heavens and surrounded the village was reminiscent of a forest of trees. He could see Rito flying as easily in the sky as a Zora swam through water. The chill in the air did not bother him as much; compared to the few Hylians staying in the village that constantly trembled and shook. He wandered where Kabofi had went but surmised she needed time to reacquaint herself with her hometown. So for now, he remained on the landing adorned with Rito paintings on the floorboards. Just admiring the scenery and waiting for the upcoming feast.


	17. Midnight musings

The whole day had been a blur for Kabofi. It took so much of her strength to remain civil that she felt exhausted by the time night had fallen. The village was mostly distracted from her presence with the promise of salmon meuniere in the air. When the business of the evening passed and the surreal calmness of midnight fell upon her, she finally felt like she was back in her own body. Kabofi remained alone on Revali’s Landing, the main launching area for all Rito. She wondered how amazing it would have been to just ascend at will like Revali instead of running and pacing to take flight. Perhaps he had blessed by the dragon spirits as Kabofi recalled that miraculous flight alongside Farosh. How easily she could take to the heavens without a moment’s thought or careful preparation of how to take off. She then remembered that she was just an average Rito… not a champion or hero…

The serenity of midnight came in a quiet moment. It was a strange time when everything seemed frozen under the pale moonlight. Most had gone to sleep, oblivious to the waking world whereas those who remained awake stole a few moments of the waking world for themselves. It was also a time away from prying eyes as a familiar face from Kabofi’s past dared to finally speak to her.

The pink and purple songbird, the wife of the finest warrior in the village, came down to the landing that night. For moment they both froze up, scared they might be caught and the silence was a cruel illusion to town asunder. Slowly but surely they stood beside one another at the furthest railing on Revali’s Landing. Kabofi was first to speak “So Saki, you finally got a chance to say hi?”

“Yes, I didn’t want you to leave without doing that at least.” Saki replied in her gentle, dulcet tone “How have you been Kabofi?”

“Good actually, living on the road suits me very nicely. You?” Kabofi remained calm despite feeling the eyes of the guards upon her. She saw one patrolling the lower broad walk whilst keeping an eye on her.

“Also good, although I wish Teba wouldn’t take Tulin to the flying range so much. The boy needs to play with the other fledglings too.”

“Ah, don’t you worry. He’ll still make friends and turn out right.”

Saki then nervously asked “Kabofi… have you found anyone else?”

She nodded back, still feeling the eagle eyed guard watching her “Maybe. I met someone recently.”

“Good… even if it didn’t work for us… I still care about you and hope you find happiness and love.”

“I know Saki, I was still happy to see you wed and when you announced you had a son, I was also so happy for you. Does Teba treat you well?” Kabofi then glanced nervously upwards; another guard was perched on the stone spire a little higher than the broad walk.

“He does. He is a good husband to me, although I do worry that he won’t come back from his duties one day. Teba is one of our finest warriors so I accept that his line of work is dangerous but…”

“It’s only natural to worry.”

“But I find myself alone a lot… so I also wonder what would’ve happened if we-”

“No.” Kabofi raised a finger to silence her, it was too much to be watched even under the cover of night “You made the choice for us, Saki. You can’t think of the alternative because I will not let us become homewreckers. Teba and Tulin don’t deserve that, and I would never want you to become a pariah like me. Everyone already thinks I was the one who tempted and confused you… that I am the source of the scandal. I won’t let them think less of you.” Kabofi sighed “Besides, I am happy… I like travelling with Roggokba, he’s very kind and patient… Valo and Lalani are nice too. So it all feels right to me.” She then stated bluntly as she walked off “Goodbye Saki.”

Saki wistfully replied “Goodbye… Kabofi…” as she watched her leave a second time without any further explanation.

* * *

The moon was high over Rito Village by the time Valo had a moment to himself. He was near one of the landing jetties teetering on the edge of the rocky spires; two large quilts made from Rito down over his arm. Unsure as to whether a tree could support him, he decided to sit and lean on a nearby Sheikah Shrine. The strange monuments could be found all over Hyrule yet no one really understood their purpose or how to even gain access. The only mysterious riddle that could be derived was that the shrines were trials for the Hero of Time. Usually they were obsidian slate marred by bubbling gold patterns, recently they had begun to light up. It was strange, Valo had seen some that were orange in light, others were blue like the sky. This one was blue along with every shrine he could see in the distance. The main panels of runic walls had also parted to another mysterious ring of crests within the opening. There was little information on how or if the crest held anymore secrets. In light of these observations, Valo was starting to think that perhaps Roggokba’s theory on the traveller named Link was correct, that the tiny Hylian was some long lost hero.

He placed one of the quilts on the ground then draped the other around his shoulders. The gentle glow of the azure light calmed him as he sat and rested his back against the shrine. The nights were cooler as to be expected given the snow cloaked region of Hebra was directly northwards. The wind whistled around the spires of stone that riddled the lake Rito Village was perched on. He tugged his robes around him, finding that they no longer covered the round expanse of his stomach’s girth. Before he could groan with frustration he saw Lalani wander out onto the same landing. She stared longingly at the surroundings with a serene expression of contemplation. Valo was torn whether the say something to alert her of his presence. It was short-lived as Lalani saw him the moment she turned to go back to the inn.

Lalani froze up, she had seen Valo wander this way but now she was here with him… she was lost for words or explanation. Fortunately he was the first to speak “Another amazing meal tonight. I never would’ve expected a fish dish to be popular here. I also how no idea meuniere would be so different depending on whether you use a Rito or Lurelin recipe…”

“Yeah, the salmon meuniere, I had no idea butter could be used to create such an overly rich sauce. It’s not a very common ingredient in Gerudo Town and if we do get it, we just use it to oil pans. Also the variety in how they pickle their vegetables and cure their meats… it’s definitely a cooking style that is mostly about survival and preservation, but willing to celebrate when a good harvest happens.” She approached him “I can’t believe you drank what was left of the sauce.”

“It was so nice, filled all the gaps too.” He thumped the side of his belly to emphasise his point.

“You should thank Amali, it was her recipe.”

“I still don’t get how Amali and Kabofi are sisters, Amali is so nice and polite whereas-”

Lalani jested “Kabofi is a talking cucco.”

“Yeah,” Valo then tapped the ground beside him as he noticed her shiver a little “Do you want to sit with me? I don’t know if I can keep you warm but I can definitely block the wind.”

Lalani nodded back and accepted his invitation to sit on the ground beside him. Valo then draped a quilt around Lalani as they huddled closer together. They remained silent for a while to watch the scenery in peace. Valo then felt Lalani rest against his side, her hand placed upon the shelf of his belly. She nuzzled his side, her body against his, surprised by his softness as she felt herself sink into him a little. Valo felt himself blush intensely and tense up all over; this beautiful, radiant creature at his side was making him as shy as a hatchling.

“Are you alright?” She asked, noticing how nervous he seemed “Sorry, I was just a bit tired and uh…”

“No, it’s alright, really…” He lied “My stomach is just a little sore.”

She blinked then asked “Would you like me to rub it?”

He wondered whether fatigue made her question her judgement. Valo gently smiled “If you want to, but be gentle please, I’m stuffed full of good food.”

Lalani repositioned herself so she was straddling his legs. She ran her hands over the fins of his waist, his love handles nearly overwhelming them at the top yet the fins still hung long to create the silhouette of a coat. His plumply swollen stomach took pride of place on his lap, more turgid and curved after another indulgent dinner. She ran her hands all over that spherical mass at first, finding it strange that there was no belly button at the widest point of his gut. She slid her hands beneath the stomach to feel its voluminous heft, how many times had he overindulged on her cooking to get such a luxurious body?

The weight of Valo’s stomach grew heavier as it pressed down on him when she removed her hands for a moment. The intensity of pain from the pressure and tightness of his skin was becoming unpleasant. Lalani then started gently, allowing him to acclimatise to her touch, then her touch became firm, almost painful as his belly tried to resist the additional pressure. Valo let out a wounded grunt as her touch sank into the warm expanse of his belly, at that he let out a pained hiss. Then her fingers moved to a clockwise rhythm at that deepened intensity, a soothing pattern across his abdomen and sides that allowed his muscles to relax and his stomach to stretch to accommodate everything he’d eaten. His grunts became breathless moans then grew less laboured as a smile was coaxed from her touch.

Lalani hoped she didn't seem too eager as his relaxed belly swelled further into her hands. The sensation of which almost made her screech in ecstasy. Instead she questioned "Feel better?" The smile on his face and pleasurable moans said everything. She smirked as she could still hear his stomach gurgling and gave it a few gentle pats "Take it easier next time, I'd hate for you to become sick from my food." she motioned to move off him when his hand held hers.

Valo lazily grinned at her, only saying a single word as a tempting invitation "Stay."

Lalani felt herself grow warm all over "I don't know... it's uh... it's getting a little late... and... it's a... a little cold, isn't it?"

"You know you want to." He gestured to her to lay with him, growing sleepier by the moment as the food coma was taking effect. Lalani couldn't resist such an invitation, to see Valo so content and relaxed in himself. She may have run in Lurelin, but she was not going to run away now. She lay beside him to continue the languid massage, relishing the soft warmth of his burly, fat, voluptuous body. She heard him breathlessly chuckle, then remark "I feel like I have died and gone to heaven on nights like this. Are you sure you are not some kind of goddess of pleasure?"

Lalani bristled "No... goddesses don't look like me." She distracted herself by focusing on Valo's stomach; that white expanse that jutted from his body. The darker patterns of his fins and scales stretched valiantly to rest in their original places yet failed. In the light of the stars, Lalani smiled, noticing the shimmering glow of Valo's monochromatic scales; making his round belly resemble a full moon in the night sky.

"Interesting," He continued to stroke her hair, tugging her closer to him with a sly grin "But I think that is something only a goddess would say." Valo then recalled something that he been nagging his mind for some time "By the way... what does a male Gerudo look like?"

Lalani smiled, relieved that the embarrassment of receiving compliments was passing "Why do you want to know?"

"It is just... if a male Gerudo is equal in beauty to the females then... well... I can see why, when one is born, people think a god walks among them..."

"You really say some strange things sometimes... but that's okay. I like your random thoughts." Their musings were interrupted as they saw a familiar Rito wander past. Lalani called out "Kabofi! Hey! We're over here."

"What? Oh... hey guys..." Kabofi slunk over, her usual cheekiness was replaced by a sombre gaze.

Valo asked "Something wrong? You do not seem like your usual self."

"I... can we go now? I don't want to be here anymore... I've found out about Dinraal... there's nothing more to do here."

Lalano nodded to her "Sure, we'll head back to the stable where Roggokba is and plan out next move."

"But first, I need to stop past the Swallow's Roost and return these blankets." Valo reminded as he scooped the bundles of fabric up in his arms.

Kabofi then grew flustered "Oh yeah... you already paid for that... uh..."

"None of that, if you want to leave, we will leave."

"I'd appreciate if we did."

"Then it is settled, we go."

As they gathered their things and ambled down the winding broad walk, Lalani spied a Rito woman with pink plumage, Saki, she recalled, watching them leave from the upper tiers. Lalani knew that longing gaze in Saki's eyes, she had seen it many times in her own hometown; that look of love that had been hidden out of fear, safety or necessity. They remained silent as they kept walking out of Rito Village and into the cool, foreboding night. A strange chill was in the air and it was not from the ice of the nearby tundra.


	18. Fang, Bone and Beetle

The walk to Rito Stable was stifled by unspoken concerns. The air among Valo, Lalani and Kabofi was so tense you could cut it with a knife; so fragile and just waiting to be severed. The familiar tent structure crowned by a wicker equine head loomed into view at the edge of one of the few forests in the region. For the most part, the guards of Rito Village appeared disinterested in the trio once they had left. Valo kept looking over his shoulder to see if they were still following them. He was used to seeing guards around a settlement, it was necessary in case monsters wandered too close. Yet he had never had any guard follow him or watch him as keenly as the Rito did. Much to his surprise he felt they were paying the most attention to Kabofi with no offered explanation. It was only when they had crossed the boundary of the final bridge, back to solid land, that the guards resumed their usual posts and routines.

A strange monument of dazzling lights caught their peripherals. The trio paused as they each turned in direction of strange colours in their sight. They noticed a bizarre structure on the other side of the lake chasm where Rito Village was nestled. The bright lights and flashes of harlequin fabric stood out amongst the calming silver snows of the Hebra mountains. Wordlessly, they all agreed that they had to check it out and carefully wandered over in its direction by following the chasm edge. The winds grew more cutting and vicious the closer they got to the mountains, like the wind had grown teeth and was starting to gnaw at their warmed flesh. It did not matter though, they were each curious of the strange structure in the distance.

As they got closer, they realised it was a small stall or wagon given the presence of wheels. The colourful display was emitted from a garish balloon of fabrics rising from the wooden structure although there was no indication as to how it was possible. Perhaps it was air or maybe supplies precariously stacked and sheathed in fabric in an attempt to defy gravity? A small hunchbacked figure draped in ragged robes was pottering in the stall with its back to them. Its clothing appeared to be made of fur, scale, talon; pieces of monster rather than fabric.

Kabofi pondered whether she could rip through the floating cloth with her talons “What do you think this is?”

Lalani noticed the ramshackle counter built into the wagon “Maybe it’s a shop?”

Valo saw there were no products on display like they usually would be “A shop for what exactly?”

The figure then turned to reveal a strange little egg shaped man with purple skin and white hair. He screeched abruptly at the sight of them and collectively they shouted back from the sudden shock. Silence then settled as they each ended up studying one another. The egg shaped man sniffed the air, his face cracked a wide smile where two fangs jutted from his upper lip “Wytchies! You are wytchies!” He cheered aloud “Oh I have not seen my previous wytchies for so long. I worried that those foul, mean hunters had done away with your sweet, adorable kind.”

Valo tilted his head “Wytchies… oh, you mean wytches.” He then sniffed under his armpit, worried he was pungent from his earlier swim “But… how could you tell?”

“I can smell a monster from a mile away, and you wytchies are so lucky! Your affinity with magic makes you akin to monsters and I just adore monsters.” The egg man smirked “I’m Kilton by the way and a delightfully monstrous evening we’re having. Welcome dear wytchies to the Fang and Bone! A specialty shop for all things to do with monsters. But you’re new so I need to explain, you can only by items here using mon.”

Valo gestured him to continue “Which is?”

Kilton proudly proclaimed “Mon is a currency I invented to destabilise the market and fight the establishment!”

“Oh… good for you?” Valo blinked, a bit perplexed of how to regard Kilton. At this point he doubted Kilton was even Hylian… maybe he was some form of monster cursed into a Hylian form?

“Yes, mon!” Kilton kept explaining “Here’s the deal; if you bring me monster parts, I’ll exchange them for mon. Anyway, you can spend your mon on various types of monster gear that I’ve created based on my research.”

Lalani shyly admitted “Well sorry, we’re out of monster parts. I used the last to make some elixirs and potions.”

Kilton slammed his fists on the table and snarled back like a rabid dog, making Valo quickly pull Lalani near him. “How dare you waste monster parts on those!?”

Kabofi matched his aggression. She stormed forward, smashed her own fists on the counter and screeched inhumanly. Kilton darted back with terror in his eyes as she loomed forward “Look pal, calm down.” Kabofi growled, clearly unimpressed “We didn’t have to come out here and I am not in the mood for any of this.”

“I… uh… well…” Kilton calmed down equally quickly, he nervously watched the trio from behind his counter then scrambled for something in his wagon. He placed a purple and gold vial on the counter and said “I’m sorry, it is not professional of me to be so rude to wytchies given that you’re my best customers… well, only customers other than that strange Hylian that smells of monsters… please this complimentary monster extract! But remember to save your monster parts for when we next meet and do be careful. Wytch hunters are about these days. Some of my best customers have disappeared lately.”

Kabofi stomped over and snatched the vial from the counter, making sure she glared him down and made him cower. “Thanks.” She then stomped back to her friends who were wide eyed. “What?” When Kabofi turned around, Kilton and the Fang and Bone were gone.

“It just vanished.” Lalani stepped forward, waving her arms in front of her to check if an illusion was in play. “It completely disappeared… I think you scared him away.”

Kabofi shrugged “So what? Now what was that little weirdo going on about with you two being wytches?”

Lalani sighed then acknowledged “Well… to a lot of people, wytches are no better than Wizzrobes. Some even see no difference between people like us and monsters… I can use fire magic…”

Kabofi thought for a moment then cheered “So that’s why Amali told me the fire in the kitchen never wavered tonight. You were doing something to the flame!” She snorted a laugh then glanced at Valo “And what about you?”

He admitted “I can use ice magic… but as you can imagine it is less useful on a daily basis compared to fire magic.”

“But it sounds pretty impressive. Relax, I got no issues with wytches so you don’t need to hide anything from me.”

“Hey all!” bellowed a friendly voice. Roggokba trudged from a nearby snowy forest with his usual grin on his face and his rucksack on his back. Before he could inquire further he realised Lalani and Kabofi were in the midst of their conversation. He remained quiet and silently nodded to Valo.

“Seeing as we’re being honest,” Lalani checked their surroundings to ensure they were well and truly alone “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kabofi narrowed her eyes “Tell you what?”

“That you and that pink and purple Rito were lovers at one point?”

“You mean Saki!? I…” Kabofi stopped, she nervously stammered as a poor excuse “It’s… It’s just not something you talk about among the Rito… how… how did you-”

“You grow up as a Gerudo and you’re very familiar with vai who prefer the company of vai. It’s when you prefer the company of a voe that things become complicated for us.”

Roggokba tried to ask but didn’t quite understand what the two women were talking about “Is that also why you spent all those nights in Gerudo Town alone? Were you trying to go out on one of those ‘dates’ you openly gendered creatures do?”

Valo blinked “Are you seriously telling me that Gorons don’t have genders? Like at all?”

“I suppose we do, but it’s not the same way that everyone else thinks about it. We actually lack a translation of how it works for us so we’ve never been able to explain it. That’s all.”

Kabofi burst out laughing, tears budding in her eyes. Lalani put a hand on her shoulder “Kabofi, you’ll find a vai worthy of you one day. I’m sure of it.”

“That’s the thing… I already have. But I have no idea if we’ll even see her again.”

“You mean Somila? I’m sure we’ll see her again sooner or later.”

“Thanks everyone…” Kabofi tended to keep to herself, she had to learn to do so in order to survive but it felt nice to be in the company of people who just saw her as her. She then realised “Roggokba! Why are you out this late anyway!?”

“I got distracted, shall we adjourn to the stable? You can fill me in on what happened in the village.” He grinned as he led the way back around the chasm.

* * *

Days had passed since they left Rito Stable. With Kabofi’s sanity in mind, they opted to travel back down the path and wander north to the other side of Tanagar Canyon and set up at Serrene Stable to watch flight of Dinraal. Any venture through the frosted lands of Hebra was unideal for Valo and Lalani due to the Zora’s sensitivity to temperature and the Gerudo’s lack of experience with cold climates. They sensibly decided to go the long way around, as they always did. It’s not like anyone was in a rush and they generally wanted to enjoy the journey through the different parts of Hyrule. Presently they had wandered through an area called Ludfo’s Bog to the Thundra Plateau which had changed drastically since Roggokba last visited.

Tall strange trees that resembled large mushrooms grew from the mossy, sludge that passed as soil in the bog. They were taller than any average forest with thin, solid trunks and broad canopies of fleshy branches and thick moss to create the basic idea of a tree. Yet the tree foliage was triangular in outline, pointing directly downwards to the ground from whence it came. There was a strange beauty in these irregular plants dotted in the swampy patch of earth beside the mountain range that bordered part of Tanagar Canyon. In the distance, Roggokba spied another Sheikah Tower shimmering with blue light upon a glassy lake. As much as he would have liked to wander over, he knew the area was a breeding ground for Lizalfos and decided against it. Wanderers and drifters could never afford to take unnecessary risk.

Instead they settled on resting at a series of ruins nestled within the bog; a strange collection of towering statues that surrounded a raised ring of stone. Within the ring was verdant, grass with orb shaped recesses in a perfect circle upon the platform. Previously the ruins were cloaked in perpetual lightning storms, hence it’s commong name of Thundra Plateau among travellers. Now the storm had grown silent and left an idyllic field of ruins amidst the bog. A Sheikah Shrine had risen at its heart, glowing with that mysterious blue light that felt oddly calming and familiar, yet all lacked any memory of ever seeing it before the strange towers rose from the depths of the earth and the Divine Beasts abruptly awoke.

Roggokba studied the shrine of the plateau, recalling how in the past they tended to glow orange and a strange wall of rune etched stone panels covered the entryway. Now they glowed blue and the slates had mysteriously parted allowing one to see what was hidden within these mysterious shrines. Sadly no great reward was revealed, just a circle of the mysterious gold stone alloy common in Sheikah structures with the tearful eye crest upon it. Whether anything was upon the crest is unknown, but Roggokba felt these shrines were like old tales of pirate treasure. If you were to understand how or why these things were the way they were, you had to be shown by someone who knew what they were doing.

At that point curiosity had to take a backseat because there was a great prize resting on the back wall of the shrine’s innards. Roggokba kept a calm eye on the golden rhino beetle resting on the darkened stone. Beside him was a young, tanned Hylian with a bowl cut and large nose. He could barely contain his excitement at the sight of the incandescent beetle within his arm’s reach. Roggokba placed a hand on the wiry lad’s head and petted him like a dog “Stop bouncing up and down like that, Beedle. Just relax.”

“But… but…” he almost squealed in excitement “It’s an Energetic Rhino Beetle!”

“And you’re going to scare it away if you keep playing up.” Roggokba leaned into the shrine and stretched one of his fingers out. The beetle paced onto the Goron’s digits out of curiosity. Beedle jumped up and down on the spot while trying his best to not make loud noises. Roggokba smiled as he brought the beetle close enough for Beedle to take it from him. “There we go. Nice and calm.”

Beedle exhaled with sheer, unadulterated joy at his recent acquisition and cupped the large beetle in his hands “Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thanky-”

Roggokba reminded him “Breathe.”

“Right, sorry. I just love beetles so much! It’s a shame I’m so bad at catching them. Butterflies and darners, no problem, but beetles… they’re just too quick for me.”

“I think it’s because you can barely contain your excitement when you see one…”

They both headed away from the shrine, back to where they had both dumped their giant rucksacks. The clear sunny weather made the plateau ruins a nice place to rest a while and it was a pleasant surprise to bump into the wandering merchant that day. Meanwhile, Lalani and Valo were watching Kabofi’s archery demonstration. Her targets were a series of makeshift logs placed at different points and heights of the ruins. Kabofi had managed to rent a bow and purchase some arrows from Beedle earlier and was now ready to show off. She began by bending down into a handstand, arcing her back in a perfect crescent so her talons and legs could act as her arms. With one talon she held the bow, while the other procured arrows from the quiver resting on her back.

She breathed in and out to steady herself, then began to move with speed that appeared impossible from such a bizarre contortion of the body. Each drawing of the bow and releasing an arrow heralded the sound of a target being hit with accurate precision. Most of the logs tumbled from their places as impact was made. Once she had done her shooting, Kabofi returned her feet to the ground and stood upright again. She looked to her spectators and asked “How did I do?”

Valo was stunned “That was absolutely amazing! How… how was that even possible!?”

“Lots of practice.”

Lalani finished her calculations “That was fifteen seconds with ten targets down.”

“Not bad, it’s been a while since I last did that.”

“I’ve never seen anyone use a bow like that before…”

Kabofi informed “Well, it’s better suited to aerial combat which is why you don’t really see it on the ground. On the ground, it’s more for show than being practical. It’s also more of an older Rito warrior technique, lots of the present warriors struggle to mimic it.”

“But you had to make it work because of your hands.”

“Exactly.” Kabofi passed the quiver and bow back to Beedle “Thanks for letting me use these.”

“Not at all. Now, could you collect the arrows so I can sell them again?”

“What!? I paid for those!”

“And I’ll kindly give you a refund if you return them in good condition.”

“Alright, Valo, help me out.” Kabofi punched Valo’s shoulder as they both went wandering in search of arrows.

“Always the shrewd businessman at heart, aye?” Roggokba bellowed a mighty laugh “No wonder you’re one of the best merchants in Hyrule.”

Beedle blushed and nervously looked away “Well, why don’t we settle down for some tea? I got a nice jar of it from a Sheikah traveller recently.”

“I can sort it.” Lalani smiled while she retrieved one of her pots from her rucksack. She headed to a divot in the ruins that had collected a deep puddle of rainwater. It appeared much clearer than the muddier water beneath the ruins. She carefully scooped the water into her pot while trying not to disturb the layer of moss accumulated on the stone. She returned back to Roggokba, Beedle and the rucksack pile to see they had started setting up kindling for a fire. Lalani asked as she sat down with them “Where did the dry wood come from?”

“I always keep some spare on me.” Beedle remarked, he noticed the clear water in the pot “That looks great. Let’s get the fire going and the tea in.”

Lalani interrupted “Not yet, I’d like to boil it first. It may be clear but it may still have things living in it.”

“Really? Looks alright to me.”

“Don’t argue.” Roggokba informed politely “Gerudo are very… protective of their water. They feel the need to clean it before they drink it.”

Lalani rolled her eyes “You need to, there’s things living in the water that can make you sick so you need to be careful.”

Beedle tilted his head “Huh… I haven’t heard of that. Usually if it’s clear, it’s safe to drink… isn’t it?” Lalani gave him a glare so Beedle sighed “Oh well, just do what makes you feel more comfortable.” He then averted his gaze from the fiery woman, realising there were strange orb divots in the soft, mossy grass. “Still… I wonder what made the storm clear up and the shrine appear?”

“Well, maybe those divots had something to do with it. Like… perhaps there were some form of orbs you needed to rest in each of them? But maybe they were either hidden elsewhere or they were cloaked by an illusion so you could only see them if you had a special item?” Lalani shrugged “I don’t know. I’m just rambling and guess here.”

“I think you’re right though, the swordswomen statues in the Gerudo Desert. They had similar divots at the foot of each swordswoman. But the orbs in question were so heavy they were practically immovable…” Roggokba wisely nodded “I think some form of lost magic may be needed to move them.”

Beedle studied the shrine from his seat “It seems like a lot of effort to go to… I wonder what these Sheikah are hiding…”

Lalani’s brow furrowed “I wonder why the Gerudo of old allowed the Sheikah to build such a contraption in their land… They weren’t exactly allies or even comrades in arms.”

“Found your arrows!” Kabofi cheered as she and Valo returned from their search. She passed them over to Beedle who then packed them safely away in his beetle shaped rucksack.

With a distraction in place, Lalani gestured to the kindling and muttered a spell under her breath to ignite a fire immediately. She then placed the pot over the flame and kept focused to intensify the flame’s heat. The water was boiling within seconds and maintained that heat for a while longer. Once done, she lowered the flame’s strength so the water was the optimal temperature for tea.

Beedle announced as he sat down “You don’t need to be sneaky or anything, I’m alright with wytches… except Koume and Kotake… but that’s because they scare me…”

“Oh… uh… sorry, force of habit.” Lalani relaxed “You just get so used to hiding it.”

Kabofi shrugged as she returned to them “I don’t get why people have a problem with it, seems pretty convenient to me.”

“From what I can tell, it’s related to social status.” Valo informed “Some of the older Zoras talk about it from time to time. Something about how magic is too dangerous so it could only be used by nobility and the priesthood because they’re chosen by the goddess so they can use it safely. Anyone in the lower classes using magic is taking a huge risk, so they’re wytches and should be discouraged… it’s a bit silly and not everyone agrees with it. But when most people do,” He shrugged “What can you do? You just need to keep your head down and not draw attention to it.”

“So you’re one too?” Beedle asked, Valo let out a shocked gasp which made everyone laugh.

Lalani remained focused on the flame as she stirred the tea leaves through; the water changing from clear to amber then a deep ruby colour. A few minutes passed to allow it to the steep before she announced “It’s ready everyone.”

“Excellent.” Roggokba had already procured a set of tea bowls from his rucksack and set about pouring tea into each bowl; then handed a bowl to everyone around the campfire.

Lalani felt a little woozy from using her magic in such a focused and controlled manner. She swayed a little but found her fall halted by a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. It was only then that she realised Valo had quietly taken a seat beside her as he held her close. She smiled, it felt rather nice to be against him and she was starting feel less guilty about enjoying his company.

“This hits the spot, the Sheikah certainly know how to grow good tea.” Roggokba smiled as he enjoyed the energising brew.

Kabofi sniggered “I didn’t know you liked anything other than rocks, so it must be good.” She then noticed Valo tugging at the jewelled collar around his neck “You alright? You’ve been playing with that thing a lot lately.”

He replied while sheepishly lowering his hands “No I haven’t.”

“Yes you have.” confirmed Lalani

“Fine… it’s feeling a little tight. Usually I can just bend it a little and fix it but it’s not working.”

“Let me have a go, lift your tail out the way.” Roggokba moved behind Valo and flicked his head tail out of the way. The silver collar in question had rubbed the scales on the back of his neck away so raw wounds had opened. Roggokba tried to gently tug and grasp at the collar only to hear a brittle snap as it came loose. The Goron nervously stammered “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to break it!”

Valo caught the falling collar and shrugged back “It’s fine, at least my neck doesn’t hurt as much.”

“But… I broke your collar? Don’t you… kind of prize those because you wear them from birth and add to it continuously over the course of your life?”

“Yeah… but I never did that. This is actually the seventh one I’ve gone through… it’s alright, I’ll ask Master Dento to make me another one… if we ever see him.”

“Those wounds don’t look too good though.” Lalani remarked as she studied the back of his neck. She then rummaged through her rucksack to retrieve a poultice and began to massage the herbal gel into Valo’s wounds.

Beedle then shyly inquired as he felt the need to begin a new conversation “Hey guys, have you heard of the newest mystery in Hyrule? I mean, along with the Divine Beasts, the towers and the shrines waking up.”

Kabofi chirped “No, what is it?”

“They say the Princess’ Knight has returned. This lone Hylian wearing a blue tunic, has a Sheikah Slate and wielding the Master Sword has been popping up all over the place. In fact, I’ve seen him!” Beedle declared loudly “It’s weird, every time I come past a stable, **he’s there!** He buys lots of things from me, **but he’s always there!** No matter what stable I’m at, **he’s always there!** Then he disappears into the wilds… It’s getting a bit spooky.”

Valo thought carefully then said “I think we met him when we were camping out on Satori Mountain. I found him the river and brought him back with me.”

Kabofi narrowed her eyes “Yeah, that weird Hylian named Link.”

“I wonder how he moves around Hyrule so quickly… surely a horse cannot travel that fast.”

Beedle snapped his fingers “Yeah, Link! That’s what Enigma Hunters are calling him. He’s the latest cryptid craze along with the Divine Beast sightings. Apparently he randomly saves travellers from being attacked by monsters, charges off into the wilderness at moment’s notice, scales the sides of mountains without a care, is generally very kind and charismatic, sometimes sighted running through a field of flowers in his underwear… He also has a strange affinity for breaking pots.”

Kabofi tilted her head “Sounds more like a beast in a Hylian’s body…”

“Well, it’s nice to hear he’s coming out of his shell. He seemed so shy last time we saw him.” Roggokba laughed “I can see why, he’s basically Zelda’s knight running around and putting things right after what happened a hundred years ago.”

Beedle cowered “So he’s a ghost!?”

“I don’t think so, maybe he was hiding out somewhere, recovering from his injuries. I reckon he was hiding up on the Great Plateau, where no one goes.”

“Well… if you were going to hide something, I’m sure you’d hide it there. That place is pretty cursed after all. But it still sends a shiver down my spine.”

“Why should it? Link is Zelda’s knight, so when we cross paths with him. We should help him as best we can.”

“That’s a good sentiment, I’ll be sure to tell the other Enigma Hunters I pass on the road.”

Roggokba smirked, clinking tea bowls with Beedle “And I’ll do the same.”

Kabofi sighed aloud “Still think it’s a bit crazy to think that tiny little Hylian is a fearsome knight.”

“I know,” Lalani added “He looked too young, he’s like a child.”

Valo reminded “Looks can be deceiving. Maybe he is capable… or maybe he lucked out and got his hands on some great treasure.” He shrugged “Who knows?”

The conversation kept going as the tea was drunk. The sun crept slowly over the sky and when amber light peered over the mountain ranges, the group had disbanded and gone their separate ways. The ruins fell silent once more with only the cold breeze to stir life through it.


	19. Dinraal's Descent

The fields had calmed to a gentle lull of green rolling into the horizon. In the distance were the peaks of Hebra to the west and the volcanic Death Mountain to the east. To the south east were the decimated, cursed ruins of Hyrule Castle, bubbling and swirling with dark miasma. Nestled before the rocky Eldin peaks were lush, verdant forests cloaked in mist and mystery; the volcanic soil must have allowed the plants to thrive in that northern plain. Their aim was the Serenne Stable, a settlement perched near Tanagar Canyon, on the lower side of the valley opposite the tundra. The surrounding grasslands were devoid of thick forests, stones, or anything that could be used as a navigational marker. There was simply a dirt road leading through the area amidst a sea of long grasses and harlequin wildflowers. It felt so much calmer and surreal compared to the other areas of Hyrule they had visited so far.

Perhaps it was the calmness that made them notice the strange makeshift shrine on the side of the road. A stone slate propped up in the earth with a Master Sword carved into it. Around it were offerings of broken pottery, flowers, monster parts and rupees. Lalani knelt down to read the small inscription beneath the sword carving. She read aloud “May Link protect you wherever you wander.”

“So it seems our Hylian friend has become a guardian spirit for all travellers.” Roggokba smiled broadly and laughed, placing a rupee at the shrine “Very fitting for Zelda’s knight.”

Kabofi snorted back “Keep saying that all you want, but I still find it hard to believe.”

Valo agreed with her “Given a Hylian’s lifespan, it does seem a little farfetched.”

Lalani added “Does it really matter whether it’s true or not? I mean, people are finding comfort in his existence so maybe that hope is what we need at a time like this.” She smiled gently “But whatever he is, I hope he stays safe. He seemed like a nice boy.”

“True, no one wishes ill of him and the world is pretty dangerous at the moment.”

They continued down the dirt road to finally arrive at Serenne Stable; perched on the edge of the canyon and surrounded by a few trees that framed the surrounding area. Lalani wandered to the counter to negotiate lodging while Kabofi and Valo placed their rucksacks inside before heading out to sit by the fire. Roggokba shoved their pile of bags into a corner so the stable workers could continue their cleaning. He gave a young woman a courteous nod before heading back outside again.

Fresh air and clear weather always made Roggokba feel like everything was going to be alright. The ominous shadowy ruins of Hyrule Castle could be seen a little too well from the stable; making it harder to ignore. The darkness brewed like a storm, just waiting to be unleashed. He swore he could see the bestial maw of Calamity Ganon manifest then vanish in the tumultuous shadows. His concerns were interrupted by a trio of Hylians hogging the stable bonfire. They bickered loudly amongst each other.

One loudly proclaimed “I’m telling you, the Leviathan’s died out in a volcanic cataclysm.”

Another scoffed “Clearly they were frozen to death.”

“You’re both wrong!” declared a third “A horrific environmental disaster led to the drying up of all water! Thus the Leviathan perished from dehydration!”

Seeing as the argument was disturbing the stable hands, horses and any nearby patrons. Roggokba bluntly stated “Have you guys ever thought that all of you were correct? Perhaps there are different species of Leviathans, it’s not farfetched when you examine the bones, and each perished in different ways when the ecosystem changed?” He felt the glares of the trio “Just saying, I’m not an expert on megafauna… but maybe that’s another way of looking at it.”

The trio paused, considering the Goron then burst out laughing. Again the three of them chimed and began their drivelling conversation once more “Well you’re not an expert so that’s a preposterous idea.”

Another reminded “We will simply wait for that Hylian to return with drawings of the Leviathan bones.”

Roggokba grew perplexed “You’re not even visiting the bones yourselves?”

“Hardly, we’re scholars. We can’t endanger ourselves.”

“But investigation is part of the deal. You can’t just sit around and talk about it, you need to go out and follow up leads yourself.”

“How would you know? You’re just a Goron.”

“More than you realise.” Roggokba exhaled to keep calm “So you paid someone else to do the work for you?”

The third answered “Indeed, three hundred rupees, a fair sum.”

“Right…” Roggokba rolled his eyes “Very well, I will leave you ‘scholars’ to your discussions.”

“Yes, please do. We do not wish to purchase anything from you.”

Roggokba held his tongue, knowing that telling them he wasn’t a merchant would be wasted. Instead he wandered away from them shaking his head. In Roggokba’s opinion, idiots like that gave scholars of any form a bad name. People like them were only interested in throwing their money around, following some grand old order of schooling and just talking amongst themselves while they paid others to do the actual research and gather evidence. Never really challenging themselves in any way, yet expecting all the accolades and glory as they endeavoured to show they were the ‘smartest’ people in the room. It was no wonder that most scholars had become Enigma Hunters these days to avoid being grouped with such obnoxious people. It seemed a lot easier than trying to challenge the meaning of the word ‘scholar’ in regular life. He hoped that whoever had agreed to help those fools would not die in the process.

By then Roggokba was standing near the edge of the stable grounds, marked by a few fences and the nearby trees before spilling out into the flat, rolling hills. Ahead of him, in the fields, were Valo and Lalani digging about in the wildflowers. The breeze gently disturbing the flowers in waves creating a verdant rainbow sea in the distance. It was hard to believe such beauty existed in worrying times like these. He must have stood there, lost in the majestic sight of the scene before a voice roused him.

“Hey Roggokba, move out the way so I can get the light right.”

He knew that voice, Roggokba turned to see a wizened man. A Sheikah judging by his white hair, tanned skin and alabaster garb lined with red and black accents. His hair was tied in a tuft atop his head which resembled a paintbrush. He was standing beside his easel and canvas with a set of paints by his side. Kabofi was also nearby admiring his skill as an artist.

“Pikango! Long time no see!” Roggokba swayed over to him to examine the painting “Beautiful scene, but yes, the light needs some work.”

Kabofi squawked then shook her head “You guys… actually wait, why am surprised, you know lots of people.”

“Saw your argument with Onya, Garshon and Akrah, the supposed Leviathan experts of Hyrule.” Pikango kept painting, never quite taking his eye of his art and the landscape before him. “Don’t trouble yourself, they’re just a bunch of upstarts. Seriously, how can you be an expert if you’ve never even studied a thing about it?”

Roggokba shrugged “I just wish they weren’t so rude to everyone around them.”

“True, but I was tempted to tell them that a recent theory that has been posed is that Farosh, Dinraal and Lanayru are reincarnations or maybe the ghosts of the fallen Leviathans.” Pikango dipped his brush in water to clear away the paint before choosing another colour to continue painting with “Mainly because there’s only been three skeletons ever found, suggesting that these creatures were not mere megafauna. Of course, more collaborative research from the Enigma Hunters is needed before we can state this theory as plausible or disregard it.”

“That is an interesting development. So I take it you’re here to see Dinraal?”

“Naturally, a few Enigma Hunters have been coming by this stable lately for the same thing. But I’m not interested in studying it, but I may as well create an excellent painting to accompany the research.”

“That reminds me, you seen Farosh yet?”

“I was going to head there next. Lanayru is a bit of a no show at the moment, no one’s sure why.” Pikango laughed “So are you going to show me your drawings of Farosh or am I going to have to ask?”

“Alright, I’ll get my drawings and show you.” Roggokba smiled back as he wandered back into the stable to rummage through his rucksack.

With Roggokba out of hearing range, Kabofi pried “How do you guys know each other?”

“We both trained under the same artist, this old priest called Kapson. We also decided to become Enigma Hunters around the same time too.”

“How do you become an Enigma Hunter anyway? Is there a secret clubhouse somewhere?”

“Not really, Purah and Robbie are in charge of it and you just have to ask them so they can take your details down. We basically work as scouts on the ground, finding all kinds of things out and reporting back every so often or when we find interesting stuff on our travels. It’s a huge collaborative effort to work out some of the mysteries of Hyrule.”

“You guys also seem kind of talkative and helpful… it’s weird…”

“Why is it weird? We have no reason to hide ourselves, it’s not like we’re a secret cult or anything.”

“No, you’re just a bunch of enthusiastic dorks who want to focus on extremely specific things.”

Pikango paused, then realised he couldn’t phrase it any better “Yes.”

“So what’s your focus? Roggokba is all about ruins, gadgets and architecture.”

“I’m more about the changing natural world. I paint the same landscapes over the years and mark how they’re changing through my art.”

“Where do you keep all your paintings?”

“Most of them are stored in my house in Sheikah Village…” He nervously added “But I have also stored some in Robbie and Purah’s research labs because I’m running out of space. How about you? Feel like ever becoming one of us Enigma Hunters? I mean, you already run around with Roggokba, so why not join the club?”

Kabofi considered the choice seriously “Maybe I will, but I have no idea what I’d focus on…”

Pinkago put his brush down “The fact that you’re considering you might want to be an Enigma Hunter suggests you’ll find something to focus on soon enough.”

“FOUND THEM!” Roggokba cheered as he bounded back with a bundle of parchments. He unfurled the charcoal sketches to reveal his detailed studies of Farosh. Pinkago immediately looked upon them with a critical eye, jesting and questioning some of the details.

Kabofi wandered away a little, jumping up to perch on a nearby wooden fence. By then she saw Lalani and Valo ambling back towards the stable as the sun began to set. The Rito paused and listened to the wind, hoping it could bestow some form of wisdom to her. The prospect of formally joining the Enigma Hunters was quite alluring indeed. She had assisted Roggokba for years now and found herself never wanting for anything more than exploring and finding out new things… even though she rarely understood what they were finding. Maybe it was time she considered her purpose on the road and learned a new skill or two.

* * *

Night settled over the stable which made its patrons wait with baited breath. The rumours of Dinraal soaring through nearby the canyon like an apparition had spread far by then. It was enough to keep everyone up as communal pots of tea were brewed on the fire with each hour that passed. Most had settled near the stable to watch the sight while others wandered down the side of Tanagar Canyon to claim a spot to watch the spectacle. Roggokba and Pikango had their respective art tools set up and ready at their spot a little way south from the stable. Lalani kept the fire burning for warmth more than light as the full moon shone like a second sun that night. Valo and Kabofi were waiting near the fire, knowing better than to disturb the artists when they had found an ideal location.

Kabofi asked aloud as she reclined on the flat stone beneath her “You sure you don’t want us to do that?”

“Do what?” Lalani replied while she scattered some dried flower petals into the brew.

“Do… uh… cooking stuff?”

Valo elaborated on Kabofi’s line of questioning “Do you not want a break from it?”

Lalani thought about it, then smiled back “Not really, I like cooking and find it a lot of fun. It’s also a rare moment when I get to use my magic without suspicion. So why would I not do something I enjoy? Unless… would one of you like a turn of it?”

Kabofi sniggered “Nah, cooking is not my thing at all.”

Valo shyly admitted “I would not know where to start… I was always more a grab something from the river and eat it raw kind of Zora.”

“Then why the questions? I enjoy what I do and neither of you feel like you’re missing out on anything.”

“I suppose we did not want you to feel like we were taking advantage of you or making you do something you did not want to do.”

“Alright, your consideration is noted, I’ll tell you when I don’t feel like doing it. But until then, I’m happy to keep cooking for everyone.”

“Good. I hope you do speak up if such a time comes.”

The trio then paused as they felt a change in the wind. The breeze had been non-existent that night and yet suddenly it began to waft in a determined direction. It flowed downwards into Tanagar Canyon, carrying the scent of brimstone and gentle warmth. The sounds of surprise emanating from the various watchers along the canyon that night instructed them to look up. The silhouette was still small at that time but slowly growing larger and larger by the second. Like Farosh, there was no grand ceremony or a sign of the dragon’s coming, it simply appeared in the sky like it was always meant to be there. The glowing ivory dragon snaked its way down, sharing a similar serpentine form to Farosh. It appeared unfazed and disinterested at the presence of the audience that had gathered. The dragon was more focused on continuing its mysterious flight that evening.

The cheers and sounds of those gathered grew as Dinraal descended to the canyon. Yet Lalani felt like her world had become silent and still. Dinraal was wreathed in flame and adorned by amber and ruby spires glowing with fire. Its horns were a pair, swirling and twisting above its head like a crown, and shimmering with magma. Its many claws and talons were the colours of ash. Dinraal’s warmth was gentle and pleasant on that cool night yet when the dragon passed closer and closer to them, the warmth turned to heat, and then it felt almost painful. She could see Valo and Kabofi take a step back to ease the rise in temperature. For a moment, Lalani felt Dinraal’s eyes meet with hers as it soared past. That piercing… ruby eye…

Lalani could see the power of Dinraal’s soul in that moment; the all-consuming, ravaging fire that reduces all to ash in the blink of an eye, fells kingdoms and wipes existence clean without a trace. There was also gentleness to the flames, the warmth of a hearth, the flames that were kindled and respected so that they may be used to transform things into a better form; from ore to weapons and armour, from clay to crockery, from ingredients to a nourishing meal. Lalani then realised the power of fire, to reduce it merely to a force of destruction was foolish. Fire was a power of transformation. The shift could be devastating and wild or it could be controlled and gentle. Nevertheless, something new always formed in its wake and even areas devastated by flame grew anew from the nourishment of the ashes. The method of change exhibited by fire was always determined by how it was used. Yet it was a force of nature that could turn on its wielder when disrespected or misused. The power of fire was great, so it can only be wielded by one who respects that power enough to guide its path and intensity.

The world was still silent as Dinraal flew by, yet Lalani was roused to her senses slightly by someone shaking her. She turned to see Valo and Kabofi at her sides, trying to break her from her trance. Their mouths were moving yet no sound could be heard. All Lalani could feel were tears rolling down her cheeks from having witnessed the most majestic creature she had ever seen. Yet in as quickly as Dinraal descended, it had soared out of sight again, like it was never even there. As sound and sensation returned to her, Lalani could feel her friends hugging her.

* * *

“Are you sure that you are alright? You went a little strange last night.”

“Valo, don’t worry. I’m fine, really.” Lalani rolled her eyes, she still wasn’t sure what was going on but it felt like her companions were asking of her wellbeing every few minutes today.

Valo held his tongue as the four of them continued walking down the long, dusty road. The plains wavered around them as an emerald sea of grass. They headed east, towards the looming silhouette of Death Mountain in Eldin and the mysterious forests of Central Hyrule nestled on the horizon. The main road followed the curve of the central plains and should safely lead them to the wetlands of Lanayru; at least by Roggokba’s summation. Nevertheless, Valo, Lalani, Kabofi and Roggokba were back on the road again, casually wandering to wherever they fancied. The plains were mildly disappointing in a way. Most other parts of Hyrule thus far had ruins to scour or unique plants to admire. The plains in comparison felt so featureless that it was almost daunting in its lack of identity.

The only redeeming quality of the plains was that you could see if the monsters were charging towards you. There were no forests to hide in or structures to obscure them. Everything was in the open. It reminded Lalani of life in the desert when she saw that swarm of Bokoblins descending over the rolling hills. The few other travellers on the road were riding horses and immediately sped off into the distance. Some of the Bokoblins split off to chase them down, eager to steal their horses. The remaining kept running towards them, yet Lalani had a plan.

She commanded “Get in close to me and stay still.”

Kabofi did not share her thought “Seriously!?”

“Do it. I know what I’m doing.”

They did not see the point in arguing as Kabofi, Valo and Roggokba moved in close to her. Instinctively Valo readied his spear while Roggokba clenched his fists. Kabofi panicked internally when she saw that Lalani had not drawn her scimitar or retrieved her shield. The Bokoblins swept closer as a wave of gnashing maws and wildly flailing limbs; their feral shrieks cried out from deranged, bloodthirsty grins. Lalani breathed in, seeing them come closer and closer. She waved her arm and gestured around her, the earth spontaneously combusted in a neat ring around them. Fire wavered into existence as it blazed around them to form a shield, with another flick of her hand the flames were cast outwards. The Bokoblins screamed in agony as they were incinerated, leaving behind their horns and entrails in a puff of smoke.

Valo, Roggokba and Kabofi were too scared to move so soon. Lalani was the first to step away and collect the pieces of her fallen foes. Silence reigned in that plain for a moment longer, until she turned her head to see her friends equally surprised and unsure of what had just happened.

Lalani just smirked back and remarked “Told you I knew what I was doing.”

Valo returned his spear to his back then wandered to her “Are you alright though?”

“Fine, magic seems to only be exhausting when you’re trying to hide it… I guess, seeing Dinraal made me realise that I’m so tired of having to hide parts of myself… I don’t want to be like that anymore…”

“You know, I just had a thought!” Roggokba bellowed proudly “Why don’t we head to over to Thyphlo Ruins? It’s just a short walk north of here.”

“The Night Woods…” Lalani recalled “Yes, I would like to visit there if we’re nearby.”

“No problem, let’s head north, off the beaten road!”

While the others ambled on ahead, Kabofi had kept an eye on their surroundings. They had completely overlooked the terrified travellers running the other way from the sight of Lalani’s spell. Kabofi quietly thought avoiding the main road would be for the best for now.


	20. Thyphlo Woods

The journey north was unsettling to witness; the foreboding desolate lands beyond the great chasm north of Hyrule stretched out into nothingness. The snowy peaks of Hebra were almost glaring at Death Mountain to the east of them. In between these giants of fire and ice were the mysterious forests of Hyrule. The largest of which was surrounded by bogs and rivers that acted as moats to isolate and preserve the primordial woods. Thick mist permeated the island in the distance and made it near impossible to decipher the true heights and shapes of the trees. There was another, smaller island of forest to the north, an island that was so densely overgrown with plants that it snuffed out the light of day. Standing before the dark, shadowy entrance to these woods only made them more ominous; like no one was meant to tread here. The remains of a ruined path leading into the shadows hinted that something wicked had happened here long ago. Along the ruined path was a stone brazier carved into the likeness of a bird; a flame flickered within a stone crown upon its head. The beak of the brazier pointed onwards into the darkness.

Lalani, Kabofi, Valo and Roggokba stood before the gaping maw of the mysterious forest. Neither of them said a word yet the air was tense. Roggokba’s grip tightened more firmly on the straps of his rucksack. Kabofi dragged her talons across the stone; the movements were identical to Cuccos pacing in their pen. Valo shyly adjusted his robes then tapped his fingers over the upper curve of his stomach. That particular gesture had become a source of comfort form him as of late. Lalani breathed in then out to steady herself then continued onwards towards the darkened forest. One by one, her companions followed into the shadows with nothing more than the crowned stone birds to guide the way.

Tiny flames danced in the distance, mapping out a path through the twisting forest coated in pitch black darkness. Even the light of day was snuffed out by the thick tree canopy that draped over the island. The perpetual darkness led to the plants appearing dark and sickly; devoid of the verdant green found in forests across Hyrule. Fungus clustered upon ancient ruins scattered among the spiralling trees. Leaves had changed to tangles of moss that cascaded from barren tree branches. It was like passing through to another realm as they came to each brazier. They took note of the direction of the bird’s beak and set off in that direction until they found the next part of the chain. They had no way of knowing if they were going in the right direction. It was difficult to gain one’s bearings in the darkness, surrounded by such unfamiliar foliage. Oddly enough the brazier trail had ended abruptly; a ring of the statues surrounded and revered a Sheikah Shrine. The lumpy shrine glowed azure and light up the nearby ruined walls.

Before any questions or plans could be spoken, they heard the rumbling thuds of something very large stomping towards their location. The sudden appearance of a monstrous, sickly eye was all the warning they had before the Hinox was upon them. The Hinox, like Lynels, were giant beasts that lumbered around Hyrule and one did not face on a whim. Their thick leathery hides and awesome brute strength made them capable of felling even the mightiest of knights. There were early theories that Hinox were a type of elder Bokoblin due to their similar piggish features, but modern scholars regarded the Hinox as a different species but from the same monster family as Bokoblins and Moblins. The giant cyclops moaned and snorted as it frantically fumbled in the darkness. Roggokba wondered whether the beast had lost something dear to it; that perhaps there was another way to resolve this conflict. That was not to be as the Hinox lashed out and grabbed Kabofi before she could flee; it smacked its lips as it eyed up the potential snack.

In that moment Lalani had conjured a fireball and shot it at the Hinox’s face. The giant stumbled back, both hands clasping its eye and allowing Kabofi to flee from its grasp. Lalani swiftly moved in with her scimitar and shield armed, she scaled the Hinox to position herself on its shoulders. From that vantage point she was able to slash at the Hinox’s hands then eyes when they pulled away from its face. A sudden chill then descended as frost crept up the Hinox’s body, first its legs were rooted to the ground then its arms struggled against the encroaching ice trickling up its chest. Valo remained poised a little way from the fight, hand on the ground and channelling the ice spell with focused precision. Lalani’s onslaught continued as she kept slashing at the Hinox’s head, not caring what her blade was slicing at that point in time as long as it cut into its flesh. A wild swing of the Hinox’s arm collided with her shield; snapping it with an almighty crack that echoed through the woods. The force of the blow made Lalani fall, but she was able to lessen the impact by dragging her sword through the Hinox’s back on the way down.

The sight of lightning illuminated the forest in that instant followed by the crack of thunder. The barrage of bolts collided with the Hinox’s eye; forcing the great cyclops to whimper then mewl as it fell. Silence and stillness returned to the darkened woods as the light was snuffed out once more. Roggokba remained still near the braziers, awaiting the returns of Lalani, Valo and Kabofi. He was relieved to see each one was safe as they appeared at his side. Another figure joined them, almost emerging from the darkness itself thanks to her dark plumage. Somila confidently strode forward, lightning still crackling through her feathers which appeared rather impressive until the static sunk in. Her sleek feathers puffed into a fluffy cloud momentarily. She quickly smoothed them down with her hands to save face.

Roggokba broadly grinned to welcome her “Somila, we meet again, my dear. What brings you out here to Thyphlo Woods?”

Somila bowed her head then replied “I was just on my way to the Night Woods to pay tribute to the Oracles.” She then glanced to Valo and Lalani “I take it you are here for the same thing?”

Lalani answered “Well, I heard from Koume that it would be good to visit the Night Woods.”

“So you’re Koume’s latest apprentice? How is that mad old wytch going? I haven’t seen her and Kotake in ages.”

“Me neither actually… yes, I am Koume’s apprentice.”

Somila then turned to Valo “And I didn’t know the Zora battlemages were still in operation either?”

Valo shyly corrected “No, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’m just a conjurer of ice… nothing more, nothing less. The battlemages are also strictly for Ocean Zoras, the inland ones don’t really believe in it.”

“Probably got some ocean blood in you though.” Somila then gestured them to follow her “Now come on! Let’s get away from this ghastly shrine, the blasted things are all over Hyrule like a malignant growth. I don’t know what’s more concerning, the presence of Malice from the Calamity or the widespread presence of the ancient Sheikah.”

Roggokba laughed “Not a fan of the ancient Sheikah, huh?”

“I just want to know why their shrines are everywhere. Did they not believe in the sovereign lands of each race or were they not as benevolent as we’ve been led to believe? It’s more a suspicion above hate.”

“But surely, you don’t suspect modern Sheikah with the same scrutiny?”

“Oracles no, I have no issues with modern Sheikah. They are not the same people as their ancestors.”

Lalani leaned towards her friend and whispered “Kabofi, you’ve barely said a word, are you alright?”

“Pretty… so pretty…” Kabofi remarked in a trance as she stared at Somila.

“Come on, you need to talk to her like normal if you want to get to know her.”

“Yes… uh… I know… it’s just so daunting…”

“I know, but I also know that you can do it.”

They quietly collected the bone and entrails left by the fallen Hinox before heading deeper into the forest without a guiding light. Now their compass was Somila who appeared to be one with the very darkness that smothered them. Only her staff, cobbled together from pieces of staves and pulsing with lightening offered a light to follow. They wandered deeper and deeper into the strange forest… a strange melody sang through the branches as it felt like something or someone was watching them.

The path moved from well tread soil over giant roots and webs of vines that skimmed over the surface of glassy water. The surrounding trees were adorned by wicker charms that glowed with a dull, eerie light. The environment was slowly warping, becoming more a dream of how a forest should look. Slowly evolving into a chaotic labyrinth the deeper one went. The air grew heavier as they moved deeper into the forest; thickening into mists, then wisps of violet light that swirled and migrated as Somila led them through the eternal night. Kabofi could oddly feel no breeze or smell a scent on the wind, as though the wild had pledged sovereignty of this place from the rest of Hyrule long ago. If she focused on the violet lights she wondered whether she could see the tiny wings of insects aflutter from them. They scattered a strange glimmer of light through the air as they fluttered through the treetops. The light would then fade then collapse to create a burst of shadows followed by childish laughter. 

After wandering for what felt like hours, they arrived at the misshapen steps of an old, abandoned archway. These ruins weren’t so much built, but more shaped by the nearby streams and the surrounding trees. The old stone had been worn into shape rather than moulded or sculpted by tools. Wicker and bone charms were tangled in nearby branches; floating in the blackness and resembling the eyes of the forest when the light of Somila’s staff touched them. Among the tangles of grass were lumpy fungi, some growing so large they resembled boulders much to Roggokba’s surprise. More wicker talismans were planted on the forest floor, these ones bore skulls to make mysterious revenants that watched over the lone archway. Valo felt a shiver down his spine, he could swear the skulls were following them and keeping an eye on them. There were also things hiding in the forest; wicker doll faces staring back with eyes of smokeless fire.

Somila realised her companions had noticed the living wicker dolls that were following them “Don’t worry about them, they’re Skull Kids, the souls of lost children given shape by the forest. They won’t hurt you… well… maybe they’ll prank you but they won’t hurt you.”

Somila wandered through the strangeness without a care in the world. She was home. She knew this place like the back of her hand. She turned to her confused followers then winked at them as she crossed though the archway. The others gasped in a mix of fear, shock and awe as Somila had simply vanished into the ether. There was no flash of light or magic swirling in the aftermath, she was simply there one moment and gone the next. Lalani bounded up the steps, concerned for the Rito’s wellbeing as she studied the archway carefully. She passed beneath it without realising her actions. A surreal wave passed over her, like passing into another time… another place… the forest wavered. A sea of leaves and visions of plants blurred past. The tiny violet lights sang a cacophony of noise as they whirled past her then all of it settled.

Lalani realised she was standing in a mysterious glade; illuminated solely by a lunar eclipse that remained static in a hole in the canopy. The darkness was still there but kept at bay by the light of the moon. The rest of plants were not verdant or colourful; they were silver and all shades of blue. Pools of starlight had settled on the forest floor. The dense trees stood to attention around the glade like noble knights set to protect this land from trespassers. There were figures in the distance she could not make out yet. Overhead she could see small tree houses and hovels where the wicker children, the Skull Kids, lived and played.

Somila stood before her with a knowing look as she announced “Welcome to the Night Woods, the only sanctuary for wytches in Hyrule.”


	21. The Night Woods

The strange chatter of the Skull Kids echoed through the Night Woods. Their spectral eyes staring with wonder at the new visitors to their domain. They rustled with every movement they took as they were simple beings crafted like wicker dolls and adorned by whatever debris they could find in the forest. Their attention soon diverted as fairies flickered past making them race off after them; howling with laughter the whole way. The serene glade remained still after the whirlwind of life had passed. Lalani and Somila wandered forth, deeper into the glade. Earth and trees had risen like the backs of snakes throughout the star dusted water to twist upwards and over lake. Moss coated each risen arm of nature and wreathed it in delicate flowers blooming in all colours and taking the shapes of stars. Clambering around them were large insects; orchid mantises that shimmered like the moon.

The sight of it all felt like too much for Roggokba when he passed through. He froze in his tracks, afraid to step further into such a mysterious and magical place. Valo appeared oblivious as he followed after Lalani and Somila. Yet Kabofi noticed his hesitance, she pried “Roggokba? Come on, you love old places like this.”

Roggokba shook his head and took a seat on the grass near the archway they had entered through. He quietly began to rummage through his rucksack; garnering the attention of a few Skull Kids as they scampered closer to him.

Kabofi was flabbergasted “Why not!?”

“Because when you study the unknown, you come to know when you’re somewhere you’re not meant to be… you’re an intruder… and I would not want to show such disrespect to powers beyond my comprehension.” Roggokba nodded back to her “This is wytch territory and given the form of it… there’s something ancient… primeval living here… I don’t belong here, but the rest of you, you have your separate reasons for being here. So you go on, I’ll wait here.” He grinned at the Skull Kids edging nearer with wicker grins “I’m sure I’ll have plenty of company.”

Kabofi nodded back, a little unsure of Roggokba’s actions; just when she thought she understood the old Goron he did something random that puzzled her. She padded after her friends, heading deeper into the glade and onto the branches of earth that swirled around the lake.

Nestled among the branches were three islands with three altars; each marked by a beam of moonlight. The altars appeared similar to the archway leading here in that they appeared carved by time and age rather than by hand. Each altar was surrounded by trinkets and decaying offerings, like none had been removed since wytches starting coming here.

Somila bowed her head to the others, she gestured to the lowest island upon the water “The Oracle of Time, the wisdom one learns over time and the herald of ice.” She then pointed to the island a little way from them nestled in the branches “The Oracle of Seasons, the power of the forces of nature and herald of fire.” She then nodded upwards, to the third island nestled overhead near the treetops “The Oracle of Secrets, the courage to seek the unknown answers and the herald of lightning.” Somila bowed to Valo and Lalani “I take it you know where your places are, take some time to leave an offering to your Oracle.” As Valo and Lalani parted ways from them, Somila said to Kabofi “Come with me, I want you to meet my Oracle.”

Kabofi tilted her head “This isn’t like a living sacrifice situation… is it?”

“No, I just… I just thought maybe you’d want to look.” Somila noticed Roggokba in the distance playing and chatting with the Skull Kids “Your friend seems at home with them, usually most are scared.”

“It’s Roggokba, he can talk to anyone.” Kabofi shrugged back “Now… am I presentable to meet your Oracle? I wouldn’t want to offend anyone.”

“You’re fine, come on.” Somila took Kabofi’s hand and led her up the path.

The wind turned suddenly in the Night Woods as something huge and lumbering shuffled from the darkness. The trees seemed to part for them as they emerged near the shore of the lake. The exact shape of this being was hard to decipher yet it was made like a wicker doll with horns and bones jutting from its form in ornate, swirling patterns. Too many flickers of spectral magic confused the place of its eyes or face. It had too many legs and appeared eerily humanoid when upright yet elegantly bent over like stag to drink from the lake. When it stretched it flexed its arms to resemble a praying mantis at times trails of magic resembled the iridescent wings of a dragonfly. The Skull Kids were play and cheer at the creature’s presence; the large giant almost cradled the Skull Kids who were nearby in its long, spindly arms. Tiny fairies seemed to fall from the wicker giant like dander.

Valo blinked nervously as he was sure if he moved he would disturb the peace of the forest. Also he had no idea how the wicker giant would harm him which made it all the more eerie. Instead he remained on the island where the Oracle of Time rested. A vague figure with long flowing hair or what he assumed to be hair. The smooth stone had worn in patches to reveal veins of iridescent blue. The pale statue was featureless enough to assume it could represent any race of Hyrule. Around the base of the Oracle was a makeshift altar of offerings; gems, monster parts that had mummified with age, broken weapons, old flags, fabric, dried flowers, anything seemed to be welcomed. Valo was unsure of what he should do, magic was something he could do but seldom thought about. He’d hoped to find some answer or epiphany here yet there was nothing but silence for him. Instead he sat before the Oracle of Time and offered his broken collar before he quietly began watching the scenery around him.

Lalani found the playfulness of the Skull Kids endearing as they frolicked near the wicker giant. Perhaps the giant was their parent or guardian? It would seem fitting given the Skull Kids were the souls of lost children. In that light it seemed like a rather happy family living peacefully in the forest. The island she had come to was a slate that had fused with the nearby branches. The Oracle of Seasons stood in its centre the dark stone statue had veins of lustrous red woven through it. The exact shape of the Oracle was hard to decipher, not really resembling anyone yet representing everyone. A plume of stone flame seemed to tumble down its back like a thick ponytail. The foot of the statue was cluttered with all manner of items yet Lalani felt that while others called it junk, they were heartfelt offerings to the Oracle. Since witnessing Dinraal’s flight, Lalani had found some level of peace with her magic and who she was as a person. There was no longer a reason to hide from others, no reason to apologise for her appearance or what she saw as failures in herself. She simply just had to be, she could just focus on being a kind person, cultivating her own interests, living life by her choices, and that was enough for her. The presence of the Oracle only added a comforting aura to her feeling, like coming home to a dear friend. She rummaged through her bag to find the bundle of dried flowers she had picked with Valo the other day; it seemed a fitting tribute. A collection of wonderful memories she made with a new friend presented to an old friend. She rested the flowers at the foot of the Oracle then knelt back to take in the serenity she had found herself immersed in.

The uppermost island resembled a nest with twisting branches woven meticulously that nestled the Oracle of Secrets close to the treetops. From their vantage point, Kabofi could see the wicker giant at the lake shore but still unsure whether it would be wise to say anything about it. The rest of the forest did not react poorly to its presence so in her opinion it had every right to be there. The Oracle of Secrets was a grey stone figure with worn veins of shimmering veins of green. The figure could be regarded as any race of Hyrule depending on the angle she looked at it; yet its only prominent feature were the two spheres atop its head resembling a hairstyle of two buns. Oddly enough Kabofi thought that maybe they could see over the forest from such a high point yet the trees had continued to stretch upwards; blotting out the horizon and lands beyond the forest. Kabofi saw Somila pluck an ebon feather from her plumage and place it among the various offerings piled around the Oracle. She followed the same and plucked an azure feather from her body to add it to the pile right beside Somila’s feather. Kabofi was caught off guard as Somila leaned in; they touched, beak to beak, a Rito sign of affection understood as kissing by other races. Kabofi’s feathers fluffed up for a moment while Somila nervously recoiled, scared of what she had done. Somila’s fears were alleviated when Kabofi leaned in to touch beaks again.

The impromptu art lesson was going well. Once the Skull Kids saw that Roggokba had parchment and charcoal they were hooked. They smeared and scribbled and played with the pages while Roggokba continued sketching the surroundings. Of course, this drawing was solely for his private collection. He smiled as the Skull Kids would occasionally share the crude scribbles they had done. Some were of plants and flowers, while others were stick figures that were meant to be their friends.

“You’re all very talented artists.” Roggokba beamed to them as he studied their drawings “Surely you’ve done this before?” One Skull Kid pushed their parchment into his cumbersome hand. “For me?” he noted the picture of a Skull Kid playing an ocarina “Who am I to refuse such a wonderful gift? I will always treasure it.”

The chorus of Skull Kids giggled, cackled and cheered in response. He was not sure whether they understood each other but at least they were getting on like a house on fire. After spending a somewhat pleasant time with the Skull Kids, Roggokba finally saw the others return to him. The Skull Kids chattered and whispered in strange tongues, waving to them all as they scampered into the forest. Roggokba packed away his art supplies and hoisted his rucksack onto his back. Without a spoken word, they quietly left the Night Woods and its wicker denizens behind.

* * *

Daylight and the familiar surroundings of Central Hyrule finally broke the spell. They were back in the real world now. The five of them stood outside the entrance to Thyphlo Ruins and the mysterious forest that protected it. The larger forest isle was in sight from there along with the dense mist that cloaked it and the silhouette of a giant tree that towered over all from the heart of the forest. Somila followed Lalani glances and informed “Those are the Lost Woods, domain of the Koroks and the Deku Tree. That is not a place for us under any circumstances.”

Lalani turned to her “I see, is there any reason why?”

“Koroks and the Deku Tree will only reveal themselves to the chosens of the Triforce. If anyone else went, it would be a forest devoid of life.”

“How do you know all this anyway?”

Somila shrugged “Simple, my mother took me here as a child and taught me where to go and where to avoid.”

“Is witchcraft accepted among the Rito?”

“Not all Rito, but us corvid Ritos never had any problem with it.”

“This is weird…” Kabofi piped up.

Somila and Lalani realised the rest of their companions were distracted by something in the water. Upon moving to their sides to see the cause of concern, they found a trio of dead bodies. The corpses were fresh and not yet disfigured by being immersed in water. Each was a Hylian wearing the usual clothing for travellers. Each was riddled with countless tiny cuts and wicker blow darts. Valo was not as convinced that this was some sort of accident so he stepped into the water and began rifling through the belongings of the dead. He stood waist deep in the water that looked capable of drowning a shorter figure.

Somila squawked “Hey! Aren’t you Zoras meant to care about preserving bodies and respecting the dead!?”

“I must have missed that lesson.” Valo replied innocently then procured a strange whip and collar from each set of belongings. They were crafted from ebon leather that felt like woven steel and there were runes etched into the inner side of the collar and one side of the whip.

Somila paled at the sight of them “Toss them into the deepest part of the lake.”

Kabofi remarked “What are they? I’ve never seen anything like them before…”

“They’re tools used to capture wytches. Those Hylians were wytch hunters trying to sneak into the Night Woods. I’ve heard rumours that they’re more active these days, but I never thought they’d be so bold.”

Valo tossed the accursed instruments deeper into the water to rot and be forgotten. Lalani then offered “Given the circumstances Somila, perhaps it would be better if you travelled with us? We’re on our way to Lanayru to visit Zora’s Domain.”

“Hopefully we can find some information about Naydra and then see the spectacular dragon one night.” Roggokba smiled to Somila “So what do you say? The more the merrier. Unless you have somewhere pressing to be…”

“No, I’m just surprised. People don’t usually welcome me for various reasons so I’m… lost for words.”

“Just say yes and come with us.”

Valo returned to dry land and slid his robes back on with Lalani’s assistance. He saw Lalani appear surprised that the length of his sleeves only reached past his elbows now and the sweep of his robe were at his knees. He casually said, trying his best to ignore the realisation of his growth spurt “For the most part we are rather easy to get along with.”

Somila chirped back “Thankyou. I think I will.”

With a new companion for the group, they set off with renewed vigour. They first had to backtrack to the main road south of the ruins and continue following it south east to reach Lanayru province. Kabofi kept stealing glances of Somila as they wandered merrily down the road; feeling rather smitten and happy at the thought of not losing sight of her again. She then noticed Lalani by her side who winked to her knowingly. Kabofi puffed her feathers up with embarrassment before the two of them started laughing out loud.


	22. A rainy night

The rain kept pouring that evening by the river; it was never wise to travel in a downpour. The rain could muffle your presence, but it also hid the presence of any monsters lurking nearby. Most horrific massacres of travellers happened on rainy days for that reason. Most took heed of this lesson and often stayed put at a stable until the weather cleared. Hyrule castle was obscured by the rising crest of the field’s rolling hills. The path followed the eastern mountain boarder between Akkala and deeper into Lanayru province. Like all paths in Hyrule, they had eventually come to yet another stable. A crossroads for all travellers and drifters that made them feel they were not so alone on the open road. Riverside Stable was no different in the matter; there was always a place for a traveller here. This stable in particular was rather popular due to its close proximity to the castle; luring all thrill seeking treasure hunters to the area with few seldom returning from their quest to pillage the ruined kingdom. The beds were usually taken but it was easy enough to make more room in the yurt for another traveller.

The gentle aria of the rain kept pouring and made Valo think of his Zora’s Domain again. He had been gone for so long now and changed so much that he wondered if he could ever find solace there. There was something about cramped spaces and crowds that always made him feel anxious, yet he felt even more sensitive to it now. The yurt was bustling with life and light that it made him wary and more comfortable outside for now. With so many travellers under one roof, Lalani had volunteered to help the stable’s cook with dinner preparations. Valo offered his assistance by currently propping up suitable wooden panels to create a makeshift shelter over the bubbling pots, clay stove and blazing fires.

Lalani took a spoonful of the stew she had been instructed to make “Oh wow… Gotter… are you sure this is a vegetarian recipe? It tastes like boar meat!”

“Quiet down, not everyone thinks vegetarian food is filling. The hunt isn’t always so good out here because of the Guardians in the central plains, so I improvise with my spices and a lot of mushrooms.” Gotter beamed back, the rotund Hylian stable hand had a rather charismatic flair, golden hair and a handsome face. He then winked at Valo “Fortunately we have plenty of staminoka bass to go around too.”

Valo replied half-heartedly as he stood in the rain and bathed in the falling droplets “I’m just happy to help however I can.” He continued to toy with his bracelets and anklets, trying to pry them open a little more with his brute strength. It was lucky they were heading to Zora’s Domain because Valo knew he would need Dento’s help with his jewelry.

Gotter continued to tend to the fish cooking over the open flames. He consistently marinated it with oily sweeps of a brush woven together from field herbs. “What’s the matter? Is it the rainy weather? Surely you can see some beauty in the cascading rain and the song of the sky during a storm?”

“I didn’t think water bothered you that much,” Lalani guessed while she continued stirring the pots “Are you sad because your robes don’t fit right?”

Valo shook his head “No… it’s just… how did I not realise I was getting bigger? I must be an idiot… to not even realise how weird I am… soon you won’t be able to tell the difference between a Hinox and me…”

“Oh come now, I cannot imagine someone as handsome as you is going to be confused with a Hinox.” Gotter nodded to Lalani who blushed in response, then continued to Valo “But I understand, we’re men, we’re not meant to worry about how we look. But we still do and there are a lot pressures to believe beauty is only one thing, yeah? You have to open your mind to all the different ways beauty can manifest in the world.” He saw Valo’s unimpressed expression “But I get it, self-love is hard, you think I woke up knowing I was this beautiful?” Gotter posed and got a smile from Valo “Start with something easy like ‘this is my body, it keeps me alive so I can experience life’, keep it neutral, no insults. At the very least, you won’t feel bad about yourself.”

Valo paused and contemplated before speaking “That is some… interesting advice… I will have to think on it.”

“Do so, please. You’ll thank yourself for some personal reflection.”

Lalani offered reassurance and comforting smile “Besides Valo, I don’t think you can stop yourself growing taller, it just happens so don’t feel bad about yourself because of it.”

“But it does feel bad, I feel tired a lot and like I’m a hindrance to the group, like I’m slowing you all down.”

“Last I checked we had no schedule to keep so how are you slowing us down? Also one step from you outpaces most of us.”

“I… I am not sure…”

Gotter chuckled under his breath “Sounds like you’re simply tired and hungry, nothing a beautiful night of rest and a hearty meal can’t fix. Sleep is always so much more peaceful on a rainy night.” He began placing the grilled bass on a large dish “Lalani, can you please start dishing up the stew in that large serving pot? We need to take it in.”

“Sure, Gotter.” She replied as he started heading in with the first batch of cooked fish. No doubt they would be making many trips between their cooking area and the yurt. Lalani turned to Valo who was still sitting in rain contemplating “Aren’t you coming in?” She asked as she began ladling the stew into the serving pot.

Valo shyly answered “I do not know if I will fit.”

“Sure you will, just duck under the entrance and the inside is rather spacious. If you’re nervous, just sit with us.”

“What if people stare at me like I am some kind of freak?”

“Then let them, it is a failure on their character, not yours.” As Lalani went to carry the full pot, she felt it become weightless as Valo’s hands covered hers. He smiled to her and took the pot from her hands, allowing her to carry more fish in.

They wandered back towards the yurt, Valo ducked beneath the opening as Lalani had instructed and found she was right. He could still fit inside the stable among all the other travellers. Cheers roared through the crowded room as they arrived with the rest of the meal. Gotter and Lalani helped with serving everyone a portion while Valo went outside to bring the rest of the stew in. As he paced between the cooking area and the stable with purpose, he wondered why he was feeling down in the first place. The meal was served and groups naturally formed within the yurt; each separating into their individual travelling parties or staff members. After receiving his plate, Valo settled near Roggokba who was seated at the edge of the area so those who could use the furniture had the space to do so. Lalani soon joined them afterwards, dragging a barrel over to sit atop it rather elegantly. Kabofi and Somila were nearby at the table when Gotter joined them.

Kabofi’s mind was at breaking point as she stared down the accursed purple vial Kilton had gifted her. She snapped on her fish and growled “What is this thing anyway? It smells terrible when you uncork it… is it poison to coat a weapon in?”

Somila examined the gilded vial “I’ve heard of this in rumours, apparently it’s an ingredient called monster extract. It’s very much in demand at the moment and can only be found in a shop called the Fang and Bone.”

“I know, I met the weirdo who runs it.”

“Lucky you. I hope I get to see it one day. I wonder if this weirdo has anything I can add to my staff.”

Kabofi rolled her eyes “Still don’t know what to freaking do with this extract… should I sell it?”

“Absolutely not.” Gotter interjected passionately “Forgive me, but perhaps I can offer some clarity on that rare ingredient you have in your possession.”

“Alright buddy, what can you do with this stuff?”

“I know exactly what to do with that! I can make food worthy of the Hylian royal family with that monster extract.” Gotter remarked happily “A cake so sublime that it stimulates the brain with beauty, like being pummelled by a Hinox.”

“So… it’s an ingredient for food… like actual, edible food?”

“Very edible. I can prepare you some later tonight if you wish.”

“Sure, make sure you tell Lalani coz she’s all about collecting recipes.”

“You won’t regret it.” Gotter quickly rose from his seat to tell Lalani the good news.

Kabofi slyly jested “I get the feeling I’m going to regret this very much…”

“I’m sure it won’t be so bad.” Somila winked back then tapped her beak to Kabofi’s beak.

The bluebird grew flustered “Not in public.”

Somila reminded “It’s not like there’s any Rito here to understand what just happened.”

“Alright… as long as you don’t start preening and grooming me in front of everyone.”

“Kabofi, my dear, I may be open with my intentions but I would never do something so intimate in public.”

Amidst the night of feasting and staying dry, a cold whiny echoed in the night like the rumble of thunder. Shadows and wisp like flames flashed for a moment before vanishing into the rain once more. Immediately, Lalani called to arms as she ran out into the night with her scimitar ready. A few other travellers had the same idea as they had run outside with their weapons bared. Only rain and stillness amidst the cascading droplets remained. The faint silver light of horse hooves trailed on the ground before them before disappearing with an exhausted yawn.

One of the stable hands yelled “Honestly you lot, get back in here before you catch a cold.”

Lalani remained vigilant, knowing that the stillness and the calm was often a prelude of a foe to come. Most monsters in the desert stalked their prey by remaining in one place and using a lull of calm to catch them unaware. Lalani felt a large hand nearly engulf her shoulder; Valo was beside her with his spear in hand. He smiled back “If you do not want to go back in, I think Gotter is up to something in the kitchen. We should see what he is up to.”

She nodded back calmly, still keeping an eye on her surroundings. If they remained out here they would be poised better to strike back at the invisible foe. Lalani followed Valo over to the cooking area to be welcomed by a happy wave from Gotter. He was bent over a mixing bowl and adding drops of foul liquid from a familiar bottle of gilded purple glass.

Once all were back inside the gentle warmth of the yurt, the atmosphere eased and the night resumed as normal. Kabofi, Somila and Roggokba sat around the table with some other travellers; struggling to hold the flimsy paper cards one of the stable hands had procured. Kabofi did not understand the symbols upon them, different ‘suits’ then numbers and members of a royal family. Any obscure items or rupees in possession would be tossed into the middle and whoever had the best combination of cards, whatever that meant, won whatever was thrown into the middle of the table. Despite not knowing the rules, Kabofi she was not doing well as she dropped her cards multiple times. Her feathering fingers proving to be more clumsy than usual which made her plumage bristle.

Roggokba saw her distress and dropped his cards as well “Oh dear, look these cards are too fiddly for me, I think I’ll have to bow out.”

“Indeed,” Somila replied as she followed similarly “Why must you Hylians create such strange games? I think it would be best if we leave you to it so you can keep playing. But thanks for inviting us to join.”

A stable hand stammered “Sorry, I didn’t realise the cards were so difficult to hold. I should probably make some bigger cards…”

“That’s alright, I’ve lost enough rupees tonight anyway.” A Hylian traveller laughed heartily “But this is nice, I mean, with all the Yiga and monster attacks on the road. It’s good to just have a quiet night.”

“The Yiga are back? I seriously thought they died out over a century ago.”

“Yeah, I bumped into one. They look totally normal then go crazy at you, they kept demanding that I knew where the hero was. I was lucky to make it away alive.”

“Sorry to hear that, I’ve heard travellers talking about the rising popularity of people hunting Wizzrobes lately… maybe there’s a demand for their staffs?”

“Who knows? The world has gone crazy. I mean, even the rain has become a spooky monster…”

“That weird whinny before? Nah, that was just the Silver Brumby… or what remains of it. It runs past here every so often.”

Somila muttered unconvinced with a shrug “Silver Brumby?”

Kabofi cocked her head “Remains of it!?”

Roggokba could barely contain his glee as he bounced on the floor “I smell a local legend coming.”

“Yes, the Silver Brumby. The prince of the plains, born of the winds, it had silver fur and a bright white mane which made it impossible for it to hide… so to survive, he had to be the most cunning and the quickest wild horse in Hyrule.” The stable hand retold the tale with gusto and pride as others listened in “Sadly, the greed of man turned to the brumby, they chased it to the eastern cliffs at the edge of land… to escape being bound, the brumby leapt off the cliff… No one knows what happened. But we still hear and see that brumby run across Hyrule’s plains, free as it was always meant to be. Now, there are legends that this horse’s blood still lives on. You can tell by the presence of a bright white mane on a horse.”

Another traveller piped up “You mean… like the legends of Epona? The Hero of Time’s loyal steed?”

“The very same.”

Chatter engulfed the yurt once more as each group began their own rambling theories on the Silver Brumby. By then Kabofi, Somila and Roggokba had moved to the edge of the room to allow others to take their places at the table. The rain appeared to have lessened to a fine mist outside. The clouds had parted to reveal the crescent moon and starry night. Undeterred by the damp, they wordlessly decided to head outside for a little peace beyond the lively gossip. Travelling on the open road had leads you to become accustomed to the solace of small groups. In a way, partaking in larger crowds and settlements felt more like a necessity for supplies than a pleasure. Kabofi found herself noticing how different Hylians structured their settlements; everyone was always in each other’s business and in close quarters. At least for Rito and Gerudo settlements you could easily slip between being in a bustling town and being in a quiet outpost with ease.

Valo waved them over the cluster of makeshift shelters over Gotter’s stable side kitchen. Lalani kept a careful eye on Gotter’s every movement as he carefully explained every step to her. She was perplexed by the thought of baking something without a formal oven. Yet Gotter was convinced it could be done through the use of steam and the careful layering of pots; preferably made of bamboo which could be easily bought in Sheikah Village. Lalani kept writing down the instructions in one of her notebooks as he gave her an impromptu lesson. The others gathered around the outdoor kitchen just in time to see the product of the steaming. After careful movements to free the cake from its bamboo container, Gotter placed it on a serving dish. The resulting cake were coloured with off purple hues; the sugar horns protruding from its sides were a cute touch that made no attempt to hide what the ingredients of the cake were. The smell emanating from it was an acrid mix of sugar and lemon. They sat around their makeshift table, an old crate, to sample the mysterious dessert.

Roggokba sighed “I know I can’t really speak because I eat rocks… but this is weird even by my standards.”

“Why is it purple?” Kabofi bluntly demanded to know.

Gotter beamed back “From the monster extract, it turns food purple for some reason. Anyway, perfect timing because we’re all ready to try the final product.” He proceeded to slice it into six pieces.

Lalani raised an eyebrow “I’m still amazed the frosting is intact… are you sure this thing is safe to eat?”

“At least give it a try. The flavour is not everyone’s taste but take note of the texture you can achieve by steaming.” Lalani, Kabofi and Somila each warily took a piece of the cake to eat. Valo appeared more excitedly curious as he studied his slice. Gotter informed “Now be warned, the flavour is intense and eating too much could repeat on you because we’re not used to such fine food. But the royal family dined on this delicacy in ancient times.”

Roggokba tossed the whole slice in his mouth out of politeness “Once again, Hylian food tastes like nothing and has no substance for me. But again… I eat rocks… only rocks… this is like moss which is an annoying bland thing that grows on rocks.”

Kabofi took a bite of her piece then promptly put it down “Wow… aside from being disgusting, it actually does feel like cake on my tongue…”

Somila continued to prod the spongey cake with suspicion before delicately returning it to Gotter “I doubt I’ll ever understand the tastes of the monarchy.”

Lalani smiled as she ate a third of her slice “Oh, this flavour profile is just intense, it’s actually amazing. I mean you go from sour to sweet then salty constantly that it’s actually quiet delicious. I can see why you gave us the warning. And the soft texture of this cake is so light, it’s beautiful.” She then reluctantly placed the dish down “As much as I’m enjoying this, I don’t think I could eat any more of it.”

Gotter nodded “Same, I can only enjoy a slice before I feel the need to stop. But I make sure to enjoy it while I can.”

“I could go a bit more.” Valo remarked as he took Kabofi’s barely touched slice.

By then the sound of talking had softened within the yurt and the aria of the rain could be heard with better clarity. Roggokba slowly rose but remained bent over to avoid damaging the shelter “It’s getting late, I reckon I’ll turn in for the night.”

“Good idea, I’ll head in too.” Somila added as she and Kabofi followed Roggokba’s lead. The trio wandered back into the yurt to settle down for a much needed rest. After Gotter finished his cake and tidied the kitchen area, he too disappeared into the yurt.

Lalani remained outside to finish scrubbing one of the larger pots that had been soaking. It felt like the least she could do after Gotter kindly shared his recipes and cooking techniques with her. She saw Valo continue to devour what remained of the cake, carefully savouring each bite of the unusual flavour profile. By the time he finished the last piece there was not even a crumb of the cake left on the dishes.

“It’s good you ate the rest, it’d be a shame for a dessert to be wasted.” Lalani remarked as she took the dishes and began cleaning them in the washtub.

Valo nodded to himself “True, but… it was weird, it felt like I had to eat it… not that… I wanted to eat it… does that make sense?”

“Like something in the food made you eat it all? Like it put you in a trance?”

“Yes, it is not like when I eat your cooking. Perhaps it was the monster extract that toyed with my senses?”

“Maybe, I mean, how often is that used as an ingredient?” Lalani then noticed that Valo was trembling a little. She went to his side to place her hand on his head, noticing how he felt much colder than he usually was. “Valo? What’s wrong?”

“I just do not feel too well all of a sudden… just a little green around the gills.” He could feel himself swaying a little as he struggled to stay upright.

She then heard his stomach gurgle loudly “That doesn’t sound good…”

“I just need a moment. Carry on with whatever you were doing.”

Lalani reluctantly continued with washing the dishes, still aware of Gotter’s warning of overindulging in that cake. She found herself distracted by an ominous gurgle followed by a loud belch. Lalani turned to see Valo mortified by his actions while appearing a little clammy and almost green. One hand cupped his stomach which poured heavily into his lap, his other hand was over his mouth as he winced. She panicked at the sight of him “You’re not fine at all.”

“Nonsense…” he lied unconvincingly and suppressed a moan. “Alright fine… I regret my decision to eat all that cake…”

Lalani moved closer to sit before him, first she placed her hands on either side of his belly, it had been steadily broadening, along with the rest of his body, since meeting him. Gently, they moved along his sides, her thumbs ran along the abrupt curve just below his ribs then stop for a moment to just hold his stomach. Valo’s breathing eased as colour returned to his cheeks, the worst of the cramps that strangled his organs had passed. He averted his gaze as he said “Thanks… how do you know? Where’d you learn how to do this massaging?”

She shrugged back, stroking the softer, lower curve of his belly “Lucky guess? I’m not sure, it just feels right, you know?”

“Yeah, it does.” He smiled lazily as his head lulled. “Promise me that you will stop me if I ever try eating anything made of monster extract?”

“I promise.” Lalani chuckled under her breath “Mind if I stay close to you for a while.”

Valo purred beneath her touch “Please do, this is nice.” He then remarked “You seem a lot more… happier in yourself since you left the desert… it is a good change to see.” Lalani grew flustered, her face turning as red as her hair as she dove into his chest to hide her embarrassment. Valo laughed back, wrapping one of his arms around her while his other hand stroked her hair.

The rain began to pour again as life at the stable slowed down for the sake of rest. The flames and lights dimmed, the talk had faded, leaving only the calming solace of the night.


	23. Homecoming

The song of Rutala River was a welcome sound to Valo. The deluge of rain had ceased and the damp, grey of misery that had hung over Lanayru had dissipated. Now the Divine Beast stood proudly atop a nearby peak; a strange red light shimmering from its makeshift tusks. They could see Vah Medoh on the opposite horizon, the same crimson light pointing at the heart of Hyrule Castle. The earth was soft as his foot sank a little in that trail that wound upwards through the peaks. Each sight of a great waterfall reminded him that he was just a bit closer to Zora’s Domain. From their vantage point, they could see the wetlands sprawled out beneath them. The islands and ruined village they had passed seemed like dots in a pond. Beyond that laid the emerald plains and small shrubberies of forests; then was the darkness of Hyrule Castle that offered a sobering reality to the darkness that cursed Hyrule. Valo then felt the soft, mossy waves of grass beneath his feet and remembered where he was. The mountain trail had always been rather scenic in nature’s beauty yet something had gone amiss in his absence.

The mountain trail held broken makeshift barriers and hastily made barricades. The crude use of lumber and steel suggested it was made by monsters not the Zoras. Yet aside from their discarded and broken weapons, there were no monsters to be seen. Someone or something had torn through these camps like a hurricane and swept away all the dangers. Perhaps it was the same thing that had freed Vah Ruta from its endless despair. The familiar blue light of the Sheikah Shrines had taken over Vah Ruta instead of the sinister magenta that had reminded Valo of a Blood Moon. He could scarcely believe he was in his homeland; the calm sky and light dappled paths twisted between curious turns of the river and among prominent trees. He had grown so used to the perpetual misery of a rainy sky that it was refreshing to feel the sun again. He heard his name being cheered and looked ahead to see the others a little way up the path. Valo smiled to himself as he followed after them, intent of walking with them instead of swimming upriver.

A momentary pause by the side of the path was initiated by Somila. She knelt down to collect large, smooth stones and proceeded to stack them in an odd sequence. The stones appeared to fit perfectly into one another as she made the ramshackle set of towers. Kabofi circled her, curious of her motives “What are you doing anyway?”

Somila replied “Someone knocked over these stone towers, I’m just fixing them up.”

Kabofi knelt down to inspect her work “So who built them?”

“The Koroks, spirits of nature that hide throughout the land.” She nervously admitted “It’s childish but… doing this comforts me. My mother used to tell me how lucky we were to be wytches in a land so alive with the supernatural so we must be kind to them, even if we can’t see them.”

Lalani mused “Sounds like you were lucky enough to grow up with other wytches.”

“I was, we corvid Rito are open about the use of magic. We believe that magic is for all, not just those of noble or chosen blood. My mother and grandmother taught me much before they both passed.”

“I’m sorry for you loss.”

“Thankyou, I realise as an adult how fortunate I was to live among other wytches. To have that guidance made me not fear my magic so I have much better control of it.”

“Speaking of guidance,” Roggokba grinned to Valo “Any thoughts on using your Goron wrestling techniques on a Guardian? I’ve seen you sneakily practicing late at night.”

Valo growled back “Absolutely not! I just… I just find the rhythm rather… relaxing.”

“Right, sure you do.” Roggokba laughed as Valo could only screech and flail his arms a little in response.

“So what of you two, were you raised by other wytches?” Somila glanced between Valo and Lalani. “I’m afraid I don’t know much of wytches in other races.”

Lalani shyly admitted “Not really… I just remember one day I was minding my own business at the bazaar and suddenly this old Gerudo is invading my personal space. She studied me carefully then announced that I was now her apprentice… and that was how I met Koume and started learning pyromancy.”

“I never received formal training. It just happens every so often…” Valo explained “I did not have a lot of guidance growing up, aside from Master Dento… but he is a blacksmith, not a wytch, so he has always told me to be careful with how I use my powers and that, generally if you are not part of the priesthood or the royal family, the use of magic can make others fear you.”

Roggokba pried “Could you not join the priesthood and avoid that problem?”

“The training starts from birth when hatchlings are handed to the order. I was too old to join them.”

Kabofi squawked “Well that’s a stupid rule!”

Roggokba nodded in agreement “But I’m still surprised by such variety in how one can be a wytch, I always assumed it was a rather uniform process.” He then laughed at his admittance “Then again, since when was anything in social life ever simple?”

The path they walked had been trodden into form by countless steps. Wisps of weeds and moss lined the way as they tumbled over the mottled, muddy earth in explosions of green. The path itself was mostly hard dirt and dark stone. Valo felt odd by walking so precisely upon it, when he was mining for luminous ore, he had no need for a formal path and would randomly skulked the wilderness for his prize. Along the way they passed monoliths of deep blue stone with tales of the Zora kingdom carved in varying dialects. The carvings were the only way to preserve the written word for such an aquatic race. The winding path crossed over the river a few times on exquisitely carved bridges; the craftsmanship appeared effortless and flowed in beauty between forms and patterns. While they appeared effortless additions over the landscape, Valo knew the decades it took to train a Zora stonemason and the time they spent maintaining everything that was built.

After crossing the third bridge, they had arrived at the end of the trail at Zora’s Domain. The majestic temple city nestled in the heart of the mountain basin surrounded by waterfalls. Lalani stopped in her tracks while the others went on ahead. She stood before this majestic sight in disbelief; never had she thought that Valo’s tales back at Kara Kara Bazaar were simply the truth, not just an exaggeration. The watery paradise showed no sign of poverty, no blemish to reveal its ancient age, instead there were flowing waterfalls and sweeping curves of near luminescent stones that shimmered in the sunlight. The architecture style captured the essence of water, the free flowing curves and mesmerising shapes that defied reason or practicality. It floated above the mountain basin suspended by well-placed bridges, yet Lalani liked to imagine that the strings of waterfalls cascading downwards also contributed stability. By then she had noticed the others waiting up ahead for her while Valo had gone on. Lalani snapped from her trance as she quickly ran to catch up with them.

* * *

The stares from the guards made Valo uneasy. They simply eyed him up with a frozen demeanour and waved him past. He could still feel them staring as he passed them, he could feel how awkward big and soft his body had become with each step. First point of call was to return to Dento’s workshop to request new jewelry; perhaps that would make him feel more normal? He could see the cold stares from other Zoras and the muttered whispers when they thought he was out of earshot. Some questioned his ability to swim as they suspected he would sink immediately. Another feared his size and suspected cannibalism as the source. While others simply tried to compare him to a pufferfish, a sea pig and even a blobfish. He tried to ignore them but the remarks kept bouncing around his head upon his entrance to the Marot Mart.

The front store was the Coral Reef where local fish, supplies and arrows were sold. The back part of the store was Hammerhead, the formal title of Dento’s workshop. A young River Zora with crimson scales fussed between the two shops, upon noticing a customer her warm voice almost sang “Good day! Welcome to Marot Mart!” She then paused at the sight of Valo ducking beneath the doorway to enter. She smiled as she called into the workshop “Grandfather! Valo is back!” She turned to beam at him “We were all so worried when you disappeared! Do not do that! My grandfather may be a tough old cod but he still worries about you.”

“It is nice to see you again Marot,” Valo nodded to another River Zora with cerulean scales, his cold demeanour was somewhat normal as he offered a curt wave in response before going about his business. “I see Cleff has not changed a bit. How goes the market?”

Marot chirped back “Very well, Valo. Things have picked up since Vah Ruta’s spirit was healed by a Hylian.”

“A Hylian?”

“Yes, the prince found a Hylian who helped us, and you are not going to believe this. The Hylian was Zelda’s actual knight from a hundred years ago. Had the Master Sword and everything!”

Valo’s head tilted “Surely not?”

“Yes, he was! All the old cods recognised him!”

“Well… uh… I just find it hard to believe given how short lived Hylians are.”

“Still does not change the fact that Link has returned.” Dento remarked as he stood at the doorway to his workshop. He gestured to Valo to follow him “I see you have undergone a growth spurt… well, come on, I do not have all day and plenty more work to do.”

Valo waved to Marot and Cleff then wandered into the back workshop. It felt like nothing had really changed at all here aside from his size. The panic in his heart subsided from being surrounded by familiar faces. Dento snapped “Kneel down, I cannot measure you like this.” Valo followed his command, also removing his travelling robe and spear at the time, and felt a tentative prod of his softened gut “I take it that anklets, bracers and a collar is all that is required. I think a belt will prove impractical for you now.”

“It would, thankyou. I know this style of work is unusual for you.”

“Always a difficult one, had to have separate new pieces made over the years instead of just adding to the ones you get from childhood like a normal Zora.” Dento smirked slyly.

“Well, someone has to challenge your brilliance.” Valo smiled back, he noticed some of the newer designs on the wall “New season of decorative pieces? Are you finally branching out into jewelry for other races? They are all very beautiful indeed.”

“No, those are Marot’s designs and work… I swear Marot should take over this workshop but she likes running the market so, what can you do? She feels the need to branch out in wares given that Hylians are now welcome again in Zora’s Domain. Apparently tourists like shiny baubles to take home.”

“From what I can tell, the custom is rather lucrative for the Gerudo.”

Dento paused, noticing the design of the spear in Valo’s possession “How far did you travel?”

“Very far, I have almost been all over Hyrule with my newfound travelling friends.”

“Friends, aye? Good to hear. Who are they?”

“Roggokba is a travelling Goron scholar, Kabofi is his Rito assistant, Somila is a… well… she is another Rito traveller and Lalani is a Gerudo chef learning about different culinary styles.”

“Are they bothered by… you know.” Dento trailed off with a knowing look, his voice was a loud whisper.

Valo matched his volume “Hardly, Somila and Lalani are similar to me in that way.”

Dento replied with gusto “Sounds like a good group… Let me see that spear later, if you have not broken it perhaps the Gerudo have smithed it in a certain way. I can learn from that to make our soldiers weapons better.”

“Of course you may, but I need it back in one piece.”

“I am relieved to see you alive and well.” The old blacksmith replied as he began measuring Valo’s wrists and forearms “When you did not return that day I feared the worst… and now, you have returned stronger than ever and clearly more relaxed in yourself. Please tell me what has transpired.”

“I will, so long as you tell me what happened here.” Valo smiled back.


	24. Zora's Domain

“I wonder why Valo walked off so suddenly?” Somila mused aloud whilst staring out the archway. From here they could admire the splendour of the waterfall basin beneath Zora’s Domain. It felt like they were dreaming from floating above the natural world without a care. “Is something wrong?”

Kabofi crowed back while she jumped onto one of the famed water beds. She bounded and hopped like a fledgling to nest atop the soft surface. The strange fabric sack seemed to comfortably cradle her. “Nah, probably just wanted to meet up with people he knew.”

Lalani dumped her rucksack on the pile with the others “Well, it does give us time to settle in.”

“Hello all, how are you all settling in? Can I help in any way?” A tall slender Zora with blue scales and adorned in jewellery glided into the room.

“No thankyou Kayden. We’re very happy with everything.”

“You were onto something when you told us to upgrade to the water beds!” Kabofi continued to roost like a Cucco atop her bed.

Somila tentatively prodded the same mattress “But perhaps we need to be mindful of our talons and beaks?”

Kayden answered politely “Perhaps not, while I seldom have Rito visitors, Zora crafts are some of the most resilient and sought after in all Hyrule. I am confident that the mattress will not rip on a whim.”

Kabofi gleefully chirped “So it’s a challenge, aye?”

Lalani intervened before Kayden could faint at the thought “She’s joking.”

“Ah, yes… very well. I shall leave you to it.” Kayden left the room to tend to his inn.

The Seabed Inn was the only resting place for outsiders in Zora’s Domain. While communal pools served its aquatic denizens well, it was not ideal for other races. The inn had its charms, like the Zoras built it after receiving vague instructions of what an inn entailed. The walls lacked proper windows and there were no true rooms. Like most of the architecture, the sweeping archways and partitions created the illusion of a room or solid building. The area to rest was rather quaint with a few beds with mattresses filled with water and rather delicately adorned lamps for light. Everything was perfectly carved from stone to be practical and beautiful in a flowing design reminiscent of water.

Somila clasped her hands “So what shall we do now? With Valo visiting and Roggokba… wait, where is Roggokba?”

Kabofi nonchalantly answered “He saw another one of those monoliths on the upper level and went to check it out.”

Lalani nodded “Sounds about right.”

Somila tilted her head “Well then, shall we go out and explore the town or stay in and rest?”

“Let’s go exploring, this place looks fun!”

“Help me off this bed! It’s like I’m trapped on a cloud.” Kabofi dramatically reached out her arms and was pulled upwards by Somila and Lalani. The trio smiled to one another then headed out into Zora’s Domain, curious to discover more.

* * *

The large building atop the highest tier of the city caught their eye. The beautifully carved fish with its tail upright cast a beautiful pattern of light and shadow across the lower tiers. At the time they were before a single statue before the stairwells leading upwards. The statue depicted a Zora battle maiden wielding a trident that Lalani found oddly beautiful. Yet the Zora did not look very old or wizened, hinting that perhaps this was a memorial to the Zora Champion who fell during the Calamity; the lack of Zoras using the square or keeping to its edges to move around also made Lalani feel that they were stepping on revered ground. There were guards around, as indicated by their armour and weapons, yet they appeared disinterested in their presence. Instead she ascended the stairwells after Kabofi and Somila who were almost at the highest tier.

Kabofi and Somila arrived at the highest tier and wandered around the statue in question. It appeared to be the only solid wall in the domain that curved around a single pool that fed water to the rest of the domain. Kabofi brazenly poked her head past the wall to see what was concealed within. She let out a yelp at the sheer size of the Zora seated in the pool, he was a true giant among mere mortals. He had strange lines over his underside and a rounded face reminiscent of a whale. His body adorned by elaborate silver and turquoise jewelry and sashes of a fabric that appeared unaffected by the water. The scars on his menacing face gave Kabofi pause; she would rather fight a Lynel unarmed than get on his wrong side. When Somila caught up she froze up then quickly reacted “Sorry to disturb you, we’re new to the domain and still learning where everything is.”

The giant Zora was rather warm and gentle in tone “It is not a problem, the last Rito who visited here was Revali, so it is nice to see his tribe travelling here again. How are you finding Zora’s Domain?”

“It’s so beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like this before. Given you’re a local, anywhere in particular you recommend we visit?”

“The Veiled Falls is quite scenic and special to the Zora. It is just outside the city if you follow the bridge leading out nearby.” He then pried “What brings you to the domain? If you do not mind me asking.”

Somila sang back with ease “Not at all, one of our travelling companions is a Zora so it was time he came home for a visit.”

Kabofi then found her voice again as she recalled “Also we’re on a tour to see the dragon spirits and heard that the Zoras knew how to find Naydra.”

“Naydra… I have not heard that name uttered by outsiders for many years. For a time Naydra had returned to the peaks of Mount Lanayru, but recently it has returned. In the dark of the night, Naydra soars from its peak and glides along Horon Bay to the south of Zora’s Domain.”

“Really? Wow… that was easier to find out than I thought it would be.”

“We Zoras are long lived creatures, it takes a while for us to forget the history of Hyrule and the creatures who dwell in it.”

At that moment, Lalani had caught up and immediately froze at the sight of the giant Zora. Yet Kabofi could sense no fear in her voice as Lalani muttered “…big!?”

The giant Zora rumbled with a serene laugh while Somila remarked “I am so sorry! I guess we’re all a bit surprised by how giant you are.”

“I take no offence, you are probably more likely to see a River Zora inland rather than an Ocean Zora like me. So naturally, the surprise is rather expected.”

“Well, I’m glad you have a sense of humour.”

“Your majesty, are these outsiders troubling you?” A guard remarked as they strode up the stairs.

It was Somila’s turn to be equally shocked as her companions “Majesty!?”

“No, we were merely having a pleasant talk. I have not forgotten my meeting with Councilman Muzu is approaching and I will be prepared to receive him.” Pleased with the outcome the guard wandered off to continue their rounds.

Kabofi stammered again “Majesty!? Really!? You’re not ruffling my feathers, right?”

“I am surprised you did not recognise me as King Dorephan of the Zora. I still had a pleasant talk and I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

“We will, thankyou your majesty.” Somila shuffled off and dragged an equally stunned Kabofi with her.

Lalani had a gleeful grin on her face as she remarked “Big.”

“By the Oracles!? What has gotten into you!?” Somila snapped back as she scurried to her side.

Somila promptly collected the dazed Lalani as well to the sound of King Dorephan laughing. At the least the King had not taken offence to their rather uncouth behaviour. She proceeded to drag her friends towards the bridge in question and headed to the outskirts of the domain.

A lively cheer made Roggokba turn from his studies only for a moment. He found himself reflexively smiling as he watched Lalani, Somila and Kabofi head off towards one of the bridges leading to the higher peaks. For now, his attention was upon a stone monument nestled behind a series of deep pools beneath the highest level of the domain. Zora craftsmanship was always fascinating to admire. They were a long-lived race, the longest life span of any race in Hyrule so change did not come quickly for their culture. If one wanted to know how the ancient ones lived, chances were that the Zoras knew all too well. Roggokba marvelled at the ancient stone obelisk which showed a more modern interpretation of their script. Their language appeared as geometric patterns carved deeply into stone. However, Roggokba knew of another way of reading it as he gently placed his calloused hand upon the surface of the patterns. He could feel the subtle bumps that elaborated on the tale mentioned in the original script. They formed slight nodules and divots that were difficult to see yet easy enough to feel; a second layer to the tale.

When Roggokba came to a mossier part of the tale he paused, suddenly finding his reading interrupted. Disappointedly he pulled his hand away and examined the dark, navy moss that grown in the cracks. He let out a sigh, it was peculiar that the Zora would let one of their monuments go to rot like this, especially given its central location in the domain.

“It’s been a long time since I last saw a non-Zora try to read our monuments fully.” An older Zora with navy scales remarked politely “It seems to be a lost art among them which is a shame. I’ve considered whether it may be time to finally translate our stories into a more… accessible form like a book.”

Roggokba noticed the old Zora’s hunched stature and shrivelled form; his jewelry dangled from his limbs and around his neck. Around his neck was a peculiar golden sash which Roggokba knew signified a status in Zora society. He then recalled “You must be a master historian.”

“Indeed, I am Jiahto,” he offered a fin outwards “And you are?”

“Roggokba,” he gently shook Jiahto’s fin using only his thumb and forefinger, worried he may snap the ancient Zora by accident. “I’m a little sad that this monument is covered in moss. I can’t finish reading it.”

“The moss is part of it, it is grown in particular cracks to signify the actions of that moment in time.”

“Really? Can you show me how to make sense of it?”

“Sure, but I’ll admit I’m surprised you don’t know how to read it.”

“I’ve only learned bits and pieces of your dialect. I was taught by an old priest.”

Jiahto laughed gently “Kapson, right? He was always one to talk to outsiders and share knowledge wherever he went. Even when the Zoras went into mourning after the Calamity he kept travelling and speaking with everyone he could.”

“Where is he anyway? I thought he’d be in the domain and hoped I could see him.”

“That old cod set off for Akkala, some new town was being built out there and they needed a priest to officiate a wedding. He came back briefly to say he’s going to live there from now on. Guess some fish must always swim against the tide.”

“A new town? What is it called?”

“Tarrey Town… I think, it’s a little way from the Great Fairy Fountain.”

“I’ll have to stop past someday.” Roggokba smiled widely “Now then, could you please help me understand the moss?”

Under Jiahto’s guidance, Roggokba found a newfound appreciation of the Zora dialect. He was always curious of races who lacked the ease of pen and paper. There was something intriguing about how written communication was facilitated under such circumstances. As the Zora are amphibious, paper was a rare commodity among them so other means were required that proved some resistance to their watery lifestyle. The moss within the cracks of the monument was not simply random clumps. They were carefully cultivated gardens, different species growing together to weave a tale taught by nature.

* * *

The moon was high by the time Valo was done at Dento’s workshop. He felt relieved to know that he would have new jewelry and accessories in a day or so. The loss of his silverware throughout his journey made him feel like he slowly becoming more naked and exposed. Fortunately not many other species seemed to realise that Zoras understood their jewelry as Hylians and Gerudo regarded clothing. Even though there was nothing overly revealing or awkward on the outward anatomy of a Zora, culturally they felt presentable only when wearing their jewelry. Valo wondered where his cohorts may have ended up at this time of night, it was strange to not see them at all.

The stillness of the air was a peculiar mood to adjust to after so many months of perpetual rain. Valo shuddered to think that this mysterious Hylian named Link really was Zelda’s knight. He was not a reincarnation or a descendant; **he was the knight** in question. For so long Valo felt that he could ignore that truth and reason it was something else like a coincidence. Yet the elder Zoras had recognised the Hylian, Mipha had left armour specifically for him, there was no way Valo could pretend Link was anyone else. He sighed to himself; guess he owed Roggokba an apology as the Goron had been adamant that Link was the returned figure of legend.

However his pontificating only distracted Valo for a moment. Given the late hour, he knew he should rest somewhere but doubted his new size would be welcomed in the communal pool. Perhaps he would need to leave the domain to find a more suitable place to rest. Valo wandered up the main stairwell, past Sidon who was staring longingly at the statue of his sister as he usually did. He muttered aloud “Evening Sidon.”

“Good evening.” Sidon replied in a lost tone. Valo was just about to make his way beyond the square when the sudden sound of racing footsteps distracted him. In a flash, Sidon was before him proclaiming “You must forgive me, Valo. I almost did not recognise you at first.” Sidon beamed to him “You are looking so robust now, it must be the optimal shape for swimming in freezing waters or even in deeper waters, the bottom of the ocean tends to get rather cold.”

Valo wondered whether Sidon was ever capable of saying anything credulous or insulting. He had already seen enough Zoras gawk at his girth and height yet the prince just carried on as usual. “Yes, I suppose so, your highness. I’ve been eating much better lately. Lalani, my companion, is a really amazing cook.”

“Then I must ask her to cook for me while she is here. I would love to sample it.”

“Trust me, your highness, her meals are fit for the gods themselves. How do you think I ended up this big?”

Sidon then paused, running his hand over his head and placing his hand where his height met on Valo’s body. The prince was rather shocked as his hand pressed against the upper curve of Valo’s abdomen, a little below his ribs. He cheered “Amazing! I only came to your shoulders when you left the domain... I wonder if the difference will be restored when I undergo my own growth.”

“Perhaps, maybe you will be as tall as King Dorephin one day. Although, I doubt I will be welcome in the communal pools anymore. I may hurt someone by sleeping in such close quarters.”

“Hey Valo!” Lalani called out to him as she walked over to them, a bundle of freshly picked tubers in hand. The unusual golden shape resembled a flower in bloom or a honeycomb. “How are you going?”

He stammered back “Fine, but what are you doing out so late?”

“Well, Kabofi, Somila and I went exploring, then they wanted some time to themselves so I thought I’d start collecting some local ingredients. I’ve heard that this lotus root is a fine delicacy here.”

Sidon then realised “So you must be Lalani then? The Gerudo chef who’s meals are fit for the gods.”

“What?” Lalani’s face went blank as she became shy, demure and increasingly flustered “I… I try to please others… it’s nothing fancy…”

“I am Sidon, prince of the Zora people. It is lovely to meet an acquaintance of Valo.”

“Oh… um… wow…” Lalani felt herself blush before Sidon “There must be something in the water here because every Zora I’ve seen has been so beautiful… and alluring… I barely have control of my reactions today…”

Sidon took the compliment in his stride, charmingly replying “And I have heard the same bewitching beauty is possessed by the Gerudo.”

Valo felt himself become tense, like someone was toying with his senses, almost taunting him. It was strange and he did not care for this undeserving anger that was slowly crawling beneath his scales.

Lalani shyly averted her gaze “Anyway, I… uh… I better head back to the Inn. I wouldn’t want to impose, but I am planning to cook a feast of delicacies tomorrow. We’ll all be there together to enjoy the night camping by a nearby waterfall, I would like it if you joined us, Sidon.”

The prince bowed “I would love to, Valo and I will definitely be in attendance.” Lalani muttered a farewell before scurrying off into the night. Sidon waved her off and remarked to Valo “She certainly is a lovely person.” He then eyed Lalani from a distance “You are lucky to have her as a companion.”

Valo’s brow furrowed as his eyes widened “I… I did state she was such… did I not?”

Sidon laughed heartily “I see there are unresolved matters of the heart at play. Perhaps you should act on them sooner rather than later. Do not worry, I will not mock you.”

“I think I must do something, I got this strange anger at the thought of Lalani being charmed by someone else and I do not want to wait around for anyone else to charm her.”

“That is jealousy, Valo.”

“Oh… I am sorry. That is a terrible state to be in, please, I do not see her as an object to possess… I just want to be with her…”

“And you cannot do that unless you are honest with her. I will ensure you have ample time tomorrow evening to privately talk to her about such matters. If it is meant to be, so be it. If not, I believe you will always have a good friend in her.”

“Either outcome sounds wonderful to me,” Valo nervously laughed “I do not deserve to have friend as good as you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Sidon smiled back “Now then, please tell me all about your adventures on the road and I shall regale you with how Link and I quelled Vah Ruta’s ire. Have I mentioned how thankful I am to have met Link? Because I truly am very thankful to have met him.”


	25. Sidon's tale

The lazy afternoon light began to fade from orange to violet. Kabofi and Somila had spent most of the day helping Lalani forage for ingredients in the nearby surroundings. From their vantage point they could see the entirety of Zora’s Domain from one side of the peak and the region of Akkala from the other side. The Zora’s called the plateau Ralis Pond which had been inhabited by a Hinox until recently. The winding path leading back to the domain passed an ornate waterfall known as the Veiled Falls where a Sheikah Shrine stood silently at the base of it. Their duties were done for now, with Lalani beginning to prep and cook at their makeshift campsite near the Veiled Falls.

Kabofi perched upon a rock overlooking the domain. The calm song of flowing water permeated the air leaving a perpetual serene coolness in its wake. The verdant patches of green were so lush that they stood out as emeralds upon the black and blue mountains. All the while Zora architecture was meticulously draped across the landscape like shimmering silver jewelry to adorn the natural beauty. Alas, she found herself perplexed as Somila strutted off to the opposite side of the peak. Kabofi nervously followed as she had seen Somila’s worried eyes and the slight uneven hop she got in her step when she was unsettled.

Kabofi finally caught up to Somila in the centre of Ralis Pond; although it was more of a small wetland rather than a pond. She moved through the reeds to approach Somila’s side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Somila flinched at first then calmed when she realised Kabofi was by her side.

Kabofi trembled a little “What’s wrong? You seem upset.”

Somila sighed then mumbled “Just letting some old fears play on my mind… things I should really be getting over…”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes, but please don’t tell anyone else.” Somila breathed in to calm herself to explain “It’s the Sheikah Shrines… they’re everywhere in Hyrule and they… they just scare me.”

“I know, but why do they scare you? I can’t understand it if you don’t explain it.”

“Because if the Ancient Sheikah hadn’t completely shifted the natural laws of magic thousands of years ago… maybe magic would be more accepted these days… it’s just… it’s like they rewrote everything and now everyone thinks it’s the only way to use magic. When actually, magic comes in a lot of different forms, and its use from how you cast it to the spell’s purpose depends on the wytch… the Ancient Sheikah made it so only one kind of magic is acceptable outside the Hylian royal family… and if you can’t abide by it, you’re no better than a monster yet the Ancient Sheikah could do no wrong ever… so seeing their relics everywhere hits a raw nerve for me…”

“You want a hug?”

Somila nodded before Kabofi nearly tackled her to the ground in a tight hug. The gesture did not do much in the way of alleviating or solving the problem, but it did make her feel better. Instinctively Kabofi began to preen Somila’s feathers as she nuzzled in closer. After a moment she pulled away, took Somila by the hand and led her to the other side of the peak to overlook Akkala. However they found that they were not alone as a group of corvid Rito had momentarily stopped there. Their travelling clothes appeared to be riddled with stitches and random assortments of fabric and leather. Their equipment, tools and weapons followed a similar style; miscellaneous pieces that would be understood as junk cobbled together to make something usable.

One of the Rito looked up from their rucksack and cawed loudly “Somila!” before hopping over like an enthusiastic puppy. The others followed similarly, cawing her name loudly then hopping over to hug and cuddle their comrade.

Another corvid Rito noticed Kabofi “And this is?”

“Kabofi, she’s a… good friend of mine.”

“Really!? Finally! Hello Kabofi!”

Kabofi was not prepared for the hopping cawing affection of the murder of Rito crows. She was engulfed by their outwards affection as they all babbled over one another with enthusiasm.

A voice cawed “Dearie, what lovely news!”

An older crone warned “Aye, but be careful out there. Something called the Cult of Astor is making trouble. Be on your guard.”

Then as quickly as they had appeared, they had collected their sacks and waved goodbye and flown off towards Akkala.

“Cult of Astor… Astor?” Somila bowed her head in thought “Where have I heard that name before? I’m sure my grandmother spoke of it…”

Kabofi blinked slowly, unsure if it was safe to move “And they were?”

“Just other corvid Rito. We’re not necessarily related but, we take care of each other.” Somila chirped back “That family mostly deals with salvaging Ancient Sheikah technology and taking it to some laboratory in Akkala for rupees.” She then noticed Kabofi’s stiffness “Are you… alright?”

She laughed back “I’m just not used to Rito acting like that…”

“Yes, most encounters tend to go like that. A whirlwind of affection before the calm again.”

“If corvid Rito travel as families… then why were you all alone?”

“I recently had to bury my mother, that’s why I was in the Faron Grasslands, I was returning from performing final rites when I went past the stable that night… and now I’m all alone.”

“But you weren’t, around then, you came into my life and now you’re in a family again.”

Somila chirped to herself “I suppose, funny how that happens.” She then wrapped her wings around Kabofi as they both nestled into the grassy earth.

They sat there like a pair of roosting Cuccos in a henhouse among the grass and reeds. The autumnal splendour of Akkala lay before them. The fiery tones of leaves clashed against the wintery seas and the ebon peaks of Death Mountain. Sunlight turned from golden to orange to violet as the sun descended beyond the horizon for its restful time. The silence between Kabofi and Somila was alive with warmth and affection as they enjoyed the scenery around them.

* * *

In the meantime, Lalani was in her element. A rustic kitchen set up in the grand majesty of the wilderness. The chance to experiment and use unusual ingredients she had only read of. Pots and pans were bubbling with ease as she subtly controlled the power of flame kindled beneath each utensil. Roggokba had kindly propped up a few lanterns before he went wondering to scavenge delicious looking rocks from the surroundings. Lalani wondered whether it would be polite to ask a Goron what attributed to a delicious looking rock? What qualities were needed for a Goron to enjoy it? Valo and Sidon had returned intermittently with freshly caught fish, crustaceans and snails; leaving her to work her culinary magic to craft something wonderful.

Lalani smiled as she stirred a pot; she really did love doing this. She loved being able to cook and to actually cook a meal for her friends was just another layer of joy to her hobby. Her swordplay skills never seemed to rest as she effortlessly used her knives to finely slice and prepare her ingredients. Each cut was precise as she carefully removed what could not be cooked or rendered with heat so the excess could be discarded into the wild to feed the local fauna. Lalani found that a straight blade was helpful in the kitchen but definitely preferred a curved blade in battle. It was easier for her to move with fluidity and strength while wielding a scimitar. A shortsword only felt clumsy and awkward, there was a lack of movement to the blade which stilted her own actions. Or perhaps the difference was merely a reflection of Gerudo fighting styles where strength came from the fluidity and adaptability of movements rather than brute force common in Hylian sword fighters?

Her musings of weaponry then made her realise how different each tribe was. The Rito appeared to favour archery and spears. Hylians seemed content with any sharp implement that could be used as a weapon. Gerudo preferred weapons that did not hinder their movements. Zoras preferred spears above all else as it could easily be used on land and whilst swimming. Lalani could not comment on Gorons as of yet, however if Roggokba was anything to go by… it seemed Gorons had little need for formal weapons and were perfectly capable of subduing most opponents in hand to hand combat. Their rocky forms made it hard visualise a particular weapon style either as their fingers lacked dexterity in comparison to the other tribes. Perhaps Gorons preferred large weapons to bludgeon their opponents? Lalani realised she would need to speak with Roggokba if she were to find any answer to her curiosities.

“You look deep in thought. Is something bothering you?”

Lalani roused from her focus on contemplating whilst cooking to find Sidon at the campsite. He casually tossed an armful of bass into a nearby pool to stay fresh. She laughed “Thanks for that, nothing is bothering me. Just thinking and getting caught up in my thoughts.”

Sidon beamed back “Alright then… if you do not mind, may I wait here for dinner? I think we have more than enough to work with so my foraging skills are no longer needed.”

“No, that’s fine. Feel free to stay.” Lalani continued on with her usual routine, lost in her own world of cooking as she moved about the campsite.

He took a seat by the main bonfire and appeared apprehensive at the bustle of activity happening around him; like he was sitting in the eye of the storm. “If I may be of any assistance, please let me know.”

“Don’t stress, I’m happy enough to work on my own.” Lalani asked while she continued cooking “So how did Valo end up as friends with the prince of the realm? It’s just… quite strange when you think about it.”

“Well, it is a long story, but… Valo helped me learn what kind of monarch I wanted to become. For that, I am thankful and see him as a true friend despite his oddities. Most people are wary of him, but they do not understand that he lacks social graces because he grew up alone in the wilds as a hatchling… even then, I do not know his full story as to why he was even out there…” Sidon smiled; it seemed to be standard expression as Lalani could not recalled when Sidon’s expression had changed from a dashing smile. “Would you like to hear the tale of our meeting in full? It is not an overly pleasant tale and I only know what happened on my side of the tale, but-”

“Please, I’m rather curious about him and I doubt Valo would tell me directly.”

“Then I will do my best to bridge that understanding with what I know. I do not necessarily recall the scenes… but the words are still so clear to me.”

* * *

_It was shortly after Mipha had died during the Calamity… the final battle had subsided, the Champions were slain, her knight had fallen and Princess Zelda had mysteriously disappeared into Hyrule Castle. The entire ruined kingdom was now shrouded in impenetrable darkness with a single eye of golden light staring out from time to time in the heart of it all. Peace had settled in Hyrule once more, but the Zoras knew it would only be a matter of time before the Calamity broke free and there was nothing to be done about it._

_The entire domain was in mourning despite Mipha’s spirit temporary return to ease the troubled hearts of her people. Sidon could not take it. He could not understand why her spirit could return so shortly before vanishing once and for all. He wanted more time. More time just to see his sister again so he could say goodbye. A formal announcement from a princess was different to a farewell from a sister. Sidon was still a hatchling, still small and weak in comparison to the other hatchlings in the domain. Yet he knew he was the only remaining heir to the throne now… from the day he was born, he knew of the importance of his existence. But now… now he doubted he could get anything right. He was stunted in his development. He could not wield magic like Mipha could. He struggled to speak most days and found himself shadowing his sister out of comfort. Mipha was his best friend, his greatest tutor, his confidant and someone he aspired to be like._

_But now… now she was dead. She was sacrificed like all the Champions to keep the Calamity at bay for just long enough so Princess Zelda could seal it away. How many had died so needlessly? Sidon knew his loss hurt yet so many people across Hyrule had been gripped by similar sorrow and despair from the senseless destruction. Fate was so cruel, like Princess Zelda and her knight, Link, Mipha was but a child of her race yet had to shoulder so much of the burden. Sidon hated that he could not have been there for his sister more. That he could not have at least been there to hear her concerns. The tears welling in his eyes finally began to fall as he kept stomping through the grasslands. The reeds were almost as tall as him and he could feel his tail dragging in the mud. The sky was weeping that day too. The heavens themselves mourned the loss of so many._

_The death of a loved one was a strange state of mind. How were you to remember them? How were you to honour them? Why were they dead and not you? Why did no one want to talk about the fact that someone who was so important to them, that they loved, that they cherished, was no longer there and would never come back? Zora’s Domain was bereft with grief that they openly proclaimed their hate of Hylians for dragging Mipha into Princess Zelda’s plan. Sidon could no longer read his father. King Dorephan was usually a jovial and fair leader, yet now he remained in his throne room bereft._

_The reeds made it hard to tell where he was. The overcast sky and misty air made it challenging to see the way forward. Sidon knew he should not be wandering beyond the domain. The hollow feeling in his heart and mind did not ease from the welcoming embrace of nature. Instinct told him to get away from Zora’s Domain because it felt like being there just made his heart want to break into pieces. Even in the wilds, Sidon saw nothing but memories of spending time with Mipha. They always hung out before she became Champion. He struggled to remember when he last did that with her in the days leading to her death. Now the sight of everything hurt and he just wanted it to stop._

_The night had settled in to further obscure his vision. Sidon had strayed too far from the paths to see the stone lanterns that marked the way back to Zora’s Domain. He paused for a moment to study the sky and work out his bearings. The darkness smothered his senses further; the branches of the trees barred his gaze from the starry night. Sidon kept walking, feeling his steps ascend higher to a plateau by the time the forest finally parted. The song of a waterfall rippled nearby while the view of Zora’s Domain spread out beneath him. He was still learning the names of all the waterfalls so he was not sure exactly where he was but if he could just get to the water, he could swim back home._

_Serenity was shattered when Sidon felt hungry eyes upon him. He could not see anyone around him but could feel something was watching him, prowling after him and slowly following his trail. The gleam of feline eyes shone for a moment before the massive beast lunged towards him. Sidon froze at the sight of a giant Lynel lunging towards him; last time Mipha had come to save him… but who would save him now. A second force barrelled into him as they were sent sprawling over a hill to only miss the Lynel’s advance._

_When Sidon roused again, he could hear the sound of spear clashing against claw a way from him. He sat up in the muddy reads upon the riverbank to see the shadows of a Zora soldier fighting the Lynel. Red stains upon his white scales reminded Sidon that something was amiss. He checked himself to find no injury, then where had the blood come from? Sidon’s answer came from the presence of another hatchling beside him, much larger than him with a longer tail on their head. The blood was oozing from gaping wounds across the side of the other hatchling, their fins and side had been torn beyond repair. In the midst of the chaos, Sidon did not realise the Lynel had been defeated and the victor was marching towards him. The Zora soldier’s pale lavender scales shone in the moonlight, the crest upon his helm indicated a higher rank._

_Sidon recognised his face and pleaded “Sir Nijir! Please help me! This young Zora was hurt defending me from the Lynel.” Nijir glanced cautiously at the prince then the injured hatchling; a cold gleam in his eye as he contemplated the scene. He then used the handle of his spear to nudge the other hatchling into the water to be carried downstream into Akkala. Sidon grabbed the spear “Stop it! They’re hurt!”_

_“This is family business, your highness.” Nijir raised his spear over Sidon “You kindly need to shut up and get out of my way.”_

_Sidon did not have a chance to scream as the dull end of the spear was brought down on him._

_Daylight had returned by the time Sidon awoke. He was bandaged with layers of kelp and could smell a fragrant bloom to his scales; proclaiming that the healers had seen to him while unconscious. Sidon paddled to the edge of the communal pool and rose with ease from the depths. For the most part, his world remained unchanged, he was home and safe. The guards patrolling the area nodded out of courtesy yet it seemed all other denizens of the realm were tending to their daily business already. Sidon wandered out from beneath the pagoda to find Chancellor Muzu heading his way._

_The Ocean Zora straightened his tendril moustache and flickered his fins, he bowed to Sidon then announced “Good, you have awoken. That was quite a scare for all of us. Why were you wandering the wilds like that? It was lucky Sir Nijir was out training nearby. Now, shall we continue with our lessons in diplomacy or are you still recovering, your highness?”_

_“Lord Muzu, there… there was another hatchling there. They saved me and pushed me out of the way but I had never seen them before so I have no idea who they were…”_

_“Another hatchling? Surely not, Sir Nijir would have returned with both of you.”_

_“They… they were kind of big and they had a long head tail like me…” Sidon tried his best to recall but his memory was failing him “They had black and white scales but, the pattern was all… different. Like they had two spots on top of their head like second eyes and lots of white on their underside?”_

_Muzu thought on Sidon’s description “But no such children have been born here with such markings… are you sure that is what you saw?”_

_“But Lord Muzu! I saw them! They were real!” whined the young prince “We must find that Zora, he took on a Lynel charge for me!”_

_Mazu stroked his face tendrils like a beard “This hatchling… you said he was covered in black and white markings yet he was not a River Zora?”_

_“Yeah, he looked different like us! Why?”_

_“He must be an Ocean Zora of the Orca influence… they do not have a good reputation among River Zora. The Orca influence makes them amazing soldiers but highly volatile and abrasive in a community. Aside from yourself, there are no other hatchlings in the realm with Ocean Zora blood in them so this is rather troubling news.”_

_“And neither do Zoras of the Shark influence, like me! Apparently, the Shark influence creates the same effect! I am sure if I were not of royal blood, I would be ostracised the same way! Yet I am still here and learning to be a good leader… and a good leader takes care of their people! I am certain if we show this Zora support and patience, he will become a thriving member of a community.”_

_Muzu laughed “My dear prince, if I had never seen you, I could have sworn you were of the Whale influence like your father.”_

_Sidon nervously smiled in response; the Whale influenced Ocean Zoras were regarded as Paragons of altruism who exhibited true compassion, defended the weak and always looked to the greater good. His father, Dorephan, was one such individual and the young prince knew he would have to learn much to meet his father’s standards._

_“Why do you care so much about an Orca Zora?”_

_“Because… because I do not want to give up on him. I want our cultures to move past this idea that Ocean Zora are slaves to the influence they possess.”_

_Muzu nodded wisely to himself, the young prince was growing up into a fine young ruler. “Then I see our lesson in diplomacy has started in earnest. Very well, let us ask around town and see if we can find this missing Zora.”_

_“Should we not inform my father?”_

_“He is busy with tending to other matters at the moment. Besides, this will be excellent practice for you. Sometimes we must find our own answers instead of relying on others.” Muzu began to descend the stairwell to the main plaza “Now then, are you coming?”_

_Sidon nodded to himself and charged after him._

_Hours passed, questions were asked, no answers were given; the search for information was going nowhere. Sidon had led the inquiries while Muzu stood back and merely observed, only to step in when the prince was lost for words. Their lines of questioning had led them all over the domain thus far. Sidon almost felt defeated when he realised they were in the grand plaza near the entrance. He was sure he had encountered most of the hatchlings in the domain then recalled that the family at the Coral Reef had a young daughter too. With renewed vigour, Sidon ran back towards the marketplace to see if Marot was in._

_“A young hatchling… with black and white scales?” Marot thought to herself after Sidon had recounted his description. She then gestured to her head “Did they have two white patches on their head like a second pair of eyes?” Sidon grinned and nodded back in response “That must be Valo. My grandad knows him. Come on, go ask him.”_

_Marot took Sidon by the arm to drag him back into the cluttered workshop. The Hammerhead was a place few dared to tread, least they disturb the tumultuous creative processes of Master Dento. While his craftsmanship was second to none, his temper and bluntness made him feared among the Zora. Without turning from his workbench, Dento rasped “What do you want!?”_

_Marot chirped back, undeterred by his perpetual roughness “Grandad, the prince wants to know about Valo.”_

_“Valo…” Dento stopped tinkering and slyly looked over his shoulder to Sidon “Why?”_

_“I… uh…” Sidon felt his mouth falter under Dento’s steely gaze “Valo saved me… but he was hurt really badly and I want to make sure he’s alright. Can you tell me where to find him?”_

_“You won’t find him alone. He doesn’t trust people easily. I’ll go with you and show you the pool near the quarry he tends to sleep in.”_

_“A hatchling in the wilds of the Akkala quarry?” Muzu tilted his head, his query reminded Sidon of his presence “Why have you not mentioned such a thing to his majesty?”_

_Dento saw past them, noticing the striking lavender scales of a knight that had just walked into the shop “I’ll explain when we are at the quarry and away from eavesdroppers. I’ll meet you at the quarry in an hour, come alone. No guards.”_

_Muzu took Sidon by the hand to lead him out of the Coral Reef. As they walked, Sidon could feel a cold stare watching him critically. He knew Nijir was keeping a close eye on the prince as the knight pretended to peruse the stock in store today. Sidon feared what may happen if the knight kept following them. Deep down, he hoped something would happen to distract Nijir that day._

_An hour later they had reconvened at the Akkala quarry where most of the ore used in Zora’s Domain was mined. Sidon and Muzu shadowed Dento who offered no curt greetings or explanations, just a gesture and command to follow him. The craftsman appeared at ease in the barren stone cliffs and deep pools that marred the landscape. Eventually they came to a pool hidden in the corners of two meeting cliffs. Dento dropped his bag and remarked “We’ll wait here, if Valo is still alive. He will show up here at some point.”_

_Muzu sighed in defeat “Master Dento, why the secrecy? This is all very suspicious.”_

_“A few years ago I encountered a hatchling out here, the hatchling had no social skills or even understood they were a Zora. After building their trust in me, I started teaching them basic social skills but before I could return them to the domain… well… I was bluntly informed by Sir Nijir that he could personally kill the hatchling and make it look like an accident if I ever brought it back from the wilds. So I have been keeping an eye on them on my visits to the quarry… I guess I have grown fond of the child with time.”_

_“Surely not, Sir Nijir is one of the finest knights of the realm. One of the queen’s guards, rest her soul.”_

_“I do not know why, but here is what I do know. That hatchling is Nijir’s son, his mother, an Ocean Zora, is dead and his father refuses to have any part of the child’s life to the point that he has abandoned him in the wilds.” Dento shook his head “They did not even have a name until I gave them one, Valo.”_

_Muzu protested “Master Dento, this is ludicrous. You are telling me that the finest knight in the realm is this neglectful of their own child? Do you really expect me to believe this!?”_

_“Yes…” Sidon shyly added “I have seen Sir Nijir’s cruelty firsthand… even when I begged him to help Valo, he was trying to push him into the river to be forgotten.” He turned to Dento and nodded wisely “I believe you Master Dento, please help me find Valo before he succumbs to his injuries.”_

_Time passed as blue skies faded to vivid orange then violet. There were harrowing sounds of conflict echoing in the air yet that had become a normal background noise since the Calamity. Sidon remained by the edge of the pool in question without budging. He could hear Muzu’s protests of the area being too dangerous only to be rebuked by Dento telling him to return to the Domain if he was so scared. The glassy surface of the water reflected the stony cliffs which made it hard for Sidon to tell if anything was in it. Unsure of what else to do, Sidon decided to test the water himself and began to wade out from the bank. It was easier said than done as he quickly found his feet had lost the sensation of the stony, clay earth beneath them. However his leg did hit against something which caused an almighty disturbance. Sidon found something had wrapped around his neck as he dragged under the water. In the midst of the bubbles and turbulent waves, he was slammed against the earth of the pond and staring back up at the mysterious hatchling, Valo. Abruptly Valo’s expression changed from animosity to confusion. He released Sidon in a panic whilst other, longer arms separated the two of them and returned them to the surface._

_Muzu’s voice cried out “Your majesty, are you injured? What happened!?”_

_Dento mildly chided “Valo, that was a good tackle and roll but you cannot do that to other Zora.”_

_Valo protested “I did not know it was another Zora. I thought it was a small Lizalfos.”_

_“Lord Muzu, I am fine. I… clearly startled him.” Sidon remarked as he removed himself from Muzu’s grip and returned to a standing position “Can you please assist him with his wounds? I will wait by the fire.”_

_“I… yes, your majesty.” Muzu shuffled over to Dento and Valo to begin weaving his healing spells and administering first aid._

_Sidon patiently waited by the bonfire that had been erected during that time. The cries of conflict that were carried on the wind had passed for now yet he knew it would not be long before they started up again. Dento and Muzu appeared equally flustered by the silence as they ushered Valo to sit by the fire while they scouted the nearby area. An eerie silence hung in the air as Valo apprehensively kept fidgeting and keeping an eye on his surroundings. Despite Muzu’s efforts, Valo’s fins still remained tattered and one side of his body was riddled with scars. The Zora would never be able to swim normally again._

_“My name is Sidon, by the way.” He smiled warmly, trying to calm the other hatchling’s nerves “Dento told me that your name is Valo.”_

_“Yeah… I am sorry, I should not have been so close to the domain. But I saw that Lynel following you and I had to do something.”_

_“But you saved me, thankyou. I owe you my life.”_

_“That is not what my father thinks. I am not meant to be near other Zora. I only hurt others.”_

_Sidon shyly probed “Do you know why your father did this to you?”_

_Valo replied “I scare him. He says that I am why my mother is dead… that I hurt her coming out.”_

_“But how could you scare him? You are a hatchling like me? What could we do that is so scary? I am sure you did not hurt your mother. That does not sound right at all.”_

_“I cannot tell you, or else you will be scared of me too.”_

_“Come on, can you please tell me?”_

_“No.” Valo then padded away into the night after Dento and Muzu so Sidon could ask no more questions._

_Sidon doused the fire before chasing after them through the darkness. When he left the valley he realised the cause of Muzu and Dento’s delay as numerous soldiers from the Domain had caught up with them. Sidon found himself standing beside Valo when he overheard the phrase “You must return quickly, the king has been gravely injured.” Sidon felt weak yet was caught by Valo before he could fall. Together they all headed back to Zora’s Domain in the early evening._

_More colourless life and muffled sounds as Sidon tried to process what had happened. The march home had been quick and before he knew it, he was back in the throne pavilion. His father was upon the throne albeit riddled with more scars across his face and a beaten mood cast over him. The guards and Muzu spoke quickly amongst each other. Sidon remained quiet, small, unnoticed, with only Dento and Valo either side of him. He felt the calloused hands of Dento and Valo envelop his, a small gesture of comfort in a strange moment. Sidon’s hearing resonated back to reality upon hearing his father’s booming voice._

_Dorephan replied coldly “I only reacted because our ardent defenders had failed. The Guardian was getting too close to the domain and Seggin reported that Nijir had fallen to buy them time to flee.”_

_“Sir Nijir has fallen then?”Dento then glanced back to Valo, the hatchling’s face was unreadable._

_Muzu thundered “Damn those Hylians. If not for their recklessness, we would not be suffering so!”_

_Sidon was lost for words at the sight of his battle scarred parent “Father… I… I should not have run away.”_

_Dorephan’s fight against the Guardian had taken its toll. Deep scars remained across his face that not even the healers could remedy. For now he remained tired and broken in his throne, slumped back with his eyes glazed over as the words of his chancellor washed over him. Sidon then felt the sickening hollowness from realising his only remaining family could have died today. He then remembered, he was not the only one to have lost something. Sidon turned to Valo to find the other Zora child with a serene expression on his face. Had he not known the circumstances, Sidon would have been shocked by Valo’s reaction to hearing of his father’s death._

_“My lord,” Dento bowed his head “I fear I must speak out of turn.”_

_Muzu replied “Then it would be best if you held your tongue.”_

_Dorephan sighed “No, let him speak.”_

_“Your majesty, all of the kingdom knows of the great tragedy we have faced together. The lives that were lost in the Calamity… the loss of our beloved princess. But wallowing here in misery does nothing for your people. Throwing yourself into a fight so recklessly solves nothing. You could have been slaughtered today! And then what!?” Dento snarled back with the ferocity of a raging storm “There is still a great divide between Ocean and River Zora leading to situations like Valo’s. There is still inequality amongst your people based on their caste. We need to be unified to weather this storm, not divided.” Dento’s voice calmed “We know that over the years we have lost a queen and a princess, and that you have lost a wife and a daughter… but you still have a son. He needs you. He needs you to guide him, to train him, to remind him that while this family has suffered great loss that it is still a family! And that this family is one of love and support.” He then gestured Valo to go to his side “I will do my best to ensure this hatchling can contribute to the Domain and hopefully resume a somewhat normal life. I suggest you do the same with your own son.” Dento then abruptly left the throne pavilion with Valo holding his hand._

_Muzu dared to query “Your majesty?”_

_“Leave us, Muzu. I need to speak with my son.” Dorephan nodded to his chancellor, dismissing him in a single gesture. Sidon remained before his behemoth father and awaited his impending scolding. Much to his shock, his father leaned down to his level and smiled warmly “You certainly have your mother’s spirit. She was always so nurturing and encouraging to others no matter who they were.”_

_Sidon blinked “Am I really like mother?”_

_“Indeed, Mipha took more after me whereas you… you are definitely just like my beloved queen.” King Dorephan sighed to himself as a familiar sorrow clouded his features._

_Sidon lamented “I miss Mipha and Mum too… I’m sorry I ran away like that today.”_

_“Do not be, if not for your actions and innocent child would have died and I would not have realised such hatred between River and Ocean Zora still persisted.” Dorephan wisely nodded “It was always your mother’s wish to bridge the gap between our castes and your sister was always a paragon of patience and kindness… we can keep their spirits alive by continuing their legacies. Our kingdom is mourning so we must be strong for all of our people.”_

* * *

“So as you can see, Valo and Master Dento inadvertently taught me much. I hold both in high respect to this day.”

Lalani took in the story, quietly contemplating before asking “So Valo never told you why his father feared him?”

Sidon shook his head “No, I accepted that it is his secret to keep. Yet as you can see, encountering him taught me a lot about myself and what kind of leader I would like to become.”

“He showed up in your life at the right time and place.”

“Yes, however, I fear that forcing him to live in the domain had been too harsh and his own undoing. He is unlike other Zora because he missed out on so much in his formative years.” Sidon smiled broadly “So naturally I was thrilled to see he had made friends.” He then noticed others carrying shell and silver lanterns in the distance as they migrated to their camp. “I feel that is all the time we have now, please, let us not speak of such sad things now and simply enjoy the evening.”

Lalani nodded back with the feeling that she now only had more questions rather than answers about her Zora companion. Those feelings had to wait for now as she heard the infectious caws of Somila and Kabofi nearby as they cooed in what she assumed was Rito for laughter. Roggokba and Valo were lumbering giants in the distance, calmly ambling up the mountain path towards them. With everything nearly ready, Lalani was confident she had made a lovely dinner for all to enjoy and really, what more could she wish for?


	26. Redefining a relationship

Everyone settled into the rhythm of sharing a meal with ease. All seated around the campsite to enjoy the recipes she had learned in Zora’s Domain. To accommodate the meal, she was rather thankful that Marot had been forthcoming with specialised ingredients, recipes and extra crockery. Lalani took stock of her work in the gentle glow of the surrounding bonfires. She could see why Marot had insisted on so many shell bowls. Zora cuisine seemed to focus around one main dish, multiple side dishes and a soup. While the portions of each dish were somewhat small, they allowed a diner to easily enjoy many flavours in one meal. The recipes themselves seemed focused on working with simple seasonings to present clean flavours that celebrated the base ingredients. It was a rather restrained and deceptively hard cooking style to grasp so Lalani was concerned if she had correctly replicated it.

Around that moment, Valo gave her a reassuring smile. It was almost like he could sense her uncertainty. His new bracelets, anklets and torque had been completed and fitted earlier that day as the pristine metal shone in the light of the fire. Lalani noticed how Valo’s jewelry possessed a more geometric design; the focal point of the set was a blue stone smoothed out to resemble a round water droplet framed by silver bars in a diamond shape. There were about seven stones, one on each anklet and bracelet, then one large one on his torque with two smaller gems set in the lower bar to frame the central crest. He then looked to her again, this time tinged with bewilderment as she felt she had been staring to long.

Lalani quietly leaned over to Valo “Are you sure Marot couldn’t make it tonight?”

He answered “She is doing an inventory stocktake, this evening. She uh… really takes working at the shop seriously. Her work ethic is something to be envied.”

“I’ll leave some leftovers for her and Cleff. That way they can have something while they are working. I’m guessing that Dento fellow also doesn’t really stop either so better put some in for him.” She was given a smile by Valo then proceeded to portion off some of the food she had made into whatever spare crockery she had. Valo on the other hand was always amazed by how much of Lalani’s rucksack was occupied by cooking utensils.

Roggokba made an astute observation of the main bowl of the meal “I never thought Zoras were that keen on eating rice.”

Lalani let out a sheepish smile “Me neither, but apparently it is a good accompaniment to all other dishes.” She took a mouthful of rice between tastes of the pickled lotus root and steamed bass “I can see why it works.”

“Actually, the Domain is a most excellent climate to grow rice. There is good weather and the abundance of water, so rice has been a staple food along with lotus root and seafood for as long as history can remember.” Sidon thought about it a little more “We only started trading rice with the neighbouring Sheikah village a few centuries back. Since then we have seen all manner of vegetables introduced to our diet.”

“Oh really, just a few centuries.” Kabofi rolled her eyes “Still, this is really nice.”

Somila remarked “The pickling style is so different to how Rito do it.”

“Yeah, more salty and savoury whereas ours is more spicy and bitter in comparison.”

Sidon beamed “I suspect that spiciness helps warm yourselves in the Hebra mountains.”

“By the way… what are these?” Roggokba gestured to a small plate of shells that had been placed before him. He picked one up to notice the snail shell had been stuffed with small rocks. “Is this why you asked me to select eating pebbles for you?”

“Yes, I thought perhaps a Goron may appreciate a shell? For some variety. It’s a bit a like a rock…” Lalani suddenly felt very foolish about what she had made. “I had to get some snail meat out for the soup and I didn’t want to waste the shells so-”

Her worries were availed by the loud crunching that came from Roggokba. He jovially remarked “The shell is oddly crunchy and quite nice… perhaps I should partake in it when they are available. Good thinking.”

The meal continued on until everyone had enjoyed their fill. Sidon was the first to make a move as he rose from his seated position on the ground to stretch. He beamed to Lalani “That was truly a meal to nourish the mind, body and soul. Thankyou so much for letting me partake in it.” He then smirked at Valo “I overheard you needed someone to deliver portions to the Coral Reef. Perhaps I may deliver them?” Sidon then glanced to Kabofi and Somila “Of course, with some assistance.”

Roggokba noticed the position of the moon “I suppose it is getting to that time of evening where everything is winding down.”

Somila innocently chimed “Will you be alright with the clean up?”

“Of course they will, let’s head back to the inn after the delivery.” Kabofi quickly ushered her away.

Lalani pointed out the pots intended for Marot, Cleff and Dento, only to nearly be swept away with the bustle of activity and the sudden departure of the others. When the dust settled, she realised she was alone with Valo once more.

Somila wrenched herself from Kabofi’s grip as she was politely dragged away “What’s gotten into you? I know you don’t like clean up, but really Kabofi, must you be so childish?”

Sidon blurted out “I must admit to a scheme, you see, I hoped to allow Lalani and Valo a moment to speak in private this evening.”

Roggokba shrugged “Still don’t get why, just be open about working out your feelings. If you get rejected so what, you get on with your life because that person was not meant for you. That’s what Gorons do. All you other races are so secretive about everything, no wonder you see cases of jealousy, anger and depression in regard to one’s love life.”

“I was unaware that Gorons knew of matters of the heart…” Sidon’s smile vanished to be replaced by utter astonishment. “To be honest… I still do not quite understand how… uh…”

Somila blinked “Aren’t you all male?”

“He tried explaining it to me once,” Kabofi sighed “It’s complicated and I still don’t get it.”

Roggokba roared with laughter, he always relished the confusion of outsiders in regards to Goron culture. “Yeah, we have yet to find a way to accurately translate how it works for us into a common language. But when we do, we’ll finally have a way to dispel any strange rumours of Gorons reproduce.”

They continued down the path, past the waterfalls to the main bridge leading back to the upper plaza of the Domain. The cool night air was a welcome change yet Kabofi could feel the slight damp on her feathers. She must look like a drowned Cucco at this point whereas Somila’s plumage seemed to shine with droplets like starlight. Kabofi had to admit she quite admired Somila’s beard of feathers when they were shimmering so; it was a rather attractive feature to her. After making the food delivery at the Coral Reef, everyone parted ways for now. Sidon returned to the upper plaza, Somila and Kabofi wandered back to the Seabed Inn, and Roggokba wandered off in search of more ruins and monuments to decipher.

* * *

“Did everyone just leave really abruptly? I think everyone just left really abruptly…” Valo felt his emotions get the better of his tongue. All of sudden he was alone with Lalani and while this was usually not a problem; tonight he had a serious question to ask her and a confession to make. His mind felt tense and his nerves were on edge as he tried to think of the best way to do it. He made peace with the possible outcomes of rejection or acceptance, but asking in the first place was so hard.

Lalani was preoccupied by going through the remains of dinner and working out how to start cleaning everything. She opened a pot and remarked “There’s more soup here, would you like some more?”

“Yes, I would like some.” Valo replied, perhaps if he kept his mouth full he could calm himself enough to speak with her honestly. The savoury and salty broth was a balm to the soul with pieces of kelp, radish and snail meat adding interesting bursts of flavour. After finishing the leftover quarter of soup in the pot, Valo instinctively started on finishing the remains of the other side dishes. He rhythmically partook in a bit of braised or steamed fish in between pickled vegetables and naturally more helpings of rice.

The familiar tightness around his belly was creeping back so Valo reflexively adjusted his sitting position. He angled his hips a little differently so his stomach could comfortably roll forward into his lap. It always felt so strange to be full it reminded him of wearing a belt that was too tight; yet it was seldom painful and oddly enjoyable. As usual the after dinner tea had been boiled and Lalani had already poured him a cup. The excess of rice was an interesting sensation; Valo could have sworn that whenever he drank warm tea, any rice within him almost swelled from the extra liquid. Regardless of how true the thought was, he smiled lazily at the feeling of utter satisfaction. He could hear Lalani still pottering around and cleaning in the background by the time he had finished.

Valo then reclined on his side to take the pressure of his torso and abdomen so he could enjoy the silky satiation of being full that overwhelmed his senses. His hand went to the curve of his belly to gently run across his taut scales. It always surprised him that he could feel his scales like this; usually they blended into something that felt like skin. He lazily rubbed his distended, heavy gut as he felt his body blush, a warm sensation flowed through his skin and appeared to be most sensitive around his stomach. The pain of being completely stuffed made him pant shyly as he came to realise just how much he enjoyed it. He found himself purring a low, deep rumble at the thought as he slowly kept exploring his body with his hands, ultimately falling into a content, restful slumber.

When he was eventually roused from his euphoric haze, the moon was suddenly across the sky a little further and clouds had begun to blanket the stars. Lalani was sitting next to him, cup of tea in hand and her scimitar at her side. The campsite had been tidied up aside from her rucksack and the burning bonfire. She noticed his eyes had flickered open and gave a smile to him. The night was hardly silent as the reeds sang from the gentle breeze. The waterfalls echoed within the peaks while the crickets chirped out of time to their own beat. The perpetual floral scent of the Domain’s wetlands was heavenly due to pristine waters that flowed through Lanayru. It was not until he had started travelling that Valo realised wetlands often stunk of decay and budding new life.

He recalled a time when he would have been mortified for his actions yet he felt safe and calm around Lalani. In the lull of calm, Valo considered everything that had happened between them and to them. He admitted out loud, three words that summarised the storm of thoughts in his head “I love you.”

Lalani answered without skipping a beat “I love you too.”

“No, like… I really love you… in a romantic way. I want to know if we can be together.”

“Yes, I understood that.” She turned to him and leaned into kiss him on the cheek “And I would like to be with you as your equal… as your companion.”

He sat up slowly to stretch his arms around her and pull her close. “This alright for you?” He asked as his arms were around her, his hands coming to rest on the small of her back and her cushioned hip. Lalani nodded back, not sure of what she was feeling but she knew she liked it. She heard him mutter “Gods, you’re beautiful.” He placed his hand along her jaw and said “May I kiss you?” She nodded back, Valo kissed her slowly and deeply. He was amazed that her lips felt as good as he imagined they were when he first gazed upon her beauty. Yet his admiration could not stop with a mere kiss as he breathlessly pulled away. She was caught by surprise when he kissed her on the cheek and worked lower and lower down the nape of her neck. His hands went to explore every dimple, roll and curve along her torso with his firm, attentive touch. He wondered how soft she felt beneath her clothes; her buxom chest and cushioned hips were a mystery to a Zora yet they seemed to invite his touch, his curiosity and his pleasure.

Lalani reciprocated his wandering touch likewise as her hands wandered to his taut belly; momentarily breaking the kiss to climb his giant stature. She applied a little pressure first, so he could acclimatise to his touch, then began to press a little harder as she massaged the expanse of his stomach. Her hands wavered definitely over each curve like she was feeling how much his body had changed from the starved creature she had originally met. It felt nice, that layer of softness over firm fullness. She could hear Valo’s little, breathy moans that he was trying to muffle. Valo felt bewildered, this had to be some fever dream from too many nights alone. Lalani was pressed against him, touching him at his most sensitive and content state of mind. The weird mix of intense pleasure and pain from her worship of his hedonism made him want to claw the earth and roar with bestial passion yet he kept restrained because he did not want to scare her off. Her touch allowed him to relax as he felt his breath could move deeper into his lungs and the breadth of his girth expanded further into her hands. Lalani then began to explore a little further, following the flow of the fins that encircled his waist and following his scars over his closed gills. She began to climb again so she could be face to face once more; moving closer again for a lingering kiss.

A thought crossed her mind that broke their kiss for a moment. “How will this work anyway? I mean… well…” Lalani gestured to the absence of an appendage between Valo’s legs “I understand how a voe works, but…”

Valo smirked back “There is nothing stopping a Zora from being with a Hylian or Gerudo… many ballads have been written about such cross species relationships. You’ll feel what I mean when we eventually get in the water together.”

“Eventually?” Lalani smirked “Oh no, I can’t wait. I’m curious now. Is water necessary for your species to be intimate?” She gently caressed the side of his swollen abdomen. Her touch lingered on each of his hardened scars down his side, feeling how distorted they had become from his indulgence yet stubbornly holding their shape. “Unless you’re too full.”

“Well… I suppose… and water is not mandatory, just preferable for a beginner.” he noticed a nearby pond in the mire and had noted its depth while foraging earlier. Valo led Lalani through the reeds and grasses “Just be gentle, patient and tell me if I need to reposition… reading about it is very different to doing it.” He then informed “Perhaps you would like to disrobe before getting in the water, your pants will be a hindrance in this situation and I doubt you would like to return to wet clothes after we are done.”

“True,” Lalani then panicked as they reached the bank of the pond “Wait a minute, I can’t swim.”

Valo thought about it “You won’t need to, you can simply straddle me and remain a little above the surface of the water.” He then walked into clear water, parting the lilies that had bunched near the shore. It was then he noticed the uncertainty on her face as she remained on the shore. “What is wrong? Have you changed your mind? We do not have to do this now if you do not want to.”

“I was just thinking that you’ll probably not be attracted to me once you see my naked. Vai like me, we look better with our clothes on…”

“May I be the judge of that?” He then turned towards her with outstretched hands.

“Alright… I trust you…” She disrobed slowly, removing her garb and neatly draping it over a large stone. Lalani’s uncertainty, her lack of confidence still remained as she shyly turned around. Her hands feeling more inclined to hold her heavy breasts into a more acceptable position high on her chest.

Valo took a moment to enjoy the silence and allow Lalani to be mindful of her own body. He then recalled that Gerudo and Hylians were rather shy about being exposed without clothing compared to other races. He remained patient as he made his own observations of her beauty. Lalani was like most Gerudo in that she was burly, giant and generally not someone one would pick a fight with. Apparently that was an undesirable trait for a female partner yet Valo found it rather appealing. Under her clothes, he realised the thickness of her body was all over; there were no hard edges or purely lean muscle. Lalani was gloriously, unapologetically fat which tempted him to bury his face in her silken, cushioned flesh. Of course, Valo felt that only an idiot would assume a woman of her size would be tiny or flat anywhere. Her voluptuous curves looked enticingly supple but still curved to a cello silhouette due to the strong muscles underneath. Lalani nervously gazed at Valo and only saw adoration in his golden eyes. Mustering all her courage, she took his hand and followed him into the water.


	27. A dreadful beacon

Roggokba stood atop one of the many peaks overlooking both the Domain and Akkala. The wind was strong enough to cut to the bone and there was latent moisture in the air from all the waterfalls. The chill was not detrimental to a Goron but was still somewhat unpleasant. He smirked to himself then snapped his thick fingers. A fire ignited along his knuckles to then engulf his hand with ease. He marvelled at it for a moment, making the orange flames turn blue then violet then white as he mentally thought about the differences in heat. Upon warming himself adequately, he then waved his hand and the flames were ushered out of existence without a trace. Roggokba laughed to himself “Still got it.” Of course he had, Gorons had a natural gift for fire magic. If they had not, they would never be able to use the mining equipment they constructed or live in harmony with a volcanic environment. Magic for Gorons was not something to proclaim or overuse as other races did. A Goron was sturdy enough to make it in the world without some extra ability to enhance them. Many Gorons seldom admitted they used magic or practiced it frequently and Roggokba was no different.

It seemed to cause more problems than good when anyone openly admitted to being a wytch. He sat alone upon the grassy knoll atop the mountain and drank in the scenery. Calm moments like these always made him feel alive and appreciative of the world he lived in. He recalled his visit to the Night Woods; the thrumming song of magic that permeated the woods and earth. He was so overcome by its majesty that he could barely bring himself to venture forward. Despite the innate beauty to be found in woods and glades, it was also an environment that was unfamiliar almost alien to a Goron which made it hard to relax when surrounded by such magical phenomena. Roggokba fondly recalled the pictures the Skull Kids had gifted him and vowed to visit them again; laden with all kinds of colourful inks and parchment.

A sudden flash in the horizon drew his attention. To the forests between Robbie’s Laboratory and Death Mountain came a flush of fire and whirls of icy crystals. Both streams of magic mingled to quell the other to leave a mist in its wake. The mist swirled and danced to a particular form to reveal patterns in the sky over what Roggokba knew as Skull Lake.

His brow furrowed at the sight of the phenomenon “That’s Koume and Kotake’s signal… Guess I need to find a logical reason to get the others to go to Akkala… or just ask out loud.” He let out a worried sigh “Still… if something could get those ladies in trouble… makes you wonder what’s hiding there.”

He resumed his meditation atop the rocky peaks as he contemplated a believable excuse. Roggokba knew he could not just leave on a whim and that his companions would be more troubled by his abrupt absence. Slate grey stones offered solace to him. Zora’s Domain reminded him of an antithesis of Death Mountain. The familiar stone was here, the peaks stood vigilant against time. Yet the stone was not earthy and in all shades of gold and auburn. The stone here were more severe, shades of grey and black highlighted by shimmers of blue in the right light. Instead of rivers of flame and the familiar heat of flowing magma there was only pristine water bleeding from the earth. There were also so many forests and wetlands blooming in the crevices and valleys between the mountains. The valleys of Death Mountain only held fossils, ore and jewels; the remains of bygone eras forever entombed in rock. Roggokba understood how other races could obsess over the verdant forests and fields of plants, yet he could not understand why that appreciation of the natural world rarely extended to caves and rocky peaks. The earth held history, it cradled all life so that it may thrive and welcomed death to rest in its depths. Roggokba doubted whether any other race might ever learn of the solace of stone and come to appreciate it as Gorons did.

* * *

The scent of the wetlands had left her as Lalani awoke swaddled in soft cloth. The ceiling of the Seabed Inn was rather ornate; flourished with mosaics made of shells and sea glass to represent a thriving kelp forest. The memories of the previous night flooded back, her cheeks feeling warm at the pleasures she had enjoyed with Valo. Perhaps she had enjoyed them a little too much as Valo had to carry her back to the inn. He was rather stubborn about not letting her sleep on the cold, hard ground last night. Feeling rested and reinvigorated, Lalani rose from the waterbed and padded out to the foyer of the inn. Kabofi and Somila were already awake and eating savoury rice porridge seasoned with ginger and garlic.

While Somila kindly ladled a helping of porridge into a spare bowl for Lalani, Kabofi remarked “Good night with Valo, aye?”

Somila chided “Kabofi, it’s none of our business, After all, Lalani does not pry into evenings we spend with each other.”

“But I’m just curious about one thing, that’s it and if you answer it I’ll never bother you about this again.” Lalani raised an eyebrow and gestured her to continue. “Right, well, you Gerudo are like Hylians when it comes to matching up, and male Hylians have a thingy but Zoras… don’t seem to have one.”

At that point they could hear Kayden spit out his breakfast in horror at Kabofi’s bluntness. Lalani let out a sigh, and then made a gesture that resembled two doors parting and something emerging through them.

Kabofi was amazed “His thingy is hidden!?”

Somila muttered in an astounded tone “Well… that’s terrifying… a thingy that hides!”

“I thought thingys were bad enough… so weird looking.”

“I still recall when I saw a male Hylian naked, thingy out and everything… I was shocked I almost fainted from the sight of it when I realised it wasn’t an oversized grub…”

“Wait, did you try to peck it off?”

“No… luckily… but I suspected he was going to eat it later. Still it was so embarrassing and rather disgusting.”

“Why was he naked?”

“I think I caught him while he was bathing in a river.”

They heard a sudden crash behind them, the trio panicked when they saw Kayden had fainted from the shock of it all. They quickly set about abandoning the conversation and their breakfast to help the fallen Zora up again; before his wife returned and saw that they had the power to make him collapse from embarrassment.

Lalani had decided to leave Kabofi and Somila to tend to Kayden; a somewhat questionable choice in hindsight. She had to get her remaining crockery from the Marot Mart. Things felt out of sync and unbalanced in her mind when her cooking kit was scattered. Lalani wandered across the plaza to the market to find Marot and Cleff tidying the shop and preparing for another day. She could see her clean cookware already stacked up on the counter.

“Brilliant, you’re here already.” Marot almost chirped as she padded over to the counter “Thankyou so much for the meal, we actually forgot to make dinner arrangements so we were so lucky.”

“Not a problem, did you like it? Any comments for me? It was my first time cooking Zora cuisine.”

“Not really, it was delicious. That’s pretty amazing for a first time, outsiders tend to really miss the point of our cooking.” Marot then nodded to herself while Cleff bowed his head in thanks to Lalani “Maybe next time, sharpen your knife a bit more and make sure you go along the grain. It’ll cut through the fish better which leads to cleaner portions of meat. But that’s all really, you got the flavour profile right.”

An uneasy awe settled in the air as Dento appeared in the doorway of his workshop. He brusquely snapped “Valo’s order for you is done, come in here.”

“Valos’s… order?” Lalani blinked unsure of what to do about the ancient Zora who had barked at her. Marot smiled gently and gestured her to follow; how were she and Dento even related?

The workshop was cluttered with all manner of beautiful things. Despite the ornate style in Zora weapons, each looked equally deadly and useful in a fight. Although, Lalani felt that Isha would be fawning over the jewelry on display. It was unusual to see so many gemstones faceted masterfully on the garb of commoners. Then again, Lalani wondered if Zoras even had a class divide, it seemed to be more related to caste from Valo’s descriptions. Dento first handed her a silver shield that she reflexively tried on. He then made her stretch her arm out while he tinkered with the fittings to ensure the shield complimented her movements perfectly.

Marot then floated into the room to retrieve the second item on the bench; a medallion threaded through a sash of silver and blue. The silver medallion was adorned by a crescent moon gemstone that had been polished and shaped to resemble a smooth drop of water. Marot smiled as she loosened the buckle concealed on the underside of the medallion to loosen the sash. She commented “Valo asked me to design something, so I thought this would be a beautiful headband to keep your fiery hair at bay.”

Dento added as he finished tinkering “He also mentioned your shield was broken by a Hinox so he wanted me to make you another one.”

Lalani moved her arm with the shield in hand; the metal looked deceptively heavy yet felt so light. Marot then moved in to secure the headband around her head, tucking the sash behind each of Lalani’s ears with the decorative medallion sitting just above her left ear. A single question came to Lalani’s mind “Why did he organise all this?”

Dento replied “He told me he wanted to thank you for being his friend… and that you also needed a new shield.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes… thankyou so much.” Lalani felt the happiness was too much as tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

“Oh Valo!” Sidon cheered in his enthusiastically booming voice “How did it go!? Please tell me! I am absolutely invested in this event!”

Valo blinked, he had come to a waterfall to have a moment to himself and enjoy the afterglow of his evening with Lalani. He had thought something was calling his name on wind while he wandered here. Embarrassingly he realised Sidon must have been trying to get his attention for quite some time now. He shyly remarked “It went very well, your highness. We… uh… well, it was like those ballads that are suitable for adults…”

“Wonderful!” Sidon leapt up and hugged him tightly “I am so happy for you!”

“Your highness,” Valo tried to pry Sidon off his frame “Your enthusiasm is getting the better of you. What is really going on?”

“I… I just wanted to know if it was possible.” Sidon climbed down from Valo, his tone became sombre “I mean… Mipha was in love with Link… and I just wanted to know if love between species was possible. That maybe, the Link could care about her the same way she cared about him… I am tempted to ask him, yet I feel now is not an appropriate time.” He smiled broadly “So thankyou, thankyou for showing me that her love was possible. That she could have been loved back!”

Valo sighed aloud “You really give me way too much credit for things.”

The sounds of crashing rocks heralded Roggokba’s emergence from the wilds. The Goron tumbled down the side of the cliff and crashed near the two Zoras with a thud. Amazingly he had not been injured in the trip downwards; although he had startled nearly every woodland critter in the general area as masses of squirrels, frogs, birds and deer scattered in an almighty exodus. He picked himself up from the mossy earth and laughed “Morning Valo, your highness.” He then began to strode back towards Zora’s Domain “By the way, I got a request for travelling, meet me at the inn when you’re ready and I’ll explain.”

Sidon nervously queried “Is that… normal for him?”

“Yes, when Roggokba has an idea of something he wants to study there is no stopping him.” Valo sighed to himself “I was hoping we would find out more about Naydra but it seems we have all been distracted.”

“Naydra? Oh yes! Scouts have reported Naydra’s flight through Horon Bay recently. It is most odd as to why the dragon spirits have returned… perhaps it is something to do with Link’s awakening?”

“You suspect he has ascended to some form of demi-god?”

“Perhaps, given the feats he has accomplished I doubt he is just a Hylian.”

“Still… if Naydra has returned, then perhaps a short detour for Roggokba will not be a problem.”

Sidon noticed that Roggokba had already sprinted down the mountain and could his lumbering figure racing through the plazas of Zora’s Domain. “Will you go after him?”

“Not yet, I find it is best to arrive late. I do not really have much to add to such discussions of plotting out a path. I am happy wandering around, I do not mind where we go.” Valo smiled to himself in a state of self-satisfaction. He first thought that perhaps he would want to return home after being taken so long ago. Now that he was at Zora’s Domain, it felt so different… he was different. His home was no longer here but tied to the presence of his travelling companions. The fact that he could admit such things openly and so easily only solidified his suspicions that he had changed as a person; for better or worse though? He could not say.

Valo let the time pass while he and Sidon went fishing in the nearby streams. After a few hours had passed they returned to the Domain with a bountiful catch between them. Sidon said his farewells to then deliver the fresh fish to Marot Mart. When Valo returned to the Seabed Inn, his companions had already decided to visit Akkala for a brief time as Roggokba had a sudden urge to visit the Spring of Power; a sacred site nestled in the northern forests. Valo gathered his robes and spear from Lalani while everyone made their necessary arrangements. They collectively agreed the easiest way to move to Akkala then backtrack to Horon Bay was to navigate the mountain peaks of Lanayru. Roggokba was confident in his mountaineering skills while Somila and Kabofi could fly. Valo offered to take Lalani through the waterways and so the plan was set into motion. All of which agreed to depart within the hour and meet at East Akkala Stable by nightfall.

* * *

By noon the East Akkala Stable was in sight. The grand horse headed yurt watched over the autumnal woods of gold and amber. A strange laboratory almost teetered over a nearby cliff overlooking the ocean and an ominous stone monolith off shore. The familiar sight of Death Mountain reached overhead although it was surprising to see the reptilian Divine Beast, Vah Rudania, perched upon the crater. Its monstrous head had split open like a maw of fangs as it remained staring at Hyrule Castle in the distance. Akkala was scarred by ruins, quarries and uneven cliffs from conflicts long ago. Yet nature had healed this part of Hyrule with patience and care to restore the forests; while still young, they held promise of sustaining more life to come.

Roggokba finally caught his breath having raced there with all his might. He had discovered his friends had yet to arrive with a fast stomp around the stable and numerous curious looks from the staff there. He then promptly gathered his wits and set off in search of the place where the beacon had been summoned. According to his navigation, it should be north of the stable but still within the woods. He recalled a location known as Skull Lake and knew that would have been the place. If he couldn’t find Koume and Kotake, at least he may find a clue to their whereabouts.

“Hey Roggokba, wow, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kabofi then gasped “I knew it! You’re not studying anything, this is one of those weird moments where you want to run off by yourself! Isn’t it!?” He had been discovered by his Rito companions; Kabofi and Somila had finally caught up and seemed equally winded from the fast paced trip. Kabofi appeared unaffected by her fatigue as she continued to rant “So what’s **really** going on? If it’s dangerous, then you know it’s better to go with a group than alone.”

“Calm down,” Somila took Kabofi’s hand and stroked it, she then bowed her head to Roggokba “We’re just worried. Surely you can tell us what’s going on? Is it something dangerous?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I just saw a signal from fellow travellers and felt the need to help.”

“Travellers? Do you know who?”

“Well… Koume and Kotake.”

Somila recalled an earlier conversation “Lalani’s magic tutor?”

“And old friends of mine.”

“Then we better wait for Valo and Lalani. I don’t think Lalani would forgive you if you ran off to meet Koume without her.”

“You’re right, very well. We’ll rest for now and leave as soon as possible.”

Night had fallen by the time the group had reformed and were prepared for a mysterious wander through the forest. They set out into the foreboding night with the destination of Skull Lake in mind. The mood was tense as the signal from Koume and Kotake would not have been done lightly. There was no telling who or what would have prompted the dangerous beacon until they got there. Roggokba led the way without fear, holding an old lantern in front of him to light the path. Fortunately the local monsters had sensed a sinister aura in the air that was not attached to their master so they had dissipated. The path ahead was easier to traverse as they waded through the seas of grass among the trees.

Somila queried as they walked, trying to rationalise the nature of the potential threat ahead “Roggokba, have you ever encountered the name Astor in your studies? I recall my grandmother mentioning it in passing but never explaining who they were.”

“Astor? Well… records are a bit sketchy but yes, I have heard of that name. It was among the diary of a castle servant.” Roggokba sighed aloud “I think he’s the reason magic use has such a bad reputation. He was a wytch through and through, a fortune teller, the fortune teller to the Royal Family of Hyrule… then he became a Prophet of Doom, a talented sorcerer who allied with the Calamity, just like the Yiga clan did. Not a lot is known about him… perhaps they erased his presence in archives as a final snub to him?”

Kabofi rolled her eyes “Prophet of Doom? Sounds like a lovely fellow.”

Lalani offered “Maybe he saw into the future and saw no way of defeating Calamity so he joined them?”

Valo groaned “I do not understand why you would do that? The Calamity is a force hell bent on destruction, what sane mind would think of allying with such a force? I doubt it could even identity who its allies were.”

“I think some people just want to watch the world burn for no real reason at all.”

“Now I recall, Astor is the reason all wytches are scorned now. He made everyone believe that magic could only be controlled safely by nobility and royalty.” Somila clenched her fists then unclenched them as she cried a little “Because of his actions, all wytches are doomed to be known as monsters. Those stupid nobles decided everyone’s fate based on the actions of one. They made everyone hate and fear us… I… I…” Static began to bristle her feathers as tendrils of lightning began to writhe around her. Before she could implode in sorrow and rage, Somila felt her companions at her side, holding her and trying to comfort her. The feelings simmered down as she felt the mists of anger clear. Somila nodded to herself “I… I’m fine now… thankyou.”

“I heard a different story in the journals at Hyrule Castle.” Roggokba added dramatically “I heard the Cult of Astor, started in his name, were attempting to build magical weapons to rival the Ancient Sheikah. To do so… they had to kidnap other magic users. The records claim that the Wizzrobes around Hyrule are a failed experiment of theirs. A way of drawing out magic so it could be controlled like a mindless weapon… of course, this is just a theory. They had no way of definitively proving or disproving it.”

Lalani’s voice trembled “If indeed this Cult of Astor is after Koume and Kotake, well… no wonder they would want to capture them.”

A sudden fluster in the nearby grass made Kabofi panic; her fears had been roused by the stories of the nefarious cult and finally snapped. She let out an ear piercing cry as she clambered atop Valo in fear. She heard him snap “Ow! Watch the claws!” as he grabbed her and pulled her back to earth.

A figure clambered from over the edge of a nearby valley’s cliff. The shadowy creature groaned and breathed heavily as it rose from the earth. The light of Roggokba’s lantern revealed a familiar Hylian in a blue tunic. “Hey Link.” Waved Lalani, she noticed the glowing lights of flying Guardians in the distance “Staying out of trouble?”

He breathlessly smiled then shrugged back to her. Link then proceeded to tidy himself up by adjusting his clothes and dishevelled hair. He brushed the ash and dirt off his arms quickly like he was shy about being seen like this.

Valo tried to reassure him “Don’t worry about that, we don’t mind if you’re a bit dirty. It is the wilderness after all.”

Somila began to rummage through her satchel “Hold on, I think I have some energising elixir in my bag.”

“I got some spare hearty elixir.” Roggokba passed Link a bottle of red liquid. Link immediately started drinking the elixir provided. He accepted Somila’s offering of a bottle of green liquid. Within seconds, Link started coughing and spluttering for a moment. Roggokba snorted a laugh “No need to drink so fast, we’re not taking it off you.”

Link took in a few deep breaths to calm himself “Thanks… what are you doing out here anyway?”

Lalani replied nonchalantly “We’re going to Skull Lake to see if our friends have been kidnapped by an apocalyptic cult.”

Somila tried to redescribe their intentions then giggled to herself “Well uh… actually that’s a pretty accurate description of what we’re doing.”

Lalani smirked back, unsure of how else to react when faced with the possibility of death. “So, do you want to come with us or not?”

Link nodded, adjusting the sword on his back as he began to follow after them. They continued trekking through the darkness towards the unknown.


End file.
